


The Adventures of Dating

by Lady_Kaie



Series: The Prince and The Advisor [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Advice, Curvy Reader, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hysterectomy, Insecurity, Intimacy, Loss, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Passion, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, metal hand potential kink, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 107,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Ravus is in like with someone he works with, you.  He asks you out but gets some bad advice along the way...
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Nyx Ulric, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Reader
Series: The Prince and The Advisor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847050
Comments: 107
Kudos: 31





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfwingangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwingangel/gifts).



> Do not own or profit from square enix or FFXV.
> 
> This was inspired by chatting with halfwingangel and wondering what dating Ravus would be like.

He cleared his throat behind you and even if you couldnt see, you knew exactly who it was. Prince Ravus.

Startled, and perhaps a slight bit fearful that you are in trouble, you turn from your duties in the tent and chance a glance at the gorgeous man. "Yes your highness?"

He's filthy. And the most arresting sight you've ever seen. Of course you feel that way when hes eating his lunch on the side of the road with the crew. Anything he does excites you. ANYTHING. Its downright ridiculous at this point and you know it. 

But Six! You just cant help it. You never stood a chance! Naturally the Prince is completely oblivious to your interest though the others are not and tease you at ever chance they can get. That is, until you remind them that their stitches could end up across their mouths and not their wound!.

Right now you do not need to be thinking about them though, not with the prince staring you down. Staring at you… with two toned eyes that are bright and nervous…

Staring at you with his mouth slack so that you can see the tips of his teeth and the slight pink of his tongue as he plays against the hard edge of the white enamel. Staring at you… covered in sweat and dirt with his white tank top, because he’s way too hot from the summer sun, and dusty cargo pants that hug every beautiful inch of his long muscular legs!

Ok girl! You gotta get a grip!

Shaking from your stupor, realizing he hasn’t spoken yet, you blink rapidly and try to smile. “How can I help you?” Is he wounded? Please Gods be somewhere obscene! Okay… you really need to chill the hell out.

He fidgets with the table just next to him, the one holding your medical supplies of gauze, tape and various antiseptic ointments. There’s a basin of water and a stack of fresh cloths in a bin for cleaning wounds and for someone so in control of himself, Ravus knocks the stack of cloths over so that they spill onto the ground. “Oh, Forgive me ________. I am terribly sorry.” He’s down on the ground before you can move, picking everything up in both hands, one cream colored and the other a shiny metallic silver. You almost don’t even notice the mechanical arm anymore…

“No no, that’s fine. No harm done.” Technically you should toss them all into the bin to be washed, but they sit out all day as it is and these men are coming in to get treated and then are right back out into the frey of hard work. Taking the towels from his hands, you settle them back down, knowing that you’ll toss them into the bin when he goes so that he doesn’t feel bad. “What can I do for you?” You ask again and as he stands up, you notice that his face flushes and its not from the heat.

“Well, I… “ Another clear of his throat, his metal hand worrying the back of his neck, he continues onward. “I was rather curious if you were free this Friday evening. If you are not indisposed I would be honored to escort you around town for an evening together…”

Your brain completely short circuits the moment you realize that he is asking you out on a date. A date! Good gods…

“Umm…” You stutter, unable to meet his gaze, “I umm… I am not indisposed. I would very much enjoy an evening out with you, your highness.” Highness? Do you still call him that when you two are out on a date? A date!!!!! Oh yeah, your brain is ready to fry itself up like an egg in a hot skillet right inside your skull. 

“Most excellent.” The flush is ever growing on his high cheekbones but the smile he gives you draws your attention back to that gorgeous mouth of his and all you can think about is kissing him…

Without another word he turns to go and you are left all alone…

With the knowledge that three days from now, YOU, are going on a date with PRince Ravus. The man you have worked along side now for close to a year trying to put Insomnia back together from the wreckage Ardyn laid throughout her walls. 

You, the former Glaive and healer of your faction, that everyone just considered their friend because you were one of the guys, have a DATE! A Date! With one of the most gorgeous men you have ever been fortunate enough to lay eyes on! 

You could just squeal, and nearly do…

But you save it for when you arrive home where only the walls of your apartment can hear you and your poor terrified cat as well.

****

Naturally once the initial excitement wore off, but lets be honest with ourselves, it did not, the terror set in.

What in the hell were you going to do with a Prince! What did you have in common!? Besides your work that is. Since the darkness ended, you officially stepped away from the Glaives and put your talents to work elsewhere.

Growing up in Insomnia all of your life with parents who worked in the medical field, there wasn’t a doubt in your mind that that’s what you were also going to do for a living. Signing up for the Glaives when you were eighteen, put you through schooling and in service to the crown which was looked favorably upon with your family. No one else had ever made it to the Glaives, and here you were, bookish and curvy, with a solid spot on the roster.

Your comrades accepted you without hesitation and whereas it had always been difficult to make friends with people who had different interests, now those kind of people were drawn to you. And you to them. You all learned so much from one another, and it was easily one of the best experiences of your young adult years. Then came the darkness…

What a hellish ten years. 

“Hey!” A voice calls out through your medical tent and when you chance a glance toward the door, there is Nyx. He is taking a break with his rounds to pitch in on cleaning up the market place. 

“Hey.” You reply a little too distracted which he immediately notices. Getting something, anything, past Nyx is nearly impossible, especially when it comes to you. Out of all the Glaives the two of you were the closest and he often said he would have dated you had he not been gay.

With a slightly broken heart, you endured, and the moment the gorgeous white haired royal strolled into your life, said heart break was completely forgotten. “What are you doing down here?”

He shrugs, “Ravus asked if I’d come down and help. I said I didn’t mind. How are you doing?” There’s a knowing look in his eyes which means that word has traveled fast, or he bugged your tent again.

Sighing and flopping down into your large rolling desk chair, you motion for him to sit down on the cot that is set up for patients. “I’m assuming you know?”

“Uhh duh!” Nyx settles himself down and grins wolfishly, “Big date with the Prince of your dreams!” He waggles his brows and you nearly hyperventilate just thinking about it. “What’s the problem.” Because of course he knows there is one.

Another sigh leaves you and you refrain from gesturing to yourself because you know your best friend will smack you for being hard on yourself. “What do I have to offer a prince?”

“Haven’t you been dreaming about this?” He asks slightly confused.

Of course you have! “Well duh Nyx, but a dream is a dream. I can be as sexy and confident as I want to be in a dream! But now its real and I don’t even know what he likes…”

“Now that’s not true. You’ve worked with him. I know you know him better than you think.” He levels a flat glare at you until you nod your agreement. “Look, just enjoy yourself. Go, have fun, and remember, he asked you out, not the other way around, so clearly he is interested…” To Nyx’s memory, Ravus had never asked anyone out on a date since he had known him. In fact he highly doubted that he ever dated during the darkness years, and before that it was unlikely as well. When would he have had the time?

You want to ask Nyx more about the situation, or just dig for a good boost of self esteem, but a patient walks in with a head wound and he jumps up to give the man space. In rebuilding the Crown City, units have been created that move around the destroyed areas, fixing if possible or at least removing various articles that have value from inside the decimated location. Due to the state of some buildings, it is necessary to have a few medical staff on site in case of moments like this. Someone can and will get hurt.

“Hey… don’t worry. I’ll check him out a bit, ok?” Nyx was still inside the door, clearly not wanting to go, but required to nonetheless. Check him out in Nyx speak meant that he would root around for some information and give him a few pointers to make the night smooth. Seriously, you love this man!

“Thanks.” Guiding your patient to the cot so that he can get off his feet and you can tend to the wounds, Nyx departs to let you work. Fortunately, the rest of your day is quite busy so you have very little time to think about your date…

Unfortunately, besides the fact that people are wounded, the other days fly by just as quickly due to a high influx of situations and before you know it Friday has arrived.

********

It’s Friday evening, not too late, when you arrive home from the worst date you've ever had the misfortune of being stuck in. And you have had bad dates! What was even worse, was the fact that it was nothing you did, but Ravus had been an absolute nightmare!

When he picked you up, he didn’t come to your door and knock, in fact he had the audacity to have the driver honk at you. What was more, he didn’t get out of the car to greet you, but stayed inside the confines of the slick vehicle and waited for you to get in yourself. Thankfully, the driver was polite enough to open your door. And its like as though you have to have those things, but it was a date and there’s a certain level of propriety that is enjoyable for a woman on such a special evening.

The conversation to the restaurant was light and fun, which almost made up for the honking, but when you arrived at the restaurant, Ravus once more didn’t come to retrieve you, much less wait to escort you inside. He didn’t even hold open the door and let it slam in your face. 

Any other man and you would have turned right back around and hailed a taxi to take you away, but you had been dreaming of this man and this moment for the past year! Perhaps he was just terribly nervous? AFterall, you didn’t think that Ravus had been engaged in many relationships in his past from the way he interacted with most women. Gods love him, he is completely oblivious to flirting and you had seen him completely blow off a woman without batting an eye that even you would have taken a run at.

So, you decided to forgive the indiscretion and regretted it the rest of the evening that just got worse.

He ordered your food for you, did not ask what you wanted or even liked, just made the order in your place. He was terribly rude to the wait staff, which you had never seen him be rude to anyone who didn’t deserve it, and to top it all off he asked you to pay for your share. Now, you are an independent woman who doesn’t need a man, but the entire scenario had thrown you off because you were on a date…

But once again, you made excuses in your mind for him and pushed through the next two hours where you strolled around the newly constructed parks, gazing at the relocated statues from around the city, while he talked about himself the entire walk. Usually you would have been thrilled to learn more about the quiet Prince, but after all of the strangeness at the start of the date and then again at the restaurant, every word he uttered made you want to punch him in the face!

When the car pulled up at your small townhouse, you couldn’t get out of it fast enough. “Thank you, your highness… that was a nice night.” You lied through your teeth, tossing the door open and almost sprinting up the walkway in your bare feet, as you had removed your heels for the walk and your feet were aching. 

Slamming the door, you hurried up to the front door, positive that he wouldn’t follow you and dug out your key. The sound of a voice behind you made you drop it and slowly you turned around to see the man you weren’t sure you ever wanted to see again. Was this really the Ravus you had fallen so hard for?

This rude, impolite Prince?

And if it was, then why was he looking at you with those gorgeous orbs filled with worry and fear? “________, I … Umm… Forgive me, but have I done something wrong?” 

YES! Is the first thing that comes to your mind, but gone away is that obnoxious facade he wore all night and staring back at you from the base of the small staircase that leads to your home, is the Prince you have worked alongside this past year.

And he looks so innocently unaware, as though it wasn’t him for the past few hours and a horrible version of himself took over his body. Had he been any other man you would have given him a good long piece of your mind, but he looked like he had been kicked repeatedly and it just broke your heart. “Well… I must say that I didn’t expect our date to go that way.” You offer quietly, looking down at your bare feet that you can’t wait to soak in a nice hot bath.

Ravus is dressed in a light grey suit that draws attention to his eyes, with his hair pulled back in a half ponytail so that his features are perfectly laid out for you to see. What would it be like to reach up and cup his cheek in your hand? Or even to lean in and kiss his cheek so that you could take in the lovely cologne he is wearing tonight.

“So then I have done something wrong?” HIs voice is so full of despair that you want to tell him no, everything was perfect, but even you can’t muster up the lie. Instead, you nod and he sighs again. “Forgive me ________. I truly wanted tonight to be up to your standards. Your friends were even kind enough to offer me aid in preparing the evening…”

Wait? Friends? “You mean Nyx?” Surely Nyx would have never told him to do these things…

Ravus shook his head and stepped slightly closer to the staircase, gazing up and you and once more you are shaken by how vulnerable he looks. “No. Gladiolus. Nyx invited me to stop by his apartment, but he was out at the moment I arrived. Gladiolus however, had the time to speak with me and informed me of what I could do to please you during our outing together.”

“He did, did he?” Now it was all starting to make sense. Gladiolus, prankster extraordinaire, was the one who got his claws in the PRince undoubtedly thinking it would be hilarious. You were so going to kill him…

Ravus nods and holds his hand up to you, requesting your presence. Taking the offered hand, he guides you down the steps and scoots back to give you some space to stand. He stays close, gazing down into your bright eyes from his height and by the Gods right in that moment he is completely forgiven for everything. “Yes. Gladio informed me that you prefer to not be tended to, and he insisted that you would be gravely insulted should I pay for your meal. Which I didn’t like any of it, but I thought if it would please you then I would be apt to try…” Distaste is clear on his face for the earlier behavior, which must go against his Princely nature and you couldn’t be more relieved. “And I did not feel right about treating the wait staff in such a manner, but he informed me that you found it amusing, much like a prank and that when I was gone you would explain everything and leave a satisfactory tip.”

Poor Ravus. Clueless Ravus. If it were any other man you would have smacked them for being so stupid, but with the look on his face and the worry in his tone, you know Ravus didn’t have a sweet clue as to what Gladio was doing. He’s a rather literal person and would not have anticipated for someone to genuinely try to ruin a night out with you. And usually no one would have, but Gladiolus didn’t play by the rules. The man was DEAD!

“I suppose he said to talk about yourself?”

“Yes.” He responds rather surprised, but you’ve figured it all out where he still hasn’t. “He also insisted that I not bring you flowers but…” turning, he makes his way to the trunk of the car and has the driver pop the trunk open. Inside there is a cooler that he opens and then draws out a large bouquet of multicolored sunflowers. There have to be at least fifty in the bundle.

Brilliant shades of reds, oranges, and yellows make up the thoughtful gift and tears spring up in your eyes. Now there’s the prince you know. “It just didn’t feel right not to get you a little something, and I have read in multiple journals,” He means magazines, “That a woman appreciates flowers upon a date. I have seen you stop to smell and even pick the wild ones that grow around the city, so I was absolutely positive that you would enjoy these…” Gently, with reverence, he hands them to you and you cradle them into your arms as though they would break beneath too much pressure. Not only did Ravus notice your love for sunflowers, but he outdid himself with the presentation. You aren’t entirely sure you have a vase large enough.

“Oh, and I purchased this,” He pulls out a box, and lifts the lid. Inside is a gorgeous white vase with hand painted sunflowers decorating the structure. “I wasn’t positive if you had a vase that would fit these flowers, so I took the liberty of purchasing one for you.”

Trying not to cry at his thoughtfulness but losing the battle, he surprises you entirely by reaching up to wipe away your tears with his handkerchief that was tucked in his right breast pocket. “I truly meant to please you this evening _______. I have been hesitating to ask for your attentions for so long, but then Nyx informed me that you would appreciate spending time with me outside of work and I was very much keen to the idea. You see, I have been rather…” He blushes again and leans in close, too shy to say it too loud and you know it isn’t because he is ashamed of you, he is just painfully introverted. “Smitten with you for quite sometime.”

Shock floods you at his gently spoken words and you immediately respond in kind. "I have been rather smitten with you too, your highness."

"Ravus." He corrects you gently.

"Ravus." It is the first time you have said his name without a title and it feels delicious on your tongue. There is an intimacy there that you have pined for, and now it is here. And nothing could have been better.

The Prince smiles at you and turns to go but not before stopping and walking back up to you once more. "Would it be appropriate to assume then, that all of Gladios advice was poor?"

"Absolutely. " Dead… hes so dead…

Ravus nods and presses in close to you, his chest against yours and the heaviness of his metal arm draped across your back and its exquisite. Hes so close you can feel his breath against you lips and then he leans in and presses hist against yours.

Its a light, airy touch with a hint of passion just below the surface. Never does he seek out more and you dont want him to. It has been quiet some time since a man tried to romance you properly without trying to jump in bed right away, and this is an incredible reminder of how cherished you deserve to be.

With a heavy breath, Ravus pulls away and guides your hand to his lips where he kisses your knuckles. "Please allow me to correct this horrible blunder. Would you permit me to call on you tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes, Ravus." Testing out his name again, you blush an obscene shade of red when he steals another soft embrace and releases you to retire to your home.

Like a gentleman he waits until you are inside with the door locked before making his way to the car, waving at you, before climbing in.

You dont even have a minute to spare before your phone is ringing. Glancing at the name you see NYX flash at you and immediately pick up.

"Holy Six!" He sputters and you hear moaning in the background. "Im so sorry."

"That Gladio?"

"Yep." Your best friend growls and you know hes glaring at his boyfriend who will be sleeping on the couch tonight. "I handled it."

"Good. But dont worry it ended well and we are going on another date tomorrow."

"Great! Call me tomorrow then. Love ya, night!"

"Night." Hanging up the phone, beyond pleased with Gladio's plight, you head up and enjoy that long soak before falling into your bed.

Just as you are about to drift off a text vibrates your phone and pulls you out of your dreams. 

*I must apologize again. However I am looking forward to tomorrow and if it isnt too forward… your lips are very soft. I shall go to sleep tonight thinking of them…"

A full body shiver shakes through you as you reply that his lips shall also be on your mind and then lay back down.

Now that… that was Nyx. Thank the Astrals your best friend is looking out for you.

Tomorrow, you'll have to look after yourself but youre pretty sure youre ready...


	2. A new type of war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus is interested in dating, you... Not someone else, just you. Unfortunately he has no real idea what that means. A date out for supper and a walk had been standard out in Tenebrae when he courted potential wives, but dating, just dating is completely foreign.
> 
> With Nyx's help, let's see what they can put together...

The spring months have faded away for the heated summer months in the second summer that has graced Eos since the world welcomed back the sunlight. It’s the second summer where Ravus has to wonder what he is doing with his life? Is this his purpose? To rebuild a fallen city that was never his, so that the Crown can bring forth leadership to the Kingdom of Lucis. What of his beloved Tenebrae?

Laying in his bed as beautiful eyes and a happy laugh cloud his hazy mind, the lithe soldier rolls to his back, a sheet of scratchy cotton draped haphazardly across his naked body that is slicked with sweat. Despite the fact that he inhabits a new abode, complete with air conditioning, his body cannot seem to acclimate to the smaller spaces. Is this anxiety? The anxiety of another year with no true direction…

Except those eyes…

Are they to be his compass looking forward?

Ravus certainly hopes so. Though he has no idea what that will mean. And that is an unsavory concept for the Prince.

Turning his head, feeling his stiff neck pop beneath the pressure, blue and purple take in the red flashing numbers on his clock that read 5:30 AM. Eager fingers reach for the sleek mobile device that rests beside the silver clock, when realization dawns that most people sleep in on the weekends and you are surely no exception to that rule.

Ravus isn’t sure he has slept in a day in his life considering his life as a Prince at his mother’s side was a constant obligation even when he slept. Policies, meetings with dignitaries and citizens alike, and then promoting the strength of the Tenebrae army that fell to Nifleheim, had taken all of his free time.

Then he was destined for Niflheim in a stupid move that youth caused far too frequently. How he wished that he could change the path he chose all of those years ago, but time was written and the mistakes had been laid bare no matter how hard he tried to repent. Luna would never ask him to continue punishing himself but if he was being particularly spiteful toward his younger self he would ask when he had ever listened to his wise little sister?

The self loathing and frustration began to shift and change only from the continued presence of friends he never thought to have. In fact he hadn’t known what a friend felt like considering he grew up with servants or advisors to keep him company. Of course the odd courtship from prominent noble families in the region had been standard for his interactions as he grew older, but that was a chore in and of itself.

What had those women known of war? In their pretty little dresses and dainty shoes, prancing about as though a broken nail was the worst travesty to befall them! The thought of being tied to one of those pedestrian women for the rest of his life made Niflheim an easy choice…

The whir of the fan and contemplation of life’s choices pulls another twenty minutes out of the awake Prince, but soon the mattress of his King size bed is pounding against his muscles that are still sore from a hard work week. Groaning, Ravus swings his legs to the side of the bed and draws himself to a sitting position. Rubbing his heavy metal hand over his face, he hears the handle of his bedroom door open and in waltzes the massive ball of fur that claimed him in the wreckage of an old building several months ago.

“Good morning Bestia…” The only gentility he allows himself is for this gorgeous creature with wise chocolate brown eyes. That morning he had found her crushed under some rubble that had shifted overnight, the goal in mind had been a left over cooler at the work site but she never made it.

It required close to two days to get her to trust anyone enough to let them get near enough and the foolishly stubborn animal was lucky to have kept her hind leg! By the end of it, Ravus braved her ferocity and tossed the massive chunk of rock away from her, earning a bite in his metal arm for the effort. After that she wouldn’t leave him be and after finding her at the site for a week after the incident, he brought her home.

Crossed between a wolf and some other large breed of dog, her fur is pure white with tufts of cream on her ears, muzzle, and paws. Tall pointed ears lay across her head in a haphazard display of contentment, but the moment someone happens upon her that she doesn’t like, they lay flat to her head and nearly disappear. At times Ravus takes her out to the site, where she spends most of her time with you…

You are the only other one that Bestia will actively seek out attention from and it was her tendency to get caught at your feet in the small medical tent that gave Ravus the energy to hope for a different kind of relationship. Now he must decipher exactly how to do such a thing.

A long lick up his face knocks him out of the runaway thoughts and with a smile he pats the female’s massive head and directs himself to the bathroom. Somehow, the section of townhouses on the Citadel grounds behind the large fortress were never harmed in the years that Ardyn played his tumultuous game of cat and mouse with the people of Eos, and now, Noctis had gifted them to the employees who desired their own space away from the confines of the immense home to the Kings of Lucis.

Everyone had expected Ravus to succumb to the call of palace walls, but he made the conscious choice to choose one of the same cookie cutter homes that created a small neighborhood of four rows. Thankfully his neighbor was quiet, another healer who worked with Nyx and Gladiolus, who preferred to spend most of his time locked away playing his… video electronic games.

Which was another thing Ravus couldn’t wrap his head around. The absolute inane amount of time that human beings put into the made up worlds of computer graphics and poorly told stories that didn’t relate to the real world. Such as what did a plumber, shooting fireballs that he won from a flower, have to do with his life? And how did mushrooms make one grow? They are a fungus, not the healthy greens that are required for nutrients.

None of it made sense to him.

Either way, he was gifted a quiet neighbor and could be grateful for that along with the fact that his freedom was a tangible part of his life. Away from the massive walls that were prisoners for those who lived in them, Ravus was making inroads toward discovering a life not lived in service to a crown. It was easily the most treacherous accomplishment of his life!

He was a complete novice, like a warrior just starting out to learn the weight and balance of a blade in one’s hand. Most social constructs he had gotten a handle for, such as polite acquaintances, making small talk, friendships, which he learned mostly from watching Ignis because he was the most relatable of all of the Lucian inhabitants, but what he had not mastered was his feelings in reference to romantic pursuits.

Courtships were common place growing up, of course, however, true interest during an interaction had never happened with a woman, not even during his years in service to Niflheim’s empire. There were too many enemies for him to adequately relax and trust someone enough not to stab him in his back. The only kindness he had really known in Insomnia, was you…

Stepping into the bathroom and turning the spray on in the large walk in shower to a chilled setting, Ravus stepped in an allowed the water to rain down upon him in all directions. He bowed his head against the dark grey tile and closed his two toned gaze to give the night before and just what he wanted from you a good long, hard think.

Unfortunately his contemplations were at odds with other concerns roiling through his mind, so he took up the white poof he used to bathe and lathered it up with the eucalyptus and sylleblossom bar soap sitting on the inner shelf on the right side of the shower head. The scent hit his nostrils, dragging him back to sitting in the parlor that gazed out upon his mother’s private garden during tea time when he was a boy.

Those were fond memories that he held dear, and as cliche as it sounded, he had always secretly hoped to find a mate with much the same temperament as the Matriarch of the Nox Fleuret household. Now, he had learned through reading several magazines that women did not like to be compared to a significant other’s mother, however for Ravus she had been one of the only positive female role models.

The true extent of what he wanted to find in a partner was kindness mixed with a satisfactory level of tenacity. To encounter a woman who could show tenderness but who was also fierce in that others would not walk all over her, was a dream. Then there was you and suddenly it was a reality. Rinsing under the spray and doing a quick job with his long blond hair, the water was shut off quickly, towels placed about his slender hips and one wrapped through his drenched mass of white silk, he finished his quick bathroom routine with a fast shave and application of face cream to help with the liberal amounts of sunlight his face has been getting. The Crown City is far more unforgiving when it comes to the heat due to a lack of foliage and tree cover, unlike in Tenebrae, where he rarely had to be concerned about his fair complexion turning a fiery shade of crimson.

Tossing the towel from his head, grunting slightly at the sight of his hair that is nearly to the front of his pectorals, quick, nimble fingers throw it into a tight french braid so that it is satisfactorily held out of his eyes. Quick little flicks of those heterochromatic orbs shift over the picture glaring back at him in the mirror and he ponders whether or not he has something to offer you.

From a physical standpoint his body isn’t displeasing to the eye, or so other men have told him due to his curiosity when women stare at him during work. Broad shoulders, one that is slightly tainted by ridges of skin from passed infections when he used his metal arm during close calls in battle, most of the marks are angry, raised and red. There isn’t an ounce of fat, and the musculature he once boasted as lithe and lean has bulked up from intensive labor over the past year.

HIs stomach is a plane of perfect washboard abdominals that create the tantalizing V that trails the eye to his thick manhood swaddled in crips short white hair, dangling between his thick thighs. The slope of his legs maintain just as much tight muscle as the rest of him and the fast majority of his more slight features such as hands, wrists, feet, neck and face are privileged to have remained delicate and masculine all at once. These are features that soften him into a prince, and out of the status a brute, like Gladio would enjoy. Certain days he hates the differences in his appearance, and yet, would you be drawn to him if he was different?

Could you truly grow to like him as he is? With the scars that litter his pale skin, a jagged slice mark down his left shoulder blade from a broken sword whipping through the air that caught him before lodging into a piece of wood just beyond his position. The various knicks and marks that create silvery lines, thankfully hiding in the lines of his person though one day you will be close enough to see. Or the one that is a strange shade of reddish purple from scorche skin against his hip bone a few inches long and thick.

A whine calls out to him through the door and then the bathroom door clicks open and in walks Bestia, giving her master a look that is unamused she has waited so long for her breakfast. “I’m coming Bess… I have not forgotten you.” It’s partly the truth, but mostly a lie because his mind is running in circles about the date you have coming up with him and he’s not sure how to express his desires or wants. Does he even fully know what they are?

Black boxers and low slung grey light wash jeans are slid over his long legs, buttoned and left lose on his hips so that the band of his underwear peak above, Ravus strolls from his upstairs bedroom and pads down the carpeted stairs to the kitchen. There is very little that is special about his home.

Clean, basic lines with little frill or pomp, everything is clean lines and new fixtures. Wooden flooring with limited patches of carpet that is too thin to offer comfort, cover the household, while the basic outline is sharp and crisp with very little personality. Gone are the sprawling hallways, nooks and crannies built into special rooms that were used for a single purpose, and just the overall beauty of the craftsmanship that went into details that honored the heritage of Tenebrae around the palace. His home now was white walls that resembled all of the other homes in the stretch of townhouses.

At first he had been annoyed, and then Ravus realized that this home was much like how he felt about himself on the inside. Empty and in need of a personal touch. Unfortunately the prince didn’t know much about redecorating his home much less his personal life, but he was taking it day by day, step by step and sooner or later splashes of color would make their way into his world.

He wanted you to be one of those strokes of vibrant, incredible color, but if he was being honest he was rather apprehensive to wade into a relationship that he knew nothing about. Walking to the refrigerator he pulled out the can of dog food for Bestia, placed it in her ceramic dog dish and then filled another with dry food that she would enjoy throughout the day. Wet food was in the morning and evening only. “There you are my girl.” Ruffling her thick fur at the nape of her neck, he waded over to the countertop and pushed the button on his generic white coffee machine for his morning kick of caffeine.

Caffeine was not the answer to his dilemma’s though, and after several long minutes of watching the minutes tick by on the clock above his dining room table that housed four chairs, three he never used, Ravus picked up his phone promptly at seven and sent an S.O.S. message.

A short fifteen minutes later a knock on his front door sounded and when he opened it there was Nyx, sweating from the run he took to get there. “Normal people sleep in on the weekends. You’re lucky I was up.” The former glaive pushed in past his friend and finished out his stretches to keep himself limber.

“Luck had nothing to do with it. You are up every morning at 6a.m. for a run. At 6:30 you often pass by my house and you are home by 6:50 each morning, if not a few minutes before, because you post a photograph of your morning coffee on your Carbookle page.” As if to further make his point, Ravus held up his phone to show Nyx’s posted photo from that morning which was clocked in at 6:52 AM.

The dark haired man, dressed in obscenely short shorts and bright green running shorts beneath, rolled his eyes and settled onto the barstool across from where Ravus had stood earlier. He had no shirt on and his skin was finding color beneath the sun. “Okay okay. What do you need?” It had to do with you, that much Nyx knew, and he was thrilled to help.

Being one of his best friends from your days in the same faction of the Glaive’s, he knew a lot of your history with men and the blunders they made in front of you. You were kind, beautiful, and hard headed like a woman ought to be in life. Unfortunately most men thought you nice, kinda cute, and incapable of catering to them because you were not going to let your life revolve around a man. You wanted an equal, and judging from Ravus, he could be that equal. Another thing about Ravus, was that he would not cheat on you like a handful of men before him. The damn cowards…

A woman has a backbone and those you had thought were men turned out to be boys playing at being a competent significant other. The darkness didn’t help that at all either, but then again Nyx had shielded you a bit from a significant amount of losers in the dark years and you weren’t fully knowledgable to that little fact of life.

Which was why he was bound and determined to help your next relationship go smooth. Clearly the Gods were punishing him because they picked Ravus for you! But! He was nothing if not a warrior and he would battle through this challenge. “Now, what do you need me for Ravus?” Bestia growled lightly at Nyx, a standard response to someone in her space, and then immediately turned to her food. Ignoring the animal, he waited for Ravus to proceed.

There was a host of things he needed. Now, how was he supposed to vocalize them. “I have never been in a relationship before.”

“Right…” Nyx had assumed that much.

“And while I have courted women as was expected of someone in my station, they were always pre arranged interactions that we both knew inside and out.” Dating in this day and age, or even back when he was young, did not work that way. “I am unsure of how to proceed forward with a woman who is not of the same social status as myself.”

“Ok… first thing… don’t ever say that again.” Nyx corrected sternly. “I know you didn’t mean it but it sounds like a douche thing to say.” And as of now they were all in the same social stratosphere.

“Right. Forgive me.” Ravus made a mental note to watch his wording in reference to social standing.

Dark eyes softened before the other man continued. “Good. Now, I guess the best thing to ask you is why you want to go out with ______.”

That was rather easy. “I like her immensely and am uninterested in seeing her on another man’s arm.” He was a jealous creature, that much he could admit. “And I’m not completely foreign to the concepts of dating.” Yes, he was.

“Uh huh.” Nyx waved off the look of annoyance in the Prince’s eyes and continued. “Fine. Good. Now, what are you hoping for?”

Ravus had also given thought to this notion as well. He gathered a white mug for his companion and filled it with black, strong liquid as he juggled the words about in his mind. “I desire to have companionship. Intimacy… and I suppose a future.” He was tired of being alone, but he wasn’t an idiot. He would never jump into something that he didn’t trust with 100% of his heart.

100%. With the realization, a pure lightning strike to his fragile heart, the Prince smiled. A truely honest, handsome smile that even made Nyx grin. He knew that look. That was the beginnings of love…

Grinning over his coffee mug, Nyx cleared his throat and took a sip. “You just have to be honest with her Ravus. Know that it will take time… but just be honest. She’ll appreciate you for that.”

“Have others not been honest?” Who were they? Where were they? Ravus would strike them down without hesitation! Oh, this was fascinating…

He felt protective of you. Wiping off the scowl on his face, but Nyx had already seen it, he cleared his throat and polished off his coffee just as Bestia trotted her way over to be pet.

“No they have not.” The rest would wait for you to inform him, but for now Nyx could give this bit of information. “Look Ravus, a relationship is just about enjoying one anothers company, affection, sharing hobbies and as cheesy as it sounds… love. I mean yeah there’s hard work, but its worth it.” He had no doubt that you would be willing to guide the unsure royal if he would just let his guard down enough.

Though there was a question that he had on his mind, that needed an answer so he could prepare you for what was to come. “Ravus?”

“Yes.” The man glanced up and met his friend’s gaze. Nyx seemed to fidget with the little lines and dots of the marble countertop that were embedded in the solid piece. Ravus’ brow quirked up as he put a little bit of heat behind his gaze.

“Ok... “ Nyx hated when he looked at him like that! Him and Ignis, they were the only two who could grow more intense in the silence. “Have you ever been with a woman?”

“I have courted women…”

“No,” Shaking his head, the man pinned his friend with a serious glare and tried again. “I mean… sexually.”

The answer spread over Ravus’ face before words could be spoken and Nyx nearly lost it. Holy shit… “You… you’re a virgin?”

“I mean. I’ve had women paramours at times who have participated in various intimate activities…” But actual sex? Never. He had never been able to trust anyone to be that uninhibited. Whether it was for political gain or a potential assassination plot, letting his guard down to satiate his body was unimaginable.

Nyx’s eyes widen and then immediately settle. He doesn’t want his friend to feel strange or ashamed. Honestly, if he had been in the Prince’s shoes, he wasn’t sure he would have allowed himself to take on a lover. Women in the upper echelons of society, or in war, were not kind creatures. They were bred for battle and it was the survival of the fittest. It’s why he loved Gladio. The man simply was an overbearing beast and he owned it. “Look, Ravus. Just tell her okay. Lay it all out. She’s the kind of woman who will appreciate it.” It would potentially throw you for a loop, but Nyx knew you well enough to know that you would want this information rather than trying to guess it. “Now what are you two doing today?”

Yet again, another difficult choice for the Prince to make. Besides work, training, and polishing his swords, most of his time was spread between Bestia, learning the city, and watching a few interesting shows on the Netflix through his Sony Playstation that Nyx had insisted he barter for once the electronic store opened. The world revolved around the trading of goods once more, often times hard work or a skill, and always food. One of Noctis' first tasks was getting internet up and running, that is run through the citadel. After that, shops opened to sell the old stock that was still in brand new packaging to the inhabitants. He had offered a second edition book on the Astrals from the royal Tenebraean library for his Playstation and the vendor offered much more.

Besides his new pension for television, there were the restaurants that Ignis took him too, which were nice, and the movie theater that Prompto had dragged him to, where he had to sit and watch inane animated films that were far too horrible for a child! Parents were scaring their children, seriously!

Nyx noted the look over overload, worried that smoke was going to start thrusting out of the man’s perfectly developed ears, and spoke up to help him. “This would be a perfect date for you and her to figure out if you have mutual likes…”

“I like cleaning my swords and watching The Netflix…”

Right, of course. Nyx pursed his lips to avoid laughing at the “The Netflix” comment and pushed onward. “Well ______ likes a lot of things. Talk to her about them and see where you can start.”

Determined, Ravus gave an affirmative nod and laid siege to the blockades in his mind. To approach this dating idea, he was going to have to lean a lot on you to start. He was also going to have to lay bare some of his most deeply hidden secrets that may or may not endear you to him.

Sucking in a deep breath, he gathered his phone and made the call. You answered on the third ring with a voice full of sleep, deep and sedate from the restful evening. The sound shot right through his ear drum and straight to the small organ beating that kept him alive. He also felt the heat drift to other, more sensitive locations. “Good morning. Forgive me if I woke you… I was wondering if you would be interested in taking bestia to the dog park and then engaging in a semi-late lunch?”

Nyx gave his friend the thumbs up even as he heard your voice perk right up from being awoken and settled back in his chair to finish off his coffee. If this relationship didn’t work for you he was going to give up on men and find you a woman next.

***********

Working up to the date... this just kind of happened. Hope its okay!


	3. Finding Yourself in the Arms of Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date...
> 
> It's a little cheesy and pretty typical, but we have to get over this little hump to enjoy the craziness that will come with dating a Ravus.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Panic!

Mass hysteria and debauched panic flood your entire being!

Yes, technically you knew that you had a date, official without any Gladiolus influence whatsoever, but after receiving the call from the Prince who has stolen your dreams for the past year that you’ve worked with him, you have no idea what to expect. Supper and a walk in the park was pretty typical, but the disaster of the date just made it a long, drawn out process that wouldn’t quit.

Today was going to be better. It was really just going to be you and the handsome royal from Tenebrae. Taking a quick inventory of your closet had turned into a free for all and now your bedroom looked like a tornado had hit it. Shoes, skirts, shirts, pants and even a few handbags were hanging wildly over your bedroom furniture and even a set of pantyhose had made their way onto your ceiling fan that was on its lowest setting.

Allright, think! A date at a dog park and then a nice lunch. What to wear?

Obviously walking was going to factor into this outing and after the previous evening, sensible shoes are an absolute must. Considering it is May and the weather is startlingly warm for the time of year, a pair of capri leggings and one of your light lilac tunics with capped sleeves should be perfect. Not too casual and not too dressy. For footwear you can pair a simple pair of small black trainers that aren’t over sized so as to look out of place with your outfit.

The work in the bathroom takes you far too much time considering how you walk out, with a mere ponytail and light makeup just to cover the blemishes and bags under your eyes. Stopping in front of the mirror to take a good hard long look, a fleeting curiosity of just what on Eos that Prince sees in you flickers through your mind. You are pretty, you can say that, but your curves are still abundant and let's face facts, that man is built like a brick house. He even puts Gladiolus to shame. Of course in your mind he puts everyone to shame.

“Alright girl, you need to stop. You are strong,” Your finger opens to point at your reflection, jutting forward with each declaration of positivity, “You are pretty, you have a great pair of breasts! And if you do not say something nice about yourself then your best friend will kick your ass and you don’t have time for that!” Yeah… you sure told yourself!

Weary fatigue lands heavy in your gaze as old memories of past failures rear up in your minds eye. Haven’t you heard it enough for Nyx that their poor choices were not your fault time and time again? Why can’t you just believe him? In everything else that you do you are confident and sure of each and every move you make, but love has eluded you. Well into your thirties, this is your first prospect for something other than friendship or a one night stand and you will be damned if you ruin it.

Another jab at your reflection and determined glare, you turn on your heel and march right out of your room and down the stairs on quick feet and barely hit the landing when there is a knock on your front door. Your poor heart nearly leaps out of your throat, but you swallow it down before your bright eyes shoot down to your watch, an old beat up circular face with gold inlay, set in a band of black leather that the Citadel gave your father in his 20th year as an employee. He never made it out of Insomnia alive, but when you came home and went back to your childhood residence, this had been sitting in your mother’s jewelry box as though he had known to put it there so you could find it. Bittersweet memories rushed over you, but not for long as a second, slightly harsher knock sounds in the near distance.

“I’m coming!” 10:30 AM and there is one thing you know absolutely for certain about Ravus, he is punctual to a fault. He has a strong distaste for individual’s who arrive too early. Ten minutes is early enough, no more and no less. Any second after the scheduled meeting is considered lateness and he cannot support that. Numerous individuals have been replaced through your working crew due to late arrivals and an unforgiving Prince.

Hopping over the tangle of your game controllers and skirting past the large footstool that acts as a coffee table more than it does a footrest, you reach the door and pull it open. There is a face you hadn’t anticipated seeing. “Oh my Gods!”

“Oh hi I was just stopping by to let you know that I’m movi…. ______!” The woman’s eyes went wide with unrivaled happiness to see you and then you were swept up in her strong arms and holding on tight. “I haven’t seen you since Lestallum!” Which was nearly two years ago now.

“I know! Did you move back?” Obviously! Thankfully your friend didn’t concern themselves with such a ridiculous question and instead pulled away to gaze at you. She’s a lovely woman, sleeker than before the darkness but still tailored with broad strokes across her tall silhouette. Her eyes are shining with excitement that goes beyond your chance meeting.

She nods and smiles, taking the soft skin of your cheek in the palm of her hand as if to solidify that you are real. “I’ve been back for a few a while now, helping with rebuilding. Just recently my friend asked me to return to teaching and help her open a school for the survivors who have moved back home. Just this past week we were visited by King Noctis and he asked us to relocate to the Citadel. He is giving us supplies and anything else we may need to furnish our classrooms.” She said it in a rush of joy and then hugged you again. The two of you had grown close in the darkness, each time you happened by Lestallum with your group you always bunked down with her.

The two of you drank bad wine, cooked food that had no nutritional value, and laughed. You just laughed. It had been the best therapy either of you could have asked for, and now here she was back in your life. “You ok?” You hear her whisper, brows furrowed lightly in concern, but you just shake your head and hug her back.

“Just fine. Happy to see you. And happy to have a neighbor who won’t drive me crazy.”

“Well I don’t know about that.” She sniffles and withdraws from the inside of your house to answer a shout that just called for her attention. The movers are there and looking to her for guidance on where to put her things.

“I better let you get back to it.” Even though you don’t want her to go, but you have a date to consider as well. And she catches that glint of shy nervousness just as she would catch a kid being naughty and getting caught in the act.

“What?” Her lips turn up in a knowing smile, features brightened utterly as her fingers clasp in front of her lips in excitement.

Bashfully, you twist a little at the waist and study the ground. “I have a date…”

“Finally!”

“Oh!” You scoff, poking her in the chest, “You’re one to talk. You spent the past ten years pining over some man you didn’t even speak to.”

“Fine. True.” She looks no less happy for you even as you point out her lack of male company during the darkness years. For your friend, romance wasn’t even a consideration when she took into account the influx of children and the desperate need for a semblance of normalcy and routine in their lives. Much like yourself, she buried herself in her work and only when you two were really drunk, would she lament on the one who got away. There were moments that tears would fill those incredible eyes of hers, and you could swear you heard her heart breaking in her chest. “But still, I am thrilled for you.”

“Hey…” You give her a wink and follow her out onto the lawn that separates your homes just in time to see Ravus walking up the side of the street with Bestia. “Maybe you’ll see your mystery man at long last.”

She laughs, a harsh, deprecating sound and lowers her head in silent defeat. “I hardly think I’ll be so lucky. Who knows if he even survived, and if he did itt’s not like he’s prancing around the Citadel, which is what my life is going to revolve around now.” Noticing the tall, platinum blond making his way to the front of your home, she kisses your cheek gently and steps toward the movers. “Let’s catch up soon. I have to go in to do some ordering tomorrow and then we are setting up all week, but maybe one evening? Overly cheesy pasta and wine?”

“It’s a date.” Hey, you’re on a roll! Waving goodbye, noticing that she gives Ravus a quick once over and tosses a wink your way, you make your way down to the sidewalk with a lighter composition that twenty minutes ago. Seeing your friend has given you a boost of confidence you knew you were needing but didn’t know how to get. “Hello, Ravus.” Hands loose at your sides with a soft blush highlighting your cheekbones and across your nose, he steps forward, draws your hand delicately to his lips and maintains eye contact as he presses a gentle kiss to the tops of your knuckles. 

“Good afternoon, __________.” HIs voice is low, delicate in nature that causes your pulse to quicken and your stomach to flutter with telltale butterflies. Breaking the moment’s tranquility, Bestia barks and immediately throws herself against your legs for her ritualistic rubs.

One hand behind the ear and the other draped over her massive body to paw at her downy fur along her belly. “Hello Bess, no I haven’t not forgotten you.” Cooing against her head, you press a kiss to the top of her head and receive a solid lick for your efforts. “I’ve missed you too.” It’s a promise that she takes seriously, whimpering against your cheek almost as though she doesn’t believe it. So you reassure her with more kisses and as Ravus realizes that she isn’t going to let you go, he hands over her purple and silver braided leash. Her collar is a thick violet leather with a set of tags that carry her name and owner’s information along with a beautiful silhouetted plastic unicorn. This is the royal symbol of the Nox Fleuret family.

Bestia Nox Fleuret. Thinking about the lovely creature being tied to Ravus provides you with a lot of hope for his well being that you often worried about. “Shall we go then?” He inquires, holding his hand out in the direction you two need to walk to reach the dog park. In this direction there are a few restaurants and other little shops.

“Just a second,” You dart back into your home with Bestia hot on your heels and grab your sack before returning to the Prince’s side. “Ready.” Your smile is infectious as one spreads over his face and he motions for you to precede him.

Initially the walk to the park is calm and quiet, Ravus going so far as to reach over and take your free hand that isn’t holding Bestia’s leash with a shy questioning gaze. Moved greatly by his bold gesture, you reassure him that this is perfectly acceptable by squeezing his fingers lightly.

His hand is warm, smooth and far larger than your own, and there’s something about the way he holds you in such a simple way that makes you feel cherished. There isn’t possession or obligation in his demeanor, just simple, easy contact of a man who desires to be close to the woman he’s with. His hand is cupped around yours, palm to palm with the long tips of his fingers tracing the tops of your knuckles as far as they can go. “Thank you for asking me out again.”

“Nonsense,” He scoffs out, blushes and then clarifies, “You do not have to thank me. My behavior was abhorrent last night. And my intentions were truly to take you on a proper date. I find __________, that I am very much infatuated with you.” He says it with such ease that it completely blows you away, which he doesn’t seem to notice. At this point all you can do is stare as he basically says the things you have been waiting to hear for the majority of your adult life. But what really takes your breath away, is his raw honesty that binds your own desires to his and it is then that you realize, deep down you are two human beings who want companionship and have decided to pursue it with one another.

This isn’t a desperate attempt to snare a romance, it is awkward and yet so pure. “I must be honest,” He continues, “I have not been privy to many romances in my past, and I am unsure of how to proceed. I can inform you that my goals are to proceed in a satisfactory fashion for us both. To enjoy one another’s company and if intimacy should be allowed from your perspective then I shall very much be a willing participant.”

Ravus chances a glance in your direction and it takes a long minute to realize he has just discussed basic interactions all the way down to sex with pretty words and direct sentences. Your poor brain is nearly on the fritz. “_______? Have I said something wrong?”

The click of your shoes against the pavement happens for a few steps before you are able to speak, Bestia keeping pace with the two of you perfectly, though now gazing at you now that your anxiety has spiked. “No. Not at all Ravus. I just didn’t expect you to be so forthcoming.” Blunt!

He blinks his long lashes, casting his gaze to the ground as a shy grin curves his thin lips. “Nyx informed me that it would just be best to be honest. He also informed me that you have not had satisfactory relationships in the past and I want to state here and now that if any man has wronged you in any egregious way, then my sword is yours.” Gone away is that peaceful civilian you have come to know, and back is the shrewd warrior who is capable of destroying enemies in a carefully placed strike, staring down at you. It’s sweet that he is offering to basically kill someone for offending you, which you won’t allow, but you are tempted to let him scare some people, even when you are fully capable of handling yourself. 

“Thank you Ravus, but I find it best to just leave it in the past.” Another light squeeze to his hand seems to convey the message more than your words have, and as you round the corner, the dog park comes into view.

For all of the city's infinite glory that comes with immense buildings and incredible architecture, the landscaping of nature that inhabits the world amongst the concrete jungle, are magnificent works of art. No matter the park, you feel as though you are out in the wild once more, scouring the fierce terrain for resources and food. Those days are long gone, but despite their time mired in daemons and darkness, they had been some of the only moments to make you feel like you were doing more than just existing.

Sprawling hills, trees on either side of the three square block valley of green, and wildflowers in bloom of various colors that highlighted the natural wooden structures of benches, bridges and gazebos, you took it all in through sight and then let your lids flutter closed to inhale the sweet fragrances. 

Ravus knelt down to Bestia who was sitting pretty, as you called it, and unleashed her. One hand held up, a silent command to stay, and when her master was satisfied, that deadly appendage dropped and the massive animal shot off like a cannonball across the yard. Taking hold of your hand once more, the two of you walked over to one of the wooden gazebos, the trellis decorated with ivy and sylleblossoms around the base, to sit.

Watchful, Ravus kept an eye on his companion while you took the long moment to examine him with new eyes. The proud warrior you had always believed him to be, you now realized was a mask he wore for the masses to protect himself. Here in this moment, with the breeze toying a few of his fine strands of hair free of their braid, you are positive you are seeing the real Ravus. His eyes are soft, not strained or set in a ferocious scowl that his lips don’t require wearing, and his jaw is loose with a hint of a pleased grin on his lips. On site he never smiles… not like this.

There is a lot more that you believe he has to tell you, but in this moment, you aren’t sure you want it. “Ravus.” You call out softly, one skilled hand that has saved lives, but never felt of much use otherwise, reaches up and caresses the smooth skin of his cheek. He leans into the touch with relief burning out at you, his very soul resting in his blue and purple eyes. “I like you too. And I’m sure you have planned what you want to say with Nyx,” Because Ravus was not anything if not prepared, “But,” And now you scoot closer so that you can feel his sturdy body against your soft one, “I just want you to know that we are in this together and whatever you need to share with me, I will never judge you for it.”

This time when Ravus smiled at you, his entire face lit up, pearly white teeth coming out of hiding for the event and his shoulders visibly went slack. “I feel that I have so much to tell you…”

“When you are ready.” Some things you could already guess, such as his experience with women. Men thought they were so good at hiding things but Ravus was an open book as much as he would hate to know that. It wasn’t too hard for someone who was looking for the signs to pick up on them. “Let’s get to know one another first.”

He wilts and tightens his hand over yours as he quietly admits, “I am not entirely sure how to do that.”

Again, you aren’t too surprised. Empowered by his acceptance of his limitations and willingness to turn to you for aid, you pull his slender hand up to the soft flesh of your lips and gently kiss his knuckles as he has yours. “It’s okay. We’ll learn together.” 

When did you get so strong again? Honestly, you aren’t really sure. Perhaps it was the realization that he had talked to Nyx, or the fact that your friend was back in your life when so many people had faded out of existence. Or perhaps it was the fact that this gorgeous, wonderful man was looking at you like you hung the moon in the sky and cast the stars upon the heavens to keep her company.

Either way, it was time to take a brave step forward and you were nothing if not brave. You were more than ready to shed that cloak of fear that had been holding you back from things you deserved. Ravus’ sole response was a slight inclination of his head and a gentle smile. But it was enough for you.

The beauty of the day remained with the two of you as you played with Bestia for a better part of the afternoon until at long last the three of you were hungry and happened upon a small diner. Being ever vigilant and prepared, Ravus had already sent two large fish and an array of other wild ingredients that grew throughout the parks in the city. That and he had a sizable garden that would go to waste on one person. In turn for the services, Ravus supplied them with extra food for the restaurant and the two of you were treated to a brilliant late lunch of herbed fish with a lemon sauce, wild rice and a fresh crudite platter to fill in the missing blanks. 

Throughout the meal you talked about your pasts, what it was like growing up as a Prince, and how you decided to join the glaives, and then of course the difficulties that came when Noctis went into the crystal. There were feelings he held at bay for the moment and you allowed it because one day perhaps he would feel comfortable enough to share. For now, he didn’t need to.

In true Ravus fashion, he directed the point of conversation back to how dating would work and there was no real way of coming out of that unscathed. Eventually you stopped mid stroll, very much in need of a walk after such a healthily large lunch, and sighed. “Ravus. Dating just means that we come see each other, we spend time together and we enjoy each other’s company.”

“Yes… but what should our dates consist of.” His hand twitches at his side and you could swear that if he had a pen and paper he would be jotting down notes.

Exasperated with his inability to grasp the concept, you turn the tables and ask, “What do you want to do?”

“Now?” He asks, stopping at the end of your sidewalk. You hadn’t even realized that you had returned home and had made your way to your front porch more out of habit than anything. When your partner did not accompany you, you turned and made your way back to his side. 

“Sure.” You chuckle, unable to be mad at him with such an innocent expression on his face. “If you could start this how you want, what would you do? What did you want to do when you were younger?”

His eyes grow distant, undoubtedly drawn into memories that you aren’t privileged yet to know, and if you aren’t mistaken, a film of moisture caresses the bottom lid of his eyes. “No one ever asked me that before.” HIs voice is barely a whisper on the evening breeze. The two of you have walked and talked for hours, which completely annihilated your apprehension of being around him.

Ravus is just a man of flesh and bone who doesn’t want the praise of a Prince and while you want to treat him as an equal, your crush is a slight bit too demanding on your nerves, but you’re getting better with each passing minute. The innocent, sheltered boy he had to learn to hide away long ago is what keeps you balanced in this intricate game of tug of war on your senses. 

He will hold you in thrall for years to come, but it has boosted your own sense of worth to know that he is just as intrigued by you. “Well I’m asking you.” It’s a tender reminder, uttered just between the two of you who are standing impossibly close and when he gazes down at you, your cheeks flush at the openly heated stare he unleashes. “I would like very much to kiss you. And I would like very much to learn things that you like and learn what I may like…” Which was a luxury he was never afforded as a boy. Lessons were dictated, even his friends were selected by a chosen committee. “But I would prepare to start with the kiss first.” He reiterated with a determined nod that made you laugh with delight.

“Very well then Ravus,” Acknowledging his desire to share a small intimate moment, the butterflies have been unleashed all through your body, and as you step into the circle of his arms, resting your shaking hands against his biceps for stability, your eyes slide closed so that he is truly in control of the kiss.

With your eyes closed, your other senses are free to take him in. The caress of his gaze over your face, touching upon the little bits of you most people overlook, he seems to drink them all in. It sends a shiver of goosebumps up your spine to curl in around your ears and tickle up your scalp, pulling a soft gasp out of you. Then his fingertips are mapping out the journey he just ventured on with his sight, and at long last you sense his proximity by the scent of mint on his breath the wafts across your relaxed pout. One hand makes its way into your hair at the base of your neck and the other takes its position at your cheek, holding you so dear that it is in that moment you realize you never want to live through this with anyone else but Ravus.

AFter him you will be ruined for another, because not once in your life have you felt so…

Free.

Ravus makes you feel free, despite the chains that bind him, and with this newfound freedom, you swear a silent oath that soon enough his chains will be broken beneath your will and the two of you will move into a future that knows none of the nightmares the past holds, only the dreams you will build.

Delicate touches dance across your features, marking you as his, and then at long last those tormentors have lined up with the barrier of your lips. A pause for permission, and a whimper later he has acquiesced to the silent plea hovering in the air between you. Tasting, testing touches leave you breathless, and then he is passing the barrier that keep you separated and upon the first touch of his tongue to yours, he lets out a moan of complete and utter male pride. It riddles through your body, lighting a wildfire deep inside, as the two of you cling to each other. 

The sweetest, briefest touch is the perfect finish to end your embrace and as you both open your eyes to gaze at the other, faces centimeters apart, you both lean forward and press your foreheads together. Words aren’t necessary when it is your hearts that need to speak in the silence. 

And speak they do.

Each nuzzle, lingering touch, and exploratory kiss that follows, share all of the words the two of you have been waiting to say to someone else.

It took a long time, but you have both finally found the person to whom can hear the beat of your heart and understand exactly what it needs.

You aren’t aware of how long the two of you stand holding one another, but it is well after the sun has gone down and the lightning bugs have come out to play amongst the sounds of other insects chirping, creating that special evening symphony you never heard for the ten years in the dark.

“_______?” Soothingly his voice calls out and you respond with a soft hum of acknowledgement, “Would this mean that I am your boyfriend?”

“Is that what you want?”

“Is it what you want?” He challenges tightly, not one to let you recoil and hide yourself away.

You don’t even need to think about your response though because it is quick and automatic. “Yes.” Its a quick, efficient confirmation that pulls a happy sigh from his lips.

“I believe I want to kiss you again.”

“I believe you are allowed.” Teasing him, he falls to you and as you stand beneath the light of the full moon, your Prince taking his time to offer his praises that you readily return, you can’t help but be excited for what else is to come.

For the first time you aren’t fearful of making mistakes, or pushing this man away because you refuse to be walked on, because Ravus likes you as you are.

Through some rough years you allowed yourself to be pushed to the wayside so that your lovers could shine and when they didn’t illuminate the world around them enough, you let them put the blame at your feet. Their indiscretions, their mistakes, were your failures.

No more.

That woman who forgot how to be the sole reason for self worth was not going to stay in the shadows. She was going to hold her head high, take a confident step forward and walk into that new beginning in step with the man who was ready to start this new path with her.

The reason the two of you ever pull apart is because Bestia grows tired of waiting around for the two and with a final kiss goodbye, Ravus departs. The two of you watch each other the entire way, until he falls from sight and slowly you traipse up the steps to your home. A quick glance to your friend and neighbor confirms that she is undoubtedly indisposed because the lights are off, so you head inside and immediately dial Nyx.

“Tell me everything!” He gasps before you can get a word of greeting out. A coy smile spread over your face, but instead of teasing him, you do exactly as he asked.

You tell him every sweet, sickening detail, on repeat while you snack for supper, until your phone is beeping at you due to lack of battery and your eyes are barely staying open. With a word goodnight, you hang up and complete your evening routine before bed. Just as your head hits the pillow, the blissful darkness calling to you, a chime sounds on your phone and you pick it up to see that Ravus has messaged you.

*Sleep well My Donum… until tomorrow.”

Donum… it’s latin, that much you remember and after a quick google search the meaning is clear. Your heart swells and that giddy excitement rushes back through you.

My Gift…

Before you can lose your nerve, you type a quick message and hold your breath as he responds.

*Goodnight sweet prince.*

*Prayers for the finest of dreams… your sweet prince (Now put down your phone and go to sleep.)*

You giggle. It wouldn’t be a true message from Ravus if he didn’t scold you. Resting your phone down onto the charging pad on your nightstand, you tuck your hands under your pillow and let sleep take you with a smile that remains until morning calls you back into the waking world.

Another day…

How blissfully wonderful.


	4. Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus and you continue on in your relationship. Now you have a sleep over...
> 
> And Ravus learns a little bit about video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> references to Nintendo games and consoles. Obviously I don't own anything related to Square Enix, Final Fantasy, or Nintendo!

“You so owe me,” A voice called from the base of the stairs behind you. Exhausted, but pleased, undoubtedly to be finished, your friend makes her way into the kitchen. Currently you are pulling together that promised meal of cheesy pasta and bad wine, minus the bad wine, because Ignis got you a couple of bottles from the cellars in the citadel for a job well done on keeping Ravus from losing his temper during the marketplace clean up.

“I know! It’s why I’m cooking.” Calling out to the exhausted woman who spent all of her day working in the citadel preparing her classroom orders and then came to clean your home as a personal favor, it was nearing 9 pm. “Seriously, you totally saved my ass. This supper isn’t nearly enough.” A dash more of salt and a quick sprinkling of parmesan finish the dish just in time for you to plate it and slip it across the small kitchen counter to your friend.

She is definitely exhausted, but thankfully she looks happy. “I can set you up on a date?” Your brows waggle up and down. “I know a tall drink of water that would totally be your type. Good cook… pretty handsome too.”

Scoffing at such an offer, the woman glances down at her meal and smiles. “I’ll pass on blind dates thanks. But what is this! It smells divine.”

Of course it did. It was an Ignis recipeh. “Cheese ravioli with sundried tomato, mushroom and parmesan cream sauce.” Or in other words, a heart attack waiting in the wings to take you out. At least your version was that considering it was much more generous on the cheese portion. Pleasure infiltrates you, and a slight flare of pride, as she lightly strokes the rounded edges of the plate almost like a prayer to the food gods, before her fork lightly stabs into one perfectly formed pouches of cheesy goodness. The moment it disappears into her mouth, she groans.

“Ok… this is amazing.” She gasps in rapture, taking time to roll the flavors over her tongue before picking up more on her fork. The flavors were bursting, shining through the rich cream to linger on the palate and embed itself in the brain. She really needed this recipe.

“I know! And its a recipeh from the man I want to set you up with.” Quickly retrieving a plate for yourself, the meal is plated with quick gestures of the wooden spoon and then you take up a place just across the countertop. Naturally, you have a delicious white wine, that is poured into two stemless glasses for the occasion.

Uncorking the sleek bottle with ease, you take a small sniff of the liquid inside and smile before pouring. Even the sound of the liquid is crisp and fresh sounding as it hits the glass and fills. “Well I may let you. Did he pick out the wine too?”

“But of course. He’s incredibleh,” You flourish the word like Ignis would, your head haughtily cocked toward the ceiling for a pompous air that makes your companion giggle, “well versed in his wines.” If Ignis could see you he would absolutely smack you. Then you would smack yourself for referring to sight when your friend no longer has his. Seriously, his ability to get around and interact in the daily world without any aid amazes you each and every time.

When the giggles subside and the atmosphere grows somber, you reach out and tenderly pat the other woman’s hand to comfort her. “Sorry, I’m not trying to upset you.”

She chuckles, wiping at her teary eyes and nods with a tight smile. “I know. And I know you think I’m dumb that I’ve been thinking about someone for ten years and can’t seem to let his memory go, hell even I think I’m ridiculous.”

“You aren’t ridiculous.” Shaking your head heatedly to deter her from such thoughts, your grip turns tighter as her gaze lifts to meet your own. A sharp slice of sadness cuts through her dark gems and you feel your heart clench. Damn the darkness just wasn’t kind to anyone.

“These past ten years were hell. Any little ray of hope was desperately needed. Just… maybe I can help? Hell maybe I know him?” What you wouldn’t give to know him so that your friend could find some small semblance of peace. Your eyes dim at her refusal for help and it is then that the discussion is closed. For now. One day you’ll get it out of her.

She inhales a shaking breath and digs back into the first home cooked meal she’s had in quite a while. “I’m not sure I’m ready to know the truth, and besides,” Pointing between the two of you, “I don’t want to give this up and if a man is in the mix we all know i’m going to forget you and devote myself shamelessly to him.”

“HA!” Laughter bubbles up and out of you, your wine glass shaking slightly in your palm. “Sure you will…” There were many things this woman was, and many she wasn’t, and one of those that she would never fit the mold of was being someone’s doormat. Unless it was a child and then all bets were off. But never to a man. “Ok, ok. Change of subject.”

“Please.” In complete agreement, she waits for a more interesting topic to be brought up even though it takes you a while to land on one. You know the one she wants.

“So about the Prince?” You venture quietly, your voice twisting at the end of your sentence to pose the talking point as a question. Part of it is a tease, because you know she is dying to know, while the other part is minutely concerned that she wants nothing to do with your ramblings about a man.

You find out quickly that your concern is invalid. Her eyes light up, body primed to listen, as she squeals, “About the Prince!” Clapping, she scoots to the edge of her seat, wine in hand, while the sadness that had been present seconds before evaporates and you feel caught in the beam of a predator’s watchful stare. “Tell me tell me… “ Giddy with excitement to the point you find it hard not to feed off of, eventually you begin with the story of how you came to work with one another, up until recently when he asked you out.

Shortly after the sun rose upon the star’s surface after that painfully long ten year absence, the King was anything but idle. Gone was the Prince of old who stumbled under the pressure his station put on him, and in his place was the monarch the broken Eos needed to lead them forward. Naturally at his side he had his three closest friends and the remainder of the Glaives who had swore an oath to their Lucian King and would not fail him now. That included you.

With the absence of magic, life was a little harder to acclimate to, but you had been practicing the entire time Noctis was gone, and your skills were some of the best around the entirety of Eos. Most individual’s with severe problems would travel days to be treated by you, which forced your hand in moving to a more neutral location. Not that you were ever there. Your duties included significant traveling as well for hunts. Naturally you were given Ravus as a supervisor, though in all technicality you do not answer to him, and the two of you picked the group that currently works under you.

In fact, Noctis had declared that you would be in charge of four other team’s medical professionals, which meant that those individuals had to submit reports on their cases and call for authorization on certain situations, to you. To be recognized by the King in such a way was humbling to say the least, but more than that, it filled you with pride.

The rest of the situation was fairly common place for those returning to Insomnia and so was the love story that you and Ravus were tangled in. Acquaintances to coworkers to friends and now you are testing out another more intimate label. Part of you is beside yourself with the thrill ofnit all and yet another area of your heart feels like it needs to be cautious.

“What’s wrong?” A soft voice calls, breaking through your introspections that will be of no use to you should you desire to move forward and not be held back.

Shaking your head clear with a sharp jerk from side to side, a soft sigh pushes out of your chest and your eyes meet your friend’s head on. “I just really want this to work…” Not because it was Ravus, a prince, or because you absolutely needed a man in your life. The matter of the fact was that you could see yourself waking up beside the gorgeous man until you were old and grey and he was just old.

All of those glorious steps toward forever filled you with delightful expectation as opposed to apprehension. One day you two would discuss a more permanent situation, that it was time that he moved in, and therefore making room for his belongings in your home was necessary. No longer would you live alone, now your home would be for two. What would he look like standing behind your counter, making coffee before you even woke up, sipping from one of your Ebony mugs that you had collected since you were ten.

Would you change the landscape of your former single home together?? What were his tastes? And how would Feliz, your precious black and white bundle of fur, feel about sharing his room with Bess? Because of course they had to have their own space…

Then one day that room would turn into a nursery…

"Hey! _____. You okay in there?" Once more you get lost in daydreams and when you come to, your friend is smirking at you knowingly, polishing off her meal with a quick swipe of garlic bread across the plate to gather residual sauce.

"How much did I ramble about while I was out?" Chuckling when she gives you an intense look, you sip at your whine and sigh. "I just really like him, and hell, its never been so easy."

In times past, days would pass before a phone call. Of course they would send texts with suggestive emojis, however if you asked a direct question they either deflected or flat out ignored you. The men who seemed stable, would call and set up dates but the two of you just clashed over time. There was intimidation surrounding your position, turning you into a project to be the perfect housewife or to help you lose weight. And the ones who focused on your body didnt have a sweet clue that you were trained, and in excellent shape.

Dating was always such a disaster. And now you have Ravus. A man who calls, apologizes when he is wrong, texts you sweet words instead of dick pics and eggplant emojis, and genuinely seems to enjoy your company. Not that you could see the Prince of Tenebrae being so crude as to send you explicit photographs or inane drawings of vegetables that are completely inaccurate as a reference to a penis.

Silence befalls the two of you, but it isn’t unpleasant. If anything it provides you a moment to think, and if Ravus could see you now he’d call you a hypocrite. You want the answers, perhaps even need them, so that you can know how to date this man! With a heavy breath and a final swig of wine, you top off your glass and shrug, “I know, this will take time.”

“Mmhmm…” Your friend is attentive, watching you as you figure things out and then softly replies, “Just enjoy it. For once I think you have a good one. He seems very nice.” High praise indeed.

“I know. Now I just have to figure out how to do that.”

“Don’t we all.” She holds up her glass, and you reciprocate the gesture as the two of you make a small toast and finish the wonderful treat. “Now… let’s get drunk and play video games.”

“Screw the prince, I’ll just date you.” Climbing off of your stool, both of you laugh, and with a bottle in your hand, the two of you waltz into the living room to enjoy a girls night. You love Nyx, but it’s just not the same.

For tonight you are going to put thoughts of men on hold and enjoy the company of an old friend. Tomorrow you can worry about the fact that Ravus is coming over to stay for the weekend and what all this particular visit will mean for the two of you.

************

Bestia is standing expectantly at the door, watching as her master unravels beneath the pressure of an outing. She has never seen the tall Prince, who is a master of his emotions, look so out of sorts. The projected anxiety is making the large animal feel very nervous too.

A sharp bark calls out to Ravus, jolting him from his contemplations that he was lost in while sipping a mug of coffee just before stepping out. This is his sixth of the day, and the third he has had before he ‘stepped out’. Two serious eyes drift to his best friend who is watching him with judgmental eyes. “I know Bess… everything will be fine.”

*Yip*

“Perhaps I am a little fearful…” Which is horribly unpleasant to admit, especially out loud.

*Groan. Yip Yip*

“Well Bess, I am completely uncertain as to what this weekend will entail.”

Ravus had read in one of those women’s magazines that Gladio collected from old pharmacies and grocery stores, that a weekend spent with a woman was a sure fire way to show that you cared for her. Whatever sure fire meant. Why would there be a fire that would make her happy? Fires were destructive…

*Growl*

Settling the empty mug on the counter to glare at his far too wise companion, Ravus lets out a sigh. “I made a mistake again didn’t I?”

Bess whines, rubbing her paw over her nose just as Ravus realizes his mistake. He allowed Gladio to give him magazines…

His research on how to please his intended female companion was once again hijacked by that overbearing, prank playing brute! Slightly deterred, but not enough to cancel the plans he has made with you because you had been so happy, Ravus resigns himself to fate and the fact that a strange conversation will have to take place once more between the two of you.

Over the past two weeks that you have courted… no, that wasn’t the appropriate word. Dated? Yes, that was the correct term. Over these past two weeks the two of you had worked, enjoyed walks in the evening with Bess, several intriguing kisses that left him light headed and woozy, another new word he had acclimated to his already extensive vocabulary, for several hours. At first he had thought he was sick, but Nyx assured him that he had simply enjoyed himself and that those feelings of strangeness were the body’s reaction to immense pleasure.

In all of the books he had ever read about sexual intercourse, none of them informed him that he would feel faint and rejuvenated in the same instant. All of this was rather confusing…

A text rings through on the sleek silver machine perched on the countertop and with a quick reach, a message flashes at him. In fact, two messages appear before his eyes.

*Oh my Gods Ravus! Seriously… I am so sorry. I just found out Gladio gave you advice to spend the weekend with _______. I swear I beat him for you! Seriously…*

Ravus’ brows quirk satisfactorily. At the very least, he was happy to know the behemoth had been given a sound thrashing for consistently meddling in his affairs. Though, it will not save him for another the next time there is a spar in the Citadel training rooms.

A press of his thumb to the back arrow and then a quick click to your name, well your nickname. Ravus also read that giving a nickname to a loved one or someone precious to you was commonplace in basic society. The decision had been easy for him to make, Donum. A gift. One just for him that those cursed Astrals had probably offered up for his plight in the world.

Not that he desired to give credit to the Six who either stayed out of sight for the entirety of Niflheim’s assault on the world, or made a blunder of the entire situation where countless lives were lost.

Bess has trotted to his side, nuzzling at her poor wayward master, which jolts him back to the present. Those thoughts are best left to the past where they belong. Pressing on your rectangular chat box, words that make him smile immediately appear.

*Whenever you are ready to come over is fine! I thought we could have lunch and then spend time with Bess.*

Chocolate brown eyes weigh heavily on their master who felt lighter with such a simple text. There was that light headed sensation again that flushed warmth throughout his entire being. “Come Bess, let’s adjourn to _______’s abode.”

Barking with an excited yip, with a push of her broad flat head to his butt, the two gathered their things, Bess slipping into her backpack that carried her toys, food and favorite blanket, while Ravus tidied up and headed up toward the entryway closet. Inside, Ravus removed his sleek white rolling case and slid his keys into his pocket. “Let’s go then Bess.” Gladio be damned with his penchant for trying to cause problems, because this time, he had missed his mark.

The white beast trotted her way out of the door, waiting for her companion to shut the door and meet her at the bottom of the steps. Dropping her leash in his hand, the two began the short journey to the next step of their first real relationship. Because Bess was naturally part of the deal.

****

You were in the middle of pulling together a quick, but delicious lunch after the Prince’s text came through saying he was on his way. Pausing your video game and healing into the kitchen, once more you were thanking our darling friend who had gotten you groceries between working and cleaning your house.

Whenever a group finished with a worksite, it wasn’t as simple as packing up the temporary tents and moving the gear back to the citadel grounds, there was a ridiculous amount of paperwork that went along with it. While the ground workers tore everything down, the supervisors pulled in the numbers detailing every single solitary detail from the days it took to complete a rebuild. Since the market place was such an important location for the city of Insomnia, significant attention went into the old city center that took a significantly longer time to complete.

Your own paperwork consisted of the various injuries received, where, how, and whether or not they were incident related to the site or the stupidity of the workers, which did happen from time to time. Once all of the files were updated on the crew, a report was written up to send into Ignis who would analyze the findings and make further preparations for the next worksite that would go up so as to avoid certain situations. Supplies would also be ordered and any suggestions you have for new medical instruments and needs would absolutely be taken into consideration. The suggestions you made were rarely turned down unless another site requires the equipment or it is not yet put together.

From 6 AM you had poured over the required paperwork until 8:30 when you ran the papers to Ignis and gathered the meal he had put together for you. Naturally he had asked about your friend, but you had been in such a hurry that the conversation fell away to rushed apologies and quick goodbye’s. For some reason that you couldn’t quite put your finger on, there was just something that was telling you Ignis and your friend would fit so well together.

“________?” Ravus’ voice calls out just as Bestia barks and bounds into the kitchen to sit at your feet. Her continued infatuation with you is still amazing for the white haired soldier. “Forgive me for just walking in…”

Shutting the refrigerator door with an array of ingredients in your hand, a smile curls your lips as you say, “Don’t worry about it. Feel free to just walk in whenever.”

The invitation surprises your boyfriend, and then he smiles like you have just given him something precious. Dressed in white cargo pants and a deep purple tank top that shows off the curve of his shoulders and draws the eye to his collarbone that juts out from their position above his incredible pectorals, it is unanimously decided in your mind that his casual look is your favorite look.

Then there’s you, looking like a bum in short sleep shorts and an oversized t-shirt that hides most of your shorts. Both are moogle themed that you found at some point during the darkness. They are full of patched up holes and tears that refuse to be sewn back together, but you love them. “I was going to make mozzarella, sundried tomato, pesto paninis.” your face flushes as his eyes take you in, the severe orbs softening as he finds your gaze waiting for his own.

“That sounds delightful.” Most of Ravus’ fair consisted of his neighbors taking pity on him, Ignis bringing leftovers from the citadel, or heated up canned soup. “It smells delicious.” The freshness of the ingredients and richness of the thick bread would have pleased him as a meal alone. What pleases him more is that you aren’t shy about your cooking skills around him because by now you have realized that he is no cook, and he has lived off of unpleasant meals for the past several years.

“Have a seat.” You’re beyond happy to have him near, the panic from the day previous completely gone now that his glittering two shaded eyes are watching your movements in tranquility. Bess follows you happily, her tail wagging, tongue hanging out, as you work. “So what would you like to do this weekend?”

Ravus shrugged, an unusually relaxing gesture for him, and motioned to you. “I was hoping that you would be able to schedule our agenda. There is much I do not know or understand about having a true day off with my… girlfriend.” The endearing term rolls so easily off of his tongue and he savors it. Beautiful white lashes, flutter in response to your disarming smile and he is suddenly moved to kiss you.

Almost everything about you makes him want to wrap his arms around your smaller, plump body so that he could not only feel you pressed into his warm skin, but so that his hands can go on a journey where they will learn each little perfection and imperfection that designs your shape. Though, in his eyes, you are always perfect. It is your kindness and devotion that enthralls him so. “I find that I desire to kiss you…”

The knife that had been in your hands clatters to the countertop, causing Bess to whimper at the sound. Looking into deep violet and azure pools, you find that your heart begins to pound much like it did long ago when you were a teenager indulging in certain activities with one another. “You know Ravus, you do not have to ask all the time.”

“I find it terribly inappropriate to not ask for your consent. It is important that I show my respect for you and your body.” Again, those magazines, but the articles about respecting women’s boundaries seemed accurate. He was not a crazed monster who would force himself on a woman.

Part of you wanted to tell him to respect you a little less and get those lips of his on yours, but the other part was touched by his thoughtfulness. Still, an agreement could be made to placate you both. Skirting around the countertop where you step up, knee to knee, you smile and lean down to possess his lips. As always they are soft, pliantly so like little pillows of flesh, and despite his portrayed vibrato for the masses, you adore the way he melts beneath you and gives you the freedom to explore him.

When you withdraw, his eyes are glossy and there is a silly grin on his swollen lips. “I do enjoy kissing you.” He murmurs.

“You are too much Ravus.” Your heart can barely take the innocence he possesses beneath the layers of armor he has stripped away in your company. “Now, I didn’t ask you, did I take advantage?”

“You couldn’t possibly. I’m a man. It isn’t the same thing.” He declares foolishly and even Bestia whines at such a statement.

*You wanna bet* Is what you are thinking, but refrain from saying it out loud. Instead you let him slide you into his lap and close your eyes for a split second to enjoy the caress of his metal hand against your heated skin. “Look. Kissing is normal in a relationship and there are little signs we can give off to convey that we want one.”

“Such as?” Scholarly interest presents itself in his tone, and therefore you continue.

“Such as,” Fingertips playing idly through his fine white strands of hair, memorizing the texture of them on the webbing between your fingers and down the palm of your hand where it is extra sensitive in the very center. For as hard as his life had been, there is a lot about this Prince that has remained delicate. “I may lean in closer, or will look at you a certain way,” Before he can question those looks you run through a host of softened expressions where your eyes clearly request his attention.

“Oh, I see.” He mimicked a few gestures that were utterly precious coming from him and a laugh escaped you. “Like that?”

You nod and climb back up to put your paninis together so that the two of you can eat. “Trust me Ravus, if I do not want you to kiss me you will know it.” Not that that moment would ever rear its head.

The Prince wanted to delve deeper into these concepts however, he remembered how Nyx had told him once that much like in battle, his instincts and sixth sense for danger would alter to read his partner and what she was feeling or desiring at a specific moment in time. He had the distinct notion that kissing and various other forms of intimacy would work within that realm of little language and more sensations being projected in the air. Which meant he had a lot of learning to do.

But right now he just wanted to watch you putter around your kitchen, the white walls decorated with a hodgepodge of different styles and array of colors displayed. None of your appliances had a rhyme or reason to colorscheme, though they seemed to match regardless. Most all of your dishes and spoons had cute designs from old cartoons and video game characters that Ravus had learned a great deal about when he would go visit Prompto in the citadel.

Naturally in the beginning of his interactions with the exuberant blond, he had thought the wealth of knowledge he had been given pertaining to fictional characters was pointless garbage. Now that he is taking in these new surroundings, he finds himself pleased that he actually recognizes several of the popped culture references. Meandering away from the kitchen island to take a better look around the bursts of color and textures completely overwhelms him.

Your living room has a dark purple armchair closest to the door and a large three seater couch that is a very light shade of blue settled in front of your entertainment system. In front of that you have an item that resembles a soft puffy table, which he equates to being some sort of large footstool, that is dark grey and patterned with hand painted flowers. “Are you an artist?” He calls to you, feeling foolish to not know about your hobbies.

“No. Prom has done most of the drawings on my possessions. He asked if he could and I didn’t mind.”

“Where did you find all of these things?” It was incredible just how much you had in your living room. Little plush pillows on each seat, finely woven blankets, and of course your entertainment system that boasted your sony playstation and several other consoles. One of them was on, a little light illuminated on the front, with a game paused on your screen that didn’t look nearly as realistic as some of the ones Nyx played. In fact the small purplish grey box with two purple buttons looked very old. The tethered controller was quite simple, with a series of buttons and nothing more. How curious…

“Oh, actually a lot of my old home was still intact and my parents' home as well. I reclaimed all that I could and brought it back. The couch was my mom’s in her bedroom, and that chair was the first piece of furniture I bought for my very first apartment.” You know it doesn’t match, but it makes you think of home and that is worth more than style.

Waltzing into the living room to see Ravus sitting in your spot on the couch with his hands on the controller you had been playing with, the plates in your hands are settled onto the poof, Bestia laying on the ground chomping down her lunch of a heated up leftover steak, and smile. “Whatcha doing?” Ravus is not a fan of video games, but as he looks at the paused screen you can’t help but wonder if he isn’t a little curious.

“What is this game?” It was unlike anything he had ever seen…

Unique and 2D instead of the three dimensional constructs, there was a small man in mid jump with overalls and a red shirt on. There were also strange little turtles with yellow heads walking beneath him that seemed ready to attack!

“It’s Super Mario Bros. On Super Nintendo. One of my all time favorite.”

“And those.” He points to the shelled turtles, disgust bright on his face.

“Those are koopas. If you get touched by one they can kill you or make you lose your powers.” Taking a bite of your sandwich, you notice how his hands tense on the controller and you ask, “Do you want to play?”

“I believe so.” Ravus straightens his shoulders, preparing for battle against the evil turtle kopas? Koopas. And presses the start button when directed to unpause.

The next six hours of your life consists of you trying to teach your boyfriend how to play a game you mastered when you were eight, and trying not to laugh at his seriousness while playing.

***

“How dare you assault me, you small mushroom with legs!”

“That’s a Goomba…”

“I care not for it’s name, only that it is dead!” *Jumps on Goomba.” “Ha! Take that you wretch!”

*Yoshi appears*

“What is that?”

“That is Yoshi. You can ride him and he will eat monsters that count as coins.”

*Mounts Yoshi* “Ohh… a noble steed!” *Runs with Yoshi who runs into an enemy, runs away and falls down a hole.* “Nooo! My steed!”

“We can start over after you finish the level and get you a new one.

*Dead serious.* “He shall never be as glorious as the first.

*Keeps quiet.* You don’t have it in you to tell him that all Yoshi’s are the same.

“Oh Ravus you want to get that. It’s a flower that will give you fire power.”

“What sorcery is this! And why have my clothes been altered.”

“So you know what power you have.”

*Scoffs.* “Why would I care…” *Shoots fireballs and destroys enemies in rapid succession.* “I’m INVINCIBLE!”

“That’s why…” *shakes head in amusement*

*Castle music*

“Watch out Ravus… you want to avoid the fire…”

“Nonsense! With my incredible fireballs I shall destroy those beams of fire. My sorcery is far more superior…” *Runs into a fire beam and loses flower power.* “NOOOO!”

*Boss theme*

“Fall you wretched beast! Embrace your death with honor, evil creature!” *Castle five is destroyed* “HA! I have demolished your castle, you swine!”

“This forest is truly confusing… I continue to go in circles.”

“You have to find another exit. Like I showed you in the other levels before.”

“Ahhh… of course. Illusion. Created to trick me into falling prey to the evil Boozer…”

“Bowser.”

“Yes… him too.” *Said with deadly seriousness.*

*********

Bedtime comes late to the two of you after a harrowing day of dungeons, ghost houses and numerous villains that constantly tried to avert Ravus’ efforts in ensuring that the Mushroom Kingdom was safe once more. There were still foes to defeat, but for now, the campaign was at a halt for a few hours.

Wordlessly the two of you slip into your bed, and turn toward one another. Yawning loudly, you curl down into your pillow and smile. “Did you have fun?”

“War is not fun my Donum…” He grins at the fact that he progressed far and declares, “Yes, I had an exorbitant amount of fun.”

“Good. I’m glad.”

“Can we play again tomorrow?” He asks softly, unsure.

How could you say no to such a request? “Of course we can Ravus.”

The silence sneaks up on you, though neither of you drift to sleep as a very large, uncomfortable presence settles in the middle of the room. “______?” The Prince calls out to you, his voice unsure and small.

But you know what this is about. Only because Nyx has a big mouth and spilled everything about his conversation with Ravus. None of it had surprised you particularly, and to be honest, it made complete sense. Reaching over to take his hand, your features warm up when he turns to meet your gaze. “Let’s take this slow? When we’re ready for something we’ll know it. But right now I’d like to get to know you without the physical side of it.”

This was her chance to set a solid foundation for a, hopefully, life long relationship. The look of relief on Ravus’ face told her that this was the correct decision.

“Goodnight my Donum.” Ravus wasn’t going to bring up the unspoken understanding that lingered between them. For once, words weren’t needed and he was glad to not have to find a place for them.

“Good night Ravus.” A sweet kiss and gentle hug later, and the two of you were drifting off to sleep. Feliz and Bestia had made friends at some point during the day and were sleeping on the ground, curled around one another.

The pets liked each other and the two of you were getting more comfortable...

Just what other adventures would your relationship happen to encounter?

You couldn’t wait to find out.

And neither could Ravus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was ok! I feel like it may have been a bit stiff, but I just wanted to give them a simple day together. Also... halfwingangel, sorry that there's no bad wine, but there was good wine!


	5. Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus is having a hard day and something that was supposed to be a blessing, turns to horror for the damaged Prince. Help him... he needs you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "I Lived" by Onerepublic... listen to it if you want while you read!
> 
> do not own any rights or any part of square enix or final fantasy and i do not profit from these stories.

Three days had come and gone but that cursed box remained. 

Prompto had come to his home, after a blessed and freeing weekend at your side, dropping that old reminder on Ravus’ table much like a weight to his chest, pushing him deeper under the water…

Away from the light.

Away from you.

He tried to ignore it, cover it, do anything but actually touch its crude, worn cardboard that only hammered home the reality that his home, beautiful Tenebrae, was reduced to rubble. A memory…

A sad piece of what once was, now confined to a filthy little box that has no name, no label and no hope for ever bringing back what beauty those sprawling forests living amongst great marble structures was for the people. The poor blond who had given it to him was filled with shame and sorrow the moment he stepped forward and settled down the offending sight with gentle hands.

Prompto had treated it with such reverence, pain and worry in his violet blue orbs that Ravus had stood unmoving as he presented him with the offering. Frozen with fear, the Prince had been able to only watch the horror of it all, feeling his heart stop dead and the invisible hand of death reach out to stroke a caress through his mind.

The flashes of ones life before the beyond takes you. The ones everyone talks about as such a blessing, for Ravus the images of what once was merely reminded him of his pain, loss and foolishness. Twas not a blessing for a monster such as himself who let anger swallow reasoning and let it guide everything that came after.

The younger man had left without a word, other than a softly spoken apology to have disrupted the Prince’s reverie, but what words could he have had? He understood the anguish that clung to the items within the small container threatening to wreak havoc upon Ravus’ barely constructed new world that was still in shambles.

The only point of reference that made sense and gave him purpose was his work.

And you…

How desperately he had wanted to take hold of his phone and call you, just to hear the tenderness in your voice so it could wash over him and soothe the aches and pains that had begun to sprout anew. Formerly healed wounds, patched with scarred flesh that acted as a shield against more, were again ripped open to fester and grow wild with pain and infection.

Three days he has sat at home with the agony. Three days he had lied to you through text that all was well, he just needed some time to himself. Three days he had ignored your calls and then responded to you with another falsity that he had missed your call and was too busy to return it. Three long days of missing you and wanting that you would come running to him only to take away all of this torment with but a gentle caress through his hair and kiss to his forehead.

How he craved your warmth to permeate his skin and burn away the gnawing demon terrorizing his insides. To draw him into your all consuming embrace until all of the pain he felt was washed away by your goodness that he had no right to. 

What right did a monster have to bask in the heavenly light an angel possesses. For that was how he saw you in his dual shaded eyes, that had witnessed countless deaths and horrors caused by his own hands! These hands that dared to want to burn their touch into your skin just so you would carry a small part of him around. Could you turn that tainted touch into something pure and beautiful, like he always wanted to be?

Would you want to? How selfish of him to ask these things, knowing that you would sacrifice all of your purity just to help him, and right now, in this moment, Ravus loathed himself for it.

He loathed himself for the painful fact that he would have embarrassed his mother had she still been on this star, and his very presence tainted the memory of the pure, beautiful being that his sister had been. Sickened with himself, Ravus had only locked up tighter, full out ignoring your calls and texts.

It pained him to do so, but there was no other choice in his mind that was in full battle with the demons of his past. Terrible, wicked foes, that lacerated his mental armor to nothingness and left him struggling for breath in the aftermath.

Gods how he wanted to hear your voice twist around his name, promising by the sound of your tone that he was safe…

What was more, he knew that if he called and asked, that you would drop everything to be at his side so that he didn’t have to endure all of this alone.

But Ravus just couldn’t bring himself to do pick up his phone and hit redial. His fingers trembled over the glare of your name, but they could never firm up enough to secure a push against the screen. 

Perhaps he was unable because it was out of habit to seek out someone’s help, or the absolute inability to trust, or maybe…

He was frightened to mourn the truth of the matter.

His home…

His family…

All that he once fought for and loved more than his own life.

All of it was really and truly gone, lasting only in his memories that would one day be taken from the face of Eos and sent adrift in the Beyond. Eos would continue and the line of Lucis would be there to guide it’s evolution now that the starscourge was gone, but his blessed Tenebrae would turn to old tales and excavation sights, but in the eyes of the people it would be fiction to be forgotten.

Even now, Tenebrae was but a memory to those who had survived the darkness. HIs mother forgotten and his sister a saint to be worshipped for her sacrifice that he had been powerless to stop. He had been powerless to stop ALL of it! In many ways he helped bring it about and it was that knowledge that threatened to destroy him utterly.

Three days later he was a shell of the man he had been creating beneath the world’s returned light, letting the darkness draw him back inside it’s devastating clutches.

Bestia had tried her best to console him when his condition worsened, but this morning when he hit the landing of the staircase, she was nowhere to be found. Now more alone than ever, Ravus averted his gaze the best he could to make it to the kitchen without looking upon the damned box sitting on his plain coffee table. 

No matter how hard Ravus tried to ignore the inanimate object perched in the center of his living room, he couldn’t ignore its call. The sounds of the winds through the gardens where the sylleblossoms grew just beyond his mother’s parlor doors.

Laughter that radiated out of the blessed Queen, whenever her two children ran into her room on a Sunday morning to have their family cuddle time. And the old music, dancing through the wide open halls, spilling out into the town to fill it to the brim with ancient tales that spoke of their heritage. The Priestesses and Priests of the temple spent their days paying homage to the Gods through song and there were many nights he had gone to sleep with those tales sending him to his dreams.

Porcelain shattering tore through his ears, just as white hot pain shot through the palm of his hand. “Shit!” A curse that he rarely used fell from his lips at the sight of jagged white thrust deep into his palm. Blood shot down his wrist and forearm only to splatter on the ground in bright crimson droplets. IT wasn’t so much the pain, in fact there was very little, it was the fact that he wanted to experience it because it was real. The sight of his blood was a reminder that sometimes that crippling fear that made up most of his person, could be bled out so that he could be healthy again.

The sound of his name calls out though it feels like his ears are swabbed in cotton batting, muffling the worried words. He can’t make out anything that is going on until smaller hands than his own, slide up and around his body to grasp gently at his wrist, cutting, helping to staunch the blood flow, drawing it away from the running water stained pink in his sink.

Drawn to the heat all around his frigid body, when Ravus looks down to the one who has come to his aid…

There you are…

A sweet angel with worried eyes staring at him as though you could break apart because he is hurt. “Donum… I…” He’s breaking apart right in front of you, his good hand reaching to wipe away the pain in your gaze that is quickly assaulting his poorly constructed walls of protection. “I couldn’t… I couldn’t….” His regal voice cracks under the strain and then he is falling into you and all of that cursed darkness screams in agony as you force it away.

*******

“Ravus…” You have just finished the final stitch across his palm, the pale flesh drawn tight with bruising and dark pink beneath the black thread. It makes your heart clench. Patching up bodies are not new to you but there is something disturbing about seeing this man, strong and beautiful, damaged at all. There are so many internal wounds that you can’t touch or heal, so whenever you see one come out to greet the world, you can’t help but want to just make it all go away. 

“Forgive me…” An aura of defeat infiltrates all that Ravus is, swallowing his eyes with something deeper than pain, it was torment. 

The words to scold him and shame him for his foolishness are on the tip of your tongue because he had frightened you, but to strike at him now would be a finishing blow to his damaged psyche. "Ravus, I am always here." Your hands place a disinfectant cream quickly over the stitching and then wrap a gauze bandage to help keep it clean for the time being.

When he refuses to look at you, you take matters into your own hands. A delicate hand trails amongst the mass of white silk atop his head, tilting those gorgeous eyes up toward your visage. And that kiss…

The one he had prayed for…

You pressed it against his brow without pause or hesitation. 

And he wept.

Ravus crmbled forward against your body and let the sobs wreck his regal posture that demanded perfection. They wrecked the solid foundation that had long ago begun to rot beneath his rage until it came crumbling down and he was but a fallen beast, free of all that he knew.

It was absolutely petrifying. But you were there with your teained fingers in his hair, cradling him to your breast and he, well…

Ravus, felt as though for the first time since his mother's life still graced this star, that he was safe.

******

"I couldnt look… You must think me a fool." Disgust bites into his words, tearing out healthy flesh, but you just shake your head and apply the balm of your voice to the wound.

"Never." A pause, for effect maybe? You arent sure but it feels necessary. So are the words you share next. "When I got back home I couldnt go to my apartment or my parents house." 

"How did you retrieve your belongings?" Ravus settles more comfortably at your side but still impossibly close as though if some part of you isnt touching he will be lost to his grief again.

Bestia hops up to drape herself across both of you, recognizing the signs of sadness and the need for comfort. Ravus gives the white beast firm pats through her fluffy fur, a silent gesture of appreciation for going to get you earlier. Your eyes drift away to old memories and a haunting smile captivates the entirety of your face. It is as beautiful as it is sad.

“Nyx went to my apartment with me, but I couldn’t go to my parent’s home. I made a list,” The memory of that house would be forever ingrained in your mind, and if it were to be rebuilt ever again, you would be able to walk her old walls with your eyes closed. To this day you still can’t go visit the district where you once called home, and thankfully Noctis and Ignis have always kept your team out of that particular area. Nyx’s group has been overseeing it, and it couldn’t be in better hands.

Choking down your tears, Bestia nuzzles and tenderly licks away the little droplets from your face and you just hug her. “He took what he could find and a few months later I got up the nerve to go.” That night Nyx hadn’t left your side as you wept and went through your treasures that were the only remnants of your family.

You were the last one save for some second and third cousins who left from the city long ago with your extended family. Some of you met over the course of the darkness but it had been a bittersweet reminder of Ardyn’s destruction and the abandonment of the Astrals who saw fit to leave their mortal children in charge of defeating a horror they could have fought together.

Truthfully, prophecy or no, it was hard to fathom that an ethereal being, capable of massive amounts of power, couldn’t have destroyed such evil. It had been all a game to those bastards…

Tucking away your anger for another day you continue, “I gathered up my treasures and left. I still can’t go back, even though I want to.” 

“To just live in what used to be.” Ravus breathes out in complete understanding to your desires. How he wishes that he coudl return to the ruins of Tenebrae and just live in what once was. If he does that though, the destruction and reminder of what was lost will finish him off.

A soft nod is the response you offer before braving his ire and pointing to the box. “Would you like me to move it?”

Yes! And No! He wanted that damned thing as far away from him as possible and yet the thought of someone insulting him so was beyond his capabilities to bear. Three days…

You watched in the silence as Ravus fought between an answer of potential life and death, patient for him to find a satisfactory solution because this was not your cross to bear, though you would bear it with him. All that you could.

His flesh and damaged hand reaches toward the cardboard structure, flinching away at the last moment as though the threat of a strike happened in the blink of an eye you were too slow to see. He tried several more times and failed until you reached out and took his trembling hands, the metal one clinking lightly as his fingertips knocked together.

“May I?”

“Yes.” Ravus says it before he can think not to and watches with rapt attention as you pull it between the two of you, Bestia now on the ground to watch, and pick up his hand to rest with yours. Violet and azure land on your calm gaze that gives him strength so that when you begin to pull back the lid, he reciprocates the gesture on the other side.

Memories rush him as do the tears… 

The darkness had never afforded him the moment to mourn, and perhaps he had forbidden it of himself for the transgressions he committed against Tenebrae and his people. Forgiveness was for evil actions enacted by good people, not monsters playing God.

Out of the box comes a solid crystal tea pot, with a great curved handle and intricate spout, it stood at a foot and a half high and had once been the centerpiece of his mother’s table in the gardens. Inside was another chamber, just for the tea, creating a double insulation piece so that the tea would remain hot but the crystal wouldn’t grow too hot so as to burn the person pouring. Hand painted sylleblossoms, wild and free that blew in an invisible breeze, trailed the rounded bottom. “We had so many tea’s with this.” 

“I’ve never had a tea…”

Aghast with such an insane declaration, it is decided very quickly that Ravus must remedy that. “Well, we must rectify such a travesty. Though I may request that you prepare the food.”

“I can do that.” You’re happy to see him digging into the box now that his apprehension is gone. The pain that you both knew would be there, but so are the happy mementos of a life he had cherished.

A kerchief that had been his mother’s. His sister’s silver sylleblossom bracelet he had given her when she turned ten. The hairbrush made of wild boar bristles set in an ivory carved handle. “Mother used to brush my hair with this every night. Even when I was older… It was our time to spend alone without others.” The luster of gold embellishments had not dulled with time and as he cradled it close, he could swear he smelled her perfume. 

“What’s this?” The coffee table already had close to twenty baubles and other various keepsakes that Ravus had gone through thinking he was done. It was as you lifted the box to rest it to the ground that the weight shifted and inside you noticed a powder blue book with a latch and key made of silver glaring back at you.

Ravus turned immediately to check on you and found that you were holding his mother’s personal journal in your hand. His heart splintered in his chest staring at that small book that held her deepest secrets and yet again he was battling that horrible demon that was agony. He didn’t dare reach out and touch it…

“I…” his throat snapped closed, and the sound of his voice ended in a slight wail that shook you to your core.

You knew that sound for once upon a time you too had made it. In fact, in the dark of the night when you are far away from others, you still make it.

It’s the sound a piece of your soul makes when it cries out for what it misses to be whole again. The horrible part is that both you and that piece of you know it will never be the same again.

Ever.

Ravus shakes his head and motions for you to take it. “I can’t…”

“Ok Ravus… should I go put it somewhere?”

“No.” He shrieks, eyes wide and tormented even as his lips begin to tremble. “I can’t have that here…”

“Alright Ravus. I’ll take it with me and keep it safe, ok?” He nods just as you give it to Bestia who trots it to your bag only to bury it inside away from her master’s pained gaze. As she does this a letter falls from between the pages and very carefully she picks it up and takes it back to rest in your lap.

“Thank you Bess.” Giving her a soft pat, thinking that the paper is something that she found on the ground or in your purse, your fingers pull back the fold and the first word you see is…

Precious…

The Prince who has stood to pace out his nervousness turns at the sound of your gasp, a delicate hand covering your lips as your eyes fill with tears and he can’t help but lean over your shoulder and read.

There on that thick Tenebraean scroll paper is written a note from your mother.

He wants to run screaming to burn it! To get rid of it! Anything that will ruin it so that he doesn’t have to accept his mother’s undeniable embarrassment with him, but then you start to read and he is trapped, forced to listen. Rooted to the floor behind the couch, he listens as your voice alters in his mind and there is his mother, settled at her bureau with a quill in hand to scrawl her prettily crafted words…

My most precious son…

Shall you read this one day and I am not here to be at your side then you must know how deeply proud of you I am.

One day, I fear, our home will fall to Niflheim and with it you may let that temper get the best of you. I have foreseen what is in this destructive future and I beg of you, blessed boy, to forgive yourself.

Forgive yourself everything…

You deserve so much more than what I was able to give as your Queen, and in some sense as your mother. Do not mistake me, I loved you with all of my heart, but I know duty weighed heavily on you and as much as I wanted to take it away, I was unable because it was your reality to live.

Perhaps it no longer is and I implore you Ravus, leave it behind. How I hope that you will cast aside those old duties and begin to live your life how you deserve. My handsome boy… forever trying to be strong on your own and for everyone else, I implore you to live Ravus…

When you meet me in the Beyond, come to me with tales of your life, not your shame that has no bearing on who you truly are.

For you my beloved son, were always destined to be so much more than your station allowed you to be. Put aside that title when our world falls and step out of the ashes as Ravus. No longer a prince. Fly to freedom my Ravus. 

Live…

Find love. Make love grow all around you for you deserve it more than you could ever know. Go on adventures and revel in the gifts the world has to offer you.

Make mistakes and leave them to the past as learning experiences and nothing more.

Love hard and find someone who will love you just as hard. She’s out there my son, waiting for you as you are waiting for her, and I promise you she will never lead you astray.

If you cannot listen to my words and you cannot listen to yourself, then grow silent and listen for her voice to call you home.

You will forever be a Tenebraean Prince, but what Tenebrae is does not exist only in her lands, it lives in your heart. So tell your stories and bask in the sunlight that shines down upon Eos, knowing that your mother desires your happiness above all else.

Luna shall not be at the end of your trial nor is that your fault either…

I fear that you may lose your way for a time, but when she comes to you…

The world will make sense once more.

Live for me, Ravus. When we meet again I shall be there to carry you home and when she follows or if she passes before you have, I shall gather her soul to join yours.

All of my love…

Your Mother

******

With shaking hands, Ravus retried the letter that had frightened him and held it close to his chest. Her voice was ringing out through his head, and the scent of the foliage that existed in Tenebrae overpowered his senses. He couldn’t muster a word to say about what the two of you had just shared and thankfully you didn’t ask him to.

For the rest of the day you existed in silence beside one another and at night when rest grew imperative, you retired to his bedroom and let him hold you in his arms. Just before sleep cast its spell you heard him whisper, “Donum… do you think… you will help me learn how to love you…”

“Only if you’ll teach me how to love you in return.” Your gazes meet in a moment of serendipity and as Ravus leans down to seal his promise with a kiss to your awaiting lips, the heaviness of survival grows lighter…

And perhaps… just maybe… the two of you can start to…

Live.


	6. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus has a discussion with Ignis about his feelings and things move forward with you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to halfwingangel for bringing Iggy over from his busy schedule for a chat with Ravus! Ignis dialogue credit goes completely to her! Thank you my friend!
> 
> Also I do not own or profit from anything related to FFXV or square enix... and the OneRepublic song was purely for inspiration! They of course get any and all credit for their work!

Life is dictated by choices. All of which leads a person to the next stage of their life. Whether that stage is to overcome an obstacle or the continued success of ones exploits is dependent on circumstance. For the people of Lucis, life was now driven by the hopes of rebuilding and reclaiming a glimpse of what once was.

Ravus had never waited for stages in his life to find him, for as a young boy he had been very goal oriented. Unfortunately all that he had done, was in fact terribly misguided and the goals he had set were no longer relevant. Set adrift in an Eos that did not need him, he struggled for balance once the sword was turned over to Noctis, and while everyone else sighed in relief to watch the sun rise, he had been plagued with thoughts of…

Now what?

The starscourge was gone. A mighty quest to right the imbalance in the world was at last complete! But what did a world full of peace need with warriors of old? He was but a relic, prepared to rust in a corner and succumb to the ravages of time.

Or so he had thought. Until Ignis approached him and asked him to stay. To help rebuild Lucis, but not as she once was, instead it was to be rebuilt how she needed to be from here on out.

While the buildings were repaired and allotted to former owners and many new, Ravus began to notice touches of other regional influences at work in the Crown City. Some were even Tenebraean. The world was picking itself up and moving on from the heaviness that ten years without the sun could bring, and as the former Prince took in all that surrounded him, he too wondered what was his purpose now.

The warm summer breeze, still a shade cool from the rains that passed through the night, whipped through his braided hair that was far too long and often stuck in his metal arm. This was his first week of vacation and for all intents and purposes he had meant for it to be spent with you, however he had been informed that your friend required aid in her classroom to prepare the space for all ages of students, and you were going to help her and Prompto decorate.

It would have been his honor to have been asked to help, but Ravus knew that you deserved time with your good friend, and it gave him the quiet moments to dig deeper into his plans for a terribly uncertain future. Not that it was going to be fraught with disaster or immense sorrow, he genuinely had no direction. Save for one.

Ravus Nox Fleuret was going to fall in love.

Now the question was how?

This was surely a topic he could not broach with you, as you were his intended courtier, and that would be unfathomably uncouth to discuss his future plans. Besides the fact, that from what he had read through all of his vast research into the magazines that Gladiolus kept, there were too many variables when it came to women. What Ravus needed to do in order to be successful in his first steps forward as your boyfriend was to assess actual relationships that surrounded him.

Nyx and Gladiolus were of course impossible, which he had suspected the entire time he attempted to study them for the past few days. Noctis and Prompto were also a touch strange in their interactions, and that was when he realized that perhaps it was because he was studying two men…

Though Prompto was gentle and sweet like a female counterpart would be to her lover, and Gladiolus had numerous mood swings as he had been told women could go through in the span of a very short amount of time. Overall, neither Prompto nor Gladiolus had the same personality traits as you, which of course made them undesirable candidates for study. Which left him in a bit of a predicament.

Bestia let out a soft woof as the sound of lightly heeled, strong soled boots sounded off in the near distance. Bright sunshine filled the Crown City with her beauty, which pulled both Ravus and Ignis out for their bi-monthly lunch rendez-vous. Being that Bestia had been overwhelmed with being cooped up for nearly two days as he had launched a campaign to exercise the evil Boozer from the brave and noble Brother Mario and the world of the exaltant Mushroom Kingdom, he had lost track of time a little bit. The world he had played on with you was still saved, but as a former soldier, he was bound and determined to forge his own path and righteously save the Princess without aid!

Thus far, the forest of illusion was leading him on a wild goose chase and if he could not further the adventure on his own, he would seek the guidance of his neighbor who had already needed to help him when the game became frozen on his television. With a pop of the cartridge and a few solid blows to the opening, all problems were solved and he had begun his quest once more.

Taking the ball from Bestia’s pearly white mouth, Ravus gave the small squishy object a hearty lance, and closed his eyes to take in the scents of the park. This was his favorite park in the entire city, right in the heart of Insomnia, and yet he felt like he was at home with the beautiful layout. Once upon a time this was the gardens for the people given as a gift from the King’s of Lucis, decorated with sprawling hills littered with wildflowers, paths and trails with the most beautiful trees Eos had to boast and carved masterpieces of ancient Kings and worlds that had changed and shifted to reveal the glory that was the Lucian Kingdom.

Now, the patch of wild terrain that was once a perfectly painted canvas, lay bare to the wild earth and she ran amok that which man once made tame. For Ravus, that was the most beautiful testament to the strength of nature and after many discussions with Noctis, he had gained the rights over the park and put a person in the employ who would only maintain the paths and trails for visitors as well as introduce new plants and flowers, but nothing more. In the beginning he had been one of the only visitors, but now there were an array of individuals who came to enjoy the sprawling land. 

Laughter from children, sounds of lovers giggling in the tall grasses, and gaggles of friends walking to and fro were his company today and now, the friend he had come to know despite their initial troubles. “Good afternoon, Ignis.” Turning to glance at the advisor who immediately perched himself on the bench across from Ravus in the small circular seating area, the blind man rested down his picnic basket and withdrew a large wrapped package that was handed to the former Prince. “My sincerest gratitude, my friend.” Holding the packaging up to his nose, Ravus inhaled and took in all of the perfect notes that made up his sandwich inside of the wax paper envelope.

Spicy pumpernickel, fresh from the oven that morning, cured corned beef that had been made by Ignis himself, baby swiss cheese that provided the most exquisite texture, a sharp acidic bite from the sauerkraut and the perfect balance of tangy sweet homemade thousand island dressing. With buttered bread that was pressed underneath just the right amount of pressure to toast the pieces of bread and melt or heat everything inside, Ravus’ mouth was already watering. 

“You flatter me far too much.” Ignis chuckled softly, taking his place on his own bench once the other containers for their lunch were doled out. Curing meats while on the road had become more of a necessity than a hobby over the past dark years, however now he rather enjoyed improving his skills and applying them to new and improved recipes. Or elevations of his favorites. 

“You have never requested that I stop.” He quirked a brow in jest and despite Ignis being unable to see it, the man could feel it. 

“That is quite true and I doubt that I shall request such a thing in the future.” The two laughed lightly at their ongoing tease with the other, both vastly aware that they had found a mutual appreciation for the other man when it seemed rather unlikely with all things considered. Ignis adored that someone commented on his food with more than a few syllables. Ravus adored that he knew someone who could express himself with more than a few syllables. 

Bestia had interested herself with a butterfly for a few long moments, the precise ones that Ignis took to settle himself onto the small blanket he laid out on the bench so as not to sully his dark grey slacks and pinstriped white shirt, but now she was fully tuned in to the other male beside her master. In a split second, the white blur that was his dog, ground to a halt and rested her muzzle down on Ignis’ pant leg with a soft whimper. Of all of the people Ravus came in contact with at this animal’s side, she had only taken to a select few. Gladiolus of all people, you of course and Ignis, while the others she tolerated, or flat out refused to acknowledge.

Giving his faithful companion a look for her immediate attention toward Ignis, he commented dryly, “You really shouldn’t pester our friend, Bess.”

A thoughtful smile crossed the advisor’s face as he patted the animal’s giant head. “That nothing of it. Now what would you like to discuss?” Ignis could undoubtedly feel the plethora of questions Ravus had that were unspoken, which made him laugh softly at the notion that his friend, despite being blind, was more perceptive than most sighted people.

Ignoring the gorgeous beast, who was busy licking scraps with ease from Ignis’ long fingers, a small sigh left the Prince. “I find myself rather in a quandary. As we continue to rebuild the city I have been thinking more and more of what I will do once that task is complete. Much to my relief, I do have a few goals in mind and some are very dear to me. May I ask, what do you hope to do with your life from this point?”

Ignis scratches at Bestia’s ears while he contemplates the question and eventually responds, “I think I’ll have plenty of tasks in the service of Noctis,” He pauses, the seriousness drifting off of his face for a calmer facade. “Though I have the distinct impression that this concern has to do with something other than work, am I wrong?”

Of course he wasn’t. Ignis was rarely wrong. “Perhaps not. Afterall, I have decided that I need to make goals for the future as my path is no longer so simple. One such goal is that I am going to fall in love.” That was the goal he considered most important of them all. Giving his friend a hard glance for the mention of the King, the white haired man stated, “And you know I am not asking of your duty to the King. I am rather curious to know if you are in love, or perhaps plan to be in love one day? I have tried to ascertain answers from others with the same questions but the only couples I know are gay and Gladiolus is of course, not a sound reference.” 

A friendly chuckle leaves Ignis as he too agrees about the Shield. “No, I would not recommend Gladio either.” Then his features shift to something more appropriate for the other inquiries. “I’m afraid that falling in love cannot be planned, Ravus. It is a part of life, for sure, and will happen, though it will be over time. It is not a thing you can actively look for as it is particularly uncertain. Though,” His face brightens ever so slightly, “I’m not quite sure if I’m in love at this very moment, but I have rediscovered someone that has owned my thoughts for the last few days.”

Cannot be planned he says? Ravus nearly scoffs at Ignis’ inability to believe that the Tenebraean man can not will anything he may want into existence. Before he can think of a response, intuitive as ever, Ignis quietly asks, “May it be that you already have someone in mind? Could it perhaps be the doctor?” Ignis knows that she has been the only one to not be rotated out of his squad and when he has overheard the two speaking, it has been done in soft, gentle tones. 

“Of course it’s the doctor you daft man!” Ravus’ features contort into amused jest. 

“I just wanted to be certain that I had it right. But Ravus, what is concerning you?”

Concern? How interesting. Digging into his sandwich that smells far too good to ignore any longer, he pulls aside the wax paper to reveal the incredible sight and smell of Ignis’ signature reuben. Pumpernickel bread, fresh from the oven, home cured corned beef, sauerkraut, specialty homemade thousand island dressing, and two heavenly slices of baby swiss cheese. All of it is pressed like a delicious grilled cheese sandwich, forcing the distinctive flavors to meld and cohabitate as one each time a person enjoys a bite. It’s pure heaven. “I do not think I am concerned. Perhaps in the beginning when I realized that she was the only one who I truly feel comfortable around.” A slight touch of agitation fills his voice, “She isn’t one of those ‘pretty girls’. She possesses substance and more than just outward appeal,” Ravus realized that he had never really paid attention to your appearance in depth, because there were so many other features that attracted him. When he thought of you now, he realized that no you were not a classic beauty, but you were gorgeous and he adored you for the uniqueness you harbored that made you stand out amongst all the regular women. “She’s lovely… much like Luna was to those around her…” Kind, tender, focused on the well being of others with a love that ran deep and could not be extinguished. You remind him terribly of his sister.

“And have you confessed these feelings to her?” Ignis has a thoughtful and almost pleased expression on his face as though he has the answer.

Ravus nods absently, “I have confessed that I wish to go forward with her as a partner. I believe that she knows of my feelings considering I do not engage with other females and we have had several dates and spent a weekend at her home.”

Bestia whines for attention, undoubtedly missing you, but Ignis placates her with a firm scratch and she settles once more. “I get the feeling that Bestia likes her.” He smiles at the animal who has jumped up to drape herself across his lap. Did you truly spend a weekend with her?“

“I did.” And he had adored it so much that returning home was almost an impossibility. “I felt like for the first time that I was not… alone.” It had been a jarring realization but only in the fact that you had broken past his barriers without the Prince even realizing it. “And that beast of mine adores her more than she does me.” Bestia didn’t budge from her perch on Ignis, merely let out a light woof that indicated Ravus was almost completely right.

Almost.

“I am happy for you Ravus. I’m glad that you have found someone to be by your side. I daresay that you are both taking your time to get to know each other.”

Taking a bite of his sandwich, his thoughts turn as he chews and once he swallows, the contemplations come to light. “Perhaps. Though I am frustrated with the concept of time. And do not mistake, I do not want to rush this, I just finally feel… alive.” Truly alive! His life was his and no one else's save for maybe yours should you choose to take his offering. “I am not a prince with my life dictated before me, I…” He chuckles as the breeze picks up around him, “ I have never lived in a moment such as this and I feel that I have missed so much. I am eager to experience all of this.” Gesturing to all that is around him but aware that Ignis will understand he is speaking of the relationship he is building with you.

Pleased for his friend, the advisor smiles a broad smile and nods. “You are experiencing it all now, Ravus. That is what this is all about and I am glad you are enjoying it. Allow yourself to enjoy every detail.”

There is something in Ignis’ voice that snaps Ravus back to the moment and without hesitation, he leans forward and clasps the man’s hand that is atop his companion’s furry head. “My friend, I implore you to do the same. Now that you have found someone, you must do more than devote your life to service. I beg of you to take more from this life.”

A small smile and nod are given though there is a harshness to the sigh that falls from the blind man. “You are not the only one who has made that request. But Noctis needs me now more than ever and I will not abandon him. Though I have learned over the years that company can ease the heaviest burden. I promise you that I am going to give myself a chance this time.”

Ravus scoffed, “Noctis needs everyone Ignis, not only you. And we all need each other.” Heavens he sounded just like his sister for a moment! What was happening to him? “Please give yourself that chance my friend.”

Ignis doesn’t comment, merely smiles once more though it says everything Ravus wants to hear from his friend. “May I ask of this mystery woman? And I daresay that you are fortunate to have dodged my fair doctor’s match making tendencies.”

“Oh?” He settled back into his spot, depositing the papers from his sandwich into the plastic bag he brought just for garbage. “And you may. I was surprised immensely to have found her, I thought her dead during the dark years. I cannot describe how I felt the day she came back to me… in that old bar. I must be the luckiest man on Eos.”

“Ignis Scientia… sentimental. What a rare sight indeed.” Ravus’ taunt was soft and unchallenging, though he was unable to ignore the rare moment from a man who rarely showed his emotions. Not that he was one to talk…

“Perhaps you have inspired me?” Ignis teased back. “Though do tell, I am intrigued as to this match making you were speaking of.”

Ravus deposited his own garbage into the bag at Ignis’ side and smirked. “____ has found an old friend that she knew during the dark years. She had the idea to set the two of you up. Though I must admit, the woman would have been a good fit for you. She’s a school teacher, very kind and works in the citadel now after the King requested the school to be opened.”

“Teacher?” Ignis perked up at the comment and casually leaned forward. “By chance do you know her name?”

Ravus didn’t notice the shift as his eyes had been trained out in the distance. “Yes of course. It’s _______.” Turning back to his friend he continued with, “I have met her a few times. I was supposed to aid her with the setup of her classroom today but I did not want to give her more work than was necessary. This evening she is having a BBQ and I am invited to attend.” Light brows furrow as Ignis let out a loud laugh.

“Heavens… How small is the world?”

“What do you mean?” A slight pause is all it takes for realization to hit Ravus. Eyes wide and vastly amused, he gasps, “No! The teacher is your long lost companion!”

Ignis shakes his head, still in disbelief, and rubs his eyes under the visor he always wears. “Its her Ravus,” He sighs incredulously, “I cannot believe that they know each other. She told me of being reunited with an old friend, but I never thought it was her.” 

Ravus eased back against the back of the bench he occupied and sighed. “How fascinating.”

“Indeed. What games are the Gods playing?” Ignis murmurs to the wind, his features relaxed and content, truly content, for the first time since Ravus has known him.

The Prince grins and shrugs. “A game of Kismet undoubtedly.” His two toned eyes land back on his companion as he says, “I am absolutely thrilled for you my friend. Now then,” Climbing up to his feet after checking the time only to find that the two of them had been sitting beneath the sun for the better part of the early afternoon, he snaps his fingers and Bestia immediately jumps up to rush to his side. “Come. Let’s go to the barbeque. She will undoubtedly be thrilled to have you there.” 

Ravus had just turned to go when he felt a strong, warm hand on his shoulder, he returned to the sight of his friend who whispered out a hear felt, “Thank you, Ravus.”

“Whatever for?”

Ignis smiled broadly as he said, “For sharing your happiness with me, my friend, otherwise I wouldn’t have convinced myself just how lucky I’ve been.”

And he was indeed lucky, for that night at the barbeque both newly minted couples enjoyed tender moments that had passed them by for years. Seeing Ignis so open and free with the woman who looked at him like he was the only man on the face of Eos was enlightening for the Prince.

It made it impossible for him to keep his hands from your beautiful body. There were moments, he drew you in close whispering sweet nothings into your ear about how you had changed his life for the better. But there were even more moments of comfortable silence that expressed his happiness better than his words could have.

The Prince was happy and what was more, he could see in your eyes that you were too.

***************  
(Listen to: Something I Need by One Republic)

Companionship and good food had set the tone for a perfect evening but eventually all good things had to end. The walk back to Ravus’ home after he had invited you to stay the night, was quiet but full of a growing warmth the two of you were almost desperate to explore.

Eventually the walk ended, and the two of you waltzed into the quiet home at the end of the drive that matched all of the other homes in its row. What made this one special was the quiet Prince, who once had nothing but now felt as though the entire world were at his fingertips, who inhabited the white washed walls. This bare canvas that will soon blossom with the ideas coming to fruition in its owner's mind…

A mind most filled with tenderness and a growing desire for that which his heart had so long ago shunned. Perhaps, the vital organ had merely been waiting for this darling, most precious face with a smile so bright it rivals the starlight above in the night sky. 

For Ravus it is the only answer that he suffered for as long as he did, and yet those past hurts feel nonexistent anymore. Forty years of heartache, confusion and devastation, feel meaningless each and everytime you smile at him. Or reach out to caress his features as though he is precious and you wouldn’t dream of honoring him with any other gesture but the most tender one that you have.

He watches you with wide, all seeing eyes. Tracking your movements as you settle into familiar routines around his house though you have never spent the evening here, and he cannot help but think that he wants to see you living amongst these walls bringing that splash of color to the dull atmosphere. Stepping over to his cd player with efficient movements as you entertain Bestia with her supper, Ravus puts on one of the new cd’s Nyx let him borrow and as the music begins, the melody starts slow…

Tantalizing the senses in the best of ways…

And just as Ravus intended, your attention shifts immediately to him. A becoming blush is on your face, even as he holds out his hand with the utmost of confidence that you will not deny him. He smiles tenderly to prompt you forward and the moment your hand rests in his, he pulls you near, molding your curves against the hard lines of his body that he will never stop believing was made to feel the warmth of you. He feels complete when you are near.

“Ravus?” 

“Yes my Donum…”

“Tonight at supper…”

The nervousness in your voice humbles him for he never would have believed that a woman would desire what you are asking for in your tone, at least not from him. But here you are, this precious angel out walking amongst mortal sinners, pleading with one of the earth’s wretches to find you important.

Darling one… 

Nothing has ever been more important to Ravus. “All of it was truth.” He whispers against your hair, his cheek pressed to the side of your head, just above your ear as he moves the two of you around the living room in an effortless dance. All of the emotions that played out between the two of you without words, the gentle looks and warm touches that stayed chaste and yet were passionate enough with the intent behind them, all of it had been very real for the white haired Prince. “I find, if you will permit me… that I believe I am falling in love with you…” His voice drifted off as he felt you withdraw from the warmth of his arms to gaze up into his eyes.

A film of tears kaleidoscoped your beautiful eyes and without being able to stop himself, Ravus leaned down to your lips and took possession of them with a gentle insistence that had been lacking before. Where once he touched upon your senses with shyness and a slight hint of reservation, now he met you full force, unleashing all of the pent up emotion he had forced down and away from the light.

Now your light had found him and hiding those feelings was no longer a reality for him. How he yearned to burn beneath the brilliance of all that you are…

A soft gasp pulls your lips from his, but he grants the departure only for the breath you need and then he is delving back on you, slipping his tongue smoothly against yours to caress and explore the soft muscle. The flush of excitement rushes him, and suddenly a desire for more rises to the forefront of his mind as he slides his fingertips back up the pathways along your face, holding you close, so that you can feel just how precious you are to him.

Do you feel it?

Can you?

He hopes so, with everything in him, Ravus hopes you are shaken to your very core with what he is projecting into the world around him and one day he prays that you will reciprocate. For right now everything going on in and around him is overwhelmed by what he is feeling for the very first time in his life so perhaps you are emitting the same sentiments.

Ravus’ eyes pull open slowly, gazing down upon the natural shade of rouge that highlights your cheeks and the bridge of your nose, the splay of your lashes across your plump cheeks, all down to the moist pucker of your lips that he wants to fall back into. The only reason he granted any reprieve was because the sound of his muffled name registered in his brain and had him pulling back to dote on your desires. “Donum?” Husky and deep, Ravus rolls his long, hard body against yours, pressing you further against him with the flat of his palm stretched across your back.

He cannot go without touching you, which keeps you addled, but it is a small price to pay to your Prince who rather enjoys the effects he has on you. These moments are precious to him in a way that makes him desire to covet all that passes between you, protecting all that you have together from outsiders. This warrior is no longer a soldier for his world, he is yours and yours alone.

“I think I’m… falling in love with you too…” Though your voice promises you are already there, Ravus makes no mention upon the lilt of truth that reverberates through him because he has come to understand that certain emotions are not meant to be said out loud.

The dance has come to a halt with your fingers gripping tightly into the short sleeved cotton shirt stretched across the perfect planes of muscle adorning Ravus’ frame and it takes everything in you not to plead for more. The air is charged with promise and as blue and purple meet your lucid gaze, Ravus swings you up into his arms and takes you to his room.

As though you weigh nothing more than a feather pillow, you are placed upon the center of his king sized bed with the utmost care and then the warmth from his compact body is against yours once more. Lips return to lips that have gone dry while waiting to be occupied, and then you are falling into everything that he is.

Heat explodes through you and though both of you intended for this relationship to take its time, tonight that time has expired. An eager mouth, bent on drawing out moans and cries of pleasure, delves down your throat to the tops of your perfectly rounded breasts that lay sheathed in soft white cotton. Shirts and pants have gone missing in this hasty endeavor to be close, but for once you don’t give a damn what you may look like to this perfect man…

Because he’s touching you like you are the only part of his life that matters. The way he kisses you, like he’s trying to memorize how you taste so that it will linger on his tongue when the two of you are apart. “Ravus…” If you plead will he stop?

Do you want him to stop?

Strands of moonlight trickle little trails along your flesh, sending goosebumps over your skin as your nipples draw tight beneath the padding of your bra. A soft scream leaves you at the sensation as you hear him whisper, “Let me please you my Donum… please….” The two of you are a mere tangle of limbs, unsure of where one body begins and the other ends, but you know that if the Gods gave you the ability to exist in one body with this man you would do it.

Watching him leave after that weekend with you was too much, and now each night away leaves you feeling out of sorts no matter how restful your sleep had been. “It’s fine… Ravus…” Barely a whisper escapes you but you know he heard when the splay of his infinitely warm palm strokes down the slope of your ribcage, lower to the rise of your hip, only to dip beneath the white cotton hiding the sensitive core between your thighs that is on fire with the promise those fingertips are writing into your hipbones. 

Slowly, beautifully slow, Ravus explores the round patches of fat that mark you as a woman with abundant curves, and at times where you believe there may be disinterest because you are not sleek and svelte like other women, he reminds you that he appreciates you most for that fact with groans of delight against your jawline. 

“May I?” He whispers to you, and all you can do is nod profusely, never stopping until two warm digits ease their way between your thighs, parting the saturated folds to slip inside and play with what lies in that wet warmth. “So warm… so responsive My precious one…” It’s a benediction to you, words of worship for that which no man has fully appreciated before Ravus.

In the past you were a means to an end, a vessel for pleasure both your own and that of your partner. With Ravus you feel like a Goddess whose sole purpose is to be revered and worshiped by her lover. “My donum…” He growls as his fingers slip deep within your pulsing channel, the walls of your sheath fluttering wildly at all of the stimuli you have received in mere minutes.

In all of your life, no one, not even yourself, has gotten you to the edge of oblivion so quickly. “No… Ravus… too close.” Tightening your fingers in his hair, your thigh snapping tight over his hip that it now rests upon, a few rotations of his thumb to your little pleasure center has you flying apart, screaming up to the ceiling as the climax you never saw coming overwhelms you.

You exist in a haze of warmth and languid pleasure as Ravus curls you against him, his body hard and primed against your thigh, but he merely takes your hand in his when you reach for him. “No. Not now sweet one. That was for you…” And he sounds as relaxed as you feel which is the only thing that keeps you still from reciprocating. “Forgive me… I did not mean for things to become so rushed…”

A smile curves your lips that are pressed against Ravus’ damp chest, the tip of your tongue sliding from the confines of your mouth to press against the tight nipple against the pale chest of your boyfriend. He jerks slightly, but then just chuckles and relaxes back into your hold. “Time is irrelevant…” Your eyes flutter as sleep calls to you, but you won’t go without reminding him… 

“We will make our own path Ravus… Just you and me…”

“Just you and me.” He whispers to you, the final words you hear as sleep claims you. 

Your prince remains awake, pondering just how he lost control of himself in such a manner before thinking back to the feelings that led you both to this moment. Was he surprised? Beyond words.

Would he trade this moment?

Never. 

Not for all of the stars in the night sky.

For he has no use for them when you are his moon that controls the mighty tide of destiny he floats on.


	7. Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes not all is wonderful... sometimes we have bad days. you are reminded that while Ravus is sweet and kind with you he can be devestatingly vicious to others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ravus is a little dark in this one. You have been warned.

Life is rarely uncomplicated even when it endeavors to find simplicity in happiness and contentment for all that enriches it. For the first time in your life, all feels right with the world from your professional to personal life. There is balance, harmony, if one would allow such a notion, which is why, despite the light of day, there is a heavy cloud hovering above your head.

That morning when you woke with a desperate weight pressing in on you that not even your morning cup of coffee could alleviate, it was clear that the day would be difficult at best. Feliz even noticed the shift in your demeanor and attempted to give you love, but it passed through you like a ghost haunting an abandoned home. Hoping that the heaviness would dissipate when you stepped into the sunshine, you were disappointed to realize that even feeling the glorious rays of heat stroking across your features, the void went unfilled.

In retrospect, you should have known that this was coming considering the amount of stress you had been pushing down during the past week so as to ignore the fight that was coming. You had hoped to drown yourself in Ravus’ presence, and the laughter of your close friend so that selfish choices made by people who were in a helping profession would not tear you down. Foolish…

To think you could run from it. What you actually did was worse, and let it build without dealing with the pressure. Now, here you sit, with the five other doctors that oversee all of Insomnia's medical team and the bickering is grating your last nerve just as you knew it would. What you wouldn't give to crawl into bed and not come out for a long while. The other part of you wants to fall into Ravus' arms and let him take apart your pain until it is broken into tiny pieces that no longer stab at your fragile sense of self.

"Well? What say you, _____?" Pressa, a doctor who oversees the employees working in the Citadel asks in her high nasal tone. Her wide, almond shaped eyes are filled with disdain as always. 

You've never cared much for Pressa, as the two of you were in the same program and she for some reason held a grudge for the simple fact that you had the nerve to breathe in her vicinity. She's that classic beauty with perfect measurements and zero personality, so she naturally received all of the attention in school and especially outside of it. 

What she also received was a poor reputation from most of the population, save for those who wanted to pay for a pretty face and an attitude that reflected their own. An attitude that only a certain few were privileged enough to deserve treatment and the others should find a way to die quietly without troubling the rest of the world.

You absolutely couldn’t stand this woman. And today, well aware that there was going to be a fight staring you down, you cannot even begin to muster enough civility to deal with this person.

With a heavy sigh, your body attempting to keep its posture despite how exhausted you feel, you speak your mind on the matter. "I must disagree Pressa. Yes it is natural that we have our list of clients that will go unchanged, however I believe that the Citadel should house the medical center. It is central for the population and has all of the equipment that we need."

She scoffs, an ugly feature on her pristine, emotionless face and turns to the other four. They are all men, doctors from throughout Eos that came heavily recommended. Bourrassa, an older male who specializes in children's medicine, has been working at an old abandoned clinic with Alvarez and their numbers are overflowing to the point they work seven days a week. The other two, Vrecht and Jeffers, oversaw the rest of the population which was demanding as well.

"I believe it is best to keep separated so as not to upset the patients…"

"You think it is best because you dont want to be in the trenches with the rest of us." You bite out just as she swings her head to glare at you, dark eyes sparking with a silent threat. "We cannot keep overworking each other."

Grossly offended, not because it isn’t true but because she has been successfully called out, Pressa jumps to her feet, looking for an ally but each man at the table avoids her glare. Her lack of friends is overwhelming considering how quickly she turns on people when they cannot provide her with exactly what she needs. None of you feel sorry for her. "How dare you imply…"

"Oh shove it Pressa!" Now you're mad, and beyond offended that she is turning this on you. Pinning her with an irate stare, you say all that is on your mind, which is a rarity for you in such settings where you often play the peacemaker. "You've been this way since school. Never wanting to get your hands dirty. Well Im sorry but you dont have that luxury anymore and if you continue to put your fellow colleagues in danger then I will bypass this council and request an audience with the king to obtain his verdict. " By now you are on your feet, hands pressed firmly against the flat tabletop as everyone stares at the two of you.

And you should have expected it, you really should have, but it still caught you off guard and wounded that little part of you that was still weak from years of ups and downs.

Pressa, mustering the meanest look she can, with fury burning bright in her eyes, lashes put with her first verbal strike. Venom filled, she sneers and says, "Im sure he would listen considering youre fucking the Peince of Tenebrae. How, I will never know. Perhaps he lost his sight just like Ignis…"

"That's enough," Alvarez is up out of his seat, glaring at the two of you with a heaviness to his gaze that is firm and unyielding. Considering that he is a man with a family of four girls, and was widowed during the darkness, he is hardly phased by squabbling women. The other three definitely are though and stay silent. Unfortunately what's done is done. Your panic rises, shooting her venom through your system with the speed of lightning arcing through the sky.

And it seeps deep into your system, lightning it up with pain and images of short comings you have been informed of all of your life. But you are a fighter and wont go down without a fight. Forcing back your tears and insecurities, you straighten to a standing position that is a strong front for your opponent and deliver your own lash. "What's wrong Pressa? Your tits and ass werent enough to turn his head? How sad for you that he wanted someone who could see past their own narrow minded, conceited thinking!"

"You think you know so much? You'll never keep him. Women like you weren't made for men like him. Do yourself a favor and end it now before he realizes how much better he can do. At best," She laughs and its a nasty sound that makes your skin prickle, "You'll be able to get that stupid school teacher from Scientia and enjoy life at his side. Considering his low standards and you being a step up from what he has now, he can happily have you. It must be so glorious for him to be blind…"

Thats the last straw. With a roar of fury you launch yourself at Pressa and get in two good punches, giving her a busted nose and what will become a black eye. Alvarez and Vrecht are the closest to the two of you and immediately wrangle you both away from the other. "How dare you!" Pressa sputters, blood running down her swollen face. "I will see the King about this! Consider your job gone! Now all you will be able to do will be to suck the Prince's cock! He'll pity you for that much!"

"Get her out!" Alvarez shouts at Vrecht who finally gets the upper hand with Pressa and gets her out of the sterile white meeting room. 

"Im fine," Voice hoarse and body still struggling though you havent realized it, the man holding you gets you down on the ground, fully surrounded with a pressing hug that immediately forces the tension out of you. "It's alright." He whispers into your ear and it is only then that you realize it's not alright.

The release of that tension was permission for your strength to crumble and now here you are, sprawled on the ground, sobbing out your anger and fear in a practical stranger's arms. 

The world feels faded, her sounds dulled from your ears so you feel as though you are underwater. The pressure of your outburst and rapid breathing brings back the panic so that arms turn tight on your body and all that exists is a voice in your ear and exquisite pressure.

There is movement and voices that spring up around you, but you remain in your small bubble of existence, unwilling to leave it. It wasn't until a new voice broke through the despair in your mind and an azure and a pink flecked violet gaze appeared. in front of you.

"My Donum…" His voice rough with worry and anger, Ravus opens his arms and to them you flee. "Im here." He swears to you, holding you tight in a way you had desperately been needing since you woke up.

***

Ravus still had numerous weeks of vacation to go before new assignments were handed out, though they were starting to become scarce. In moving back to Insomnia, several people had joined cleanup and reconstruction teams which pushed the timeline for full repairs up significantly. 

As it stood, Noctis had not insisted on the outer areas being repaired and even sectioned off several locations. The population was a mere sixteenth of what it once was and those outerlying projects were not imperative. What was imperative was getting back to a semblance of normal life. Hence the school and plans for numerous shops to open in the finished Citadel market place district. 

That morning, Ravus had awoken with a disturbance pounding against his skull that had nothing to do with his meeting. Unfortunately he had been unable to locate the invisible source and was left with a sinking feeling deep in his belly. 

And he must have appeared upset because the moment he walked into the King’s meeting chamber, even Gladiolus appeared concerned. "You okay man?" The behemoth asked in a whisper as Nyx, Ignis, Prompto and lastly their monarch arrived.

"Yes, fine." Though it was clear from his tone that something was off. White brows knitted together on the Prince's handsome face as his thoughts swung to you. Were you alright?

"Okay, lets get this meeting started." Noctis declared tiredly, flopping unto his chair in a manner most unbefitting of a King. 

Ravus notices that he couldn't even muster an annoyed glare and it was then he realized that something really was wrong. What was this sensation? It felt rather like fear, but not nearly as strong. Honestly, it rather bothered him more than outright fear. He had trained his body in how to react to troubling stimuli, but this was certainly not the same and he didn't have a name for it which meant that he was unable to properly combat it.

Nyx settled at his other side, effectively boxing the poor white haired man in a spot he did not desire. He felt cramped and overwhelmed. "Did you talk to _______, this morning?"

The worry in Nyx's usually light voice startled Ravus, and when he turned to face his friend he could see that worry manifested in his eyes. "Of course." If you were not together then you always sent a message to check on the other first thing upon waking. "She said she was fine and had a meeting this morning." Much like he did. 

Nyx pursed his lips tightly but was unable to respond as Ignis spoke up to address the group. "Let us begin with the market district, which as you all know was the heart of Insomnia before the catastrophic events of the past ten years."

Prompto pipes up, excited as always. "Yeah! It was awesome! The old arcade, open food stalls, coffee shops!"

"It was pretty great." There's a tenderness to his smile that Ravus recognizes. It speaks 9f old, precious memories. "Dad and I would sneak out when Clarus was busy…"

Gladiolus chuckles, crossing his arms across his massive chest. "Yep. And Regis would pay me off with the newest action figure if I kept my dad on a wild goose chase." Fond memories of times past, though everyone smiles at the table, and deep down hopes that perhaps one day, those memories will be relieved through their eyes.

It is a momentary blip in the thought process Ravus is embroiled in, but it’s enough to draw him back to the moment at hand as Ignis instructs Prompto to put up boards that contain sketches of the market district. “Nyx, your crew is currently working on the buildings….” Ignis comments, which is an opening for the other man to take the floor.

Standing up from his chair and heading to the finished sketches that his crew are working toward completing, he says, “So far we have several individuals interested in the twenty buildings being renovated. There are five left that have gone unclaimed and thus far I have a list of what each individual is hoping to do with their stores.” Handing the pages to those on the ends, they are handed down even as Prompto scoots closer to Ignis to read off the names and ideas.

Ravus flicks through the plans, noticing that the large rotunda in the center of the marketplace has not been claimed. Granted, it was one that had needed to be completely redone both inside and out. It still will require significant love and effort to turn the building into a functioning space. Ravus wasn’t entirely sure why, but something was drawing him to it. What was he going to do with a store?

“If any of you know of someone who may be interested,” Nyx pauses but no one says anything, “Don’t hesitate to let me know. We would like to see this place up and running.”

The others nod their acceptance of the unspoken request to fill up the market buildings before opening day starts. This way Nyx’s company will not have to return while stores are open and disrupt business by working on the aesthetics of another store. This city center was supposed to be a true start for Insomnia’s reintroduction to the light. Perfection was of the utmost importance.

Conversation sprang up amongst the others, new ideas flying back and forth while old memories played their part in the development of future endeavors, but Ravus was lost again to the gnawing feeling that not all was well with you. It wasn’t until the sound of shouting sounded off in the distance and silence fell upon the meeting room he was in, that the wordless emotion grew into the battle hardened sense of fear.

Ravus was barely out of his seat when a man shot through the door and made his way to Gladiolus. The words fight, your name, come, and now are spoken and before Gladiolus can get out of the room, the Prince has shot out the door and made his way down the corridor. There is a woman in the hallway who has a broken nose and black eye blossoming over her right eye. Battle senses alerted, Ravus skirts through the door that has just slammed open and as though he can feel you, he moves right into the white walled meeting room and feels his heart slam to a stop.

There is a man on the ground with you propped against his chest, and there is a look on your face the white haired Prince has never seen. Rage grips his chest tightly, but he wrangles it in as his knees hit the ground and he puts himself within your line of sight. As gently as he can, trying not to force the man holding you into a reaper’s arm through sight alone, long fingers reach up to caress your cheek as he continues to say your name.

When you fall into his arms and at long last he can feel you against him, the rest of the world evaporates and all that exists is you.

“I’m here, my Donum. I’m here…” He whispers into your hair with a growl of protection that keeps the others from intruding upon the area that is is inhabiting that is currently pulsing wildly with danger for an outsider who may think to come near you. He cannot tolerate such an invasion of his or your personal space, which makes it near to impossible to move you. There are too many obstacles, too many people, and all Ravus wants is to destroy and annihilate all that stands in his way.

Thankfully help comes in the form of Ignis clearing out the room and Nyx rushing to the former warrior's side. "Come on, let's get her home. I called her neighbor and she is already there." Lowering himself in front of the Prince who cradled you tightly to his chest, Nyx didn’t make a move to come to close. He knew better. But he did need to get you out of here and he would chance the Prince’s wrath to do it.

Ravus was vastly unamused to have someone else participate in this horrible event but he could admit, if only to himself, that he was terribly unsure how to proceed. Your fingertips were gripping him so tightly that he could feel the bite of your short nails through his shirt and the slight pain they inflicted only enraged him more. There was no outlet for his fury at seeing you in such a state.

The moment the room was cleared and the hallways were quiet, Ravus stood on long legs, and all but sprinted from the room and out of the citadel all together. The run to your home was a very necessary ten minutes that forced his temper back and away to a tolerable level that wouldn’t overwhelm either of you.

The moment that Ravus has you securely at home, locked behind the safety of the front door, both of you are able to breathe without the pressure of the outside world weighing down on either of you. Though your reprieve is not long lasting…

***

“What’s wrong with her?” Ravus stops pacing the moment your friend hits the landing of the staircase in your townhome that feels a little less bright on this day. Even Feliz is uneasy seeing someone other than her master descend from the upper level. A sharp mewl is the response before the sleek feline darts up to the top floor to find you and ensure you are well. Ravus is nearly right behind her too.

The other woman blocks his way, and with years of practice handling irate children, she leads him to the couch and settles down beside him. Her posture is open, inviting so as not to be a threat, and Ravus responds fairly well, noticing how his shoulders drop into a somewhat relaxed stance. “What happened?” Voice gruff with his concern, he ducks his gaze to the ground, now dealing once more with that sensation of immense unease. 

Your friend had spent the better part of the last hour with Nyx upstairs, helping you get settled and into a nice cool shower to help calm the nerves from the rush of exercise they were put through. In that time Nyx had filled her in on the things Pressa said, and while they weren’t a shock, they were callous and rude nonetheless. The fact that the snobby doctor had implemented Ignis and herself in the mix just set her ire off, but that would be handled another day. Chances are Ignis knew, which was frighteningly embarrassing.

“Pressa has never been nice. And I know that ________ has been stressed. The other doctors in town are trying to work together and Pressa is uninterested.”

“Why?” Ravus snarked harshly. His tone was a demand for information, but once more, your friend was made of tougher stuff considering ten years in the darkness with less than pleasant encounters. That and she knew that Ravus was furious, not with her or you, but whatever situation had occurred to upset you to such a degree.

It had been a week since the picnic, and in that time you had completely immersed yourself in a world that revolved around Ravus and what you were building together. Work was no longer at the forefront of your mind and it had been a welcome relief considering all the grief that came with working with Pressa, who still acted like she was in charge when she was in fact, not.

“During the dark years, Pressa worked exclusively for the elite that survived the daemons. She refused to help anyone else and a lot of the other medical professionals had trouble with her because of it.” Everyone had! Including the makeshift school that had been put together. When a particular nasty wave of sickness hit the children, and Pressa had been the only one in Lestallum, she had catered only to her usual clients and their children. The others had been required to be quarantined apart from the others and cared for to the best of the teachers’ limited knowledge. Thankfully a call reached you and in a few days time you returned to help while also giving a quick training on how to deal with situations such as these in the future.

“And how did she make it here?” Two toned eyes turned to slits, menacing and cruel in their hardness, as if trying to discern how best to get rid of this woman who was causing problems for his beloved. Surely… your friend thought… Ravus wasn’t so extreme…

Right?

Clearing her throat before glancing back up at your boyfriend, she shrugged in exasperation. “Who knows. She was probably recommended, and Noctis accepted her. That, and not many people wanted to leave Lestallum. She was from here, so maybe she wanted to come home.” It didn’t really matter in the long run considering she was in Insomnia now and wouldn’t be leaving.

What was necessary was to redistribute duties amongst the limited medical professionals so that they weren’t overworked. The six head doctors would have close to five under each of them, but if they kept the centers separated as they were now, the workload would still be too much. 

“And what did this woman say to ______ to upset her so?” His eyes darkened and all but willed the answer from your friends lips. Somehow she kept a tight hold on the knowledge and patted Ravus’ hand in reassurance.

“That’s for her to say Ravus. Just know that she’s okay. She had a panic attack,” Because of course you take on far too much for you to handle and then let it build up within you. “She will be fine. Maybe you can stay tonight and just be with her?”

Yes, that was absolutely something that Ravus could do and had planned to do anyway. Dressed in his typical white cargo pants and a loose dark purple shirt, he stood and forced his features to soften so that he could ensure he didn’t add further stress. The Prince understood panic attacks, having had them as a young child himself, and often helping numerous individuals during the darkness overcome them. For him it had been an easy fix, but knowing that you had just endured one, and were coming down from the upset of your day, put him on edge.

What he wanted was to hunt down Pressa, whom he had only met a handful of times for his own checkups, and give her a long and verbally violent piece of his mind. Right now, you were first on his list of priorities and therefore he would push his anger to the back of his mind where it could simmer in wait.

“Would you retrieve Bestia for me please?” He asked, heading toward the stairs to go up and see you. The time it had taken the others to help you sort yourself out had been torture for the white haired man. All he had wanted was to be at your side, making sure the situation was fixed so that it never bothered you again, but that wasn’t how this life worked. Ravus couldn’t solve all of your problems no matter how much he wanted to.

Recognizing the necessity of being near a loved one, your friend nodded and replied instantly, “Of course.” She watched in silence until the silent PRince made his way upstairs and disappeared in the direction of your room.

You both needed this moment.

***

Numerous emotions swirl through you as you finally come back to the real world, having needed a long nap to build your strength considering your sleep schedule was terribly off. None of the things that you were feeling, namely feeling like you had been run over by a garula herd, except for one. You felt warm and safe…

“My Donum?” A deep voice called out, caressing over your frazzled nerves like a soothing balm to a sunburn. Ravus. Of course you felt safe. “You are safe…” He whispers against your wild hair that is tucked just beneath his chin. How does he know what you need to hear?

“Forgive me Ravus…”

“There is nothing to forgive.” His tone is almost too sharp not to sting, but you deserve it for the fact that you would never ask him to feel sorry for a reaction to something that upsets him. A warm palm cups your puffy red cheek and guides your fatigued eyes up to his that looks for all the world like he wants nothing more than to see you happy. How precious is this man? How fortunate are you?

Nuzzling into the warmth that is anchoring you to the present, pulling your mind from the overwhelming haze that latched on tight to your psyche, a deep breath leaves you just as Ravus’ lips meet the skin between your eyes. “Thank you Ravus… for being here. I needed it.”

“All that you need, I will do my precious one.” His arms curl around you as a benediction to this truth, willing you to fully understand that he is not well if you are not. “Tell me how to fix this.” 

This is not a man who makes empty promises or requests and you know without a shadow of a doubt as the two of you lay curled beneath your bedding, your head against his solid chest and his hands wrapped up in your hair, that he will do anything you ask. Anything.

There is a predator that lives within your gentle Prince, one that is unforgiving when wrongs are made to those he cares about, and at this juncture you can feel it rolling around inside of him, pushing against his chest to be set free. It’s a little frightening and yet, there is no threat to you. The frightening truth is, that you feel it would actually listen to you…

“Nothing Ravus. Nothing right now. Just stay with me.” That’s all you want, are his arms around you without anything to interrupt your tranquility.

Tomorrow you can face the consequences of your actions, but right now you want to be held for as long as this man will hold you. 

Should the morning never rise, Ravus would have held you for eternity, but alas, the sun is a frequent visitor upon Eos once more and the world is full of responsibilities. By the time morning comes duty calls and out of his arms you go. But you are directly by his side, and that will always be enough.

**********

“I’ll make this quick.” Noctis is seated at the front of the meeting room that he had been in the day before with his team, however this time the atmosphere is far from friendly.

The six medical directors are present, along with his own entourage that will ensure his demands are met should someone try something behind his back. Pinning Pressa, who has enjoyed her position in the Citadel for the past year as a personal physician to the King and his closest advisors, he doesn’t let up on the glare until she lowers her eyes to the table top in what he is hoping is shame. 

Pressa can feel the stares of her enemies pressing in on her, but one in particular leaves her absolutely petrified. It is coming from the Prince…

“Five out of six of you have asked to house the medical center here at the Citadel. I am in full agreement. I will put Alvarez and _______ in charge of scheduling. I trust both of you to ensure the schedules are equal and equipped for everyone’s specialty.” Another pinning glare shoots toward Pressa, who has the good sense not to look up. “From this moment on, there is no class system, or nobility. We are all needed to make Insomnia successful again and we shall all be treated as equals. I will not tolerate dissension amongst people who are here to save lives. If there are future problems, then those of you who cause them will be moved off of the board, and potentially be requested to find another profession.”

Everyone in the room is silent, despite the loudness being projected through the air with unspoken thoughts and feelings toward what has just been announced. The scolding from your king was for everyone involved on the medical board, but the five of you know that it was for one individual in particular. You can only hope that it will be enough to get Pressa to change her tune.

“You are dismissed.” The King states with finality, standing from his seat to walk out hand in hand with his lover, Prompto, as Gladiolus, Nyx and Ignis all proceed after the pair. The other doctors stand to depart, no one saying a word to Pressa who is gathering her things with a defeated look on her face that any other person would mistake for outrage. You know better.

She has been cowed and while she may not let it stick with her for a long period of time, it will for enough time so that the rest of you can create what you want to help Insomnia functionable for the citizens.

With your bag in hand, more than read to leave the Citadel to return home to your cat and Bestia who will be more than ready to give cuddles, it isn’t until you reach the door that you notice Ravus is still seated at the end of the table. His eyes are locked onto Pressa who has realized she has the Prince’s full attention. “Ravus?”

The Prince quirks a grin at the edge of his lips for you, but he never removes the weight of his stare from the other doctor in the room, and she knows better than to try and flee. “This will be but a moment My Donum.” He purrs to you, pushing his hands against the arms of the chair so that he can get to his feet.

With slow, methodical stalking steps, he brings himself a few inches from Pressa’s prone form. A frightening smile unfurls on his face, eyes alight with malice, as he addresses the woman with quick, precise words that leave no room for misunderstanding. “Doctor…”

“Highness?” She squeaks out, clearly unnerved by his presence and the way it imposes upon her personal space. 

“I was informed of some truly heinous things that you said in reference to not only my friend, Ignis Scientia, and _____ the teacher, but most importantly the horrible comments you felt the need to express to your colleague and consequently my girlfriend…”

“Highness… I am truly…”

A hand up in the air is an effective silencer, almost as if it is a gun waiting to be shot, and now the fear is real as Ravus unleashes all of that hidden warrior his enemies knew on the battlefield. Though the room stays the same in light and texture, something about the atmosphere grows dark and imposing in a way that makes Pressa gasp. Ravus all but thrives amongst the chaos.

You haven’t even realized that you have been holding your breath until the voice you know so well begins to speak and suddenly your lungs are sucking in gasps of air, making you feel light headed.

“I do not need your excuses. I merely need to inform you, that the upset you have caused her, has upset me. You see, I am a warrior, a soldier, by training, and by nature my instinct is to protect what is important to me.” Pointing to you, he continues. “______ Is the most important person to me on the face of this planet, and you will have to forgive me, but when she is unhappy, I feel rather overwhelmed to right that wrong. I cannot bear the thought that she will suffer, for any reason, and my natural reaction is to simply eradicate the source of her distress.” He did not pick his words prettily, they were clear cut and directly to the point.

Ravus was not a man who wished to re-explain himself in the future. Judging from the look of terror in Pressa’s eyes, he wouldn’t have to have this conversation again. “Now, I do not condone violence against women at all. And I would never lay a finger on you, this I can promise you. But if ever you say such crude, nasty things to her again, or reference our relationship in a way that makes her feel insecure, or questions what I feel just so you can feel better about yourself, we shall not meet on happy terms. And I promise you Doctor, should you choose to go into battle with me, you will pray for your end by the time I’m through with you.” The last of his words are hissed through his teeth, threat and promise rolled into one.

The moment he has conveyed his message, Ravus pulls back and away from Pressa and the moment he makes his way to you, the tension in the room evaporates as though it was never there. However, the aftershocks are felt by both you and your colleague and you are reminded that your sweet, kind Prince, is also a vicious soldier that can be as lethal as he can be kind. “Ravus?” You need to know that he is alright, but more than that, you need to know that you are alright.

When he glances down at you, the hatred in his bright eyes is gone and there is the flowering love you have come to know and look for each time you are together. He smiles that tender lopsided grin that tugs up the corners of his mouth and holds his hand out for yours. “Come my sweet one… let us put all of this behind us.”

And just like that all is right with your world…

Though you will never forget the image of the beast within, rising out of this man whom you adore above all else, staring down an enemy, for you.

His gentleness, kindness, warmth and affection is all yours.

But now you have learned that the monster all soldiers are trained to be, is also yours to command.

It’s frightening.

Humbling…

And, if you will allow yourself to acknowledge it, it’s rather thrilling.

As if to solidify the truth in your mind, Ravus pulls you flush against his chest once you are out amongst the light of day once more and possesses your lips with a heavy passion. His tongue swirling through your mouth to claim every inch of you for himself before he withdraws and nips the tip of your nose. “All that you need of me… it’s yours my Donum…”

For you are his purpose.

Everyone knows that a man without a purpose is careless and a danger to those he comes across, causing chaos to reign everywhere he goes. 

However a man with a purpose is far more dangerous. For he is a man who has something to protect and while he has learned to be a docile creature while in his beloved’s company, everything can change. 

The disturbance of peace in his world unleashes the raging beast within and he only comes to heel at his master’s call.

Today you learned that Ravus has but one master that he has allowed to take over his heart…

And it is you.


	8. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus comes to an important decision for the future and he couldn't have done it without your support.

After the horrid fiasco with your colleagues and the King being forced to weigh in on the matter, Ravus and you had barely spent any time apart. Still in the throes of the summer, your working crew had several more weeks before winter preparations would need to be made around the city. In fact Ignis continued to call and inform Ravus that the start date was being pushed back significantly, meaning you all probably wouldn’t return to work before October.

Technically Ravus had known that these days were coming, he had felt them sneaking up on him like a coeurl sneaks up on her prey in the dark of the night. Thankfully he had been prepared for the lunge, and had been afforded the time to tumble out of the way in regards to procuring potential future activities that would fill his days. If he had his way, he would fill them with laying by your side day in and day out, but as heavenly as that sounded, eventually he would want a hobby.

Being idle was not a reality he could exist in no matter how desperately his body screamed for him to. What would it feel like to exist solely for the purpose of pleasure? To be wrapped in your arms, your lips and your sultry voice whispering beautiful nonsense that was colored with bliss as he drove you to heights unknown?

Those thoughts had plagued him throughout the night before as he slept in his bed alone for the first time in a week. The feeling of you sleeping beside him, emanating a warmth he had grown addicted to, haunted him in his dreams and made his sleep fitful. Other thoughts that harkened back to the early years of his life where all that he loved was slowly taken away whether through death or destruction found him in the moonless dark night to the point when Ravus woke up at 5 AM he spent the next five hours dozing in and out of sleep while screams and blood filled those five hours.

Existing in your pain had stripped him bare and left him vulnerable but now that he was alone, he couldn’t fight it back to the darkness. Not that this was the first time he had suffered such delusions, but it was the first time he found it trying to get himself back on stable footing. This was not something he would burden you with today especially when you had finally been feeling better about the whole fiasco that Pressa caused, and spent an evening having a ‘girls night’ with your friend.

The two of you had insisted that he stay and partake in the festivities but it was important for you to have time outside of your relationship with him and he needed to respect that. Even if he had wanted to stay glued to your side for the rest of his life….

Groaning, Ravus rubbed his face, annoyed by the two days growth stubble on his face that you refused to let him shave the other day. He could honestly say that it was going to stay another day because he felt too lazy to take the straight blade and polish the pale skin growing beneath. Perhaps he will ask you…

What would it feel like to feel your soft fingertips dance through the lather on his face while skilled hands shifted and curved the straight edged blade down the planes of his cheeks, swiping away the stubble that marked him a man until he was smooth to the touch once more. As his hands ran up into the mass of knots that was his moonlit hair, the thought of trimming up his massive mane came to mind. All of these little things, shaving and hair cutting, actions he had always had completed with such haste, were thinking points in his mind. There had been so many little intimacies that the two of you had shared that were once considered frivolous and a mere necessity. Now, such as the simple act of brushing or braiding his hair, was a glorious moment out of his day where he could simply sit beneath your ministrations and absorb you into him.

What he wouldn’t give to enjoy such a thing today, but alas he was due up in a short thirty minutes to discuss the rotunda in the marketplace with Nyx. Rolling to his side and coming face to face with Bestia who had his clothes in her mouth, the Prince sighed and dragged himself from bed. “I know, I know.” The man huffed as he snatched his clothes and padded off to the bathroom. Once ready he emerged and got downstairs to feed Bess a quick breakfast and prepare his coffee cup for the walk.

The moment Bestia finished her meal, the pair meandered out into the bright morning sun and headed toward the market where Ravus was unsurprised to see Nyx waiting for him. He was however quite surprised to find Gladiolus there though.

Flicking his gaze from Gladiolus to Nyx who had clearly planned this, he stated, “I’m leaving.” Not at all in the mood to deal with the tattooed Shield’s attitude, Ravus made an abrupt about face and started marching in the other direction. 

“No no no!” Nyx ran up and grabbed hold of his friend’s arm, steering him toward the building and the sheepish mountain of a man kicking at the loose gravel under his feet. “Just hear me out.”

Ravus’ lips pursed tight, especially when Bestia bounded up to Gladio for attention and sighed. “I am not in the mood to deal with his attitude…”

“And you won’t have to.” Nyx appeased the Prince, motioning for his lover to agree.

After a few long moments and another threat of leaving Gladiolus finally spoke up, “Okay. Okay, Ravus… I’m sorry.”

“Ohh?” The PRince sipped his coffee, brow raised in a condescending gesture, “Go on then Amicitia.” He was going to vastly enjoy this and he let it show through the small quirk on his lips.

Gladio flicked his gaze to Nyx who firmed up the glare in his eyes that the larger soldier would not be backing out of this. That was all that was needed to get his lover talking. “I’m sorry I’ve been giving you such a hard time. I know it hasn’t been right. And I am sorry….” And to his credit, he looked rather remorseful.

Had Ravus been the old Prince he had been before and during the war he would have rubbed Gladio’s pride in this moment until the other man was screaming out his fury, but the new him didn’t desire to play with such childish notions. “Very well. You are forgiven.” He jerked his head quickly in Nyx’s direction and asked, “And what is it you want?” Because they all knew that Gladio wouldn’t have apologized without prompt.

Which meant Nyx was formulating some sort of plan.

“I’m glad you asked.” The former glaive looked ready to burst. The prince just rolled his eye, completely unable to feed off of the excitement.

“I’m sure you are.” Ravus sighed, wondering why he was here when he could be texting you to see if the two of you were awake yet. Again, he had promised himself that he would wait until noon to contact you, but three hours was a near eternity away. At the very least he could hope to pass an hour with these two. 

Ignoring his cranky friend, Nyx refocused everyone’s attention on the Rotunda building and slung his arm around Ravus’ shoulder. The PRince wasn’t too enthused to be touched. “Look, Gladio wants to open a bookstore… but he doesn’t want the whole store. And _____ told me you were interested in maybe opening something.”

“She did, did she?” Ravus’ gaze narrowed at the slight betrayal, but honestly he couldn’t find it in himself to be too upset. He certainly wasn’t going to push himself out of his boundaries to try something new. Besides, now that you had overstepped ever so slightly, he was going to use it to his advantage. “Go on then.” 

Nyx nearly jumped with joy to not be shot down and ran up to the building. “Well Gladio can’t occupy both stores, and he doesn’t want to partner with someone he doesn’t know…”

“Because he’s a horrible pain to get along with?” Ravus asked innocently, batting his eyes at the overgrown beast who was now glaring at him. All the Prince did was grin.

Nyx sighed. “Ravus.”

“Fine.” Straightening his posture, he gave the other man a nod of apology and motioned to the building. “I still am not sure what I would want to do though. I cannot promise it would fit with a bookstore.”

“What doesn’t fit with a bookstore?” Gladio scoffed, and despite wanting to adamantly disagree just to be spiteful, Ravus found that the logic was rather sound. Anything he would choose could easily be geared toward partnering with a bookstore. Truth be told, he did have an idea, and it would fit beautifully, he just wasn’t sure how to make it come to fruition.

The reality of it was, he was a little fearful to venture into unknown territory. He also dreamed of indulging in a new venture with you, but you adored your job and he couldn’t ask you to take on more than you already were. It just would not be right to request more than you perhaps had to give. All Ravus wanted was to see you thrive and enjoy this stage of your life and never want for anything.

Coming out of his thoughts as Gladio and Nyx continued to chat about the joint stores that will require significant restorational touches, Ravus decided to tune in and see if he could be persuaded. The King wanted to see the touches that went into the architecture of Insomnia on the outside of the buildings in the square. Inside, he wasn’t demanding the same regulations. “So, Gladiolus would have the east facing portion and I would have the west…” Which was perfect for evening adventures that could be held beneath the setting sun. 

“Yes that’s right,” Nyx pointed to the slight edge of the domed ceiling and stated “There will be an awning put up and the tiling around the building will extend out ten feet all the way around to offer a seating area should you so choose.” 

The main walkway would be made of stone blocks pressed with various Lucian sigils in a pattern, whereas the outdoor space set up for the stores would be matte black circular tiles. While black was not a strong theme in Ravus’ mind for the aesthetic he was hoping to obtain, it would work.

Wait? Was he truly considering this?

Yes, yes he was. And he could see it coming to life in front of him as Nyx described the plans that they had witnessed during their meeting. “Very well…” 

Nyx paused, both Gladiolus and him turning to face the white haired Prince. “Very well?” Hope touched both of their eyes and Ravus nodded.

“Very well… I shall take the other portion of the building.” There was no going back now. The words had been spoken, the decision made…

“Awesome!” Gladio strode the few steps it took to meet Ravus and shook his hand with a vigor. “Whatever help you need Ravus, let me know.” And it was that sincerity coming from the larger man that made the older man realize this was a necessary step forward into his future.

Glancing down at the large hand gripping his, Ravus firmed up his hold and shook back. “Very good then. When can we begin?” 

“Well, we’re getting the rest of the tiling laid this week, and next week we will allow the owners to come in and express what they want for the interior.” Nyx stepped back over to his friend, the excitement on his face completely unhidden. Ravus couldn’t stop himself from grinning back. “Probably Monday.”

It was Wednesday now, which meant that Ravus had five days to pull together a concept that would make him happy. He was thrilled and absolutely petrified. This was going to be a complete leap away from everything he had ever known or thought that his life would entail. He honestly couldn’t wait. Turning to Nyx, he snapped his fingers to alert Bestia to their departure, and said, “Thank you Nyx, but I must be going now…”

Knowingly, the former glaive nodded and patted his friend’s arm. “I’ll be in contact to let you know for sure when you can come down.”

“Very good. Thank you.” With a parting word to Gladiolus, the Prince turned sharply on his heels and headed back down the walkway in the way he had come just a little while ago. Bestia was hot on his heels as he made his way out of instinct toward your home.

He had to say it out loud….

He had to say it to you.

He had to say that he, Ravus Nox Fleuret was no longer going to be a soldier or a warrior, he was going to have his own little shop and bring some beauty into the world. 

And he sure was hoping you were going to have some ideas on how to help him do it.

*********

Steaming hot coffee wafted through the living room where you were tidying up from the evening before. Once a week you and your close friend had a girls night which usually involved a sleep over despite the fact that you lived in the same building. Ravus had been invited to stay and in the moment you had been a little sad that he declined, however now you were happy to have the quiet morning without him.

Guilt was eating away at you and you just had to confide in someone the giant oops you had made. Once everything is straightened back up, pillows put back in their respective spots, plates and bottles picked up and a quick sweep of the hardwood flooring to ensure crumbs aren’t left laying around, you head into the kitchen and are greeted with a piping hot mug of coffee just the way you like it.

“If we weren’t dating other men… I would date you.” Inhaling the bitter fragrance softened by rich cream, the first sip is savored with your eyes closed. 

“I know. But we have found our dream men.” Your friend reminds you with a hint of playful sadness that makes you grin. 

“I really think so.” Though deep down you knew from the moment you saw Ravus that he was the kind of man you wanted to spend your time with, if not forever, then for a very long long time. Which was probably why the guilt was hitting you. “Hey… Can I talk to you about something?” 

She settled the eggs down and turned her full attention to you, somewhat worried by the tone you used. Fiddling with the handle on your mug, not liking the silence but aware that she is leaving it this way to offer you the floor, you eventually sigh. “I think I did something bad.”

Her brow goes up ever so slightly, “I’m sure not…” 

“No, I did.” And you felt horrible for it! Within seconds the entire story poured out of you. “Ravus received a box a few weeks ago, and inside was his mother’s journal. Well he asked me to keep it so that it wasn’t near him,” For reasons you weren’t going to discuss and thankfully your friend didn’t push for either. Keeping your head down, eyes to the countertop you continued. “Well, I hid it in my nightstand because he doesn’t usually get in there, but it’s also where I keep my book that I’m reading…”

“Ohhhhh…” She said, knowing exactly where this was going. “Yeah…”

“Yeah.” You echo back and then express the damning information. “I really didn’t mean to. I had just wanted to read a chapter that night, and I accidentally took it out. I didn’t realize what it was until I got to a recipe…” Your eyes are desperate as they jerk up to the woman who is just smiling at you with sympathy. Thankfully there is no judgment in her gaze, but you are already judging yourself enough for everyone. “Then I didn’t stop…”

She chuckles and nods. “Of course. I can’t say I blame you.” Afterall it wasn’t easy to have something intimate like that and not want to know what’s inside. Furrowing her brow, she next asked, “But, why didn’t Ravus want to see it?”

You shrug, “It just freaked him out. He probably didn’t want the reminder or to read something disappointing. His self esteem isn’t the best.” Which you couldn’t stand. Sometimes the way he held you at night, as though you would disappear at a moment's notice, just broke your heart. 

“True.” Both of you know that he has difficulties due to his past. Over the past week he had confided more in you about all that he had gone through with the loss of his mother and then his sister, and finally the attempts on his own life. The threat of Niflheim as it invaded his homeland, giving him few choices of how to proceed. Then there was the anger that swallowed him whole that many people judged him for, but as he had purged that demon one late night in your arms, using your body as a shield against the pain, whatever judgment you may have felt evaporated.

Not that you had felt any significant judgment for the Prince before you had known him at an intimate level because if the dark years taught you anything, it was that life and survival were never black and white. This gorgeous man, a warrior and hardened elite operative in the field of war, was broken inside. He was but a child who had never gotten to grow up in a healthy manner. 

This new stage of his life was his first possibility at a hint, just a touch, of something normal. And you’d be damned if you didn’t want to help him find it. You had paused unknowingly to pull your thoughts together, but all that was at the forefront of your mind was Ravus and the things you had done that may or may not break his trust. “I just want to help him…” A sob cracks through your voice which immediately draws your friend back to the counter where she takes your hand.

“I don’t think he’ll be upset…”

“Maybe not. But he will be upset that I meddled with Nyx and said he was interested in the other half of the market rotunda.” That had been intentional and you knew that whatever Nyx made up about how he found out if he made anything up at all, Ravus would see through it. “I’m not trying to be pushy, I just…”

“Don’t want him to waste more of his life.” Her voice is tender, just as her hands are when they reach to tilt your face up. With a soft swipe down your cheeks to clear away the tracks your tears had made, she smiles and slides a plate of eggs and toast across the counter to you. “Ravus is very forgiving with you.”

“You think?”

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. “Please. He adores you. And he trusts you.” She says it so simply that it’s nearly impossible to deny.

But emotions get in the way of reason. “How can you tell?” You murmur, wiping at the tears on your face with the back of your sleeve. Though, to be honest you did feel that he very much trusted you considering all of the memories and stories he had shared after your meltdown during the meeting with your colleagues a week prior. Those moments brought the two of you closer which was undoubtedly why you felt as though you had betrayed him in some sense. And it was why you needed the reassurance from someone on the outside of your relationship.

Thankfully she knows that you need the comfort and doesn’t shame you for it. Always gentle, but firm, your friend puts her hands on your cheeks and makes sure she had your entire focus on her. “Because of the way he looks at you. How he is with you. A man who has gone through what he has gone through would not be open the way he is with you if he didn’t trust you.” Her eyes are unyielding, but warmly affectionate. 

Thank the gods for this woman. She has been there for you in numerous situations and going forward in this new reality, there isn’t a doubt in your mind that she will be there with you for more. Just as you will be for her when moments come in the relationship she is building that are too hard to work out alone. Sniffling your tears back into submission and wiping the stray ones away on the back of your sleeve, well Ravus’ sleeve, a smile brightens up your features. “Thanks. I know he won’t hate me, I just know that I went about this the wrong way. I shouldn’t have put Nyx in on it.”

“Maybe not. But we all know men are stubborn sometimes, and the people they trust are sometimes the ones they have a hard time believing when it comes to their fears.” She sighs as though it is something she herself is dealing with but there is a clear warning on her face that she doesn’t wish to delve into her own feelings.

For now it is something you will respect. Breakfast is simple, but its delightful nonetheless. Idle chit chat fills up the spacious kitchen and over the course of that time, you feel less paranoid about what may or may not happen with Ravus. Should he be upset for the discussion with Nyx, you will apologize that you didn’t discuss it with him first.  
Or at length because you two had discussed it but he always shot down the idea of stepping out of his current position. And if he would have absolutely loved what he was doing, you would have let it go, however each time he looked at the zoning plans or fiddled with the subject about having a shop and what it may mean, he just lit up.

The PRince you had known for the past year came to life in a way you had only ever seen from him when he was with Bestia or you. These were the things you kept telling yourself long after your friend retired to her home to spend the day with her boyfriend who was off for the day, up until the exact moment your front door clicked open and in stepped the white haired object of your affection with his animal companion that immediately bolted up the stairs to find Feliz. The two were nearly inseparable now that they have found one another.

Whatever inner calm you had found, shot right out of you faster than lightening striking a tree. Your eyes meet and within his own heterochromic gaze, it is clear that he knows…

Panicked, you shoot forward across the living room to where he is standing and immediately reach out to take his hands in your own. “Ravus I am so sorry….”

The moment your fingertips stroke up the length of his sleek metal frame and the other made of flesh and bone, he latches on tight to you with a warmth you hadn’t been expecting. “That you told Nyx about my interest in the building?”

You nod furiously, and let out the rest of your guilt, desperate to be rid of it. “And I read your mother’s journal… I didn’t mean to. I’m so sorry. I accidentally picked it up and didn’t realize what I was reading…” 

Ravus is thrown off guard with the new information and mention of his mother. He is taken aback by your fear, especially considering it was always something he had anticipated you to do in the first place. At the forefront of his mind was confusion as to why you were so distraught, however, for the moment you were terribly upset and It was not the time to question the situation. Ravus could not stand when you were upset to such a degree, especially when it centered on him. “Donum…” Pulling you to the couch where he sat the two of you down, Ravus ensured that you were able to fully see him before he began to speak. Clearly you thought you had wronged him by reading the journal, but deep down he had hoped that you would because he hadn’t found the courage to do so. 

Worried blue and violet train on you, though he never lets your face go as he carefully quiets your fears. “I am not angry. I know you would not do anything to hurt me…” The news of that statement hits him just as hard as it does you, the sight of your eyes widening and then softening sends a pang of pleasure through his heart. With the utmost tenderness he shifts his grip from your gorgeous face to your trembling hands and holds them up to his lips. “Perhaps I was secretly hoping you would read it. The Astrals know I couldn’t, and still cannot. But I trusted it with you… I trusted you to protect me.” The last words are but a whisper between the two of you.

Protecting himself physically has never been a problem, however to protect himself emotionally was forever a weakness that he was never able to master. Not even a little bit, and those who would protect that vulnerable side of him, were the two women in his life that were now gone. Was it right of him to ask it of you? “Is it wrong to ask…”

The sound of Ravus’ voice catching, his proud eyes lowered and head bowed in defeat, has you rushing into his arms where you cradle his head close and kiss the crown of his head. “It is never wrong to ask. I’m here Ravus and you mean so much to me. I know we have been together a short time, but I cannot picture this life,”

He cuts you off with a heated, warm kiss, that says everything you wanted to say and everything you needed to hear from him in turn. That’s how it is with Ravus as you have come to learn. All that he says has its place, its purpose, and a clear message, yet what he communicates non verbally is far more powerful than those incredible words his accented voice shares with the world. And you are the one he has chosen to share those nonverbal gestures of emotion with. Just… you. 

“I do not know what I have done to deserve you, but I will not question the Gods for their mercy.” Forehead to forehead, the two of you sit in the silence and allow it to have its time. It isn’t until Ravus quietly asks, “What did my mother write?” That the mood lifts and another hurdle neither of you knew was in the way of your progress, has been passed over.

“She wrote about tea parties she had with you and Luna… and a ton of recipes.” There were recipes scrawled in the margins, even extra pieces of paper that were folden and inserted into the book because she had run out of room. “Your mother cooked?”

Fond memories flood through the white haired Prince as the two of you settle back against the couch and he pulls you near. “She did. Not for everyday meals or large state affairs because she did not have the time. But each tea time, she would make all of the treats.” How or when she made them Ravus and Luna never could figure out, but they knew the difference between her cooking and the cook’s in the kitchens. 

“Did she ever teach you?”

“No. I think she always enjoyed that quiet time alone. At least that is what Luna and I surmised.” Memories of laughter that knew no bounds, that didn’t have to be bogged down by propriety, dances through his mind. Once his mother even fell out of her chair due to some inane joke he had learned to please her. Wild blond hair surrounding her pink face that was scrunched up in delight was how he remembered her to this day. “They were wonderful times that were just for the three of us.” 

Drawing your legs up underneath your body, Ravus draws you closer against him and lets free some of his old memories and you let him. You watch happily as his face lights up in a way that makes him seem so young and carefree, if he ever was carefree. But he is now, and that’s what matters.

Soon he slides into easy conversation about his hopes for the building and his infectious joy fills you up, making you want to help him realize this beautiful paradise that has a right to exist in this world. The tools are all there…

Right in front of the two of you.

“I’ll help you. Of course I’ll help.” The question had barely left his mouth when you jumped on the chance to express just how excited you were to help Ravus. Taking hold of his cheeks, you kiss him with a thrill of passion that is quickly snuffed out as need reaches inside of you and grips tight.

Ravus feels it too, his light and dark eye scanning your features for a hint of displeasure, but there isn’t an ounce. All that Ravus can see is your desire. “Donum…”

“Slow Ravus. We can take it slow.” you swear against his warm lips, angling your face to kiss the stubble on his cheek before pulling his soft pout down against yours. Taking your time to suckle each soft pad so that they understand the depth of your devotion, it is he who slips past the barrier of your lips and sets his tongue against yours in a slow caress. 

This day did not start how either of you would have liked, but as he lays you back onto the cushions of the couch, his harder physique marking yours with the feel of him, a weight far too perfect, he sets to you with a fervor. So long it has been since you have simply laid in the arms of a man to be kissed, not pawed at or requested a piece of your body for that man’s pleasure, but truly caressed…

Ravus is devoting himself to each sigh and gasp of surprise that leaves your lips and as the crescendo grows ever louder, bodies on fire, the finish he delivers eases you down from the high with soft nuzzles and words of praise that you want to repeat unto him. 

But there are only three you wish to hear flee from your lips…

Just three precious sounds but this is not their time.

Not yet. But you two are almost there. It won’t be long.

“Stay tonight?” You whisper against his hair, his handsome face pressed against your breast that is rising and falling at an easy rhythm.

Ravus’ lips curve as he whispers, “I thought you’d never ask my precious one.” Tightening his hold around your body, he remains perched atop you, pleased to be in your presence again after a night alone.

One day apart was just far too long for the Prince to go without you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll start to find out what he wants to do but I'm sure you may have an idea! :) Sorry this chapter was a bit of a filler but I wanted to set up what is to come!


	9. The Star His World Orbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to you and Ravus is absolutely terrified. It is a test that you think he will fail, but as always he surprises you. You are all he has ever wanted and he will fight anyone, including you to have you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This may be triggering for some women! Heavy topics of infertility and hysterectomy are mentioned or flat out stated.
> 
> I went this route due to a request when I first started the fic. I didn't know how to incorporate it until now. I mean no disrespect or rudeness if this is a sensitive topic or I have not expressed the situation adequately. If this is difficult for you to read, I do apologize.
> 
> There will be lighter moments to come.

Those who ever decided to declare at some point in time that women were the weaker sex was an absolute fool. Of all the people he had ever known, the women in Ravus’ life had always impressed him the most. His mother ruled Tenebrae and died in her pursuit to see it and her people safe. His sister had done the same for the entirety of Eos. Now there was you…

A woman who braved the darkness and the rebuild of her home city who, instead of taking time out for herself, decided instead to maintain a position as a doctor for the survivors. Working day in and day out by your side, he marveled at the strength you possessed to always push yourself, to always give every inch of your energy to those who needed you…

Recently, as your relationship progressed, there had been mornings, blissful, glorious mornings, that you were finally free from the long hours at the clinic that was being thrown together, despite only working three days a week, that a call would ring through and wake both of you up. Without fail, you would reach for the ringing phone, answer the line and he would hear the request come from the other end through the haze of sleep still enrobing him. He knew the moment you were within the citadel walls, that he wouldn’t see you for a significant part of the day, and the Gods love you, you always cuddled him. For a much needed five, or ten minutes, until your worry came up and you insisted to leave. Two weeks your relationship had endured this, and it would endure more because you lit up every time you spoke about the plans and how well everything was already going.

Duty was a natural part of life that the Prince had grasped from a very early age, and could never think to begrudge you such a notion, but what touched him the most was that you found ways to spoil him. They weren't grand, extravagant, flashy gestures of love meant to be shown off to the world. They were small, intimate creations that came from your heart that you had promised was all his through your actions, though the words would soon grace his knowledge. And he’d be damned if it wasntt the thing that made him the happiest man alive.

Evenings when he was working on the construction of his building that had been pushed back due to storms, you would venture down to the market place and help him with the various little touches he was adamant to have. Of course you were exhausted, but you would be there anyway, watching and waiting for him to be able to give you a kiss, or gentle cuddle before jumping back into his work. Oh, how he adored your resolve and the fact that you would remain long after sleep had come calling, only to fall asleep in your chair which left him with the glorious task of carrying you home. Twenty silent minutes, with the sounds of nocturnal creatures fully awake and singing to him as he walked home with you.

Those were some of the most peaceful moments of his life and each time you scolded or worried for him carrying you, Ravus’ response was a kiss. That was forever his response when you fretted about his well being, even when he needed to actually worry about it. And it would always be because nothing made him happier than to see you smile.

Your smile brightened his day when nothing else would. Your kind offerings of tenderness and affection, from writing him little notes on the mirror for him to have a wonderful day, unable to say the words aloud because you were already gone, to surprise lunches at the tea shop that took you away from a busy work day. No matter the exhaustion written onto your features, there was always a smile, one that was honest and beautiful, waiting just for him.

Only for him.

All of your generosity, your internal beauty that translated to the world around you and immediately made it a better place, is what made Ravus take the chance all of those months ago. Now, here he was, starting a life, practically living with one another, staring down a future that he was absolutely thrilled to jump into. 

What would he have to share with you? What happy memories would the two of you make that would linger until the moment the beyond called the two of you home? Hand in hand…

Because he refused to leave this star before you and he absolutely refused to exist upon it without you. The day the Astrals called you home, he would close his eyes to the living world and part with it to guide the two of you into that great beyond. Perhaps you would even grace the stars, living out eternity as a story of love for countless others to remember and take hope from.

But for now you were mortal in the flesh and in story to those who knew you, and it would remain that way for quite some time for everyone, but Ravus. Some would say it wasn’t healthy or natural that his entire world revolved around you, but as a man who had forced his world to focus on one central idea for the entirety of forty years, to give you his devotion was a natural decision. It was by far the healthiest choice all things considered.

Nothing…

And no one would ever take him from your side.

Ever.

And there would be trials, just as there was one now…

**

“Ravus?” Nyx’s voice calls out from the other side of the waiting room, his tone worried and yet, calm. “Come sit.”

“Yeah man, go sit and I’ll run and get you a coffee.” This time Gladio is speaking, but despite his desire to hear what they have to say, the world around him is just a hodge podge of sights and sounds that have no rhyme or reason.

It takes Ignis’ hand on his shoulder to get him to finally sink into the heavy leather waiting room chair, and the moment his legs are out from underneath him, the world crashes into his mind. “Ignis?” Gripping his friend’s hand tighter that remained on his shoulder for comfort, he struggled to keep the room around him in focus.

Stark white walls, sharp black lines of bulky but comfortable furniture, and the overbearing sound of the bright lights shining down from above. That distinctive hum that accompanies an appliance with too much power, the one that settles at the back of your mind and vibrates up and down your spine so that it is all you can hear, even long after it is gone. It reminded the Prince of the medical wards he was in and out of with his arm as a young man and the countless faces that offered their words of reassurance through fake tones that meant nothing to him. Hospitals were always unpleasant for him.

“I’m here.” Was all the deep, soothing timbre of the blind man offered, and for now, it was enough. 

It had to be alright because he could not leave you here, alone, without his presence somewhere near. No matter the level of discomfort he was in, he refused to abandon you in this very unsure situation.

The hours passed and soon the hand on his shoulder drifted away to go and find food, while the hand of your neighbor and best friend curled into his living palm with a warmth that finally set free the layer of moisture distorting his sight. “It’s alright Ravus. It will all be okay.” She whispered against his cheek while her hand worked up into his hair and pulled him down for a hug. “She’s strong…”

Yes… yes you were strong.

And for the moments that you could not be, he would be your strength. He had to be. That was his duty.

****

The morning it had happened Ravus woke in a panic that you weren’t beside him in bed and what was more, certain sounds coming from the bathroom concerned him terribly. Tossing back the covers, his feet hit the floor and brought him to the closed door where he didn’t even chance a knock before simply walking in. “Donum?” HIs voice nearly panicked, it all but went silent when he saw you hunched over on the toilet, your undergarments soiled with a dark red substance. 

“It’s okay Ravus… my period just started.” The look on your face confirmed nothing to the Prince, his worry ever growing. Your tone was rough with pain, and even if you tried to hide it, he could see it dim the light in your gaze. That weakness in you terrified him because he had never been privy to it before.

Determination steeled his nerve, the warrior in him refusing to bow down and break at this critical juncture, and he asked, “What can I do?” A shake of your head did not deter him however. “Donum,” A sharp command that got your attention, his voice softened when you met his concerned gaze as he reiterated, “What can I do?”

There is no fight in you and he is both relieved and scared to see it. "I need the ibuprofen downstairs, a fresh pair of sleep clothes, and then there are feminine napkins in the bottom drawer,” Pointing to the side of the armoire that the necessary items are housed in is all the jump start he needs to get moving.

Running from the bathroom, across the bedroom and out of it to the stairs, he nearly leaps over the railing staircase the moment the wall ends and all that remains is railing. The bottle of pain medication is quickly retrieved and taking the stairs three at a time, he is back into the bedroom to gather up undergarments and a new pair of sleep pants. Ravus immediately comes to you, only pausing at the faucet to run a cup of water in order to ease the pills into your body, he stoops at your feet and gently touches your knee.

Your legs are trembling and when he looks up into your eyes the pain has augmented to something deeper still. “Donum… “ Will you have answers about how to ease this pain? Because right at that moment he was set adrift without answers and it was overwhelming the poor Prince. Ravus cannot stand to see you in such a state.

“It’ll be okay. I have rough periods, when I get them.” A quiver tickles through your words, but Ravus still isn’t convinced. For the moment he says nothing, merely slips your soiled clothing from your gorgeous legs where he then slides on the new pair of underwear, black, and your softest, most comfortable sweat pants. 

He even goes so far as to secure the sanitary napkin in its place due to the rate your fingers are trembling. Supporting your body, he helps ease your clothing up in place and then masterfully sweeps you up into his arms to take you back to bed.

Hours pass in that maddening hell where you are forced to grapple with something that your Prince cannot take away from you, and at some point Bestia and Feliz scoot into the bedroom and take up their places beside your exhausted body because they too are concerned about their mistress. 

The pain didn’t slow itself down even with the advent of more medication and as Ravus’ panic rose, his patience snapped. Unable to watch you endure any more of this agony you claimed was a normal part of your natural cycle, he snuck your phone away and called one of your colleagues.

The fifteen minutes he waited while pacing the length of the bedroom was the longest fifteen minutes of the Prince’s life. It was Bestia who heard the doctor before the bell rang, and it was his gorgeous beast who bounded from the bed to get downstairs and open the door. Ravus had been partly surprised that the massive animal didn’t carry the tall gangly individual up the stairs, but that would have been far too much.

Part of Ravus’ heart broke as he invited the man into your home, and finally your bedroom, a place reserved just for you two, to assess your state of being, something he was unable to do. This put Ravus completely on edge and then suddenly, without warning, the tension in his body was cut like a knife slicing through tender flesh. Your colleague was hunched over you, trying to listen to your vitals but unable due to the position you had put yourself in, when he finally looked up and stated, “We have to take her in, immediately.”

Immediately…

“What is wrong?” The doctor was already packing up his materials with rushed movements that did nothing to help Ravus’ panic from rising. His eyes shot from the doctor to you, who was still curled up in a ball with your face scrunched up in absolute pain to the point you were sobbing. For the first time in his life he truly felt helpless. “Waht’s wrong?” He pleaded to know, moving to pick you up in his arms so that you could be taken to the hopsital. 

“I don’t know. I need to get her in and get some morphine in her.” The doctor motioned for Ravus to follow him and then the rest was a blur…

The trip to the citadel, the rush of his friends hurrying in and then the news that you would require emergency surgery due to some sort of complication that he didn’t fully understand. The medical jargon was impossible to understand as it rushed at him from numerous sources and he was ever thankful when Ignis stepped in to gather the information he was completely incapable of assimilating into his consciousness. 

All Ravus had heard was cyst, burst, pain, emergency and hysterectomy…

Five words that filled him with absolute terror…

Terror that remained until he was able to be at your side once more.

***

For three days Ravus existed in a forced limbo that felt more like hell than anything else. The doctor had said that if he had waited any longer amount of time to get you to the hospital, and the results of the surgery may not have been the same. None of this scenario would have the outcome it did…

New words, final words, had been spoken about the what if’s and the terror the Prince experienced at the start of this whole mess, was nothing compared to the dread the medical professional planted in him. So he existed in your comatose presence, holding your hand, cleaning you, and making sure that no matter what, he was at your side, ready and waiting for the moment they would wake you up.

There was no timetable for that currently in the process because the doctors could only monitor your progress. Potions and other forms of healing medicines were being used to speed up the process of healing considering the damage left behind, and Vrecht, the man monitoring you day and night, said that they would work faster if you slept. Of course Ravus had agreed to whatever would be best for your recovery, but not seeing you or hearing you left him adrift with little to hold onto during the storm. 

Day in and day out, whether it was night or midday, he sat at your side, holding your smaller hand with the I.V. that occupied it, in his own so that he could hold and kiss your knuckles. Ignis came frequently to gather the information, only to parrot it back in words that Ravus could absorb, and also to deliver food.

Nyx was also a frequent visitor who took shifts so that the white haired prince could pretend to rest, up until your friend and neighbor would show up and force him to truly rest. Guilt worked wonders and she frequently reminded him that you would be terribly upset if he neglected his own well being. No one was on his side when it came to those comments and therefore he would retire to the neighboring cot and he would drift off for a few fitful hours of sleep before he returned to your side.

Days…

Months…

Years….

He cared not for a timeline, because it did not matter. Ravus had already declared long ago when he looked into your incredible eyes and let that gorgeous smile of yours consume his heart in full, that he would be at your side for the rest of eternity.

Always…

Nothing would ever deter him…

Nothing.

Because all he needed, all he ever wanted was to exist in your world and set his orbit to move in time with your own.

The day that your eyes opened once more and your smile came out of hiding, creasing relaxed muscles that had gone unused, he felt his own features shift to accommodate a matching grin. “My Donum…”

“Ravus…”

The sweetest sound. His name wrapped up in your voice.

****

“I’ll leave the two of you alone,” Dr. Vrecht murmured quietly, standing from the chair at your bedside to vacate the small room. 

Ravus remained on the opposite side of your bed, his hand always in yours, as you grappled with news that you had known was coming. You had known it that morning what was happening, and perhaps you had wanted to live in denial, or maybe you just stupidly thought that it wasn’t time just yet, that maybe you had another year or two where the potions would sustain your body. Just a few more years to live in this new bliss that was young, and new, a beautiful flicker of life that knew nothing of pain or trauma.

Gods how you wanted to live in that world. Head bowed with shame coloring your tone, it takes everything you have to ask, “Is it over?” 

Ravus’ sharp gaze narrows in on your defeated posture with a hostility that is not for you, but you feel it deep inside nonetheless. His fingers curl tighter over your hand and with the utmost gentleness, he slips up onto the bed beside you and pulls your sitting body into the warmth of his. “Never. My Donum…. This will never be over.”

The devotion in his aura and the determination in his words moves you to tears that wre already waiting to be spilt. Ravus never asks you not to feel or to hold anything in, so today you don’t. Turning into your head into his chest, you sob until it physically hurts and his arms only ever tighten to hold you the way you need him to. 

And just as that sorrow turns to pain and then morphs into an ugly anger that always tries to cover the hurt, you turn to this man who is whispering his worry for you and unleash upon him.

Its mean and nasty but it must be purged for the wound to heal.

“I can’t give you children Ravus! I’ve known! I’ve known and I never said… I knew this day would come! How could you want me? Why would you want me? I have lied and I have cheated you out of being a father… I knew! I…” You're screaming at him, shouting desperately for him to do what all the other men in the past had done when they found out.

He has to leave! He will leave…

His promises are nothing in the face of this travesty!

Doesn’t he understand that? Doesn’t he understand that you kept it hidden so you could be selfish and keep him close just for a little while, because he was the best thing about your life.

He was the reason the sun rose each morning to greet you. He was the reason you smiled…

He was the reason…

“My Donum… I love you.” Smooth hands cup your swollen, red cheeks, forcing your gaze to his and then he says those beautiful words again, forcing your heart to stall in your chest. “I love you.”

“No…” You wail desperately, confused and lost because in the aftermath of your nightmares you have played out the scenario of him finding out your truth and he never treated you with tenderness.

He never gave this blessing. But that was the Ravus your mind conjured, the false Prince that did not reflect in the heterochromatic gaze drinking you in right now as the two of you sit in the hospital, listening to the beep and whir of machines.

“Yes.” He insists, swiping away the tears on your cheeks with enough force to frighten the others away. “I have loved you my Donum… and this… “ He motions to the two of you with a motion of his head, “this changes nothing. You are everything to me…”

“But Ravus…” Why doesn’t he understand?! Why won’t he just…

The words die off in your mind as warmth fills your mouth, the caress of a smooth tongue dancing through the moist cavern until you are weak and compliant in his arms again but he doesn’t stop. He breaths life into you through that kiss, filling you back up with hopes and dreams you were sure had died. Dazed and clinging to his strong body through your fingers wrapped in his lightweight button up shirt, he withdrew and littered your features with tender caresses until you were breathing easily again. “I do not judge you for keeping this to yourself. It was terribly personal and I shall never know what it is like to live with such a burden. I will never judge you for carrying it, but I will tell you that any other burdens you bear, share them with me. I will help you carry them.” 

“Ravus…” Desperate to hear him speak and anchor you to the moment, you all but crawl into his lap and like the angel he is, he lets you and wraps you up in his arms, letting his body heat envelope you. 

“Tell me…” His lips are at your cheek, asking for words you both know you felt long ago but had been too scared to share.

“I can’t…” You don’t deserve him and you know it.

“You can.” He murmurs against the curve of your brow as his hands begin to caress your back and hips. “You can because they are true. You can because I will forever hold them dear. I shall never forsake them or sully your promise like others have. My Donum my world is set in time to yours and it will never stop until yours stops. This life is but a stepping stone to the eternity I have planned for the two of us. All I need… all I have ever needed… is you.” 

All of your life you had waited to hear something so pure and so honest, but they were forever out of reach. Now, here was the man of your dreams with his gorgeous two toned eyes and brilliant smile that he polished up all for you, offering you such blessed mercy.

Mercy that the little voice inside of you screamed you were unworthy to have because you were nothing. You had always been nothing and you would always be…

Or so you had believed in the dark of night where good, decent thoughts weren’t allowed.

That voice was loud and powerful no matter who spoke in contrast to it, until this moment.

Until this man, who commanded it back to the darkness where it belonged so that you could step forward into the light so that the sun could touch your skin and set it aglow. 

Your sunshine.

Your Ravus.

Curling into his arms with a kiss ever ready on your lips just for him, you whisper out between the space that separates you both, “I love you too Ravus, so so much.” And then he’s kissing you again with that gentle ferocity you adore him for as he holds you like he will never let you go.

What you don’t realize in that moment is…

That he won’t. You are his and in turn he is yours.

********

The start of September and a week after you have been discharged from the hospital sees you at home and Ravus hasn’t left your side save to work on his building so that it will be ready to open by the middle of the month. Currently you are sitting in your kitchen being waited on hand and foot by your best friend who is always around when the Prince has to step out.

“Don’t you dare get up!” She scolds without even needing to look behind her to know that you are moving to get a second cup of coffee. Twirling around, she snatches up the carafe and fills your mug back up. “You need to take it easy.” She reminds you with a harsh stare.

The air is filled with delicious smells of eggs, vegetables and bacon all melding together with cheese as the binding agent. Fresh bread that Ignis made and brought over is toasting with home churned honey garlic butter as the final touch to the large brunch your friend is making to take down to the work site. Currently all of the men have taken time out of their day to help put the finishing touches of the rotunda that needed more structural repairs than initially planned. After today the focus will shift to include the aesthetic touches of each location where Prompto has already reassured both men that he will help. A few of the students from the school who sew and draw are going to use their afternoons to help out as well while Ignis has a hand in everything that you are still not privy to. Ravus has kept his idea a secret, stating that he wants you to see the vision completed.

Part of you was angry that he held back from sharing this important milestone in his life, while the other part of you understood his excitement and desire to keep it a surprise. “Will we leave soon?” Dressed in your pajamas, you will absolutely need to change before the two of you leave. Ravus had agreed, albeit begrudgingly, that you could come down to the work site today. After spending the past week in bed being pampered by everyone under the sun, you were desperate to get out into the sun.

And to just feel normal again. The woman in your kitchen gives you the affirmative as she pulls out the piping hot casserole dish that is immediately covered and placed in an insulated carrying bag. The toast is buttered and settled inside a warming bowl before it too is packed for the move. “You feeling okay to walk?”

“Gods yes, I need to walk!” When Ravus was home you didn’t even lift a finger, in fact you barely went pee on your own. Despite the fact that you needed to build your strength and get some easy exercise in, your Prince had a difficult time seeing you in any pain. “Ravus has been a bit overbearing.”

“He’s worried for you.”

“I don’t know why…” The guilt is back and so is your friend who refuses to put up with your self deprecation.

*Smack*

“Ow!!” Rubbing your arm you whirl to find her sharp features staring you down none too impressed.

“Stop that. He loves you and Ravus isn’t someone who would say something merely to make a person feel better. He means it. And I know you feel guilty about not telling him…”

“Maybe part of me thought it just wouldn’t happen. That somehow I would give him children…” Even if you had long ago given up the idea of creating a family and had come to terms with it at a fairly young age. Your body had never been willing, and as time went on your cycles grew longer and more painful, with complications that would require a full removal of your reproductive system. But for some reason that little part of every woman that wonders what it would be like to carry life, had dared to dream when Ravus stepped into your life even if it had been in vain. 

The other woman gets everything settled on the countertop, before holding out her hand to take you back into the laundry room so that you can change for the upcoming venture outside. Your belly is still sensitive with the evidence of your surgery, though the potions and healing medicines have helped significantly with the pain. Still, you have a hard time looking at the wound and don’t like it when Ravus looks at it either. “You know he loves you. And maybe you should consider that maybe children weren’t part of his plans.”

Well, you certainly hadn’t thought about that. “You think?” You ask hopefully as she slips your pants up your hips and does a double check of your bandage. 

Nodding, you are deemed fit to travel and she says, “I do. He never spoke of it and that is usually someone a man like Ravus will want to discuss. He needs to know every angle that could be part of his future.”

“Have you and Ignis discussed it?”

A soft blush covers your friend’s face and though she says nothing, you already know the answer. It has been brought up. “Look, all any of us want is for you to be healthy physically and mentally. And we both know that even if you could have had a child, that it may not have been the best decision. If you had had a child to appease him, then it would have soured what you had. You would have lost him in the end.”

“And myself.” Which was even more painful to admit out loud. 

Dark eyes are warm with understanding and without warning you are wrapped in a hug you had been too afraid to ask for. Did the others judge you? “No we don’t.” She whispered against your hair, holding you tighter.

“How do you do that?”

“What? Know the horrible thoughts you are thinking?”

“Yeah.” 

She laughs and kisses your cheek. “Because we are the same. And it’s what I would be wondering.” Stroking your hair back and away from your features, she pulls the longer locks into a simple ponytail and then takes your hand. “All that matters is what you and Ravus think. No one else. And if someone does judge you I’ll kick their ass.” And she will too. You know it without a shadow of a doubt.

The food and dishes are loaded up into a pull cart that Gladiolus made for Bestia and once the large animal is hooked up with her ritualistic treat, the three of you set off for the market place. The whole way you walk hand in hand with your friend, needing her companionship and as you near closer, your hand tightens over hers.

“Hey! There she is!” Gladio shouts so that the others turn to look.

The first person to reach you is Nyx, drawing you in against his solid body for a much needed hug. He is careful to mind your body just as the others are who come up for their own hugs.

Noctis, Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus all swarm you to make sure you are well and healing with little to no complication. There isn’t a hint of judgement coming from any of them and while you know it shouldn’t matter, it does make you feel good. 

“Donum?” The voice calls your attention to the side as your Prince, scruffy and slashed with paint, makes his way to your side and draws you in close. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine Ravus.”

He looks you up and down, kissing you tenderly but eventually allows himself to believe your words. “I’m glad you are here…”

“Me too.” You whisper to him, his lips mere centimeters from yours and then they close the distance and as always, this gorgeous man consumes you from the single focal point of your mouth to his. 

Each kiss, each tender caress pushes your guilt away and heals the hurt you have lived with for so many years. Soon the past won’t matter and the hurtful words will be forgotten, because each time Ravus trails his lips across your cheek and whispers, “I love you…” The other voices are forgotten.

“I love you too Ravus…” Nuzzling into his neck as he holds you while the others cram around to get their lunch, the two of you exist in a quiet moment, not willing to let go just yet.

For right now, beneath the light of the early autumn sun, this is all the sustenance either of you require.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I do apologize if this was difficult but I had planned on something to this degree from the start. Children are not always a reality for every woman whether through inability or choice. I hope I did the topic justice. Thank you for reading.


	10. His gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus reassures you that he wants nothing more in this world than you. Watch as you grow ever closer...

Ravus’ mother used to say that when lightning and thunder sounded in the sky above, that the God Ramuh was playing out his judgment of mortals down on earth. The mighty Stormsender, and Ravus’ preferred god, could be heard playing over the Crown City with his mighty gusts of wind and incredible bursts of blinding light that cleanly arc through the sky beyond your bedroom window.

It is the perfect morning to stay inside and do absolutely nothing, save indulge in one another for the first time in weeks. You have been confined to the town house for nearly two weeks now after the sudden surgery that has rocked your world, though you swear up and down that nothing has changed, Ravus knows better. There is something in you that is waiting for the other shoe to drop and be proven right that you are weak and unworthy of his affections, but the Prince knows himself well, and knows that those words will never even be thought of in his mind.

Truthfully, the thought of children had never been a priority in his mind regardless of Eos being back at peace or not. Whatever love his life was supposed to include, had none of these horrible events that haunted the survivors happened, none of it would have been deep enough to warrant bringing another life into the world. He would have done it as his duty to his Crown and homeland, but in those young years of his life, it would never have been right. The day you had gone into the hospital and the Doctors rushed around in a panic to get you into surgery had been one of the worst days of Ravus’ life. Children had been the farthest thing from his mind, all he had wanted was you.

Overtime he had come to realize that it was you who kept him harnessed to this world now that his people, family and his home were no longer alive. Very few survived fleeing Tenebrae when the world went dark and those that did now lived mostly in Lestallum, though some had come to the Crown City. Still, there weren’t enough of them to make a dent in the allure of Insomnia and what she stood for. Tenebrae lived through him and those who still carried her in their hearts. It was you who encouraged him, and never turned him away when he wanted to express old memories about his homeland.

In fact you had even taken to reading some of his old books and had recreated a few art projects for your friend to use in her class, who was also teaching some of Tenebrae’s history. It felt wonderful to know that people who were not from Tenebrae were doing something to keep the former country alive in some small way. That goodness was why he loved you so. It’s why you, and only you, had ever been enough for Ravus.

Had the two of you brought children into the world he would have loved them, and have been honored to raise them at your side with a significant amount of fear in his abilities. However, this life was not going to warrant that specific aspect, and for the Prince who had lost everything and who had intended to never bask beneath the face of the sun again, this current existence was more than what he could ask for.

A damned, broken creature left adrift without a home or a people, had found all of it with you. Unfortunately, Ravus didn’t have the words to convey his thoughts without being drastically blunt or far too overbearing. How he truly felt would terrify you, and though it seemed extreme to some, for him it had been a natural progression for him. The only reason he had not returned to the ruins of his fallen kingdom to waste away until the Beyond called him back to his family was because Noctis had asked him here. Had asked him to help rebuild, to which he had agreed as penance for his actions during the war, and as a final tribute to his beloved sister who wanted nothing more than to see Eos survive the starscourge. For her, he had followed the true King to the broken Crown City and put in his blood, sweat and tears to rebuild her fallen exterior.

Then there you were standing before him, swathed in golden sunlight that brilliant spring morning, his fifth medical professional to filter through his team, and the last. He would never forget the feel of your hand in his, the softness of your smaller palm or the firm shake you refused to yield because he was a Prince. You were his equal from the start and as time went on, he put you up on a pedestal that you didn’t even realize you were standing on. Perhaps it was wrong, or asking too much of you, but Gods, Ravus just couldn’t help it. 

Nothing could have ever toppled you from your position that you held in his life, but this upset of the emergency surgery that took something poignant from you as a woman, something he as a man would never fully grasp, had you thinking that you had fallen from grace in his two toned eyes. That couldn’t be further from the truth, and as he laid in bed on that stormy summer morning, he wondered how he could show you that you were still the most important person in his life.

The smell of bacon cooking in the kitchen downstairs was what finally pushed the handsome white haired prince from slumber, his head tucked beneath the pillows to hide away from the slivers of light that would flash through the curtains. “Feliz…” Ravus groaned, tossing his pillow off of his head to glance over his shoulder only to see the culprit in the window, peering out at the thick black clouds rolling in over the city. A black and white cat with the bluest eyes, merely stared back, licking his paw as though he couldn’t be bothered by Ravus. The Prince sighed, and shrugged his body out of the covers so that he could sit and assess how he felt.

The day and most of the evening before he had been on the go putting up the final touches on the entryway with Gladiolus and ensuring that the small, but necessary jobs, were completed. Starting after today, the aesthetics of both shops would be the main focus. It was all coming together, and he couldn’t want for you to see his vision come to life in color and vivid images. However, for today he was going to rest and devote much needed time to the two of you as a couple. 

First thing was first… he needed a good stretch to help ease the discomfort in his tight muscles, and then he would venture downstairs to scold you for being up out of bed. Climbing up to his feet, Ravus took the foam mat from inside the closet door and flipped it out of the roll it was in to lay on the hardwood floor between the door and the bed. The other half of the room had a rug and two large chairs with a small table that the two of you shared tea at with a fireplace behind, while looking out the triangular window where a small nook had been constructed to sit. At night he would catch you staring up at the stars from that spot and sometimes you were even sound asleep with your gorgeous face pressed against the glass as though you had been waiting to catch a glimpse of him but you hadn’t been able to resist falling asleep.

He loathed the nights he found you waiting and wanting for his company, because the exact moment he drew you into his arms to put you to sleep in your shared bed, you curled against him and wouldn’t let go. That was always how he knew that you were missing him.

One hand found its way to the slips of white gold that refused to stay put no matter how tightly Ravus tied his hair, while the other latched to his shirt. But it was the look on your face that always gave him pause, to simply give up on the idea of changing and to just crawl in bed next to you so that he could watch your gorgeous visage until sleep claimed him as well. The slope of your brows just above the sloping lids that are hiding gorgeous gems that are the most precious he has seen, his eye drifts lower down the bridge of your nose to land upon the pursed pads of flesh that tremble ever so slightly with deep breaths. Upon those glorious nights he has the honor of watching over you, a kind word of appreciation is always given up to his sister for watching out for him.

The Astrals had forsaken him long ago to the point his beliefs were weighed only by the value his family had instilled within him. A belief he had learned to only have in those who shared his name. And now you.

While his mind trickled through thoughts of you, that it was forever playing on repeat, Ravus went through his series of stretches to work out the tense, sore muscles covering his impressive physique. Slow, methodical movements brought him from one muscle group to the next, taking the time and care to ease into each position until the pain was significantly less than when he had woken up. Ten minutes after he had begun, Ravus felt like a whole new man.

With a quick rinse in the shower and towel dry, he slid into a pair of black sweat pants and a white tank to head down the stairs in, but not before stopping to check his reflection in the mirror that didn’t resemble what he had been imaging at all. A quick double take drew him up to the sink where he got a good hard look at the fluffy white creature staring back at him. 

There was about a week and a half’s worth of growth on his face, which made him look like a younger version of Santa Claus minus the belly and red suit. Otherwise, his hair was well past his shoulders, which he had been meaning to cut for a while now, and his beard was no longer in that rough scratchy phase. It was completely soft and approximately an inch and a half in length. Disturbed eyes traced the image in the mirror while his metal hand did the same, testing the various angles he wasn’t used to seeing with hair on them. 

Enough was enough. He was getting a shave today…

And a cut.

Blinking in a small amount of disgust mixed with a large amount of disbelief that he had let himself go, the Prince turned and quickly made his way downstairs to find you. As it was he had left you for far too long on your own, and that he did not appreciate. Due to the scent of bacon coming from the kitchen he knew right away where he would find you.

“Donum…” Ravus sighed out in relief as you came into view once he rounded the counters that made up the entryway to the kitchen. You were standing in one of your little cotton nightgowns with spaghetti straps that ended just at your knees. This one was a hodgepodge of random pieces of cloth that you had sewn together in a simple but effective pattern. The colors were vibrant enough to draw the eye, but not overly busy.

You turned with a smile on your face for Ravus and then immediately turned back to the stove as the bacon snapped in it’s pan and splattered the top of your breast with a few beads of grease. Despite being used to it, a soft hiss of displeasure escaped you. “Good morning honey. Did you sleep well?”

Ah, yes. Honey. A new nickname that you had begun to use in reference to him. He rather liked it too. You only called him that now. “I did. However I am unimpressed to see you up and about…” He moved up behind you, curling his arm tenderly around your waist with his hand resting protectively against your belly that was now scarred and healing.

Part of you wanted to shy away from that touch, still vastly uncomfortable that the situation had happened so quickly and without warning. Not that you had anticipated getting advanced notice that your body was going to rebel on you, still it would have been very appreciated. Pressing your hand to his, you feel Ravus lean in closer to you so that he can nuzzle the flesh of your neck with the scruffy hair now adorning his handsome face. “Donum…” He whispers and you can swear that you’ll melt away beneath him.

It had been difficult to maintain the strong facade for the past few weeks that you have had off so that you can heal and you know the farce of pretending that you are okay is quickly coming to an end. You can feel it in the air that surrounds you, that he is more than ready to have the discussion that needs to happen. “Talk to me.” He implores you gently, trailing his lips across the slope of your shoulder.

Taking a deep breath as the pan is pulled from the heating ring and settled onto the back burner, your fingers lace through his for strength. “Ravus…” 

“I am here.” He swears to you, kissing your nape with a flare of passion and desire that feel too true to be a mere formality He has been waiting for this ever since the distance cropped up between the two of you as your fears grew to sizeable proportions and threatened to suffocate you completely.

The what if’s that you wanted to shout to the world but were too frightened to make real outside of your mind. What if he wanted what you couldn’t give? What if he was willing for something that you were not? What if, in his eyes, you no longer saw the same emotions shining back at you as before? What if… you had changed for the worse? What if you were just a broken thing, not worthy of him…

“Tell me.” He implores you again, this time more forceful but no less worried.

You want to…

No, you need to tell him. Need to have him confirm that everything you are dealing with inside is pointless. Sucking in a sharp breath, you unleash your biggest worries first, knowing that if they are left unattended it won’t matter what he says to the rest. “I can’t give you children Ravus….”

“I know that my donum.” Soft and tender is his voice, his presence wrapping around you that much more intensely.

“And if you want them?” Your tone quivers, the tears falling down your face in hot rivers as his arm tightens against you.

“I want you.”

“Yes but if you want children…”

“I want you my Donum.”

“But one day you may…”

“I want,” He emphasizes the word with a tilt of your head so that all you can see is vivid blue and incredible purple swallowing you whole, “You. Just you… and your happiness.”

Your lips tremble against the soft pad of his fingertip that caresses them, all of this sounding far too good to be true. Far too simple! “But Ravus what if one day…” The words halt in your throat as you watch a broad, somewhat depressed smile spread out over his lips, and yet the panic does not come. For that inkling of sadness is not for what could have been and is now lost, it is something else.

Taking hold of your hand and drawing you over to the living room sofa, he settles the two of you onto the solid structure and gentle takes your hands in his own. After a long pause to gather his thoughts, he begins to explain something that both haunts and humbles you. “My Donum… do you know why I call you that?”

“Because it is sweet?”

“Because it is true.” He meets your gaze now, a sadness heavy in his dual colored eyes that laces straight through you. “My life was never easy. And it certainly wasn’t supposed to end easy either. From a young age I have resigned myself to duty, then resigned to the fate the Empire had for me which would end in an ugly display of death, for I refused to fully let them have my sister. I had known this and I had made my peace.” 

Your fingers are gripping his so tight that you can see your knuckles protruding profusely against the barrier of your skin, and with a tender stroke over the tops of them, Ravus eases the tension out of your grip more for your sake than anything. For a warrior, hearing something like this is not shocking because most people in service come to terms with the thought of death one way or another. However, hearing this as the woman who loves and adores this man, is almost unbearable. 

“When the darkness ended and Noctis ascended the throne, I knew that Tenebrae was over. I knew that my line was over. I had every intention of simply returning to the ruins to live out the rest of my days in the shadows.” It’s part truth in that Ravus had intended to return to the ruins, and part lie because he will never burden you with the reality of what he had truly intended for himself.

His final days would have been few because his duty was over and he had been ready to return to his family in the beyond. Natural forces would have taken him as he was too proud to end his life, however he wouldn’t have fought them off either. “But then Noctis asked me to stay and for my sister, who believed in his ability to do right for Eos, I vowed to stay on until he had no need of me any longer. And then there was you.” His smile returns and with it, yours does as well.

Drawing your hands up to his lips, he gives them an infinitely precious kiss, his lips remaining against the flesh as he whispers reverently, “My Donum… my gift. She who gave me purpose. She who makes me want more from this life…”

“Oh Ravus. I…” The tears have returned, your lips pursed so tightly they nearly disappear from sight as the depth of his emotions hit you. “I’m not… I haven’t done… I just…” How could you be so important to a Prince! Yes you loved him, and he you, but …

Didn’t he understand what his worth was? Surely it hindered on more than your presence…

Ravus noticed the flare of fear in your eyes and very gently reached up to hold your cheek. “I do not mean to put pressure on you my beloved. Do not mistake that I was fulfilled with the completion of my duty, and had spent those ten years in the darkness, helping those that I could as penance for my time with the Empire.”

“But that wasn’t entirely your fault!” You’re sobbing, nearly uncontrollably and without hesitation you are drawn into the solid embrace of the man who has easily maneuvered his way into your life. Deep down, in the darkest recesses where your secrets are hidden for safe keeping, you admit to yourself that he has also given you purpose for the start of the new world.

Wordlessly, Ravus draws you up into his arms and takes you to the bedroom where he deposits you onto the bedding and curls you back against his firm body. “I love you Donum. All of you. The loss of children was never a concern for a man who didn’t think to ever have them. I never thought to have you... “ Fingertips move across your features, drawing away the moisture still falling, caressing all over the planes and dips you possess until lips join in the chorus. Light kisses, longing kisses, his skin imprints upon yours and then you are bereft and he is trailing down the length of you to that damaged portion of you that will never be whole again.

You cannot be whole for him should he ever want it, and yet here he is with the promise touching his every action that you will remain whole in his eyes, never less. “Ravus…” It’s a soft prayer for gentility that you know he will heed.

And he does. He always does.

All of those words you had been pondering for the past several days evaporate as he plies you with action that your mind understands without confusing the message. You are a Goddess beneath his worship and as his fingertips draw up the fabric of your nightgown up the expanse of your rounded belly, your throat constricts when he leans down and kisses your scar. A delicate embrace steals your breath and then more come until you are whimpering through the relief that floods you.

White hot pleasure sears your heart, taking away all of the hurts and potential catastrophe’s that your body threatens to unleash on your life and those who inhabited it. “My Donum…” Reverence and passion coat his voice, and then he’s slipping down the thin material of your panties, chasing the trail of the imperfection that will remain part of you for the rest of your life. In his eyes it is beautiful.

A shudder wracks you to feel his strong, determined fingers pry apart the last of your defenses both physically and mentally as he settles before your offering and ever so gently kisses the soft curls of your womanhood. “Ravus….” You need it, desperately, and while you are not one to demand satisfaction or even such a show of pleasure, today you cannot fight back propriety. Selfishness lacerates through you as this man humbles himself before your altar and you want to bask in his devotion. He lets you just as you knew he would.

The moment the sensation of his long tongue raking through your slit a high keening note releases form you and then you go slack and he is upon you without a shred of mercy.

Lost to his need, Ravus draws your saturated flesh apart so that he can gaze upon your perfection and returns his mouth to the sweet nectar beckoning him forward. He had read, and heard from a series of men the satisfaction that could be found through tasting one’s lover and the thrill of her scent filling the senses, but until this moment he had never fully grasped the concept.

Sweet, luscious flavors assaulted his tongue, the curves of your folds and the texture of that precious little button that makes you cry out in ecstasy is a vicious drug that he will remain addicted to for all of his years. Groaning low in his chest so that it reaches back up through his tongue to vibrate against you, Ravus delves in deep and takes every drop of your sweetness until your cries are constant. Two fingers tap and play at the entrance to your body and when he latches to your protruding pearl they slip deep within your pulsing channel.

Seconds pass before you scream out your end, hitting it hard and fast, as he remembers to pump into your body so that you have something to ride out your orgasm against. Never devoid, that much he knows. Wide eyed, the Prince takes in the waves that overwhelm you, that gorgeous face scrunched up in a mixture of pain and delight until you go slack and he can hold you once more.

“Ravus…. That was….”

“For you.” He whispers against your hair, drawing his fingers up against his lips to inhale your fragrance once more before cleaning them thoroughly of your juices. Oh yes, one hit and he is hooked. 

No other words pass between the two of you for as long as you’re wrapped up in the other, and it is only when the necessity to feed Bestia for her lunch arises that either of you gather the strength to leave the safe haven of your shared bed. Ravus heads into the kitchen to prepare Bestia’s meal and find a purpose for the bacon while you have taken up your perch at the kitchen island. Your legs aren’t quite strong enough to support you after such an emotional release. “We can have some BLT’s for lunch?” Which is your go to on the work site considering lettuce and tomatoes grow like weeds in the greenhouses. 

“That sounds perfect.” The slices of bacon are thick and hearty which will be plenty filling when paired with a simple side dish of homemade potato chips that Ignis is insanely popular for. Though the two of you are lucky, in that he only makes them at his girlfriend’s home who is consequently your neighbor and she shares. 

Lunch is prepared without significant fuss, from human nor beast, and when everyone settles down for their meal, your eyes are pinned to your handsome significant other. Reaching over to take his hand in yours, you give it a soft squeeze to garner his attention. The moment you have it, a quiet, “Thank you,” passes between the two of you in reference to the fears he put to rest once and for all.

Ravus isn’t one to rehash or delve needlessly into a topic, so he merely grins behind the bushy confines of his beard and turns back to his food. “Ravus?”

“Yes beloved?”

“Can I please give you a shave and a trim?”

He sighs in what seems to be relief before pinning you with a tired but happy look. “I thought you would never ask.” He teases, which makes you smile instantly. He knows that you can cut hair and are good with a blade due to your profession, so he isn’t concerned one bit to put the fate of his appearance in your hands.

Lunch is finished up rather quickly without the advent of conversation and after a very quick clean up of dishes and the kitchen, Ravus finds himself drawn out to the covered back deck where you begin to prepare him for his makeover.

“Just relax.” You whisper against his temple while your fingers begin to trail through the strands of moonlight atop his head. “How short?”

“Short.” He has decided that if it is going to be a whole new Ravus that comes out of this endeavor, that it is truly going to be new. “I trust you.” His eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the sensation of your nails against his scalp. 

“Okay.” The storm hasn’t let up one bit since it started early this morning, however with the protection of the back porch’s awning, the two of you do not have to worry about getting rained on, and therefore you can ensure and easy clean up and not have to fight little stray hairs that stubbornly get stuck in the corners of a room. 

Taking your time, to ensure that the mane of white gold is treated with the utmost care, it is a long while before Ravus is finished and wisps of white litter the ground all around you. Using the electric cutter to get the length to a tolerable level in order to use your scissors, the sides and back are cropped short, about an inch in length so that his skin isn’t visible, but the cut isn’t overly long. The top is kept at a robust length, so that when it hands loose, the tendrils will drape across his eyes and across the bridge of his nose. Stepping around in front of the complacent man, his eyes still closed and his body completely relaxed, your fingers trail through the various areas, gauging the equality of lengths and applying a few snippets here and there to even everything up.

Nose to nose, you press soft little kisses onto his full lips that will soon become visible, and trail your palms against the side of his head, smoothing in mousse all throughout his locks. The thick white mass on top of his head is effectively styled back and away from his face with the added flare of body to the small bouffant bump so that it doesn’t look like his hair is slicked to his scalp. It is a little reminiscent of how Ignis wears his hair now, though Ravus’ is short on the sides and in the back and the top portion isn’t nearly so high. “Are you pleased?” Ravus rumbles, his voice beyond relaxed now that you have been petting him for the better part of ten minutes.

Chuckling, you stand and instantly feel the stretch to your belly. It is not overly impressed with the stooping and bending that you have been doing for the past half hour, but that’s just too bad. You still have one more mission to complete. That beard.

Settling down your scissors on the small table that was brought out for this adventure, you take up the blade for his face, a pure silver affair with an inlaid pearl handle that is ridged so as to be easier to grip for the user. The lather foams up in its dish with a few flicks of your wrist, and then you slather it on the face of your handsome lover and begin. A quick sharpen and little test of the blade’s readiness at the location where you have decided Ravus’ side burns will begin, a smooth stroke is applied and as it moves down, clear, unblemished skin is revealed.

Once more your movements are slow and methodical, taking care around the sharper edges so as to not cut him, and in no time at all the little beauty marks you have memorized over the past few months come out of hiding. The little dot upon his chin on the left is kissed in welcome back and then he is drawing you up to his lips with a hand in your hair, your fingertips losing grip on the blade as he possesses your mouth with a heated fervor.

The blade clatters to the ground so that your hands can employ themselves along this glorious body sitting in front of you, completely docile. Heavens, the things this man makes you want, makes you dream of doing…

His breath against your moist lips draws your eyes open and it is when he trails the tip of his tongue across your bottom lip that your mind makes itself up on what is about to transpire. Always one to focus on you, now it is your turn to show this gorgeous human being, just how deeply your own devotion runs. 

Before Ravus has the sense to realize what you are doing, fingertips and lips lighting his senses on fire that send him spiraling into sedate willingness, you are settled at his feet on your knees, working down the elastic band of his sweatpants. It isn’t until the cool air hits his erect, heated flesh that he snaps to and gazes down just in time to watch you swallow him down.

“Donum!” It’s half exaltation, half surprise, as his hands reach out to anchor to something, anything, due to the incredible assault upon his person. A firm grip latches to your hair, his fingers resting against the sensitive flesh of your scalp as he fights for purchase, and after a few moments of shaky uncertainty, he loosens his grip and whispers an apology. You knew it was a shock, and it hadn’t hurt, if anything it turned you on more because he was pleased.

In all of his life, Ravus had never thought to experience something as incredible as what you were currently doing to him. He had read about it, envisioned some form or another of it in the dark of night, and perhaps even thought about searching out a lover to take, but he had never gathered the courage, or stupidity, to do such a thing. His life was war…

Pleasure came only at a cost. And the pleasure he had been witness to around the others in his camp seemed to be heavily one sided. For the other it was duty and he never wanted someone with him to think of it in such a manner.

Panting, he glances down at the vision of you, his precious Donum on her knees, one hand working the impressive girth of his marble white shaft while your lips flow effortlessly in a repetitive dance up and down the portion you can fit. A wicked slash of your tongue goes on behind the scenes and when you release him to suck the plush head his eyes all but roll back in his head. “Donum… you do not have to…”

His words fall on deaf ears and he knows it, because not once do you stop your outright attack on him. Like the rest of him, Ravus’ cock is just as impressive with a thick girth that your fingertips cannot fully circle and a length that will be perfect when it is finally buried inside of your wet warmth. For now that is not a reality and it is okay, because you want to see him come undone beneath you just once before you chase that glorious end as a unified whole.

The moment Ravus is truly lost is when his hips begin to rock upwards, searching for the perfect rhythm that you allow him to find, holding still and sucking upon his flesh in time to his movements. It is clear he has never enjoyed the touch of a woman with the way his features scrunch in explicit concentration, the dance not yet mastered, but you allow him his freedom, watching in awe.

Gods he’s gorgeous with his head tipped back and the outline of his strong jaw perfectly defined for you to see. The bob of his adams apple as he swallows harshly each time you nip or tease him with more than a suck is intoxicating. When he lets out a strained whimper, his fingertips loosening to stroke your face in desperate prayer for what, he does not know, your hand tightens around his shaft as your other reaches down to play with the heavy sac that is pulled tight at the base of his shaft.

With a few careful rolls of your fingers in just the right direction, Ravus let out a shout that was quickly cut off behind clenched teeth as his body went rigid the moment he pulled your head clean off of him. Scrambling to ease him through the motions, your hand tightens and strokes firmly up and down until he has gone lax beneath you.

The evidence of his completion coats his pants and the edges of his shirt that is slightly hiked up his sharply defined abdominals. “Why did you pull me away.” Carefully climbing to your legs so that you are standing, which your knees thank you for, the towel around your shoulders is used to wipe away the evidence of Ravus’ first orgasm with the help of a woman. 

An almost disgusted reaction highlights the Prince’s handsome features, his hands reaching to pull you close now that he isn’t sticky as he kisses your lips. “I cannot fathom defiling you in such a way. It is absolutely disrespectful.” He huffs out in complete denial. How many men has he seen use women for their own pleasure in the camps and then he witnessed the sadness in the woman’s eyes. As it was, he was disappointed he had lost himself so entirely. “I should have had more control as it is.” Now the disgust is gone while disappointment replaces it.

Smiling at your chivalrous lover, you take his face in your hands and tenderly turn it toward you. A shiver shoots through you as the wind snaps back under the awning, which pushes you to huddle against Ravus even more. “Ravus… I would not have let you do any of that if I didn’t want it. And I liked it.”

“You did?” He’s almost aghast.

Nodding, you proceed, “Yes. Didn’t you like what you did to me earlier?”

One of the Prince’s brows quirks up, his lips mirroring the motion as he replies with a heavy amount of bravado in his tone, “Very much so.”

“Good.” You reply quickly, kissing his lips, “It’s the same for me. It pleased me that you were enjoying it. It especially pleased me that you allowed me to experience that with you.” Pressing your forehead to his, eventually his smile comes out of hiding and he hugs you close. 

“You are sure?”

“Positive.”

“And if you do not want something you will always tell me?”

“I promise Ravus.”

He eyes you for a few long moments but eventually nods his agreement. “Alright. But I do not think that I will appreciate …” He gestures to your lips, “Doing that. I just find it terribly… rude.” HIs lips upturn in a grimace and for the time being, well aware that there is something that he has seen that turns him off from such a notion, you won’t pressure him past his comfort zones. In all actuality, you find it rather sweet.

“That’s fine Ravus.” Is all you can say for the moment but it is enough. 

For today, all of these moments and realizations have been more than enough to solidify in your mind, just what the two of you are building together. 

With a tender kiss to your lips, Ravus stands up with you in his arms and takes the two of you inside. A shower followed by a day full of lounging on the couch is the perfect remedy to a stormy day.

Tomorrow you will both be back at work, him preparing his shop and you helping in any way you can while you wait to return to the hospital in the next few weeks. However, for now, the two of you are content to cuddle with one another, Bestia laying on the living room rug with Feliz draped over her back, playing Mario together.

“Donum… where can I get my noble steed?” Ravus asks sweetly, but alas, you have to disappoint him.

Patting his hand that is draped over your belly, you quietly say, “Sorry honey, but there are no noble steeds in Mario Bros 3.”

“No steed! Well I’m not playing this!” He declares which just makes you laugh to hear and see a Prince, battle hardened at that, act like a petulant child.

Taking his controller, you guide him through the first stage and immediately give him the controller when he reaches for it to complete the second stage. “You got a star! I must retrieve another! What will I win when all three boxes have stars!” Determination steals his features, his tongue gripped slightly between his front teeth as he puts forth all of his focus, and just like that…

He’s hooked.


	11. The Purple Unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last Ravus' shop is almost ready to open... he is thrilled...
> 
> And his friends and you are there to help him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any errors I apologize in advance I just couldn't help but post it the minute it was finished! I hope you enjoy it!!!!

The day was just another day in the world of Eos beneath the light of the sun that had returned a few short years ago. Life fluttered brilliantly beneath her constant praise and former lives were begun anew at long last now that the darkness was forced away. Unfortunately some existed in a cloud of uncertainty that was searching for the piercing rays of light to at last breakthrough and shine upon their weary faces.

That happened for Ravus Nox Fleuret after beholding your smile for the first time as you sat situated in your small tent, ready to fulfill your role as the construction team's medic. The Prince hadn’t realized it then considering the size and impressive darkness that hovered above him, but in the past few months, even with the advent of your personal trial that affected you greatly, your brilliance never dimmed in his eyes.

With fierce precision, you worked unknowingly, pushing through the dense cloud cover until Ravus felt the first glorious sunbeams kiss his pale flesh with a warmth he had been searching for all of his life. He had been certain that death would claim him as he lived in the shadow of regret and shame, but now the storms were dispersed and all his world knew was your glorious warmth and patience. A steady, constant force of positivity that held him in thrall each morning he woke only to roll over and gaze upon the slopes and planes of your perfect face.

This morning had been no different when excitement pulled his dual shaded gaze open to the darkness of your room, his body ready to leap from the comfortable bedding only to rush out the door and get down to the shop. This was his last morning, with the final step sitting in wait to be fulfilled and then tomorrow he would open the doors and welcome his first customers.

He was petrified and exhilarated in one fell swoop! The incredible levels of stress coursing through him was addictive in its abundance but as always, Ravus rolled gently to his side and took in the image of you in your slumber.

Two small hands, curled up under your chin with a little stuffed Ramuh his mother had made him when he was a boy, tucked into your arms, the rest of your lush body is enshrouded in heavy blankets due to the cooler temperatures he prefers to keep. How kind of you, though you are forever generous, to bend to his whims without complaint. Truly, you spoil him and he is pleased to bask in such love.

Ravus scoots as close as he possibly can without drawing you out of your heavy sleep that you more than deserve to enjoy considering the time of the morning and your need to heal. Tirelessly you have worked on his little projects to finalize the personal touches he had envisioned for his shop. All of his teapots are finished with strokes of blue and white that resemble the flower of his homeland and the only reminder he has of its once beautiful splendor.

One day, at your side, he will brave the ruins and scour them for other reminders of what once was when he was young and carefree, but for today he has this little piece settled in his new life to keep the memory alive. With a light heart that he has given you for protection in this world that he doesn’t always understand, the handsome Prince leans forward and ever so tenderly presses a kiss to the skin between your brows that are unfurled due to pleasant dreams. “I shall see you soon my beloved.” And then he is up and all but a ghost in the room as he makes his way down the stairs once dressed and disappears out of the front door to begin down the pathways that led him right into the brilliance of dawn growing just beyond the horizon in front of him.

*********

Ignis, his girlfriend and your dear friend, and yourself show up bright and early in front of the slightly busy market place. Nerves and excitement are what keep you going this early and with no coffee, but you had promised to be here bright and early at 8 o’clock so as to partake in the first tea of the shop’s history. Ravus requested that his friend, Ignis who was quickly becoming very close to the former Prince, your close friend who was now a friend to Ravus just as much as she was one to you, and of course you, his beloved Donum.

Gods this man! How, after years of feeling unappreciated by not only other people but yourself as well, did he manage to waltz into your life and lift you up without ever really trying. Just his presence was enough. A calm, steady promise that you were not only accepted but loved in a way you hadn’t ever been able to offer yourself.

This was not the raging inferno of lust and ultimately unhealthy choices that some lovers succumbed to. This was a love that was shaped by time, waiting for the moment to be given to the one who needed it, so that not only were you cherished, but that you were always whole even before this man. He did not complete you for you already were fulfilled by your own life choices and accomplishments, he just enriched everything about you and helped guide you to the truth of those fears you harbored deep, taking the time to show you their falsehoods. He was your guide…

He was everything.

“Wow…” Your friend murmurs, holding tight to Ignis’ arm who has a rather excited smile for the stoic blond on his face. “It’s beautiful.”

THe outside was a classic homage to the Insomnian building structures and aesthetic save for the regal Tenebraean willow wood sign that is hanging above Ravus’ tea shop. Tenebraean willow is a durable and flexible wood that supports significant humidity. Crafted into the shape of the Nox Fleuret crest, it is lacquered with a clear coat that draws attention to the beautiful blond and gray hues in the light colored wood. The words…

Le Licorne Mauve … Is engraved with glittering embossing powder while the outline of a unicorn reared up on its hind legs lays front and center. She’s outlined in the same purple as the words and filled in with white that beholds gold sweeps of color where her mane, tail and horn are displayed.

It’s absolutely gorgeous, simple, and perfect in regards to telling the story Ravus is aiming for. A touch of whimsy for the young and a flush of magic for those who need to escape into something that once was. The mystery of Tenebrae now has a home in the heart of Insomnia, and standing before it, you feel ever lighter as though all of your problems are gone.

Your friend is quietly whispering the crowning jewel of the shop that is flapping lightly in the breeze as it hangs from it’s wrought iron hanger that is dusted with gold shimmering paint. Warmth floods your being and the moment Ravus steps out into the light of day, his short hair slicked back and away from the incredible structure of his regal face, dressed in a light cream vest and slacks combo, complete with a lilac shirt and a set of unicorn cufflinks that are a darker purple, a smile blossoms on his lips that you echo immediately.

“Honey… It’s beautiful!” And you haven’t even seen the inside yet! But you can only imagine what you will be reduced to when you step inside.

The gorgeous man you call your own, glides over to the three of you with a lightness in his step that was missing before, his glistening light brown leather shoes bringing him first to Ignis. “Whatever is happening in there smells absolutely delicious.” Ignis comments, and you all take a moment to absorb the scent of strong, rich coffee beans that are freshly crushed and whose oils have latched onto Ravus’ skin.

“Coffee to start the morning of course.” His voice is deep and relaxed, a sound you rarely heard on site but have come to know intimately when it lulls you to sleep with tales of old coloring the rich melody.

“Of course.” Ignis smiles in pleased contentment, his arm tightening over his girlfriend’s arm as he inhales the rich fragrance once more and turns to kiss her cheek.

You’ve never seen your friend so happy, nor have you felt it for yourself to this extent, so when Ravus finishes greeting her with a kiss to her cheek and gentle pat against her bare shoulder, you’re almost giddy by the time he reaches you. “Donum.” Reverent and heavy in your ear, you all but shudder into his arms and accept your kiss with grace.

Warm lips, soft and sure, caress over yours but the embrace remains chaste enough for the company you share, and when he withdraws there is a promise in those pools of blue and violet for so much more. The poor little organ who is unused to such overwhelming sensations is ready to flutter its way right out of your chest. “Ravus… it’s…” Tears tighten your throat and one little traitor escapes that he catches upon the tip of his thumb.

“I’m so pleased you like it.” His chest all but swells with pride, those gorgeous eyes all for you.

“I adore it.” You murmur happily, letting the other couple traipse forward to gaze at the shaded patio portion that has the typical black iron chairs and table that were a uniform decision made by the market shop owners to keep even after the darkness. They withstood the harsh conditions and required few reparations.

“Come then… let’s go in and enjoy our breakfast.” Ravus holds his arm out for you to take which you do immediately and as the wind catches you, a hit of birch and sylleblossom hits your nose. The scent of a Prince…

Rich and regal with notes of sweet earthiness that curls around the natural fresh smell that makes up Ravus’ pale flesh. He’s pristine light shrouded in the beauty of nature. Harmony. You could lay with your head in his neck and sniff him in all day long and be happy. Some days you do. But one day soon you will need to with this new intoxicating scent as part of the mix.

Crossing the threshold of the shop’s entry way that sounds off with a heavy, hollow wooden chime attached to the door. You have never seen Tenebrae save for in pictures, but from where you are standing it feels like you have waltzed right into the holy land herself.

The semi-circular room boasts the entry door, a beautiful bar along the same straight wall and finally, doors at the end of the length that lead to restrooms on the far end. Double doors behind the bar on the left side lead to the kitchen and a window a few feet to the right is placed where the servers can converse with the chef and remove their orders to be delivered. There are several polished white wooden barstools with rich purple velvet cushions fitted to the seat and back of the stool, while a pane of glass etched with golden curves and lines that form an image of the holy light gifted from the Gods unto Eos, separates the bar area from the main seating in the shop.

The flooring is the same willow wood, a step guiding the visitors to the gilded polished gold and white wood tables and chairs that are decorated with violet cushions and lilac lace tablecloths. In the center of each table rest the beautiful glass teapots that behold your sylleblossom creation settled on a golden round platter. The interior of the structure near the massive picture windows that scale the vast majority of the rounded portion of the building are home to scenes of Tenebrae’s history from the Queens of yore down to the final beloved Queen who helped dispel the darkness. None of the Oracles that will soon gaze upon Insomnia’s patrons have clearly defined features, but you can feel Luna’s presence in this rendition of her and once more your eyes tear up.

Ravus has stood back to allow the three of you to explore to your heart’s content, Ignis’ girlfriend takes her time to express the intricacies of the white and gray scaled walls that are painted to resemble the marble consistency he remembered well in his former home, with painted ivy that dips down from the ceiling where false plants hang amongst the three golden chandeliers that house fifteen candles each, to add to the allure that was Tenebrae.

“I could not have done this without Prompto who spent his time painting the walls and showing me how.” The glass work had all been constructed from a craftsman who had specialized in the incredible art form before the dark years and recently took it back up to help with the restoration of the city. Her work was nothing short of extraordinary.

“He did a beautiful job.” Holding onto Ignis, the young couple strides up to the bar to take in all of the sights that are Ravus’ crowning glory, however you have yet to budge from in front of the middle window that is etched with his mother’s cloaked form that surrounds the one of his sister, both sets of hands wrapped around the mighty trident that is front and center as a symbol of Tenebrae’s royalty. It’s Ravus’ favorite portion of the window even if he feels sadness to look upon it, there is a deeper sense of comfort as though his family is watching over him as he continues on with his life.

Drawing up behind you while Ignis and your mutual friend settle onto the plush barstools, Ravus rests a hand to your shoulder and presses a kiss to the side of your neck that is bare and far too tempting. “My Donum… are you pleased?” He had been waiting weeks to unveil his vision and it seems as though at every turn you look ready to weep.

Despite the tears, there is a smile that rivals the starlight in a nighttime sky lighting up your gorgeous visage, and it relaxes him immediately. “Ravus it is beautiful. I feel like I’ve stepped into one of your memories.” If Tenebrae looked like anything in her mind, it had never been this awe inspiring. What she wouldn’t give to have seen it before the mass destruction of Niflheim, but the world was being gifted a reminder through Ravus’ eyes and it was a humbling experience.

A beautiful, glorious, honest moment that would continue to live on in the Crown City that was now a representation of more than just Insomnia, she was a beacon for all cultures that had been forgotten but were now coming together to reforge the world with Insomnia as the host.

You felt such pride for your homeland, and honored to be part of the changes that will shape the future. “I can’t believe…” Yes you could. “I just, it’s so incredible. I am so proud of you.”

That gorgeous winter white skin lights up with a rosy hue that just begs to be kissed. One to the left and a second to the right before you dart down and capture the ruddy pout that is slack and waiting for its turn. “Thank you Donum.” He whispers, pressing his forehead to yours before taking hold of your hand and guiding you toward the bar. Off to your right you notice a large fireplace and three dove white golden couches whose cushions are embroidered with sylleblossom fields. Back in the early years of his mother’s reign, this fabric had been incredibly popular and was a surprising find when Gladiolus and he went through the storage room that was now a shared kitchen. Beneath it was the real treasure trove, with a basement level hidden from prying eyes where an overwhelming amount of items from Tenebrae had been stored. Ravus still hadn’t gone through all of it, but was hoping to do so with you.

Once you are settled at the table top beside your friend who is front and center, still gazing at the beauty in front of her, ravus slips behind the kitchen door and returns with a tray. You hardly notice his movements, instead you listen to the woman beside you recount the intricate scene before the rest of you.

The bar is a wooden frame, with thick panels of glass that have been painted with a galloping unicorn along the rounded front. She’s deep violet, almost bordering on indigo, and you can tell that Prompto didn’t paint this. It was undoubtedly Ravus and he did an amazing job. It’s a high top structure, with a flat top that remains uniform all the way around. Behind the glass panel, the rest of the large bar is carved, polished wood without decoration. All the decorations that this area of the shop needs are placed behind the confines of the bar.

Purple shelves that add a flare of color to the light colored palette throughout, are home to the tea pots, cups, saucers, and a variety of liquor bottles that you have never seen.

“Where did you receive those from?” Ignis asks before you have the chance to.

Ravus turns to look at his newest collection and chuckles. “The owner before Gladiolus and myself was a collector. Beneath the building is a large storage house that I believe no one knew about as it was well hidden, and inside there is a cellar, and hundreds of containers filled with treasures from all over Eos.”

The three of you all but gape at the amused shop owner as he plates up your breakfast and retrieves a bottle of champagne from the fridge stored under the bar. With a simple flick of his wrist, he pops the cork and pours the liquid into four crystal flutes to the halfway point, where he then pours freshly squeezed orange juice and adds a hit of simple syrup that will soften the sharp crispness of the Tenebraean champagne that is known to be rather dry instead of sweet.

A small cup of espresso is given to Ignis and you to ingest so you can have that necessary burst of caffeine, and then the breakfast plates are settled in front of the three of you. Golden silverware and thick white cloth napkins are the final touches.

“Vegetable frittata, courtesy of Nyx,” It was one of the only things the man could make and it was loved by all, “Fresh brie biscuits with homemade ulwaat berry jam and clotted cream.” Ulwaat berries were slightly more tart than they were sweet which made them perfect for jams and pastries. Sugar could be added, but accented the berry instead of overwhelming it. This was another treasure that he had found, along with several packages of dried berries that he was going to ask you or Ignis to help him use to make his own jam.

“What a feast.” Ignis’ excitement curled his lips, while the slope of his burned brow arched behind the lenses he wore in public. The habit was significantly less in the company of his friends, which Ravus was eternally grateful to his girlfriend for. His friend was a noble man, a warrior in all senses of the word and those who dared to rebuke him for an honor he carried that was visible to the masses, infuriated the soldier in Ravus.

“I hope you enjoy it.” The words were barely out of his mouth when the clatter of utensils and excited chatter about how delicious everything was reached his ears. Perhaps the culinary efforts, save for the biscuits that Prompto helped him make, weren’t all his, but they were being served in his shop and had come from his thought process on what to serve, so he indulged that flare of pride nonetheless.

“These biscuits are quite superb.” Ignis commented after preparing a third with the jam and cream, sharing one half with his lover.

You patted Ravus’ hand lovingly, who was blushing once more and looking terribly handsome while doing it, and said, “You did a wonderful job.” These biscuits were Prompto’s specialty and they tasted similar but not quite the same as when the golden haired man made them. They were slightly overworked and therefore a touch less fluffy, however the flavor was superb, and it was clear that Ravus put time and attention into making them. The level of effort made up for the ever so slight lack of finesse that came from knowing a recipe by heart. You were beyond proud of this man. “You have to keep these.”

“Indeed,” Ignis and your friend second as they lace their unoccupied fingers together and polish off the final bites with smiles on their faces.

“I wish I could eat more.” Your friend murmurs with a grin in your direction.

“I second that.” Unfortunately you are stuffed after seconds and thirds of certain foods and you’re worried you won’t even be able to get back home. You are so full.

“Well I am glad that you are pleased.” Everything was going so perfectly that Ravus was more than prepared for the next step of the day that Ignis had promised to help with.

As if on cue, the long legged Advisor, slid from his seat, a little unsteadily and let out a soft sigh of pain. “I must confess, Ravus, I have not enjoyed that much at one sitting in quite some time.” HIs tailored fingers drummed lightly over his full belly while the other held out to help his girlfriend down to stand at his side. He smiled warmly down at her though he could not see, Ravus enjoyed the ease in which he lived when situated in her presence. His entire body was attuned to her presence and the way she looked at his friend, Ravus was positive he could feel every ounce of love pouring forth from her bright eyes.

Was it strange that he noticed the other man’s happiness? Or was it a normal facet of life now that he existed in your love and felt blessed each day to have it? Long ago he ignored such gestures from those around him because he knew that it would never come to be in his life, but now, as he turns toward you who is beaming at him with such pride, he is happy to see it for not only himself but for those closest to him.

Curling his arm about your waist, unable to go another moment without showering you with affection, the Prince waits until Ignis and your friend have disappeared into the kitchen where the next phase of the day is to begin, and takes possession of your mouth. Slow and deliberate his lips caress yours as his tongue slips past the entrance of your mouth to caress and tangle with your own that is eager for this customary greeting. He breaths you in through his nose, gasping in surprise when you suckle lightly at him. Naughty woman. Somehow you always manage to turn the tables on him and repossess the title of seductor in a flash. His fingertips grip your cheek roughly in his haze of passion and he nearly growls at you as you smirk up at him. “Gods I want you… right on that bar.” You whisper against his flushed lips and he gulps down his rising lust.

“Oh my Donum… soon.” He promises, thankful for your patience in his need to take his time in finding his footing as a lover. The sensations you evoke in him are out of his control and that frightens him. But soon he will be ready for the loss of control and then you will have all of him.

You pat his chest gently and kiss the corner of his slightly parted lips. “I know Ravus. I love you so much.”

“And I you.” He grins and follows your lead into the kitchen where the high from his excellent morning wears off and panic sets in.

****

The moment that Ignis begins to give direction to the two women in his kitchen, Ravus feels the realization that he has not fully prepared himself for the reality of running a kitchen in his tea shop. Like a finely oiled machine, the three of you work on a multitude of steps, keeping in sync with one another and if one falls out of step, the others easily pick up the slack until balance is found.

But Ravus is far from finding the same rhythm. In fact he finds that breathing is hard now that the vision of his perfect slice of paradise is crumbling to ash in front of his eyes. Whipping around, he flees through the double kitchen doors and hurries to get outside where the air is fresh and aggressive in finding his lungs.

“Honey?” You call out from behind but he doesn’t turn.

Ravus had asked Ignis to come in and show him a few simple recipes that he would be able to do on his own to serve in the restaurant but there were many more steps than he had anticipated. For all the times he had watched you, Ignis or your friend cook over the past few weeks, most of the preparation had been done and just the formation of the meals had been required.

Now he was seeing everything from the very beginning of the process and he had grossly miscalculated the ease in which cooking would be completed. “What have I done.”

“Honey?” Coming up behind the strong man, you curl your arms up and around his chest, resting your palms flat against his pectorals. “What happened?”

“I… I…” He had been so damn foolish! “I didn’t anticipate this level of difficulty when it comes to cooking. I…” He was nearly ready to crumble beneath the pressure of expectation when he felt you turn him around and take his hand.  
“Ravus… “ You’ve seen this before, the panic in his eyes, and know just what to do now that you know what the problem is. The poor man had darted out of the kitchen so fast that the three of you who had been working were nearly terrified by his change in demeanor. The sense of panic that had enveloped him lingered in the space surrounding you all and it was rather pungent.

Taking him to one of the couches next to the inactive fireplace, the two of you settle facing one another and very gently you begin to speak. “It’s alright honey. We will figure this out…”

“But how am I to open? I have the menu that you prepared for me for this week and weekend. I have all of the ingredients… but how will I satisfy the customers and their needs?” Currently Ignis was working on all five recipes at a time with two helpers and there was no way he would be able to do that on his own with such efficacy.

Blue and violet were beginning to spiral into the fields of despair all over again, so this time when you tilted his gaze up toward yours, your fingertips refused to yield against his sturdy chin. “Ravus. The menu I chose for these next few days was so we could prepare the food today.”

“It was?”

You nod with a grin. “Of course. Granted, I was also surprised by the amount of prep considering all of the extras that go into making everything from scratch.” Usually when you made bread it was an all day affair that you dedicated a lazy sunday to, but today the four of you were pressing for numerous dishes to be ready for serving starting tomorrow. Some would be ready to go, while others would require construction that also had to be planned for.

“Ravus, if you would permit me, I can help you with these things.” Your tone is a tad bit shy to offer to help with his vision, but the look on his face is anything but.

“Truly my Donum?” His excitement is infectious and pulls a giggle from you. Until the worrywart that is Ravus when it comes to you rears his gorgeous shiny white haired head. “But you already have so much to concern yourself with my beloved. With recovering and then the clinic.” He scowls in memory of the panic attack that all but engulfed you the last time the board met and he muttered, “If Pressa gives you any problems she will hear from me.”

“Calm down my warrior,” Though truth be told you’ll let him get in her face anytime he wants, not because you can’t fight your own battles but because it’s hilarious to watch her cower so easily in front of your Prince, “We are working out the schedules so that there are two of us during work hours. Also, some of us prefer the night shift so I will be exclusively daytime hours and occasional weekends.”

Bourassa and Vrecht were willingly accepting to work evenings with a handful of other doctors that had also signed up for the late shift. A rotation of being on call for medical emergencies were split between teams of three that would involve a shift or two a month depending on the length of the month. Pressa was of course taking on her own share of clients and using the day time hours to operate her general practice, while the rest of you were occupying the running of the clinic. Considering the amount of teams that were required out in the city for reconstruction, you were scheduled three days out of the week, with on call status for your own specialties and client base that you have built since being back in Insomnia.

In fact, the crownsguard and even your close friend had all switched to being under your care. Alvarez was around for the children with a few associates, and you took care of the rest in the clinic with your own team. Well, you would once you returned.

The truth of the matter was, that you were going to have a lot of free time. “You are sure my Donum? I would be loath to over extend your energies.”

“Ravus.” Softly, you cup his cheek and sighed in contentment. “I would love to do this with you. I have always dreamed of some sort of shop as my own, and if you would allow me to share in your little dream it would be an honor.”

For a face that rarely smiled, it is an incredibly gorgeous one when he does instead of looking unnatural and strange. Perhaps it is because he only ever smiles around you now? “It would be my honor to share it with you ________. You have been the inspiration for this entire thing, and to have you share it with me would be absolutely perfect.” His kiss is full of tender delight, his arms moving from the haven of yours to wrap around your smaller body and draw you in close to his solid body.

A throat clearing in the near distance startles you both back to awareness and when you turn to look, Ignis and your friend are standing hand in hand behind the couches looking worried. “Sorry to interrupt.” Ignis calls out softly while he braves the few steps forward to take up position on the other couch. His girlfriend settles beside him and smiles. “Was there something that we could help with?”

Ravus sighed and quickly apologized. “Do forgive me, I had a bit of a panic that hit me.”

The quiet woman opposite the two of you nods. “That’s to be expected, Ravus. This is a lot to take in.”

Ravus chuckles. “Far more than I had expected I’m afraid.”

“Can we help?” Ignis asks intently, more than ready to jump in and help a friend, especially considering this is something that will help Insomnia too. The town is already all a buzz about the grand opening of the market tomorrow that it is sure to be overflowing the moment the doors are unlocked.

Prince Ravus, who had been given many blessings as a young child, but never friends, is nearly brought to tears to realize he has the three greatest people he could ever ask for sitting right in front of him, ready to help him at this stage of his life. “I would be ever so grateful.” He doesn’t hesitate to take the offered aid and after a short half hour discussion, the final element that almost brought the whole dream down, is completely smoothed out.

“Very good then,” Ignis grins, “I will come down a few afternoons at the beginning of the week to make sure everything is ready until Thursday,”

“Which is when I will come in and prepare for the weekend.” You add up, beaming from ear to ear, “And of course prepare the menus for the month.” Ravus had asked you directly to be in charge of the food in his establishment and you were giddy with excitement. There were so many directions you could take this with his mother’s recipes and you were more than ready to jump in with both feet.

“And I’ll get a group of students who can come in and help you in the morning a few days a week, while the others will come in in the afternoons to help.” Your friend is already making a list of the students that can come in and help and the ones who will remain after lunch those few days to finish their studies with her in the classroom. An extra hour of intensive work and then she herself will come down to help pitch in when the rest of you are unable. Of course Thursday, Friday and Saturday will host a dinner service with more hearty recipes, and the shop will close at 9 PM. Some special events will push the hours later, but it had been unanimously decided that Sundays would open at 10 and close at four while Monday through Wednesday service would run until four as well, however opening hours would begin at 7:30 am to serve the workers on their way to their respective jobs.

It was all coming together.

Suddenly, this little dream of his was becoming a collective work that he was sharing with his new family.

Glancing toward the window where the image of his mother and sister watched over the entirety of the shop, he offered a quiet prayer to their spirits…

Thank you my blessed ones… for putting these precious friends on my path. I am grateful…

*******************

Ravus stepped out of his shop at the exact moment that the three of you walked through the gates, tired from the long hours required at the citadel. It has been three weeks since he opened and the reception from the townspeople was nothing short of amazement for what he brought to Insomnia in Tenebrae’s memory.

The King himself had made it a ritual to come each morning for a ulwaat berry scone, that you had created over a long weekend of practice, and milk coffee while his Advisor and Crownsguard lover accompanied him. The three of them always sat by the fireplace, out of the way for the other patrons and yet easily accessible where they would offer those who came to speak with them a seat on the empty cushions.

The children from the school had jumped in not only to help with his shop, but Gladio’s as well that was run by Nyx when Gladio was required to be with Noctis, but otherwise the Shield was often buried in books and talking others into his favorites. Both Gladiolus, who had named his shop the Literary Behemoth, with a massive tusked beast that wore reading glasses and held the thick leather bound book in his massive paws beneath the words on the oak sign outside, and himself were always in and out of one another’s shop.

Then of course, you were in there day in and day out with your colleagues to sneak a quick lunch, and then later to work where he was continually learning from your patient remarks and quick lessons on food preparation. That was, when Ignis was too busy.

However, on a Friday night, it was a special invitation party only that was given to the three individuals who had more than made this dream turn into reality. “Welcome.” Ravus grinned wearily, but happily, and ushered the three of you inside.

“How was your day my Donum?” He kissed your upturned cheek and then stole a more meaningful touch from your lips, grinning as you reciprocated in kind.

“Good. Long, but good.” you had just returned that Wednesday to set up your office and prepare your patient list to jump back into the swing of things come Monday and it had been as rewarding as it was exhausting. Not only that but you were positively starving. You hadn’t dared to ruin your appetite with the meal Ignis had set up cooking in three crockpots for the entire day. “It smells amazing.”

“So said my patrons who were dying for a taste.” Ravus chuckled and followed the advisor and teacher inside, the former of the two had turned with a raised brow. “I didn’t give any of it to anyone.” Ravus promised in response to the disgruntled look coloring the blind man’s features.

“Very good. It is important for the dishes to cook untouched for the required amount of hours.” Ignis reiterated for what was undoubtedly the hundredth time since he had set up the crock pots that morning.

His lover kissed his cheek and the displeased expression melted away at the contact, “Come on Iggy, let's just eat and enjoy. It’ll be perfect.”

Ravus turned his gaze down to your face, his arm about your shoulder, and gently wiped aside a tear that had fought its way to freedom from the confines of your gorgeous dark eyes. “Everything’s perfect.” He seconded, and together the two of you entered the shop, Ravus stopping only to flip the child made ouvert sign to ferme.

Easy conversation, Tenebraen white wine courtesy of the former owner and good food were the perfect end to a hard but successful work week for each of the four individuals in Le Licorne Mauve.

************

Notes: ouvert - french for open  
Ferme - there should be an accent above the final e (pronounced ferm-ay) means closed in french

Le Licorne Mauve - French for The Purple Unicorn.


	12. The Prince's Donum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time....
> 
> Not a moment of hot, heady passion...
> 
> But a night of true connection.
> 
> Ravus has waited a lifetime and so have you...

Great love stories and movies portray acts of love between two individuals as something that is earth shattering, and all consuming in terms of sense and reason. Ravus had never wanted such a lack of control in his life and therefore strayed from finding such emotions to hold him down to an unforgiving existence that would finish him off at the first chance available. 

Somehow he survived the trials and tribulations dealt him by angry Gods and though he came out on the other side rather jaded and scathed by dark years, all of that simply evaporated beneath your touch. It was not earth shattering, for it grounded him completely. It was not overwhelming to his senses or the concept of reason, you merely became one with every sense he possessed and molded your existence into his reasoning for what life now was.

Life was at last more than just mere formalities, it was heavy and dense with emotions he had never explored but was now being called forth to at your side. With your hands as a guide for him in this vast new land. It was that particular early evening in October, that the two of you sat amongst a mess of fabrics and plans for the upcoming Halloween event that the downtown market was putting on, that Ravus was gifted a moment so precious and so real, that it would remain with him long after he returned to the beyond. 

This moment would be imprinted upon his very soul with your touch as the creator of such fantastic memories that when the two of you were reborn, he would feel you deep within and spend his days searching for you until you were at his side once more. But that was for another time…

A time that would not yet come to pass for numerous decades…

For time is no longer a commodity that Ravus desires to use frivolously, in fact he guards and hordes each second that can be spent with you as though it is a vast reservoir of gold just for his use. Riches in monetary means and by way of objects were never a concern for the prince, but this new lavish lifestyle filled with love and devotion is by far the greatest richness he has ever known.

It is that rare Saturday, late in the afternoon, that he is free from his newfound hobby as owner of the tea shop, that you come to him with a becoming smile on your face and your hand held out to him, palm up, in invitation for companionship that he has been dreaming of. The days, weeks and months of your relationship have finally brought you both to this moment in time and he is absolutely thrilled. Terrified, but so ready to take this next step into your intimate lives.

The world beyond the windows of your shared home is beginning to dim with the departure of the sun’s light, and yet, as dusk falls, Ravus feels something inside of him shift in pleasurable response.

Once upon a time, before those horrid years of smothering blackness, the darkness was left for secrets and private moments stolen away from prying eyes. Private interludes, sweet thrilling kisses, tempting touches…

These were all notions he had read about in those romance novels where a woman yearned for fulfillment and her lover delivered upon her deepest desires. Ravus wanted to live in that glorious hell, filled with so much overwhelming sensation that he wouldn’t know what to do with it save to endure everything and come out on the other side a changed man. He wanted you to anchor him to everything that you were so that each scent, each taste, and each little whisper of pleasure were memorized by his person and locked away for safe keeping for the next time he needed them.

It sounded like such a delicious torment, painful and raw in a way that would leave him scarred by your lust and embroiled in a battle for his very soul. Would he triumph over your all consuming love, or would he sign your blessed contract and become yours. Never again to belong merely to himself, but to exist and revolve around the celestial body that was you… his Donum.

“Come Ravus…” That first caress against the frayed edges of his former self that promise he can lay the old fears to rest and be safe in your hands. Not that he would ever doubt it…

Without hesitation the soldier and Prince, takes your hand and quietly follows the curves of your form up the staircase until your shared bedroom is enshrouding the two of you and the door to the rest of the world is closed. This is his new existence. Ravus, Prince of Tenebrae, and the precious Donum, an angel of ethereal light, that has been sent from the stars to guide him on his new path.

Was he finally gifted forgiveness? Had he suffered enough to purge the horrors of what he did during those desolate years from his karmic slate? By the Gods he was pretty sure he had.

“My Donum… you’re so beautiful.” He whispered with reverence, reaching out with his hand made of flesh to caress the wild bountiful length playing across your chest and arms. Soft silk, wrapped around his fingertips that draw you in closer so that he can at last take possession of your lips.

Slow praise is bestowed upon the glorious offering that is your mouth, and then a light swipe across his bottom lip pushes him deeper into prayer so that all he can think about is the way you taste on his tongue. A hit of sweet spice laces your tongue that twines around his and as you withdraw for a much needed breath, he is lost. “My Donum…” He whispers against your neck, scaling the pale wonder to taste and nip at his most preferred spots.

The sounds you make…

A breath hitches in your throat as Ravus presses the flat of his tongue to your pulse point and licks upward until the tip of your ear is captured between his lips. “Are you sure?” He will never push you for anything you dont want… ever.

To do so would be abhorrent and he would never forgive himself such a transgression. Ravus’ loyalty to you is absolute and it makes you want him more than ever before. For months, and now with the advent of living with one another that came rather easily wtih all things considered, this relationship has been repeated moments of realization and happiness for both parties.

Ravus is the first to offer you words of praise and appreciation, but you’d be damned if you didn’t acknowledge just what an incredible man he was when it came to you. At his side you had learned worth that you struggled to achieve for years, and he took none of the credit. 

That is why, tonight is for him. 

Before he can ravage your senses more than he already has, you gently pull him back and away so that you’re drowning in those bright blue and purple depths that look far too innocent for a man of his reputation. But then, your warrior is innocent in that he has never allowed another mortal the right to be close to him in an intimate manner. The touches you have shared, and heated kisses the two of you exchanged over the course of the past few months have only been received by you. No one else has known the glory that is this handsome Prince lost to his passion that is so new, and so unsure, except you.

Strong hands, one of flesh and the other of finely designed steel, roam about your thick curves, searching out those hot spots he has only started to learn. Others you never realized you had until him. The notion that you have shared firsts with your Prince makes you feel renewed, almost reborn in a sense. While others have gained access to the intimate areas of your body, no one has ever been able to touch the heart you guarded for so many years. Certain men came close, but upon the first stone being cast against the splintered glass, you were quick to hide yourself away from further disappointment.

Those heavy boards that have stood the test of time, one by one, Ravus has pulled them down with a gentility even you didn’t expect from him. “I love you Ravus.” Your fingers have tangled through his short hair and then he’s leaning down over your upturned face and once more you’re pulled into a tailspin of emotion.

Ravus grins as your fingers begin to claw and tear at the light clothing he is wearing. The material is far too worn to withstand your eager touches, but he still attempts to remove the bits of cloth to aid you in your quest. Wide, gorgeous eyes stretch out across your beautiful face to take in the pale expanse of his body. 

Chuckling softly, he slips his fingertips into the waistband of his sweat pants and eases them down so that he is only in his boxers. They are his favorite pair and he doesn’t want to replace them. A light blush highlights the bridge of his nose where it spills over his pearl white cheeks. “I am hardly worth such a look.”

“You are worth everything.” You breath out in a rush, the passion in your voice drawing his gaze that darkens as you slowly start to strip out of your own clothing. This is not the first time he has seen you in such a fashion, but this is the first time the two of you will make love and it is that knowledge that makes his mouth go dry with desire as you strip down to the lace bra and panties that cup and caress your intimate locations. 

“Astrals you are beautiful my Donum.” He whimpers, reaching to touch you across the tops of your glorious breasts, but he is stopped by your fingers lacing through his. 

“Soon.” You promise, taking him by the hand you are holding to guide him toward the bed. “Tonight is for you.”

“But my Donum…”

“No Ravus.” Shaking your head because you want him to be given all of the attention that he deserves but often deprives himself of. “Tonight is for you.”

“For us.” He chides softly though there is little resistance when you push him to the gathered pillows at the head of your made bed and gently crawl over his legs to rest against his covered sex. Heat radiates up through his lap where his body is beginning to harden in explicit interest but time is key.

Time will show him how precious he is in your eyes and how precious he will always be. This man has been given nothing but disappointment and cruelty by those whom he gave his loyalty to, save for the family that was ripped from him, and it is your honor to be the one he has chosen to love him.

And love him you shall.

Ravus’ hands immediately drift upward from the bend in your knee toward the flared padding of your wide hips that press downward against his lap in response to the growing member trapped mercilessly against his boxer briefs. A soft grunt leaves him when you rub lightly against the rigid member, and he dips his head back against the pillows. “This is what you desire? My submission?” He sounds almost pained and deep down you know he is.

Ravus is a man of action and forever determined to please you, but what he has forgotten is that to see him happy brings you a great amount of satisfaction. Pale lashes flutter across his rosy cheeks until they fly wide as you possess his lips with a vigor you often keep reserved. “I do not desire your submission. I desire your pleasure. I desire that you allow me to treat you in the same way you treat me.” 

He smiles at your whispered words across his damp mouth, reaching to stroke the hand of steel through your the incredible mass of hair that seems to swallow you up. “How I treat you? Like the blessed angel you are? Surely I do not deserve such admiration…” 

You smack him for the insolence and spite in his tone despite the fact that he is looking at you as though you are made from starlight. HIs eyes are always so full of wonder when he gazes upon you and yet why can’t he see that you regard his visage with the same depth of feeling? 

“You deserve all that I can give you…”

“What can you give me?”

“My heart…”

“I will cherish it.” He purrs against your mouth, gasping as your nails stroke down his chest to settle against the firm planes of muscle that are etched across his stomach, the warmth of your palm pressing against his lower belly that is quivering in anticipation.

“My soul.” You humbly whisper, letting his mouth latch to your throat only to suck against you in a way that will possibly leave a small mark of possession. No one else but this man would be granted such an honor. 

Ravus’ breath comes in heavy pants at such a bold statement. He is humbled beyond words. “I will protect it always.” He breaths out the oath just as your mouth descends upon him to draw out the pleasure you had promised and beneath you he is left a shuddering mess of limbs and desperate sounds.

With methodical precision you set to his body with first delicate touches that lead you from the expanse of his forehead and lower on a full descent to the small toes at the end of his pale feet. There are minute scars here and there on his person that came from sharp blades in the heat of battle, but other than those slight imperfections and the well known scars covering his shoulder where the metal meets flesh, he is smooth to the touch and unblemished.

He is also wonderfully sensitive. A firm press of your lips to his nipple and a light scrape of your teeth brings his hands to play amongst your long strands, while a firm lick along the inside of his rib cage and the defined muscles there has him whining low in his throat, his wicked digits digging into your straying hips for purchase in this reality. A high keening note flees past the barrier of his teeth upon your lips touching the erect shaft hiding behind a covering of white, and it is all he can do to beckon you back to his mouth.

Unleashed and wild, Ravus pillages the moist cavern of your mouth until you whimper in distress for air and somehow he snaps him back to the moment. Eyes blown wide with slight fear and desire, he shakily rests back against the pillows and draws your body in alignment with his, hissing at the sensation of your soft body against his harder one and the warmth you exude. “Donum… I beg of you…”

“I know honey…” You murmur against his grow, whimpering as the contrast of warm flesh and cool steel register’s in your mind, burning at the base of your spine only to flare out and through your blood stream as he pulls apart your bra with a sharp, clean jerk and then his mouth is upon you.

A taunting tongue paints patterns against your flesh, down to the aching bud that is drawn tight and erect atop your right breast. He engulfs it without warning and your back arches in response, driving the point of pleasure deeper into his mouth. Dragging your hands up into his hair, your hips lift up to allow the destruction of your panties and then, with the utmost tenderness, he’s touching you like a fine piece of crystal, delicate in nature, and you all but sob against this hair. For a man who had known so little tenderness, he is eloquent in the language.

Not once has he stopped the incredible suckling kisses, some slow, others rough, but ultimately they all pull a shudder form you and those damp curls between your thighs are drenched entirely. “I was…. Supposed to be…. Seeing to you…” You gasp as his metal hand trails for the first time inward to the gates of your womanhood. 

Ravus growls against your captured bud and gently eases his fingertips through your folds, filling your drenched core with ease as his thumb finds its way home against the little pearl that is already engorged and screaming out for attention. A sharp cry tears itself from your lungs and then that desperate breath is knocked out of your body with a wicked rotation so that his fingertips find that special bundle of nerves hidden within that makes your whole body lock up. “You are…. To feel you…. To cause you such ecstasy… it is all I want in this life. Those little whimpers and sighs of pleasure… they are the greatest caress you can give me.” HIs free hand curls up into your hair as he angles your head to the perfect position for his mouth, “I want only to worship you my Donum… for the rest of eternity… now come apart for me… show me the pleasure I invoke in you and then let me feel it… complete me _________.” 

It’s the way he utters your name, just at the tip of his tongue with such desperate need that sends you hurtling over the edge of oblivion but instead of finding solace in that fall, it sets a new determination alive within. 

“RAvus!” Unseeing eyes gaze upward to the ceiling, your arms curling his head as close as he can get to your breast as you convulse against the unforgiving digits buried in your channel. It’s too much and yet, its no where near enough.

The moment his hands are back to safe points on your body, anchoring you to the moment with a firm grip, you reach between the two of you and locking eyes with him, slide the flat of your palm inside his boxers and gently wrap your hand around the rigid flesh. He melts into your embrace, a sound mixed between a growl and whine is all the permission you require and watching in rapt fascination, Ravus’ thick and flushed cock is brought out from the confines of their former prison only to be captured all over again.

Snug, wet heat engulfs the head of Ravus’ throbbing sex, and as his eyes fly open at the sensation that is threatening to burn him alive, he watches in awed fascination as your body shifts and sinks down onto his until he is buried inside of you to the hilt.

It is the most exquisite sight he has ever had the fortune of being allowed to witness. There you are, in all of your glory, perched above him like the goddess you are with that gorgeous body on display and then, thank the Astrals, you begin to roll those taunting hips against his.

“D-donum…” He knew it would feel good but this….

Nothing could have prepared him for this…

The tight heat of your body that, as he desired, anchors him to the painful reality pleasure can induce and all he can do is hold onto your hips as you find your rhythm and the two of you lose yourselves to the other.

Hands, lips, tongue… the two of you explore with hasty movements, sometimes they slow, but not once do they stop as the white haired Prince sings his praises in the form of soft whimpers and pleading words of encouragement. “Oh Donum… my beloved… you’re exquisite… it’s…. It’s incredible.” HIs brow furrows in concentration as a new sensation begins to flood him, sending him hurtling toward an invisible precipice that he isn’t sure he wants to find…

How could anything feel more amazing?

How could that final torturous end leave him sane? 

And that’s when he realizes it…

It won’t.

Ravus will never be the same again and he would never ask to be. 

********

Sleep betrays you as the moon rises beyond the darkened bedroom window that is an exact replica of the numerous others that line the citadel grounds. Hidden away behind the confines of your little window you are tangled up in your Prince and as he rolls you beneath him for the final act of the evening, those bright eyes brilliant in the haze of moonlit peaking past the curtains, you reach up and hold his face in your palm as he slide home within you.

For over ten years you went without the touch of a man, and after a few mere hours, it is as though you never knew a moment where the memory of Ravus’ touch wasn’t part of you. He’s thick and hard, your thighs stretched wide as he rotates his hips in slow soothing circles, and all you can do is lay beneath him and hold onto his biceps as he lets the sensation of your body lead him into another world.

“My Donum… my __________.” Your name on his lips is the sweetest sound and you whimper in response as he slips his fingertips up your neck, squeezing lightly against your throat with his thumb at the front of the long structure. There is no threat, no malice in his touch because you trust him implicitly, just a simple need to touch and caress you everywhere he can reach.

“Kiss me Ravus.” It is more than a demand, it is a need, an ache that will not go unsatisfied. 

Your Prince does not keep you waiting, his muscles rolling and bunching to drive deeper inside of your hot sheath as he bows over you and slips his tongue deep within the recesses of your mouth. The thrusts change direction, growing sharp against the upper portion of your walls where that little spot of sensation lays in wait. Sucking against his tongue, he continues to exploit the location much to your continued pleasure.

Sweat soaked and covered in a mingled scent of sex and something uniquely Ravus, your body is all but wrecked beneath his insistent explorations that have left you trembling. When has a man last loved you to this degree?

Foolish girl….

Never. How could you think to compare anyone to your Prince who has made it his mission to worship you like the higher being that he envisions you as. How could you tell him that you are just a mortal made of flesh and bone, unworthy of such devotion? For you see him as a fallen God, broken by circumstance, but now placed in your healing hands to be rebuilt into the creature he was always meant to be.

He would call you a liar to your face for such blasphemy but it is the truth of the matter.

You have no need for Astral’s that have forsaken your planet, when the salvation you have needed over the years lays joined with you, driving you to heights unknown. “My Prince…” You purr reverently and he smiles that gorgeous smile that lights up his whole face and settles deep into his gaze.

Tender lips catch your fingertips before his long, muscled form slips from his knees so that he is lined up with your curves, resting against their plush expanse. The groan that escapes him makes you shudder. “I’m close Ravus…” 

He nods against your damp shoulder, kissing the flesh there and whispers, “Me too…” He sounds disappointed at the fact and you just grin against his temple. 

“I love you.”

“My donum…”

“My Prince…” You murmur in kind, and he possesses your lips as his arm hooks beneath one thigh and draws it up and over so that the base of his shaft can rub against that little button that is far too sensitive to not hurt.

Pain and pleasure, a precarious mix in the midst of passion, Ravus has all but perfected it and as his thrusts pick up in determination, a final, earth shattering bout of pleasure overcomes you and all you can do is hold tight to your lover and ride the wave as he too finds his finish deep within you.

“I love you so very much…” Ravus whispers after a long pause as you cradle him tightly against your body.

The need to get up and clean not only the bedding but yourselves is strong, but the energy you require for such an action is far from abundant. Thankfully your Prince will always care for you and despite your attempts to keep his warmer, heavier body against you, he gains freedom and stands up to retrieve necessary items.

“It was supposed to be me taking care of you tonight…” You pout softly as he tries his best to clean you up, but your body is so sensitive that everything he does is just this side of torture. 

“You did… I never thought to please a woman. To know that I have made you happy, that I have pleased you,” His eyes are faraway but not unhappy as he murmurs, “Well, it is all I ever wanted. Just with you. Always you.” 

“Always you…” you reiterate quietly but intensely enough so that he will never doubt those words. You have waited all of your life for this man.

You know that now.

And he feels the same way.

“I’m not sure this cloth is very effective.” He chuckles softly though there is clear despair on his face.

Waiving off his worry, you hold out your hand to be helped up and the moment you are somewhat steady, you guide him to the shower and together the nights events are washed away, but never the feeling that is lingering throughout your bodies.

It is as the two of you change the bedding and slip back into the confines of the plush cocoon that night dawns upon you and sleep moves in to take its place.

Another turning point…

Another blessed light in a new world…

And it belongs to the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I hope you all like it! Inspiration HIT hard!!! This isn't how I originally envisioned the chapter to go but sometimes Ravus will just have his way. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Thanks!


	13. That Good Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an easy, fun day with your friends who are quickly becoming your family.

The sun had yet to break the barrier of the horizon that early Saturday morning in late October as Ravus set out on foot with Bestia at his side into the market square. He had left a warm bed, and an even warmer body behind to venture out into the early morning air but he knew if he waited much longer then his quest would never be completed. And this was important to him.

The month of October in Tenebrae was the month of harvest, a month of giving praise to the Gods for their abundant gifts, and a time to remember those who passed away as winter moved in on the land. Each year, from the start of the month, life was celebrated whether it was new, sustained, or gone from this plane of existence. No matter the stage, there was always some portion of an individual’s life to pay tribute to.

Ravus had forgotten these honorific moments in lieu of wallowing in his own self pity and repentance, but now that the darkness had passed and some form of peace had found him, he was ready to delve back into old memories. So, he set off down his path with a sac curled protectively against his chest and made his way to the metal worker in the town square who had agreed to help him with a piece that would honor both his mother and the beautiful new relationship he was part of.

“Good morning Ravus.” A robust man with salt and pepper hair greeted the Prince. He was well past the size of Gladiolus, a mountain of muscle, but somehow he possessed the most mischievous smile. Perhaps it was because he had four little girls who were troublemakers? Perhaps he was the real troublemaker?

“Good morning Bertrand.” Ravus immediately felt relaxed in the older man’s presence, and settled his bag down on the heavy wooden work bench that his friend was standing at. His thick leather gloves were resting to the side, but his apron was already in place which meant the time to work was upon them.

Bright blue eyes lit up as the treasure from within the bag came into the light and a low whistle accompanied the flare of interest in the man’s eyes. “This is one of the most beautiful thing’s i’ve ever seen.” 

A decorative pauldron made of golden leaves fit for a Queen of regal stature, the finely constructed material glittered beneath the firelight burning from the candles above. Bertrand was a purist and preferred natural light in his shop. “Your mothers?”

“Yes.” Ravus looked upon the former armor, though it was far more decorative than useful in the midst of battle, and could almost sense his mother all around him. The soft scent of sylleblossoms and delicate powder from the makeup she once wore weaves its way through his senses, a memory, but a powerful one that has lingered with him in the darkest of moments. How many times had he fallen to sleep with those smells in his nose while listening to his mother’s calm voice as she read him old tales of the Gods?

Bertrand was very careful to place the piece atop his table where he can further examine the thickness of the golden leaves and the way they are attached to one another. “This is delicate work. Strong, but delicate.”

Ravus’ chest swells with pride as he chuckles, “Our metal workers were exceptional.”

“To say the least.” The other man’s eyes are wide with something that reminds the Prince of intimidation. He can understand such an emotion for he too felt it when he appraised the set of decorative armor. “And you’re here, putting this job in my hands.” Bertrand flexes his massive calloused paws and grins.

The Prince merely chuckles. “Far better in your hands than my own. I was never capable of working with more delicate pieces.” It would be a shame to ruin any of the pieces and Ravus would never forgive himself something so heinous. Not only was this his mother’s, but he was hoping for part of the remnants to become something just for you.

A gift for his gift…

“Well,” A slightly defeated sigh leaves the man who has taken up residence on the thick wooden stool that is various colors of paint and stain behind the workbench, “What did you have in mind?” Of course he can do something, but if the work is to be as delicate as it already is, that will be near to impossible. 

Within the bag that had carried the beautiful pauldron is a folded piece of paper that Ravus draws out into the light and hands it over to Bertrand. “I was hoping for this. It will need to be sturdy, while slightly flexible, but not nearly as delicate as how it is connected now.” 

The metal worker is silent for a long moment while he studies the drawing that has taken into consideration the actual size and placement of the little golden leaves that will be used to create the structure. However the inner area that will be unseen by the public eye leaves a little to be desired. “Do you want a band in there, or something a bit more flexible? Is it to wear?”

Is it to wear? What a novel question…

For all intents and purposes Ravus had indeed meant for this creation to adorn your gorgeous head, but now that the question is said outloud, he isn’t entirely sure that you would appreciate something so flashy. But, it is technically what he had in mind for this particular piece and you are always so pleased with what he gives you. “It will be to wear,” He informs the larger man with a somewhat worried tone, his lips pursing tight in his concern. “I can only hope she will appreciate it.”

There is knowing in Bertrand’s gaze as he pats his friend’s shoulder and nods. “A woman being given something so beautiful and thoughtful… my friend she will beyond appreciate it.” She would probably jump on him first chance she got. Clearing his throat after wiggling those massive bushy brows in an odd sort of way that Ravus had been subjected to from numerous people in the past few weeks, another question was asked by the artist. “And… is it still alright for my girls to come over this afternoon to the tea shop? They’ve been wanting a little day.”

Ravus grinned, “How could I say no.” In all technicality allowing the girls a table and a high tea experience on a Saturday, served by none other than Prompto, whom several young women were infatuated with despite his attachment to the king, was his payment to Bertrand. Not only that, but his girls were lovely, polite creatures. They rather reminded him of his sister when she was younger. “Besides, Prompto is rather thrilled to be allowed the honor of serving a high tea.” Prompto was excited about almost anything that crossed his path, but he had been spending significant time at the shop learning the ins and outs of the business.

Ravus was thoroughly enjoying the younger man’s company and exuberance to not only help, but offer new and fun ideas that hadn’t crossed the Prince’s mind. Once upon a time it may have upset him to have his vision slandered with ridiculous concepts that were far from his center of normal, but he was learning how to give quite a bit since being with you, and he was grateful for it. Not being forced to maintain control in every aspect of his life was very freeing. “I’ll shall see them at 11.”

“Thanks again Ravus.” Bertrand called from over his shoulder in his haste due to the fact that he was far too excited to get started on his new project. 

With a final parting word, Ravus made his way from the warm confines of the shop and headed the short distance back toward his own locale. Sliding nside to get his day started before chaos let loose upon his tranquil part of the world, he took time to first enjoy the newest sweet berry ulwaat tea you had created especially for the Licorne Mauve.

******

By ten a.m. the tea shop was in full swing with the King, his entourage and of course the other important members of the group that Ravus called his own. Noctis was sipping at his ulwaat berry milk tea by the fireplace playing a game with prompto on the flatscreen that rested on the mantle. It had taken the King a good few days to convince Ravus to allow the picture device, but once he said that they could play some new Mario games, the Prince quickly gave in.

Ignis, thank the gods, was back in the kitchen with his beloved, cooking the morning away with a few tweaks on old favorites that are going to make production smoother and more efficient in the future. Naturally, Ravus’s concern was far from realized when the scents wafting out of the little window were that intoxicating.

“Smells good in there.” You whisper as you sneak behind the counter to lean against the tall white haired man’s back, putting your smaller hands low on his waist to rub lightly at his belly. This is something he enjoys immensely and you know it.

“Doesn’t always,” He lets his eyes drift close to take in the feel of you against him, warm and solid as his senses accept the sounds and sensations of his small shop buzzing with activity. Prompto has helped set the tables for the few customers who file in during their scheduled times, running their food to them when Ignis dings for pickup, while Ravus mans the bar.

He is more a showpiece than anything. Taking hold of your hands and pulling your smaller body in front of him, braced up against the polished wood, the Prince leans down and steals a soft kiss from full lips. “How go your projects?”

“Not bad,” Nuzzling into him and not looking to come back out, he grins and caresses a hand up into your hair, holding you that much closer. Lately you have been rather…

What was the word?

Clingy… no, that’s what Gladio called it and Ravus knew better than to reuse a saying from that man. It certainly started with a C though…

“Aw, look who’s getting some cuddles!” Prompto called out as he sauntered up to gather a new milk tea for the king.

Cuddle! Cuddly! That was the word!

The blond waggled his brows and flashed you a knowing smirk. “Ravus looks like a good cuddler.”

“The best.” You confirm with a nuzzle against his neck, searching for your spot that is where you ease into each night the two of you go to sleep together.

Which is everynight. Ever since the surgery and a rather obvious choice of moving in with one another, the two of you have barely been apart. Which was a surprise for the former warrior considering he couldn’t hardly stand sharing his personal space when he was in the war, but now he couldn’t think of not sharing it. With you anyway.

Being around other individuals was still rather difficult for Ravus to allow, especially for long bouts. Though, even that is slowly beginning to change. “One must consider that a person’s partner for cuddling has to be excellent for the other individual to hold the same merit.” His voice is low and soothing and while the words he uses are loud enough for others to hear, the praise in his phrase is all for you. His two toned gaze twinkles down at your flushed face.

“You guys are so damn cute!” Prompto murmurs with a squeal, and then turns to look longingly at Noctis who is gathering his strength to move from the couch. The moment he is up, a knowing look crosses the King’s tired face and he immediately curls around his husband’s back in the form of a possessive hug. “We’re cute too.” He gently reminds the blond who practically melts at the affection.  
“You are.” Ravus concurs and then smiles when both men blink at him in bewilderment. He chuckles. “What? I cannot agree?”

“You can.” Prompto states, running a hand through his hair, “You just usually dont. In fact you usually think we’re…”

“Gross.” Noct finishes with a huff. Not because they are two men together, but because Prompto has a tendency to have very few boundaries and is more than willing to show various levels of affection no matter who is around.

“Yes well, considering our exuberant blond here,” Ravus points to Prompto who is already bright red, causing you to giggle, “Has no problems in practically giving you a full body cavity search no matter his location,” The two men are both flushed now, and Ignis and your friend have gathered for the small talking to, “It’s to be expected that you are a bit gross.”

“I concur.” Ignis added just as he set off a small ‘ding’ from the serving bell.

Noctis rolled his eyes. “You can’t even see us!”

“I can hear you just fine.” The King’s advisor reminded his liege with a tone that said far more than his words did. Undoubtedly, there were plenty of things those ears had heard since they all returned to Insomnia.

Ravus had no desire knowing it either. “That’s an order Prompto.” Ravus reminded the now very red faced man and then turned back to his own tasks.

That you were currently occupying. “Donum.” He chided softly, intrigued by the motion of your fingers moving quickly to pack tea bags with dried ulwaat berries and a mixture of white tea leaves. “I was going to do that.” Even if it was your unofficial job in the shop.

A small smile of knowing creases your lips before you turn and kiss his cheek, “Go on, you know I like to do this.” you motion over to the couch where a rousing game of Mario Kart is taking place, and Ravus nearly feels his feet leap into action ahead of his brain. “Go play. I need a break. Your costume is almost done. Just a few more finishing touches.”

Ahhh yes. His costume. Another interesting hobby that Insomnia followed which was never popular in Tenebrae. For some reason, people dress up as other creatures or what have you on the final day in the month of October. The adults don’t have any real reason for acting in such a manner save to make children happy and have… fun.

Again, another concept Ravus is terribly separated from, but again, he is learning. Then of course there’s the reality that children also dress up and go around asking for candy from complete strangers. Most children’s programs attempt to have them avoid strangers with candy, but on this one specific day, it is perfectly acceptable behavior. Sometimes, just when Ravus thinks he understands something, a moment like this arises.

Either way, it’s best not to argue with any of his newfound friends because they all take Halloween very seriously, especially you and your friend. Who consequently was also making costumes for herself and Ignis that would be required for a tea event Ravus was going to host for her class. IT was an Alice in Wonderland theme, whoever Alice was, and the children as well as the adults participating would all be dressed up as various characters for the afternoon tea. You had promised him he could wear a suit and a hat and that would be enough.

So naturally Ravus had agreed, not only to please you, but he had a soft spot for your mutual friend and the children in her class who had started to visit him on occasion. “You do not mind?” The roar of the fake engines in the game immediately snagged his attention from your beautiful face and directly toward the television. 

“I do not mind.” The words are barely past your lips when Ravus kisses you in appreciation and darts off to the couches where he retrieves Prompto’s abandoned controller. He can get in a few tracks before the girls come in for their tea.

At least that was what he told himself before the thrill of the race reached out and latched on tight to his overworked senses! “My steed is far more superior than your Boozer!” Ravus cast a shell toward Noctis’ kart and let out a wild screech when the massive creature roared and twisted around in place.

“No fair! I was right there!” Noctis shouted as the Prince shot across the black and white checkered line to claim the win. Noctis was rather impressed despite the look of outrage in his eyes, considering that Ravus had learned that trick just from watching him play. “Rematch!” The King demanded with a complete lack of hostility.

Ravus didn’t even catch the smile on the other man’s face as he quickly clicked on the buttons that would bring them back to the selection screen, his face all sharp angles and wide eyes as he narrowed down the choices of what would possibly secure him a win.

Ignis meandered from the kitchen out to the bar where you were standing, your friend in tow, and positioned himself just in front of the prepared tea bags. Hints of sweet and sour notes lingered in the air. “Well, I believe we have lost them for the day.” His arms circled his girlfriend’s waist, not an ounce of stress in the man’s entire demeanor.

In fact, no one seemed stressed. Not even Prompto who was engaging the four girls who belonged to Bertrand, with a few rousing tales of honor and glory, while running around to get them whatever they wanted. That was just Prompto though, he was a busy body who could hardly sit still. Smiling softly as Noctis and Ravus continue to lash out with verbal insults that mean absolutely nothing…

“Take that Boozer!”

“Bowser! Get it right man! Gods!”

“Hush peasant! I shall not endure your sass!”

“You’re gonna endure it! And you’re gonna endure this turtle shell up your butt!” BAM!

*Growl* “Very well, then endure this!” *lightning bolt* *maniacal laughter*

“DAMNIT!” *Flattened Bowser*

Once more Ravus is victorious but this time the good natured grin is gone from Noctis’ face who launches his controller at the forty year old’s head and then has to duck two controller’s flying his way. 

Ignis sighs. “That’s enough! You will break the game!” Whatever authority Ignis once lacked in his younger years, he has more than made up for it now. Barely above a whisper, but sharp with intent and promise, the blind man hits his mark effectively and has both King and PRince apologizing before diving right back into their game.

“I’m borrowing you for school” Your friend comments with a wistful sigh.

Ignis of course merely kisses her lips and nods. “Anything you need my Darling.” And he means it too. Despite not really knowing each other, but pining over a memory that may or may not have been alive, the moment he found your friend, it was simply meant to be. You had been so happy for this woman who meant a lot to you through the darkness and especially now, but you were even more pleased for the Advisor who had suffered significantly in those horrible years of darkness. Two halves made whole.

That was how you felt about Ravus each time you looked at him or curled up in his arms at night, listening to that strong heart beat take you away to a dreamless, safe sleep. This new life wasn’t an easy one, but it was damn good considering all of the blessings you and your friends had been granted. 

Lately you had been rather sentimental when considering how your life had changed and the wonderful additions that had made themselves known for the past few months. In the blink of an eye your world had been thrown off of its axis, and as sure as you had been that it would never right itself, Ravus surprised you by showing you the way through this new reality. In fact, it felt better than the last.

It was honest.

It was free of fear.

Well most fears. The others couldn’t always be helped.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Your friend has made her way from the kitchen with smeared bits of cream and sticky caramel across her features. Some marks were clearly on accident, while others were deliberately put in place. 

“Nothing.” Wiping your finger across her collarbone to take a clump of sticky sugar off of her skin, you grin. “You and Iggy having fun?” As a newly minted couple the two of you were still in the honeymoon stages, and yet, in a mere matter of months you had jumped hurdles it took some couples years to figure out.

She blushes a becoming shade of pink and then her lover is departing from the kitchen with his usually perfectly coiffed hair in disarray and a pleased grin on his scarred lips. “Just a bit.” A harder blush darkens her cheeks when the lithe, blind man curls around her as though she is the missing link to his empty arms and now she is back home in them. 

The sounds of shouts coming from the otherside of the tea shop, that are thankfully not disturbing the girls who are in the far left corner laughing at Prompto’s stories while they sip their tea and eat in their finery, draws your gaze and now Nyx and Gladio have jumped into the fray of playing Mario Kart on the nintendo 64, Noctis fixed up from his old collection down in the citadel basements. Your handsome man was up on his feet, body swaying to the motions of the cartoon go-kart while the others portrayed a similar variation of his movements.

“Children.” You murmur fondly and turn back to your friend and Ignis. “Are the recipes all done?”

The Advisor clears his throat and removes his face from the corner of your friend’s warm neck to address your curiosities. He’s at ease, but then he has been ever since his girlfriend walked back into his life. “Absolutely. The sauces are prepared for the various fare, meat products are cut, prepared and frozen in portion packets, and the vegetables and fruits are fully prepared and stored appropriately for the week.”

“The bread?”

“The baker is taking on the bread making for the shop in exchange for a daily lunch.” Of course Ignis finagled that particular deal, which was hardly worth the effort it was going to take making three or four recipes of bread three to four times a week. Then again, since the baker was going to get to eat Ignis’ cooking, it was probably a spot on payment. The city’s inhabitants were already begging the Advisor to the King to open his own restaurant, but his girlfriend had put her foot down on that. Their time was precious to come by as is, she wasn’t going to share him with another hobby.

Besides the two of them were always at the shop so in reality, the dark blond practically had his own restaurant through Ravus. “Excellent. And the pastries?”

Grinning wider, because of course he thought of everything, Ignis lets out a soft whine when his girlfriend leaves the confines of his warm hold and makes her way forward to prepare an ulwaat berry tea. “The instructions for preparation are written and put up on the wall beside the station. Each necessary component is labeled. Fillings are in the refrigerator, crusts for tarts and pies are frozen and ready to be baked, and last but not least, the caramel for the apples and all of the sides that will go along with the confections is cooking slowly as we speak. We will have to dip the apples later and let them set overnight.”

Caramel apples, a Lucian treat that differs from the rest in the world by the fact that the type of apple used are Ivel apples. They grow in orchards close to the water’s edge, a gift from Leviathan to the Kings of Lucis some say, and what makes them different isn’t only their almost black midnight blue skin, but the pale blue fruit beyond the flesh. They are dense and crisp, with an odd burst of tart sweetness. The flesh is so sweet, that it is often dried and ground up into a fine powder to be used in baking as a replacement for sugar. 

Unfortunately the orchard never bloomed last year…

“Do we have enough apples?” 

Ignis chuckles an launches something toward you, causing you to duck out of the way and catch the flying object between your fingers. It’s midnight black… “Nooo…” The wild trees were going to require a few more years at the least to take back the nutrients of the sun so that they could blossom as they once did. “Where did you get these?”

Your friend moves to your side and sighs. “I haven’t had one of these since I was a kid.” HEr fingers caress the glistening expanse of the fruit and with a gentle inhale, lush sweetness hits her senses. You know just by the look of bliss on her face.

Ignis, ever a man with a trick or two up his sleeve, crosses behind the two of you to skirt the counter and settle up onto a barstool. “We had a few trees in the gardens that bloomed this August. We weren’t entirely sure if the fruit would be edible, but upon testing one last week, it was determined they were perfect.” Holding his hand out to retrieve the little piece of heaven, you reluctantly press it against his palm and all but swoon when he pulls a sharp pocket knife from his dark grey slacks and cuts the apple in half. That half is then divided and shared amongst your friend an yourself.

“Thank you sweetheart.” His girlfriend purrs, kissing his lips with warm affection before withdrawing to dive into her piece of apple. Yours is already gone.

“Kiss him again for me!” Gods that was absolute heaven…

And with Ignis’ caramel it will be downright sinful. 

The advisor chuckles at your pleasure and takes a long moment for himself to sit and relax after his demanding morning while you finish clean up and wish the girls well when they move to depart from the shop. Other patrons move in and out, gathering sweets and other treats, while returning the to go glasses, double insulated glass tumblers with a purple unicorn outlined on them, from the week that is just now finishing.

A natural ebb and flow creates itself to the atmosphere around, with the games being set aside for moments of rest as the two shops function fluidly with one another, some staying on Gladio’s side, Ignis cooking, and the crafters utilizing the sturdy tables and chairs at Ravus’ tea shop to complete their costumes. Halloween is almost upon you all, and there are a few different things to be done.

“Donum…” His back presses against yours, firm and desperate to feel you as his arms wrap across your chest and pin you backwards against him. Your hand trails up to hold at Ravus’ wrist and you smile when he presses kisses into your hair, inhaling your scent nice and slow. Savoring it. 

“Ravus?” Cooing up at him, he tilts his head down to your lips and steals his hundredth kiss for the day. Each time you feel your belly curl tight and then do a light hearted flip in response to his proximity and continued affection. Gods this man…

Blue and violet drink you in, distracting you and you sigh. “I have to finish this Ravus. I’m almost done.”

“But…”

“No Ravus. I have to!” You chuckle at the fact that your forty year old, sword wielding, warrior prince pouts. He pouts. Sticks out his perfect bottom pink lip and huffs a sigh of despair. “No.” You reiterate, though your tone is far less stronger than you meant it to be.

“But Donum… just one…” Purring against you neck with a little lick for added effect, seconds pass and your determination falters. Damnit!

“One!” Because you have to get these costumes done if its the last thing you do! You have two for him and two for yourself and while yours are done, one of his requires finishing touches and the other just require the pants to be hemmed. 

“Yes!” 

“But!”

His eyes narrow as you stand and walk past him just until you are out of his reach and then you are lunging for the first player controller. “I’m YOSHI!”

“Noooooooo!!!!” His wail is nearly deafening as he tackles you, reaching for the controller, but you know you have won when he gives into your demand. “Fine. But just one game!”

“Deal.” Kissing the tip of his nose, the two of you choose your characters, Ravus’ second choice being Mario, and select the cup you will race. 

One game naturally turns into two and then a third and after an hour the two of you have lost count…

Who cares. You didn’t really need sleep tonight anyway. You’ll get the costumes done later. After you kick your boyfriend’s butt with his noble steed that he let you keep!

“HA!” You hear Ravus shout just as a lightning bolt hits and you become flattened by a massive mario.

“Damnit! One more!” You shout out through your laughter as those bright eyes flicker in pleasure and he nods his acceptance. 

Like he would ever tell you no...


	14. Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a wonderful visit and a soft moment with your love... even after not being snuggled in the morning.

Sounds you had never heard before spoke up all around you, breaking into the pathways of awareness that were languidly coming out of sleep. A scent of flowers, earth, and other forms of foliage hit your nose instead of the harsher tones that spoke of the city and urbanization. This scent was wild…

Free.

You were not home and yet you felt completely at ease. The bedding which you rested upon was what you would anticipate sleeping on a cloud to be like and as your fatigued gaze pulled open to behold the world around you. High structured walls made of marble and stone created the base of the room you were in, while richness from gilded golden fixtures and plush velvet cushions littered the space to promote the highest level of opulence you had ever been privy to.

The bedding, a massive creation of hard metal and incredible softness, surrounded you to the point you were certain it would swallow you and it was almost a sin in your mind to rise up out of this little slice of heaven to venture out for explorations. Because this was not a moment for rest.

You were being summoned.

By whom or what you weren’t sure but the sensation of urgence was present in your limbs and it was this strange urge that pulled you from bed. The moment your feet landed on the ground your body was accommodated with long satin robes with draping sleeves and a low cut collar that showed off the curve of your breasts, now draped in beaded lace. That same lace beading decorated the interior of the sleeves that hung low enough to touch the ground. Pearl white with an effervescent shimmer swaddled your flesh and upon your feet were bejeweled slippers that glittered in the candle light.

Candles?

Glancing around at the formly bright room that was alive and glowing in the brightness of the day was now illuminated only by flickering flames high above where you looked to find ceilings draped in hanging ivy that was one with the building. In fact everywhere you looked, from the windows to the lone corners of the room, there was greenery on display. It felt like being in the out of doors while maintaining shelter from the elements. Here, nature and humanity were living as one.

It was awe inspiring. You had never seen something so grand and yet something so naturally real that only the Gods themselves could have created this little haven. None of this was man made, this had the touch of the mighty Titan with his gifts poured into the earth and a tear drop gifted from Bahamut to enshroud this small world away from the harmful hands of man.

You had never known such beauty…

Donum… 

Your head jerked quickly to the side, the soft voice sounding oddly familiar and yet one you were sure you had never heard before. Then it sounded again, calling for you to come…

Donum…

With haste your feet carried you to the double doors with golden handles that you pulled open with a light touch. Peaking your head from the room, looking for sounds of life or a vision of it, you found none and the voice called you back to the hunt.

Donum…

A whisper against your ears and a caress in your mind, the call was like a warm blanket wrapping you up tight from the cold that wanted to permeate through you. Whose voice was this? Could it be Ravus? But then why did it sound so young?

Eyes bright with determination, your soft slippers padded their way almost silently down the high arching hallways that were covered in the same ivy hanging from the light fixtures above as were in your room. There was nowhere to turn and when you glanced back over your shoulder the way you had come was black as pitch. 

Normally such a shift in your world would cause a massive surge of anxiety but there was none to be found in you. If anything you felt completely at ease. Certainly, there was magic afoot! Or was the answer that you were in a dream? And if you were, then why did this one feel so real in the sense that everything around you was tangible to your senses and even the prick of pain from your nails in your palms caused a reaction.

Unfortunately the answers would not show themselves out in this hallway which meant that your journey onward was your only choice. Curling the robes around you for warmth, your head held high, you push forward down the hall where there was once nothing, and now there is a double set of gold encrusted marble doors looming in the distance. 

That’s when you heard it again… louder this time…

Donum…

Almost a shout of excitement called out to you and you couldn’t help yourself to answer. “Ravus?” Picking up momentum, in no time you are running toward the doors that continue to pull away from you. “Ravus!” You call out again, rushing for the doors as his voice comes louder still and a thrill of adrenaline overtakes you.

Something is calling you to get to him, something desperate and needy as though if you do not reach him this will be the last time you ever hear the sound of your named wrapped around his voice. Tears fill your vision, blurring the scene in front of you and as you force your legs onward, working harder against the weight of tired muscles, your fingertips brush the door handles and then you are falling.

Falling in an infinite darkness that smells of sylleblossoms until little blue petals begin swirling around you so that all you can see is bursts of white and blue only for it to disappear in an instant. Your existence is neither in the darkness nor a world of storming blossoms, but instead in another room of grandeur.

This one is a large circular space with various forms of flora that range in color from bold to light pastel, all housed in beautiful ceramic vases that are painted with images of the Gods. Trinkets and finery that comes from ancient relics restored for the new world line the walls and shelves in the room, while oversized couches beckon to comfort. There is a lovely glass table, set in a gold frame just in front of the stained glass windows that open outward, with two chairs waiting to be inhabited.

“I have been waiting for you…” A voice calls out behind you, one just like the whisper that called you to this happy little corner of the world.

“Ravus…” You whirl around to catch sight of your handsome prince, hoping to see him in all of his splendor, but you are disappointed to find that no one stands behind you. Confusion colors your features as you turn back to the stained glass window that depicts the first oracle known to Eos.

And there, beside the table stands another.

Eyes wide in pure amazement, your heart all but stills in your breast. An image you have only seen in photographs and in the face of the man you love, stands before you, regal in her beauty. This is Queen Sylva. Ravus’ mother.

Her full lips turn upwards into a kind, somewhat shy smile that belies her position and you are merely awestruck in front of her, unable to form words in her presence all you can do is stare in wonder. Ravus’ heritage is clear from your position in front of the Queen who ruled Tenebrae, with her symmetrical face that mirrors her sons, and a strong brow line that draws attention to her ice blue eyes. Her skin tone is warmer than her son’s, and goes flawlessly with the mass of gold bundled up on her head in an intricate and somewhat messy updo. The regal authority she possessed wasn’t diminished even though she wore comfortable attire, and it is this part of Ravus’ personality you can feel he got from her. It’s not something a person sees…

They feel it with the very atoms that create their person and it radiates an energy that boasts power. This woman was and is still a Queen. She was a leader. “Come my dear… come sit.” Her tone is deep and gentle enough to lull you forward and once the two of you sit down across from the other, you are able to see the similarities between the face you fall asleep to and this woman.

The curve of his lips are the same, though not nearly so full, and now since he scowls less you can see that the shape of his eyes are just slightly more narrow in shape, however the bone structure, though Sylva’s face is more filled out with age and that extra layer of abundance women possess to make them soft, is the same. She is sunshine and your Ravus…

Starlight.

“My… ummm… My Queen. Your majesty!” Your knees jerk up to stand but run straight into the table with a sharp jolt that forces you back to your seat. Head bowed you are almost praying that one of the Astrals will strike you dead. 

But Sylva never chides or scoffs in annoyance like some royals would for your blunders. “None of that my dear. Afterall, we are practically family.” Her long fingers trail over the tops of a beautiful crystal teapot with sylleblossoms painted along the base, securing the lid so that she can pour the steaming hot cream colored liquid into the cup sitting in front of you.

Of course the place settings and spread of little bite sized treats are impressive to the eye, with everything being dolled up by fancy twists of lace and touches of gold, some of which is edible and a glimmering topper to the tarts just to your right. “Family?” You choke out softly, thanking her for the tea once she finishes pouring only to hold it up and inhale the rich fragrance.

“Ulwaat berries…” The woman’s smile is all knowing and you are hit with the realization that this is your tea that you created for Ravus’ shop.

Startled, your cup clatters down against the small saucer on the table and you chance a glance up at the Queen. “Highness… is this a dream?” How can it be when it feels so real?

Her beautiful blue eyes twinkle with sage knowledge that you will not know for many years to come. “Of sorts… consider this another realm…” 

“Am I in the beyond?”

Another chuckle, a soft alto melody that would resonate beautifully with Ravus’ higher ranged baritone. How could anyone have allowed this family, this world, fall into the hands of Niflheim? Beauty such as this, such as the people who commune with the Gods should have been the first ones protected, not sacrificed.

“In a way. This is the realm of the Oracles who have passed. We are given eternal slumber for our service and can invite those we see fit to share the afterlife with us.” Patient understanding is given to you in the form of silence while you consider the new information. Still, she quietly whispers, “Do not concern yourself with the fall of my Kingdom… Lucis had to stand and she has.” A tear slips down the rounded edge of Sylva’s cheek to fall into the folds of her own robes.

They mirror your own, though they are a gorgeous sky blue, a shade warmer than her eyes with just a hint of spice from an ever so slight green tint. It feels like you are out in a brilliant green field of wildflowers gazing up into the endless sky above. “It is still sad.”

It’s maddening.

She smiles tenderly and pats your hand for the anger she long had to let go of. “It is. But the best part of Tenebrae lives on. And you are helping him share his love of his home with others. We will not fade away…”

“Never!” You won’t allow it. To watch Tenebrae fade from the eyes of the world and the memories of her inhabitants would be a travesty. It would go against all that Ravus is and all that you love so much about him. “I could not let that happen.”

“I know my dear girl. It is why I chose you…” Sylva settles a small tart with perfectly baked crust and a lemon custard that is topped with raspberry marmalade onto the square golden plate beside your tea cup. Her features are mischievous and you can’t help but grin.

“Chose me?”

“Why yes my girl. Do you think I would let my son be with just anyone?” Her eyes glitter with a youthful tease, and your appreciation for this woman doubles. Had anyone else presented the fact that they picked you for Ravus, you would have laughed in their face, but this was a form of divine intervention and you were humbled.

This woman was putting her son’s heart in your hands.

“His soul.” She corrects your thoughts and takes a small bite of her own tart with the glittering golden fork in her hand.

“Why me?” 

“Why not you?”

You smirk and take your own bite, knowing full well she won’t appreciate your insecurities. They always upset Ravus so much because he considers you to be the center of his very existence. “I just… “

“We are often our own worst critics my girl. I am a woman… I understand that.” A shadow of understood pain flits through her gaze but it is gone as soon as it comes. “I chose you because he already had.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, that the day he walked into your tent and saw you, he wanted you. Poor boy, he just had no idea how.”

“No, he didn’t.” There are fond memories that play behind your mind’s eye of those times at the worksite where Ravus was meaner than a sea serpent to the other workers and then he was nothing but patient and gentle with you. It was rather obvious that he gave you special treatment and he was too naive to hide it from the others. 

Part of you wants to know more about what Sylva did, but those questions aren’t as important as some of the others you have, and you can sense that your time is growing short. Here, in this room, the world is lit up once more, but serene blue is shading darker and taking on brush strokes of pink and orange across the horizon. 

“You are right my dear, there isn’t much time. I only have so much energy to keep you here. I must rest soon.”

“How did you come find me?” There are some things you know about the beyond, and one is that a loved one must be summoned in some manner to cross paths with the living like this.

Her face all but lights up as she says happily, “Ravus summoned me. He has been communing with me this month.”

“Can you come again?” Will you see her again? Somehow the thought of being unable is almost too much for you to accept though you have no power to sway the Gods into giving you this blessing.

Sylva grins and motions to your tart, encouraging you to finish it, which you do so obediently. “I will. Fear not my girl. And I will always be here to watch after you. Then when it is time to come to the beyond, I will come for you.”

“Me?”

This time when Sylva laughs it is a deep, rolling sound from low in her belly. It’s beautiful and full of warm affection. “Of course. My little home will soon be full with the retinue of the prince and their loved ones. After All, I cannot separate those boys from their loves. And how could I offer my son an eternity without his new found family?” Another bout of sadness colors her eyes to a darker shade, but the warmth remains, drawing your focus completely to her as the world around you begins to eclipse into darkness.

“What do you want me to do?” The real world is calling but you aren’t ready to go so you reach forward and grip onto Sylva’s warm hand in a desperate attempt to stay.

She returns your touch and smiles a motherly gesture that warms your heart. “Love him. Be with him… and know that you have my blessing.”

“Your blessing?” Truly? Could you be so fortunate?

She’s fading from sight, her touch lightening on your skin and then there is nothing save for the whisper of…

Yes precious Donum… my blessing… I give Ravus into your capable hands. He is yours my girl… for this lifetime and all of those to come.

********

Morning light cascaded through your window past the patch of clouds that took away the blue from the sky at dawn, leaving it a mucky grey color with hills and valleys that were promising rain. And yet, there happened to be just enough space between the dense floating tormenters for a ray of sunshine to sneak into your home and draw you to wakefulness way too early on a Sunday morning.

Groaning, you toss the blankets over your head and scoot inward toward the warm body that should be beside you. But it isn’t.

“Damn him and his ability to function super early.” You grumble in annoyance, throwing the blankets haphazardly off of you so that you can get up and go find the love of your life so that you can scold him for not being there to snuggle you!

The nerve!

Grumbling the whole way to the bathroom where you brush your teeth, throw on an oversized sweater and a pair of leggings, once your hair is decent, you pad down the stairs and slip out of the back sliding door. There is Ravus, knelt before the little shrine he has built in honor of his mother and sister.

Carved from the willow wood native to Tenebrae, the structure is a form of round gazebo, with six long pillars to hold up the domed ceiling from their bracing point on the rounded bottom disc. Naturally, each pillar holds the name of one of the Gods in their ancient script that you continue to remind yourself to ask Ravus to teach you. He polished the small building and then covered it in a clear lacquer that he pressed dried sylleblossom petals into before it was dry. Inside from the center of the dome hangs a chain of diamonds that once adorned his mother’s crown and a simple chain with a moon charm that once belonged to Luna.

Little pieces that the Gods stored bits and pieces of their life force into, or so the tales went, so that they would have a reference point to follow back to the living where they could commune with those left behind. There were other little trinkets placed carefully along the bottom of the small shrine that were undoubtedly little tokens of celebrated memories from the Fleurets’ past.

The shrine upon a small wooden table that is enshrouded by a sheet of plastic hanging from a pole embedded in the earth, right in the center of the yard so when the sun is out, it will be touched by its warmth. Tears spring forth to see your prince kneeling in the damp grass, his hands pressed together so that they are resting perfectly against his nose in prayer. “Donum…” A whisper onto the wind that drags you right back to your dream before slamming your consciousness back to reality and straight into blue and purple orbs that watch you knowingly. He smiles, that gorgeous smile that makes your knees week and your tummy tighten.

“How do you do this again?” You ask him softly, moving forward to stand beside him before you too kneel against the soft wet earth.

Ravus’ eyes twinkle at you as he guides you through the Oracle’s prayer.

Thumbs to his chin with the tips of his index fingers pressed to his forehead, he bows forward and begins to speak. “To You O Mighty Titan, we offer you our strength”

He stands and faces to the north and you follow, mirroring his pose, “To you O Blessed Shiva, we offer you our Love.” For she was the Goddess to lose her own…

To the West, where the sun sets to make night, with his eyes closed in humble respect, Ravus speaks, “To You O Protector Leviathan, we offer our faith.” For she was the Goddess who demands praise from the mortals. To have faith in her is to worship her.

The east beckons with the light that has manifested to glorify the world with its richness, gazing upon the sinners who seek retribution from the dark. “To You O Wise Ramuh, We offer you our sins.” The wrongdoings of mortals and the honest declaration of such tresspasses are brought out to light in front of the Justice of Lightning, proving your true heart to he who sees all.

South calls out to Ifrit, and as he turns to face that direction, so does Ravus. “To You O Humble Ifrit, we offer you our Will.” The will to live, the will to believe in he who blessed the mortals with the gift of fire.

At last Ravus draws his hands wide, bearing his face to the darkened sky above where the heavens lay hidden behind the clouds and says as he takes your hand in his. “To You O Draconian, Blessed Bladekeeper and our God Bahamut.. To you we offer our devotion…” For it is to him that we must offer thanks for the light in the world and for the light that will follow when the mortals of Eos pass on into the beyond.

There are tears streaming down your face as Ravus pulls you close to his body and kisses your chin, “Ifrits passion holds your head high…” You smile at the blessing and repeat the action that you have not partaken in since you were a child visiting the shrines with your parents. You had watched them share the blessings and always dreamed to partake in such a beautiful ritual with the one you would love.

Now you were.

Next your left cheek that is stained with happy tears. Ravus grins against your heated flesh, his hands cupping against your jaw to hold you steady. “Ramuh protects your heart from evil.” Your left side and the side that your heart calls home.

The right cheek, “Leviathan strengthens your resolve to behold the darkness and not fear it.” For she commands the darkness and to fear it is to fear her.

To your nose, “Shiva calls out to you with her cold chill, willing only your flesh to grow cold, never your heart.” For she believes in love despite her frozen exterior. Inside she is warmed by the fire Ifrit created long ago.

“Oh Ravus.” It’s almost too much, but he never stops the blessing. 

The press of his lips caress the length of your forehead in an intimate gesture that calls you closer into his arms and all but strangles the air from your lungs. “Titan strengthens your mind so that you may survive this world.”

His breath fans your face as you finish whispering the words to him and he brings his forehead down for you to kiss before he puts his lips just in front of yours and whispers with his eyes closed in reverence, “Bahamut blesses you with my love in this lifetime and for all of those that will follow.” And as he possesses your lips, his tongue trailing within to mark and taste the moist cavern that belongs only to him, he cradles you close and once more you are reminded that you are really home.

Home was once Lucis, in that little neighborhood where you grew up playing on the streets until the street lights came on to call you home. Home was once Lestallum when the darkness came, and the places you could bunk down with close friends and those you had come to love.

In the light, home was no longer a city or even a house within her walls, it was a person. It was Ravus. “I love you Ravus.”

“And I you my Donum.” HIs eyes open only to fall into yours and as the rain starts to come down, neither of you care. His own cheeks are stained with tears and you gently wipe them away.

“Why were you crying?”

“Because you prayed with me.” It was a simple thing, but for him it meant so much. “The last time I prayed was with my mother.” The light in his eyes dims ever so slightly before glowing brighter than ever before. “Come,” He grips your hand and leads you inside, taking time for the both of you to slip your shoes off on the mat just inside the door.

“Ravus… we should change.” 

“Soon.” He’s excited like a boy getting a second dessert after supper and you’ll be damned if you spoil this for him.

So you follow and wait in the exact spot he requests while he disappears only to reappear with a dark purple satin bag in both of his hands. The two of you are in the living room, just by the closet door beneath the staircase where he had carefully hidden this little treasure. Warmth fills up your gaze as it lands on this handsome prince who is forever spoiling you. “What have you gotten me now?”

“What wouldn’t I get you.” he teases, and you know the answer without a shadow of a doubt in your mind. “The eternal flame like the one that burns in Ifrits heart for his Shiva?”

“I already harbor that for you my love.” He kisses your cheek and slips his hand into the bag to withdraw your gift. 

A shudder runs through you at such a delicate admission. Another quest for his unending loyalty is nearly past your lips when a golden circlet comes out into the light and immediately you recognize the leaves that make up the circular crown. It’s an homage to leaflet crowns in the days of old that Oracles once wore to state their status, but slowly went out of fashion in lieu of a design that expressed a more powerful image. The leaves remained in show pieces such as pauldrons or a breast plate and even armor, but these had come from Sylva Via Fleuret’s dress pauldrons.

My Blessing… It is yours dear girl…

Ravus looks shy as he steps forward and gently rests the velvet lined crown atop your damp hair and then backs up just enough so he can’t paint this new image of you in his mind. “It suits you my Donum.”

“You suit me, you handsome, sweet, thoughtful, wonderful man.” The tears are flying in all directions as you leap into his arms and kiss him senseless, desperate to convey the emotions he stirs up within you on a daily basis. 

“Then you are pleased?” He chuckles lightly against your damp face, lifting your smaller body off of the ground so you are braced against his chest. 

“You please me when you wish me good morning.” Your fingers reach up to touch at the beautiful ornament on your head and you sigh. “This is far more than I deserve.”

“You deserve everything.” A swat is given to your rump for the unintentional insult, and you take it with grace. Which reminds you that perhaps you are going to have to visit a dominant Ravus in the bedroom soon enough. Right now isn’t the time though, this is a tender moment and it should stay as such.

And it does as the two of you fall into soft kisses and words of love between breaths that you unfortunately need. Heavy lidded blue and violet wonders stare down at you, a princess in the making, fit for the Prince of Tenebrae. You have never looked more beautiful than you do in this minute and for once Ravus is out of words to tell you, so he opts for action and doesn’t stop worshipping your lips until a soft knock sounds off from the other side of the door that joins the two homes.

“Ravus? ________?” Ignis calls out just as the scent of something sweet and sinful hits both of your noses.

“Good morning Ignis.” Ravus lets you go reluctantly and together, the two of you head toward the blind man who is beaming from ear to ear. He does enjoy rainy days. It usually means that Noctis is hibernating and he can take a day off from duty.

“Good morning. I was wondering if you would join us for breakfast and perhaps a small confection.” 

“That sounds wonderful. Let us go get changed.”

“Of course.” Ignis nods his head and begins to head back into his apartment when Ravus turns and asks,

“What’s the confection?”

The advisor grins and you can swear the universe is pulling a prank on you. “Lemon tarts with raspberry marmalade.”

“Those were my mother’s favorite.” There’s a fondness in Ravus’ tone and as he practically jogs up the stairs past you so that he can get to the food as fast as possible, you glance up at the ceiling and smirk.

Sylva didn’t lie. She was absolutely staying around.

“Donum… are you coming?” Ravus calls out from the top of the stairs to get you moving and once the two of you are dressed and headed back downstairs you decide that for right now you are going to keep your little dream about his mother to yourself.

One day soon you’ll tell him everything. 

Because you always do.

*********

Halfwingangel.... I know you wanted another visitor, but I thought this one should come first! 

Hope everyone liked it!


	15. Hallows Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Halloween fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it. Its just pure fluff.

“Ravus… are you coming?” Your voice calls to him from behind where he is kneeling in the grass, asking for the attention you always have.

The Prince smiles to hear you calling for him just a few feet behind his location outside in front of the shrine that he has built for his loved ones. “I’m coming.” He calls back to you but not before he places a single gold leaf on the base of the shrine and offers a small prayer up to his mother.

In your honor mother… I hope you are watching over me with pride. Perhaps it is not the life you had envisioned but I am happy. I am in love. Please watch over and guide My Donum. Keep her safe always.

A gust of wind whips through his hair the call of a raven in the foreground signals that the prayer is upon the wind, moving to the heavens above on this dark cloudy night where even the stars don’t dare to shine. Hallow’s Eve…

The day when souls of the dead step out of the beyond to traipse amongst the living souls they have left behind. Perhaps his mother will come to visit?

“Ravus, honey? We’re going to be late.” The reminder isn’t gentle, but your voice never strays from its calming timber. Ever since he had built the shrine and spent most of his month in prayer, you supported the transition and sometimes even participated with him, much to his eternal happiness on the matter. Usually you have nothing but patience for the ritual but tonight you are wired with excitement and dont want anything to impose. Which he fully understands.

“Forgive me Donum.” Ravus stood up and dusted off his sweatpants, that he had changed into the moment he was home from the shop, quickly. The children finished their tea party close to two in the afternoon which had left him two hours to clean up and prepare for the evening events. He had made it home slightly past four and the hour was nearing five. Which meant it was supper time.

Turning from the shrine, with a fleeting glance and smile directed to the small structure, the Prince sighed a relieved breath that the biggest part of his day was over. Seeing you standing in the doorway put a smile on his face and prompted him to walk faster so as to reach your voluptuous body. “Donum.” He all but purred as he stepped past the sliding glass door and pulled your robe clad curves against him. 

The reaction of being in his arms was as immediate as always, with a happy sigh coming first to tell of your pleasure and then your body went slack in his hold. Safe and warm, and what was more, you knew it. Your small nose nuzzled into his chest and if he could have, Ravus would have begun to purr. “Nothing to forgive. I know you need those moments.” He is so fortunate that you understand. “But supper is ready and then we have to get going.” With a loving pat to his broad chest, you turn to head into the kitchen and pull together a quick but delicious meal.

From the scent wafting out of the oven, it is a casserole of left over meats with an egg base to bind it. Which is one of Ravus’ favorite comfort foods that you make. Among several other selections of course. In reality, he is pleased with anything that you do. “And what is it that we will be doing tonight?” Ravus had taken up position at the kitchen island knowing better than to get in your way while you were in the kitchen. Today you had been given the day off and he hadn’t let you do a thing in the shop, which meant that you were refusing to let him over extend himself now that he was at home. 

“We will spend time at the shop of course, and then Prompto is going to watch it after he gets in from the carnival and we will go out.” You were really looking forward to that. Carnivals in the Crown City were incredible events back when you were a child, so to have one in full swing again at this age was a reminder of what once was. 

Ravus smiled while he watched you whip together a quick hollandaise sauce, the lilt of your voice full of excitement for tonight. His eyes twinkled with delight as he murmured, “I cannot wait to experience this with you.”

“Did you have carnivals in Tenebrae?” With the sauce thickened and a quick peek to check to see if the cheese was melted on top of the bake, you quickly closed off the burners and brought your pans to the counter one by one. 

Ravus popped the cork on the champagne that you handed him and poured it into the champagne flutes you had already set out. “We did, but it wasn’t the same going as a Prince. We were there to be seen by our people, not to enjoy ourselves.” Not that those memories were all bad, because when he was younger he had played the games in a bid to win his mother little prizes and later his sister, but after a certain age he had other duties that called him away from fun. “I always did enjoy the games.”

“Yeah? Did you ever win anything?” 

Ravus’ smile was fond, his eyes faraway as he recalled a particular moment when he was a young boy. “My crowning achievement was the time I won a small chocobo, sylleblossom blue, for my mother. I was six, and had lost every game that had been there.” He had buckled under pressure as a young one, which was something he worked hard to eliminate from his persona. “It was a stroke of luck really. I was so frustrated by the time I got to the ring toss, and I played it five times before I finally got one ring over a bottle.” The poor carnival worker had nearly taken pity on him and just gave him a toy, but he had succeeded at long last.

The image of young Ravus so frazzled that he was clearly angry struck something in you. It had to have been adorable! “So with the single ring you won…”

“I won a plastic chocobo charm on a cheap piece of string.” The cheapest gift in the whole stand, and he had won it. His mother had never looked more proud. “I gave it to my mother, and she wore it to every state dinner for a year.” No one had ever questioned the little necklace either considering it was terribly out of place with her regal gowns and other finery. 

“Do you have it now?” You ask quietly, inwardly very happy that this poor soul had been gifted something positive in his childhood. Sylva always seemed so kind when you would see her on the television, and you knew that she truly was a beautiful person inside and out after she visited you from the beyond.

That entire situation was still a bit surreal for you and was something you had guarded just for yourself. Tonight felt like the right night to finally share it. “I do… it’s in the shrine.” Ravus’ voice knocked you out of your thoughts and when you met his gaze a matching smile curved your lips.

“Good.” You murmured softly, reaching out your hand to hold Ravus’ metal appendage, which he immediately accepted. He always wanted to touch you. 

“Are you alright Donum?” Something in your eyes piqued his interest but you merely shook him off and gathered the dishes to put them into the dishwasher.

“Fine. Just fine.” It was partially a lie and mostly the truth, however the Prince didn’t feel as though there was anything upsetting going on behind your gaze so he let it go for now. You would tell him soon enough, he could see the desire in your mannerisms. 

“Very well,” Ravus gathered up the final bits of dishware and then turned to put away the left overs into the refrigerator. Once that task was completed, he turned to you and smiled. “Shall we go?” The sooner the night started the sooner he would be able to get out and win you a prize.

“Yep.” You replied as you gave the house a quick once over, making sure everything was put up and there wasn’t a ridiculous mess left for the two of you to deal with once you arrived home. Thankfully you were in the clear. “Can you get those bags by the door?” 

Ravus pulled them into his hands and let out a whistle for Bestia who bounded down the stairs with her tail wagging in excitement. “Ready.” With a pat to his beasts head and a last look at the apartment, Ravus was the last to step out into the full moon night and walked hand in hand with you to the market square.

********

“Hey!” Gladio called out the moment Ravus and yourself crossed into the book shop. He was the only inhabitant for the moment, with a few pots of coffee going behind the counter and a smile plastered on his face to finally have company. “Got my costume babe?”

Sidling up behind the counter to retrieve a cup of delicious java, you pressed a kiss to the whiskered cheek belonging to one of your best friends and put the bag in his hands. “Got it. Also, I’m ready to do your hair if you need.”

“Sweet.” Gladio flicked his gaze toward Ravus and grinned. “‘Sup man. You ready for tonight?”

Ravus nodded and motioned toward the bag. “I am. What is your costume?”

Gladiolus wasn’t a man who let people into his inner circle easily, and Ravus had been a hard sell. In fact he would have been content to torment the man to within an inch of his sanity still, but his lover and very strong boyfriend convinced him to give the Prince a chance. In other words, Nyx threatened him with no sex and walked around naked while refusing to be touched until he had agreed. Not that he would admit it, ever, but Gladiolus actually really liked Ravus. “______ told us you were going as Mario…”

Ravus’ brow shot up at the lack of tease. “I am…” Any minute now…

Gladio sighed at the distrust, not that he could really blame the man, and shook his head. “Come on Ravus, I really meant it when I said I’d be better.”

“I’m sure…” Complete disbelief colored those blue and violet eyes which earned a laugh from you.

Gladio shot you a look for that betrayal and you quickly held up your hands in surrender. “Okay… he’s serious honey. In fact it was his idea to do a group theme.”

The hulking Shield withdrew his costume from the bag to reveal a spiked shell as if it explained everything. Which it did. Ravus sucked in a breath of surprise, “You like Mario?”

“Duh man. Mario is the best. It’s a classic. Can’t beat it.” Gladio shrugged to play it cool, but deep down he was THRILLED that he had another person on his side! For years he had been in a battle with his obnoxious King about the fact that classic games were always superior to new games but of course Ignis had never cared and Prompto was useless when it came to arguing with his boyfriend!

Now… now he had Ravus. And much to your delight and the delight of the Shield, Ravus promptly let go of his former hostility and turned toward his new friend with unrestrained excitement. “How many have you played?”

“Here they go.” You muttered softly, turning toward the door as it dinged, signaling that another of your group had arrived.

Nyx sauntered in to the sight of his boyfriend and former nemesis huddled around the countertop with matching smiles and hearty laughter coming out of their mouths. Raising a brow, he leaned across the counter and kissed your cheek. “Hell freeze over?” Yes, he had attempted the no sex thing, but he was only human. After a few days Gladio played mean by also walking around naked, and he could not ignore that. The most he got out of his beloved boyfriend was that he would stop pulling pranks on Ravus.

Shaking your head and handing over the other cloth bag with Nyx’s costume, you can’t help but smile at the two grown men who are bonding over a video game. What nerds. But the white haired, God like warrior is your nerd. You’ve never been so proud.. “They’ve bonded over Mario.” You inform the other man who lets out a shout. Glaring at him for letting loose such a loud noise next to your ear, you chuckle as he raises a fist to the ceiling and curses the Gods.

“Of course! The forever feud between Noctis and Gladio! How could I have overlooked that.” Defeated, the glaive bangs his forehead lightly on the countertop which prompts both Gladio and Ravus to glance over for a split second before they go back to their new bromance.

“You okay babe?” Gladio asks, his thick brows raised at the fact that his conversation is being interrupted and not at the oddity of watching his boyfriend tap his head against hard wood.

“Fine.” Nyx muttered into the counter, his voice muffled due to being pressed into the wooden surface.

With a shrug, Gladio immediately turned back to Ravus and launched into the pros and cons of Mario on the nintendo 64 and the new platform for such an icon. For once he has someone who will listen to him with rapt focus because Ravus is of course all ears, hanging on the larger man’s every word with wonder in his eyes.

“So it was now 3D?” Ravus asked excitedly, though he of course knew the answer. Thus far he had played Mario Kart and watched Super Mario 64. The differences between the super nintendo and nintendo 64 had been a long topic of discussion in your house already.

“Exactly! It completely revolutionized gaming! Revolutionized Mario!”

“Absolutely.” Ravus agreed.

“Nerds.” Another voice sounded just as the small bell rang to indicate the arrival of a new person and as everyone turned toward the door, Noctis and Prompto came into view.

Gladio scoffed, “Oh shut up Princess… you’re one too.”

“With taste.” Noctis sidled up to greet you with a kiss to your cheek and patted Nyx on the back of the head who was still buried into the countertop. 

“You keep telling yourself that.” Gladio rolled his eyes and immediately went back to his discussion with someone far more worthy of his time.

Prompto’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head to see the Shield and Prince having a civil conversation but figured he had best not draw attention to it lest it break that spell. He liked having peace amongst the group and those two had been the final puzzle piece. “So… We are all set!”

“Uggghhhh!” Noctis flopped into a chair and followed Nyx’s lead by putting his head down on the bar as well. “Why did I agree to this?”

“Because you love me and I threatened to go stay with Iggy for a few days if you didn’t!” Prompto kissed his King and boyfriend’s cheek lovingly before picking up his bags on the ground and handing them to you. “I got them all done! I would just like your opinion on if they are ready or not.”

A smirk comes over you to hear that Prompto had taken your side and forced his boyfriend into the theme for Halloween, though you couldn’t help but wonder, “Would Iggy have let you stay with him?” The Advisor to the King was thoroughly enjoying his new found love and freedom to indulge it, so you couldn’t fully envision the other man allowing visitors into his home.

Prompto grins and shrugs before whispering, “Well he didn’t want to find out!” Pointing to Noctis who immediately accepted the cup of coffee you slid his way.

Once the coffee is downed, the King draws his blond boyfriend into his lap and peppers the man with tender kisses all along the back of his neck. It does everyone good to see the King at ease, or really to just be on the same level as the rest of you, acting like an average adult who is in love and settling into the ebb and flow of everyday life. 

Aren’t you all that way now? Nyx and Gladio, Ignis and your dear friend, Prompto and Noctis, and then Ravus and yourself…

Aren’t you all ridiculously happy? And all together? Who would have thought that the lot of you would be all intact and healthy at the end of the darkness, and now getting ready to play games during a Halloween festival in the heart of the rebuilding Crown City. Each time you think about it you have to pinch yourself for the reminder that this isn’t a dream.

It’s real.

And so is that gorgeous smile that is turned in your direction, a long fingered hand held out in desire for your presence. “Just a sec.” You tell the man and blush when he pouts just enough to be cute.

Withdrawing the costumes from the sack that Prompto gave you upon his arrival, inside you find Shy Guy and Toad outfits. “They are perfect Prom.” Handing them back over to the blond, you make your way to Ravus and immediately sink into his arms as they wrap around you. “We are just missing…”

“Us.” Ignis voice states simply as the blind man and his girlfriend enter the slightly crowded book shop, both in their costumes.

Gladio turns to see his friend and lets out a low whistle. “Looking good there Luigi!”

Ignis immediately bows, sweeping his yellow cape in front of him with a regal gesture. “Why thank you.” Of course he isn’t wearing the hat because there wasn’t time to make it, and Ignis is not a hat man. Today he made an exception for the children’s tea when he went as the Hatter from Alice in Wonderland.

Nyx grins at you and then motions to your friend. “Did you make that?”

Your friend is in a gold shimmery fabric that is tied tight at her wrists and ankles, while maintaining a loose quality around the rest of her limbs. There are two large eyes drawn onto her chest and a lovely yellow hat that comes to a point. She’s the Star. “I did not! But that’s awesome!”

She turns happily and grins. “It’s the only idea I could come up with.” 

“It’s awesome.” Gladio concurs with you and smirks at Ravus. “If Bowser captures her, do I turn invincible?”

The poor woman’s face shifted into a horrified expression, but Ignis was quick to come to her rescue. “There will be no chasing my girlfriend… only Luigi is invincible this evening.” There are a few collective whines from the others, but they know better than to push Ignis, who very much wants a night uninterrupted with his lady.

You watch happily from your perch against Ravus as, together, they saunter up to the bar and accept a very appreciated cup of coffee to cut through the chill of the evening wind. Tilting your gaze up to the man already gazing down at you, you ask, “Should we go change?”

“Yes!” Prompto answers before your boyfriend can. “We need our first group picture!” The man whips out his camera and this time everyone, even Ignis, lets out a groan. “Oh come on!” He whines, looking for an ally in his quest to photograph everything. Lately Prompto has been more picture happy than usual and it has gotten on several people’s last nerve.

But, it is Halloween and you are all doing something as a group. “Come on… lets change and get a group shot.” It’s not really a request so much as it is you informing the others that this is going to happen. And like good boys, not a single person argues.

Ravus and yourself dart off to the other side of the rotunda building, into the bathrooms of the tea shop and quickly get dressed into your costumes. Stepping from the stall, so your lover doesn’t have to watch you wiggle into your spanx, you step out and turn for him to zip you. In the mirror you can see his muscular chest pressing against the long sleeved red muscle shirt and the poor suspenders on his overalls that look ready to rip apart with one wrong move. “You look sexy Mario.” You purr to him, tilting your head to the side when he presses his mouth to your favorite spot and sucks lightly. 

“And you are beautiful my Peach.” A final kiss that is somewhat shy draws your attention to the box on the counter where your crown is kept, waiting to be placed on your head. With trembling fingers, Ravus withdraws the golden leaflet crown from it’s satin cushion and rests it gently atop your thick mane of hair. His eyes twinkle in delight and a weight he had been carrying in his shoulders evaporates. 

“Do I look okay?”

“More than.” Conviction is a force to be reckoned with in his tone, your only realistic response being the blush on your cheeks. Heavens this man…

Ravus turns a final time and when he turns back to face you, there on his upper lip is a thick bushy, white mustache. “Of course.” You laugh out, stroking the little addition and then lean in to kiss him. The moment you giggle, your handsome prince nuzzles into you and pulls more of those gorgeous sounds from your throat. 

“Come then,” Holding out his hand, “It’s time to go.”

“Yes it is.” Taking his hand so that he can lead you back to the bookstore, once everyone is there, Prompto corrals everyone into their proper spaces for the photo.

Ignis and Ravus are front on center, both taking a knee so that the shorter individuals behind them don’t have to strain to their tiptoes, with you perched on your boyfriends knee for the photo. Behind Ravus is Noctis in his shy guy costume, while your friend is in the middle, standing on the bar with her arms and legs stretched to reveal the complete star. Nyx is just beneath her on a barstool, dressed as his question mark box so it looks like someone hit him and spawned the star. Gladio positioned himself behind Ignis in his Bowser costume.

Prompto gets a good look at the group, “Hold it!” With a click and a few other pushes of various buttons, he lets loose a whistle and Bestia comes trotting out proudly, in her Yoshi costume. “Let’s do this!” He runs into his spot between Ignis and Ravus who is cooing to his precious animal about what a good girl she is, and slips to his knees flashing a peace sign.

The flash of the camera immortalizes not only your first Halloween as a group, but your first real event after the darkness as a little hodge podged family.

********

Sights, smells, and the incredible atmosphere of an autumn night, all mingled beneath the light of a full moon obscured by clouds kept Ravus in a constant state of awe as he moved though the market place with you, hand in hand. 

Thus far the two of you had been out of the shop for close to two hours, having eaten at a few of the fair food stands, and having been blessed to enjoy Ivel apple spiced cider, which you hadn’t enjoyed since childhood. Of course, there were a few caramel Ivel apples back at the tea shop waiting for the gang to come back and eat them once everything was closed up. But for now, Ravus and you were free to explore while Prompto and Noctis took care of the children’s scavenger hunt around the shop.

Of course almost all of the games were full, and even though Ravus had said that he would wait to play something and win a prize for his beautiful princess, none of them had really interested you. That was, until you saw a sign leading you off the main path to a darkened part of town that was cautioned off for adults only. “Let’s go there…”

Ravus turned in the direction that you were facing now that he was drawn to a stop and merely shrugged. “Whatever shall please you.” Being out and enjoying a festival was already enough for him to be extremely happy, so if he could please you, that would be the cherry on top of this sundae.

Following along behind you, Ravus felt himself grow rather excited as new games and contests came into view. Sword fighting, lance throwing, strong man games, tug of war with a massive thick rope, which he was not going to play because he refused to get his Mario costume filthy in the pit of mud waiting for the loser. There was also a few dagger throwing stations, pumpkin throws, and a particularly interesting game that required an axe to be thrown at a target. Now Ravus had rather fascinating aim, but an axe was not an easy weapon to wield, and it drew his attention over the others.

Wordlessly, he started for the dwindling crowd toward the axe throwing game and came to stand just in front of the man who looked far too content with himself considering the lack of participants. “Oh… come to try have you?” His grin picks up in pleasure, a clear victim set in his sights yet again.

Ravus knows the look well and grins with a slight upturn of his lip. “Indeed.” Taking your hand he leads you to a stump where you can sit and watch before stepping up to the throwing line. He pays the fee and lets fly his five axes, each one landing for the most part where he sent them, which was no where near the target, save one. The others are at the four cardinal points of the round target as though it were a compass.

“Aww… too bad…” There isn’t an ounce of sympathy as the man goes to retrieve the axes and place them back in their holder beside where Ravus is standing. He has no clue that Ravus had meant to do that, guaging the weight and feel of each weapon in his palm and what he felt like upon release. “Want to play again?”

Ravus hands over a pack of trinkets, the payment for game play, and smiles as he picks up his first axe. You haven’t taken your eyes off of the tall Mario dressed in white and red, all of those glorious muscles rippling across his stocky frame, while he executes each and every motion with such raw power it’s a wonder he wasn’t touched by the Astrals themselves. Perhaps he was? His mother was an oracle after all. 

Flicking your gaze from Ravus, who is more than ready to win, and the poor soul who thinks he has totally suckered your boyfriend into an unwinable game, your breath gets stuck in your chest while you watch the hypnotic display in front of you.

The moment one axe is out of his hand, his foot is kicking another into his awaiting palm and in a matter of seconds, the middle red target is filled with all five axe heads that rest close to one centimeter apart. Not one is out of place…

Not one.

Ravus grins and points to the massive purple chocobo that is larger than Bestia and asks innocently, “I would assume I win that?” 

The owner of the game doesn’t even have words, just stands there with his mouth agape as he nods and watches Ravus retrieve his prize. Pleased, the prince makes his way back to your side, draws your hand up to his lips and kisses your knuckles. “My lady… your prize.” His beautiful two toned eyes are twinkling in amusement as you stand and take hold of the gorgeous stuffed creature. Throwing your head in the air, full of pride, you step past the owner and quietly murmur, “Bet you won’t underestimate him again.” IT had nagged at you to see someone stare at Ravus with such clear disrespect and you couldn’t help but rub the shorter man’s nose in his defeat.

Ravus didn’t say a word on your commentary but let it go altogether so that the two of you could enjoy the evening without giving the man more attention than he deserved. “Now what?” he asked excitedly, gazing down at you.

“Whatever you want…” Seeing him happy and excited to be part of the festivities was all you needed for this night to be perfect.

********

It was sometime after midnight when the shops were cleaned up, festivities had been closed down, and the company of your group was ready to disperse to get some rest. 

The four of you, Ignis, your friend, Ravus and yourself bid one another goodnight upon arrival at the duplex, and without saying a word, you all departed to get inside and to bed.

Ravus went through his ritualistic lock up procedures which gave you time to get changed and into bed so that when he was finished downstairs, the bathroom was free for his evening routine. You were nearly asleep when you felt his weight ease onto the mattress and shift to pull you close. A tender kiss to your nose and warm breath fanning out over your face signaled that your precious prince was wound down for the day.

“Good night honey,” You whispered, tucking your hands up under your chin as you snuggled in closer to the solid, warm body enshrouding your plush curves.

“Goodnight my Donum.” Ravus responded, and just as the two of you felt your dreams begin to rise behind your closed eyes, you heard a gentle voice call out quietly…

“Good night my little blossoms…” She told you both as her ghost stood beneath the light of the moon, ice blue eyes watching the scene of her son happy at last. And then, as though she had never been there, her visage disappeared from the mortal plane to return where her soul would know peace.

For now she knew that there was someone to care for her beloved son.


	16. Old Fears Find Their Place in the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus has to face that you are not going to sit idly by in life. He also has to deal with the fear that he will lose another important woman in his life...

There are moments when a person feels as though their heart has stopped and at any moment death will take you away. For in that last minute that consciousness possesses you, deep down in your soul, the pain is a living entity ready to rip you apart.

Then as death pits his icy touch against your sweaty brow, all of that pain goes away and peace is at last yours. Ravus felt that soul crushing agony three times in his life and only finding you lessened the ache that remained from years of being alive with his sorrow.

You, his light…

His precious Donum.

The being that forced his world into orbit after the continued losses he suffered. His mother, his sister, and his homeland…

Everything that made him who he was or gave him purpose was ripped from his life but death still wouldnt offer respite.

As Ravus sat above the dusty earth surrounding the landscape just beyond the city's walls, looking from the helicopters open door down upon the scene of a raging Behemoth he felt his heart slam to that desperate, painful stop.

“He’s looking pretty pissed!” Gladio shouted over the communication device, half of his body hanging out of the helicopter door on the side opposite of Ravus as he scanned for a satisfactory spot to jump and make his attack. With their current position they were close enough to land on the animal, which would be suicide for most.

Gladiolus and Ravus weren’t most.

“Noctis, get us higher so that Gladio and Ravus can join the attack. I’ll come as well.” Ignis unbuckled his harness with somewhat steady hands but Ravus could see the apprehension in him all but boil over the limits of his restraint. Ignis was anything but reckless, so jumping out of a helicopter was rather shocking to those who knew him. But they also knew his girlfriend was on the ground…

Ravus’ eyes narrowed in on the area where the massive horned beast continued to turn around and paw at, his massive forearm unable to breach past the small opening he was rather occupied with. In a split second, he reared back, roared and returned to the cave with renewed vigor. “He’s going to bring that formation down.” Ravus barely had the words out of his mouth when he slipped his feet from the helicopter flooring and flew head first toward the animal hell bent on getting to the group inside the cave.

“Fuck!” Gladio took hold of Ignis’ arm and the two shot out of the moving aircraft at the exact moment orders were given to Noctis to land and find them as quickly as possible. 

Ravus straightened his body, having somewhat heard the shouted commands, and felt himself gain momentum. Currently he was flying at the Behemoth’s head, sword drawn at his side, and as he made contact with the beast’s tusk, he circled around, launching him back up in the air with his sword facing downward.

A direct strike landed atop the massive creature’s head, embedding into his cranium far enough to hurt but not enough to get to the brain. Ravus held on as long as he could while Prompto and Nyx continued their ground assault in an attempt to get the animal away from the cave.

Gladio hit the ground behind the behemoth, Ignis rolling beside him only to spring up and get his bearings rather quickly. “Attack it on the right side, push the creature toward the hills.” He shouted over the roaring beast, desperate to get it away from the structure that would not take further abuse.

Ravus sprung free and hit the ground with both feet, dust flying up as Prompto sidled up beside him and fired off a few shots into the animal’s side. Withdrawing his second blade, this one longer and more suited to keeping a foe at a distance or for larger creatures, Ravus swung it with both hands and sent the Behemoth tumbling backward toward the hill line. 

“Prompto… position yourself on the hill, we need him to expose his neck enough. Gladio, on my call you will make the move. You must get him in the jugular.” Ignis had just returned from beneath the behemoth while helping Nyx attack the creature’s legs in an effort to down him. They needed fire power though…

Prompto took off running toward the cave entrance that was already emptying with their children and women who had been part of this terrible hunt gone very, very wrong. It was in that split second of watching the children run for the hill, which was the direction that Noctis took the helicopter. “________,” The blond gunslinger called out, getting both your and your friend’s attention, the other woman being rather banged up, which meant Iggy was going to be furious.”

“Go get the children to a safe spot.” Prompto slid right in beside you and quickly replaced your position under your friend so that you could take off after the kids who had been a little too excited to see a full on battle taking place.

“Shit!” The teacher whimpered in her struggle to straighten up, her gun in the hand that wasn’t around the blond’s shoulder. “They better not get close. Where’d Noct put the Helicopter.”

“Probably past the small grove of trees in the clearing where that old house once was.” Picking up the pace, the two stragglers eventually got to the safe location up the hill. The children immediately swarmed their teacher and while most were fairly calm, there were two in an absolute panic and one was…

Missing.

Prompto whipped around in time to see the blur that was Noctis warping to the ground from atop the hill, just as a young face peaked out of the tall grasses to get a peak of the action. “Shit!” Prompto all but squeaked, watching you barreling toward danger at top speed.

If they survived this and you got hurt… Ravus would murder all of them.

*******

It had all happened so fast…

Just one wrong move and the excitement of the day turned into a complete nightmare.

Ignis’ girlfriend, who had taken over a good chunk of education for the children in Insomnia, and she was very hands on in her approach. So when she approached Ignis and Gladio for a quick hunt to help the students learn how it was done but also how to butcher a creature, they had been unavailable. Nyx and Prompto had been kind enough to offer and then of course you had insisted on coming to ensure that any and all physical wounds could be seen to right away. Wounds during a hunt were common.

Naturally, the moment Ravus had heard that he had nearly lost his mind at the prospect of you being out in the field, and without him. The nerve of a modern woman who had gone through the darkness, completely capable of caring for herself, going out without her boyfriend. Deep down you knew that Ravus believed in your strength and capabilities; he was just incredibly jaded after the dark years and his fear now was heavily influenced by the losses he incurred before and after them.

Everyone could see it, the way he looked at you, save for maybe yourself, that if he ever lost you the light in his world would go out for a final time. He would not remain upon this star to wait for his own end, he would take it for himself to return to your side. PErhaps the only person in the entire city who could not see that was you. 

That was why, when you had claimed a spot on the hunting party the rest of the group held their collective breaths for Ravus to implode considering the look of outright terror in his eyes. HE didn’t, somehow, and they all believed that you went without a clue in the world that deep inside, your boyfriend was a mess.

But you realized it the moment you and the children’s teacher rounded a corner to search for the over hyper little creatures only to come face to face with the image of a great slumbering behemoth and one of the children stuck in the rocks a mere few feet from him. The other students were watching in terror, and then the world slowed down to a snails pace as one of the girls let loose a scream so piercing it bounded through the canyons and sent a slew of birds up into the sky squawking in an absolute panic. 

The two of you stood, frozen with millions of thoughts racing through the two of you as the beast roused itself and raised up its heavy head to gaze out into the small distance where you were all standing. That was when your friend made her move and darted for the girl who was trapped, ripping her foot from the rock prison only to shove her hard and fast into your arms. None of you needed to look back to know that the behemoth was chasing you, however a sharp scream of pain brought you to a halt and forced your body to turn around.

On the ground was your friend, her shirt and jacket in tatters and blood pouring from a wound up her back. The behemoth was bearing down on her with a glint of satisfaction in his gaze just as Nyx and PRompto began to attack it, drawing its attention from the downed woman in time for you to get to her and get her back on your feet. “Let’s go girl… no dying today. Iggy won’t have it.”

She laughed roughly and hobbled as fast as she could while glued to your side. “Ravus won’t have it either.” A roar called out behind the two of you and you could swear that your heart stopped in your chest.

Unfortunately the thought of him wasn’t destined to linger because a shout from Prompto called out for you two to get into the cave faster and just as you crossed the threshold a menacing gnash of teeth and putrid breath blowing along your backs. Hysteric children and one person wounded with a deadly beast banging at a frail cave opening didn’t do good things for the rampaging thoughts shooting through you. 

“Get toward the back and sit, I need to patch you up.” Working would put your nerves at ease, even though you hardly showed the hesitation in your touch or voice, but you felt it in deep inside where you were rarely affected. Duty had always come first but today you were having a hard time concentrating on the tasks at hand.

A gunshot sounded off, followed by another straight into the behemoth’s scratched up face and you grinned. “Get him.” You whispered to your friend playfully, feeling the stress of the moment ease off as Prompto and Nyx came into view when the beast flung itself away from the cave opening. Clearly he was not interested in getting shot in the face a few more times.

The rifle was propped up and the command yelled to the children to stand clear as the teacher popped off a few more rounds into the behemoth when he was in range. This kept him from throwing his weight into the already crumbling opening. Somehow the two of you were able to block out the crushing stress that came with panicked teenagers and potential death, though a new sensation strangled you when you heard Nyx call out to Prompto.

“I called them in. Their ETA is ten minutes.” But knowing Ravus the way they all did, it would be in five. The Prince hadn’t left his swords far from his side, having taken them to the shop this morning before the group headed out.

“Great!” Prompto had finally gotten the massive creature’s attention well enough that he was enthralled with the blond gunslinger instead of the prone teenagers and women in the cave. “That’s it big guy… come get me!” And he must have taken off running, not that you could see considering your position, but the Behemoth went on the rampage away from the cave opening.

Nyx was in hot pursuit to ensure that the beast would keep his distance from the cave, which meant you had enough time to get your friend patched up enough to move, and then get toward the edge of the cave to glance out and put a game plan together. That was when you saw a blur of white and silver from above, flying toward the animal at a breakneck speed and then it swung around, pivoting in the air only to slam home the famed sword you recognized as the one that lived on your mantle at home.

For you it had been a show piece, but for Ravus some habits died hard and he would never be without some form of protection even when the world was to be at peace. Seeing him in action, white hair flying back in the wind, his sword hand gripped tight to the hilt of his weapon as the creature he was perched above roared in displeasure, you felt your heart clench in worry.

This was surely what he had felt when you went out…

Unfortunately your pride and stubborn tendencies to prove yourself when no one asked it of you was going to get the best of your temper, because even from this distance you knew he was furious. 

“I would prefer that you wait for a day when I can accompany you…”

“Ravus… we will be fine. I am a glaive.”

“You were a glaive.”

“And you were a soldier.”

The rough edges of hostility had come out fast in the little argument the two of you had engaged in the night before the hunt, but Ravus couldn’t stand the thought of going to bed mad and so the two of you found an end to the frustration. Unfortunately neither of you had slept well.

“Hey…” Your friend calls out, her eyes heavy with pain and fatigue as well as that hallmark glint of worry that comes with dangerous situations and the prospect of upsetting your lover. She knew well that Ignis was wary of her going out with the children to this location. “Let’s finish this.” Determination colors her hazy gaze and helps steel your own resolve.

“Alright.” Motioning for the kids to get along the wall, you and your friend move to the edge entrance and watch as both Ignis and Gladiolus begin their assault on the creature. Timing is crucial so that the animal doesn’t lose interest in his attackers in light of easier prey, and it is when Prompto begins to run for your group that you instruct the children out. “Stay to the sides, move to the hill and get back by the trees, he won’t be able to reach.” 

The girls ease out after the boys, one of the older teenager’s whos father is a hunter constantly rides the line between danger and safety as he takes an extreme interest in the fight. It requires his teacher’s hand on his arm that jerks him to the side where he is stuck between yourself and the rocky mountain formation before he gets the hint to fall in line. Prompto takes your position quickly beneath the other woman’s arm and somehow you all make it up the hillside safe and sound.

A quick head count later, then a second, then a third, reveals that one…

One is missing…

It is as you whip around to look out over the hill side where the battle is raging on that you see the boy’s head raise up out of the tall grass to look down at the behemoth as Noctis blasts him with fire which naturally causes the animal to turn away from the attack and face straight toward the boy.

Your feet are already in motion to get to him as you watch that mighty paw raise high up only to come hurtling down with deadly accuracy, straight for the now paralyzed teen.

*********

Ravus’ heart all but slammed to a stop as he glanced up from his position on the ground where the behemoth was all but charred on one side and more than ready to be put to the ground, when it moved for a last minute attack on an easy target. Then there were two…

One wirey body not nearly strong enough to accept the crushing pain rushing his way, and the other a body built with curves and long hair that framed the face of an angel. His angel…

“Donum…” Ravus all but hisses out his denial that this is happening and flashes an incendiary gaze toward Gladio. “Down it Gladio!”

But it’s too late, the paw has reached it’s mark or so everyone thinks…

It is but a split second between the moment everyone thinks death has found you and the poor boy who wandered too close to the action, when a deafening roar erupts and that massive paw is flying upward in retreat. A shout is heard and then Ravus’ two toned gaze takes in your dusty visage and once more his heart jump starts to a frightening pace as a round of bullets are pumped into the beast and then Ignis is shouting.

“Noctis… one more…”

Noctis sends a wall of flame up the animal’s front leg which is enough to knock him off balance when it tries to compensate with it’s wounded paw and tumbles to the ground. 

“Now Gladio!”

The sounds of steel slipping through flesh and the noxious smell of bitter blood mingling with the dirt on the ground fills the air and the past twenty minutes of fear and worry are over. Or they should be. Why is Ravus’ heart still hammering as though he is in the midst of battle? 

Ignis was nothing but a blur as he shot toward the hill and up its grassy expansion, which immediately sent Ravus on the same path, desperate to see you and ensure that there wasn’t a single solitary scratch on your body. Not one!

How foolish of him to think that the Gods would grant him a reprieve today because as he came upon the children and Ignis, who was holding tight to his girlfriend that was very wounded, and you who was trying to console his worry, which was when he saw the garish gash on your forearm. The wound was roughly wrapped, with the bandage already soaked through. In a matter of seconds his presence grew heavy, oppressive, in the small clearing as he merely stood above the group and glared down at your prone body.

“Is she alright!” 

“She’s fine Ignis. She’ll be fine.”

“She’s right here and she is okay.” Said the poor woman trapped against her blind boyfriend who was all but squeezing the air out of her lungs which was a trick considering Ignis’ hold was pressing her shoulders to him instead of her back that was vastly sensitive.

You tried not to smile as Ignis turned to lightly scold his beloved for scaring him, though said scolding came about in the form of several kisses and desperate holds. Which was something you were in need of yourself. The wind picked up that sent a chill through you now that the adrenaline was wearing off from the battle and without realizing it, you turned to find warmth in the arms of the man glaring a hole in the side of your head.

It wasn’t a surprise that he was furious, however that it was being focused on you did not endear his presence to you in the least. Still, you didn’t want a fight, and refused to entertain one with the ache in your arm. “Ravus.”

“Never. Again.” The white haired prince huffed, his voice nearly a growl that sent another chill straight down your spine. Blue and purple eyes were burning bright in what could only be described as fury and had you not been so easily provoked due to your own sensitivities when it came to being in the field, you would have seen the hurt past the rage.

“Excuse me?” The smile dropped right off of your face and anger took it’s place.

Ravus stepped in closer and lowered his face down to yours. “I said. Never. Again. Without. Me.” Which had been something he had tried to enforce over the past few days of knowing about this field trip.

You on the other hand were not having any part of being bossed. “I am a Glaive Ravus. And a medical professional. I knew what I was doing.”

The Prince was unmoved by such a declaration, despite the fact that it was the truth, and merely turned on his heel and stomped away to put distance between you and his temper. He only ever did this when he was good and upset, which had never been directed toward you before. Unfortunately for now, your relationship would have to undergo its first real fight because you would be damned if you bowed down to being told what to do when you were a grown woman! Men had thought to tell you all of your life what you could and could not do and you would not live with another one who disregarded your capabilities!

Without a word, the hunting party packed up and quickly made their way to the helicopter to return home. Gladiolus, Nyx and Prompto remained behind saying that they would drive back, to load up the behemoth on one of the flatbed trucks to be taken home for cleaning. The meat wasn't edible for humans however it made good animal food, while the fat, skin, claws, tusks, teeth and hair could be used for an array of products.

Gladio did a quick once over of the helicopter's interior to ensure everyone was belted up and ready before shutting the hatch and motioning for Ravus to take off.

It stung that he wasn't beside you, but both of you knew nothing would come of a talk right at this moment. 

It came after the hospital visit and your return home where avoidance was no longer possible. 

***

Ravus’ ire hadn’t worn off the entire hospital visit that was a necessity for each and every individual involved in today’s event considering most of the children cried the entire ride back and parents were absolutely worried sick. Arrival to the hospital happened shortly after two p.m. and the two of you were just arriving home near to 5. 

Three hours he had waited for your arm to be cleaned and patched up. Three hours of watching the medical staff run around trying to handle panicked teenagers and frightened parents as they bombarded you, Ignis and the children’s teacher with questions. Three! Long… suffocating, painful hours unable to express not only his anger but the absolute terror he had felt watching that beast bring it’s paw down upon your small body.

But now those three hours were over and all that played behind his mind’s eye was the behemoth and the scene he was sure he was going to find at the top of that hill. You… his precious, beloved donum, crushed into the ground with those gorgeous ______ eyes closed for the rest of time.

“Ravus.” The time was upon the both of you, but he wasn’t in the mood to listen to your constant words of capability. He knew you were capable. And the Gods knew that he was so damn proud of you it made his heart hurt to try and cage you away from everything. He tried his best, truly he did…

“I will not argue with you about this. Next time there is a hunting party, I will accompany you.” Short, blunt words fell from his lips with all the authority one would expect of a prince, but you were not going to be ordered. Gods you were so blissfully stubborn. Another point of pride he had in you.

Ravus could all but feel your gaze shift from mildly annoyed to down right outraged against his back as he headed in the direction of the kitchen to begin some supper for the two of you. When he darted behind the counters you made your halt and prepared to launch into a tirade.

And it came…

Hard and swift. Unyielding and not anything he hadn’t been expecting. Technically you were well within your rights to call him out for being an absolute beast about the whole affair.

When it was over and he had taken each and every verbal blow you had to deliver, your tone softened and his hand halted on cutting the vegetables on his cutting board as you quietly whispered,

“Ravus. I understand that you were concerned, but I am a Glaive. I am able to take care of myself. You cannot be everywhere at once and you cannot always fear that I will die.” They weren’t mean words, nor were they said with excess cruelty, but the reaction they elicited from Ravus would have made someone think that you had struck him across the face.

The knife clattered to the kitchen counter as he turned around abruptly, desperate to get away from the kitchen walls that were closing in on him, and was instead met with your body blocking his way. “Move please.” He barely bit off the please as his throat constricted and vision began to narrow.

“No. Ravus…” A soft sigh escaped through your lips, your beautiful gaze lit up in worry as you reached out and touched his shoulders tenderly. It felt like you were ready to claw right through him… “Please. I know you are upset.”

He wasn’t upset…

“I am not.” It was complete denial to your ears, but all his heard was the desperation in his tone to be freed from your hold so that he could rush to his room and lock himself away. Anything to not completely lash out…

“Ravus… honey…” You were getting mad again with his refusal to fight with you and it was that deep breath of annoyance and the sight of your pursed lips that finally loosened his tongue.

Jerking out of your hold, he backed up into the kitchen where you couldn’t touch him and narrowed his eyes on your visage. “Do not have to worry?” He began quietly, but soon his voice was pitched loud and menacing. “Don’t have to worry? Do I not have to worry that I have watched the only women in my life that I have ever loved lose their lives fighting for others!”

He shook his head in complete denial when you began to move forward toward him, his hand held out in refusal. “That my mother perished in a fire and my sister was stabbed by a mad man. That each time I arrived too late!”

Each and every time…

He had failed them.

And today he had nearly failed you.

Ravus’ vision grew fuzzy as he continued and that voice shouting throughout the spacious area was one he did not recognize…

“My belief in you is absolute. But my belief in the outside forces that sometimes govern fate are not. I will not lose you. I will not suffer another loss when I do not have to. I am being selfish and unfair. But I do not care! Your pride be damned! I am ready to strip mine to nothing! Nothing because… I won’t….” His voice thickened up and cut off as tears flooded him from all directions and before he knew it, the ground was rising up to meet him as he came crashing down on his knees, holding onto a kitchen draw for some form of stability.

That behemoth and the threat of your death…

The gash on your arm that had it been anywhere else could have meant the difference between life and death. So many scenarios slammed into him and then he was swimming in your vast gaze. “Oh honey…” This was pain. This wasn’t anger and thank the Gods you knew it.

“I’m not going to…”

“You don’t know!” Ravus’ eyes widened to the fullest extent they could go as his breathing all but went out of him. “You don’t…” He gasped roughly, trying to find strength in which to draw very much needed oxygen into his lungs… but they weren’t working.

“You don’t!” In a panic, he began to pant, and then those pants became sharper, more defined until he felt as though he may pass out.

“Hey… Hey….” Your voice was the beacon he had needed and then he was falling back into your eyes, watching your lips move in instruction to follow your own deep breaths that he could feel against his chest. “You’re okay Ravus… breathe with me honey.”

Mercifully, gentle hands stroked through his hair, guiding his head to rest against your chest where the fog began to clear. It was a slow process, but as he caught the beat of your heart thumping strong and true against his cheek, time didn’t matter…

Only you mattered.

Only ever was it you who mattered in this life now.

You were his everything. And he would do all that he could, including destroying himself, to keep you.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a follow up to this chapter... don't worry!


	17. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus faces his fears...
> 
> In your arms.
> 
> Always in your arms.

Over time the grip of desperation altered for a hold that was desperate. Needy. It was foreign to Ravus along with the feelings that were starting to cloud his mind past the panic and the best way he could describe it was that he wanted to crawl inside of you and fuse together as one entity.

Such dreams were left for the Astral’s who possessed the power to bind souls, but even with that knowledge Ravus couldn’t subdue the aching pain in his chest at feeling you not fully against him. Not entirely against his skin in that way that caused an incredible friction and built up a warmth he had only ever felt with you. Only ever allowed himself to feel with you…

“Donum…. ________…” The pain wrapped around your name startles you as his hands start to squeeze and press against your pliant flesh. Desire and raw need as dark and heady as a humid summer night slams roughly into your mind and as Ravus caresses you with growing urgency, you offer the same touches to his solid body that is nearly shaking above you.

Up the slope of his arms, the flesh yielding beneath an intense pressure while the metal of the other digs into the pads of your fingers and sends off sparks of mild agony that quivers down the length of you until it pinches and presses at the center of your body where you are beginning to ache. “Ravus…” Your lips dart up the slope of his cheek, to the pretty lobe of his ear, and then out come the pearly white tormentors from behind soft lips as you sink a rough bite into him.

The sound that erupts from his lips is obscene and then he is gripping your face firmly between desperate fingers angling your face just so above his own. Pretty purple and blue darken with that unhinged beast you want to take you without mercy.

Without warning he tugs your cheeks down and engulfs your mouth. Ravus pillages past the seam keeping your flavor hidden from his senses and as his tongue paints its memory through your moist cavern you all but melt into him. That glorious ache, the one that is demanding to be soothed is back with a vengeance. “Gods Ravus…” Can’t he feel how much you need him?

How much he needs you?

His lust…

No. It’s deeper than that.

This isn’t a mere desire to rut and enjoy the physical pleasure one’s body requires from time to time. It goes beyond something trivial such as passion or desire, this is a calling from his soul to your own and if it isn’t answered the consequences will be dire. Perhaps fatal.

Is that even possible?

Why would you question when his fingertips are peeling off your clothing in strips and then oh heavens yes! Thank the gods… Flesh and cool chrome meets your skin in the perfect symphony of cold and warm sensation. “Donum…” He’s unsure, worried and you almost miss his plea until you feel him pull away and suddenly the air is heavy with a touch of his shame. He doesn’t understand...

No! Your mind and body screams in absolute denial that he would ever question what is between the two of you. Not once in all of your life has a man been so attuned to your needs or the desires thundering through you. No one until Ravus had that power. And don’t you have it in you for him?

Running on instinct and the wild call that is emanating from deep in his heart, you drag the flat of your palms up into full white locks and gently tilt his face back up toward yours. It is there that you kiss him, long, deep and full of meaning so that he will understand your desires mirror his own. “It’s okay…” You would swear it on the graves of all of those you lost during those ten years should he need it of you.

A whine, high and strangled works its way out of Ravus and you all but whimper to feel his chest vibrate against yours that is now bare save for your bra as his hands continue to trail your body. He kneads at your thighs, trailing those glorious digits inward to stroke and taunt before gliding up the expanse of your stomach, one hand deviating upward to the pebbled nipple beneath satin and the other behind to your back before moving up to take hold of your hair.

His fingers clench and you moan at the slight flare of pain. “I need you.” He grits out through his clenched teeth with the shame you don’t need still present in him.

“I need you too Ravus.” You reply automatically, reaching up into his own hair to tangle your fingers up in and as instincts kick in, the warrior in you rises to meet the warrior in him. “Take me Ravus… show me I’m yours.” Giving your own tug to his silken locks, a grin colors your face when he groans low and deep in his throat.

“Mine?” He questions through a growl. He’s almost there…

Leaning down to kiss and nip at his lips you whimper in rapture as that free hand of his released your breast and immediately trailed between the waistband of your unbuttoned pants and panties to delve into the folds hiding your drenched core. “Always yours Ravus. And you are mine. Come… show me my bellator…”

That endearment falling from your glorious parched lips does Ravus in and as he glances up to gaze upon you, his angel amongst the darkness, he lets out a loud rumble of pleasure, something so primal that you feel it reach deep inside of you and take hold. You are his…

For eternity.

Head thrown back and body rolling in that tantalizing dance of ecstasy that needs only the rhythm of his touch, Ravus watches in awe as you lay yourself bare before him. All of this gorgeous body that you possess, it is all for him, and the Gods know that this is for you to do with as you please.

Do you know that? Do you know that he would strip himself to nothing for you without question or hesitation? “Donum…” It’s a prayer and a request that you answer with the tenderest of kisses and then he is moving without realizing the command was issued.

Gentle hands lay you down onto the cold tiled floor that is a contrast between the heat that has risen in the small space and he watches with nothing short of amazement as you unclasp your bra and bare all that you are to his gaze. “Come feel me Ravus….” There’s a smile that’s honest and true gazing up at him, and when your arms come up to cradle him close, he loses the battle within.

Terrified to hurt you, but desperate to have you, he whispers the little mantra while removing the rest of your clothing and then his own until at long last the two of you are bare and you are molded against every inch of his muscled frame. Curves soak him in, pushing and pulling at his nerve endings until he can barely muster a modicum of restraint. “I would never…”

“You will never.” It’s emphasized against his lips as you trail the tip of your tongue across his bottom lip and grip his hips tight enough to drag him against your lower lips. You want him inside of you… now.

“Please…” His face is twisted into something akin to pain but you know it for what it is. It’s fear. The fear of the pain he can inflict that you know he won’t, and the fear of these new feelings that are pulling at his rational mind along with the events of the afternoon where he saw your life flash before his two toned gaze.

“Ravus… you would never hurt me honey. I know this. You know this.” Guiding your hands through his hair while the two of you lay nose to nose, you reach for his hand that is gripping your thigh like a lifeline and press it to your chest. “Do you feel me Ravus? Do you feel that?” Your heartbeat? Of course he does.

It is his compass when he has lost his way…

“It’s all for you Ravus. It knows and trusts you. It needs you Ravus…”

With that final push your Prince all but lets out a roar as he seats himself deep within your pulsing channel and then there is nothing but the two of you. Concepts of pain or worry no longer exist as Ravus’ body fires in pure instinct, thrusting hard and slow against you while he looks down upon the beauty that you are in his eyes.

And what a sight he is. Slick pale skin with contorted muscles that are shifting and rolling in an effort to please you. Only ever you.

“ONly you…” He whispers as his thrusts pick up and you are suddenly launched off of the edge into oblivion, screaming out with your head angled back and away as though trying to escape the pleasure.

But there is no escape. Not from pleasure and certainly not from Ravus.

Unfettered by your orgasm, and if anything spurred on by it, the Prince shifts so that he is sitting propped against the cupboard doors and you are seated above him. Body quivering and still vastly sensitive, it is all you can do to stay upright as Ravus uses all of his strength to lift you and then slide your velvety walls down the straining flesh of his cock. “My Donum… you are mine. Always mine. Forever….”

“Forever. And you are mine.” You whisper as his hands pick up in speed and force until your hands are braced on the cupboard doors beside moonlit strands and your moans and sharp cries of bliss are coming out in diligent repetition. Your first finish of the night was just a set up to the one chasing you down now but you can’t quite reach…

Not until Ravus draws you to a screeching halt, your breath panting wildly against his lips that part and press so gently into your own that a small sob pulls out of you. There are tears mingled with sweat dripping down his face and when he stands, wrapping you in his strong arms, you fall back into his lips and maintain that same level of soft exploration.

Ravus can’t bring himself to take you somewhere that would be more appropriate for this interlude because his body is desperate to feel your own pull him out of his fear and into the pleasure he knows that awaits him, but you don’t seem to mind as he lays you down reverently onto the dining room table and bows down over you for another lingering kiss.

One hand is laced with yours while the other curls into your bountiful hair as he begins to move within you, this time with purpose. The pace is slower now but far more intense with deep thrusts and perfect cants of his hips so that as he reseats within you, the base of him rubs that engorged nub now bared between your spread gates. “You’re with me?” He murmurs against your breast, sucking lightly at the pointed peak.

“Always.” It’s an oath you cannot and would not ever break. Curling his head tighter to your breast as you body begins to reach its limits, it is the final motion of his fingertips circling through your wetness to touch upon the little button of nerves that sends you flying apart. Shortly after, Ravus slams to a halt deep within your pulsing channel as he releases into you. Marking you on the inside as he has on the outside.

Neither of you move whether it is because you can’t or simply do not desire to is unknown to you at the moment, but you don’t care. Both of you need this silence and all of the unspoken feelings that are flowing between the two of you right now.

Nuzzling against Ravus’ sweat slicked locks, your own tears come for the pain he endured and this time it is he who comforts you long until your bodies have grown still and chilled, still he doesn’t move. Instead, this glorious man you call your own, continues to fill you with his warmth and loving words until you are ready to leave the moment in the past.

*******

"Ravus, honey? Talk to me." He had been distant the moment a shower was taken and clothes returned to your bodies. Despite the stresses that had been between you and were clearly still upsetting him, a level of calm had settled in you.

Your poor prince. He was learning and experiencing so many new emotions that he had a rather hard time keeping up with the influx in stimuli that was barreling into him. Today a few new ones had been dealt out to him and he wasn’t fairing very well. When you reached for his shoulder, he gently disengaged and sighed. Lips tight and eyes faraway with disgust for himself, Ravus returned to his cutting board and began to cut his vegetables once more. “Don’t.” He whispered, growing tense when you refused to relent and wrapped your arms around his waist to hold him against you.

“I will and I am.” You replied, kissing his back. “Honey, talk to me.” Just as he always asked of you, now you were asking for him to have faith in what you knew to be true. Your body was still trembling from the adrenaline of the day and now in the aftermath of two very intense finishes, but you were safe and happy.

Ravus sighed and turned to rest up against the counter where you immediately pressed your body against the front of his. Escape was futile to even attempt. You may have been smaller and not nearly as strong, but you had plenty of advantages over him at your disposal. Avoiding your gaze, his jaw tightened as he began to piece together his thoughts. “That was monstrous… How I treated you…”

Ah. There it was.

Stroking a soft line up his chiseled profile, you pulled him down for a tender kiss and smiled when he gave in. “Ravus. You did not hurt me.”

“I felt like I did.” He muttered with a heaviness, his fingertips twitching above our waist but refusing to touch you the way he wanted to. “It was unacceptable. I completely lost control.”

“I know you lost control. I wanted it.”

“How!” He is nearly beside himself, and now those fingertips do grip your hips in an effort to move you, but you refuse and press tighter against him.

“Ravus. Making love or having sex isn’t always tender. Sometimes its rough. Sometimes its fast. Sometimes you laugh a little.” Well he certainly didn’t like the sound of that by the way his face scrunched up. You giggle a little and take his hand. “I needed you like that.”

“A beast?” he scoffs in disappointment.

“My lover… my protector.” Pushing him into a chair, you straddle his thighs and sit down on his lap, holding his face prone between your fingers. “I love you Ravus. And the way you were with me just let me feel you. I needed you to need me… so that I could feel close to you.” There wasn’t a single part of him that hadn’t been in the moment and instead of trying to plot and plan how to have you. This moment had been for the both of you and when he was done fearing it, then he too would understand that it brought the two of you that much closer together.

Lost and confused but unable to deny the conviction in your voice, because you did not lie and had he hurt you he was positive you would have said so, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to yours. “I truly didn’t hurt you?”

“No Ravus.”

“And you will tell me if I ever do.”

“I will. And I will forgive you for it too.” This part was essential to add, because you knew this man would punish himself far worse than any other person would.

The pain that overtakes Ravus’ bright eyes wounds you deep, but you recover quickly and curl him up against your chest. Lips pressed to his brow, “Come now… enough or you’re going to make me sad. Then I’ll pout and you’ll feel guilty for a whole other reason.”

“Well that’s just cruel.” Ravus chuckled despite his mind shouting at him to stay in the darkness of his despair. With you around those horrible little voices just couldn’t get to him the way they once could. Curling his arms up around your body to hold you close, Ravus sighed. “You truly mean it. That you enjoyed it?”

“I very much mean it. And I think you enjoyed it too and you feel bad because you believe you were too rough with me.” Sinking your teeth into his neck a bit more harshly than you ever have before, you feel his tension drain and a moan rip past his lips. “Sometimes pain isn’t just pain. And sometimes being rough doesn’t mean you love someone less. It just means you need them. Deeper than just pleasure.”

“You need to feel like they are one with you.” Ravus whispers, biting at your jawline and surely leaving a mark but you only turn your head to the side more so that he has a better angle. Laving the reddened flesh, he nuzzled into you. “I’m starting to understand.”

“Good.” Taking hold of him, a kiss is given but you keep it light and airy instead of drowning in one another. There are a few other things you both need to address. “Ravus. I am terribly sorry that I acted that way earlier.”

Ravus stood up and walked over to the couch with you wrapped around him. “Don’t be. I let my fears get ahold of me. There are other ways I could have handled it.” Many others, but he still wasn’t very good when it came to rifling through his emotions and trying to understand them. “I cannot lose you and I am so terrified to…”

And you were frightened to lose him. But you would be damned if it didn’t make you love him harder each day. Even if you smothered him a little. Isn’t that what he was doing with you? “You keep protecting me Ravus. Keep loving me just as hard as you are and I will do the same.”

“You will fuss at me when I am too reckless and scold me to behave myself.”

“YEs to all of that.” It was a promise that you could and would keep.

And Ravus didn’t mind at all. “Sounds good.” He grinned against your cheek.

Somehow, someway, he would continue to work his way through this new life that was much calmer and less dangerous to him physically, but the emotional turmoil wasn’t something he was used to at all. He would need your help and more than that, he knew that he would have it whenever he asked and even when he refused to. “I love you so much my Donum.”

“I love you too my Prince.” You whispered against him, curling down to be held in his arms as the stress of the day finally drifted away to just another memory. “And I’m starving.”

“Me too.”

“I don’t want to cook.”

“Me neither.”

“Let’s go to the shop.”

“Sounds perfect.” Not caring that neither of you were dressed for public, having instead put on sweats and oversized thermal shirts on, Ravus climbs to his feet and sets you down on yours. Whistling to Bestia to get down the stairs, she greets the two of you at the door with Feliz on her back looking for all the world as though he is gravely offended. “Oh come now Feliz. We were going to feed you.” Ravus scowls which makes you grin.

If Ravus were going to be any animal in the world, it would be a cat. Which was why it amused you so to see him interact with your baby boy. There was this acknowledgement and semi-appreciation, but they were both so damn cranky when it came to the other.

“Alright my boys.” Rolling your eyes, you look down to Bestia and grin. “Come on girl. Let’s get our cranky men fed.”

Bestia barked and trotted out of the door the moment it was open which you took as a sign for her agreement. Taking hold of Ravus’ hand, you lead him out of the house and down to the shop where it is already invaded by your neighbors who clearly didn’t feel like cooking either.

Warmed up left overs and throw together treats from hodge podge left over ingredients assault your senses as you slip in and settle beside your friend who is looking worse for wear. Ignis has her on one of the couches with a blanket draped over her legs. “Hey.”

“Hey.” She immediately leans into you, clean and washed from a shower, but worn out immensely from the rush of the day and her wounds. “Hope Ravus doesn’t mind.”

“He doesn’t. It’s nice we showed up right in time to eat with you and whatever yummy concoction Ignis has made.” The man could cook, blindness couldn’t take that from him. There was a lot of things that blindness couldn’t take from him.

Your friend only smiles in appreciation of her lover’s talents and your presence that is warm and comforting against her battered body before she curls against your shoulder and falls into a light doze. Ignis calls out softly to you where you acknowledge that she has drifted off and a pleased smile pushes away the last little bits of anxiety.

For now all of you are safe and on your way to being fed…

A rough day has come and gone and there will absolutely be more, but with one under your belts, you are confident that the others that will find you will be dealt with in the same manner.

*********

Bellator = warrior in latin


	18. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when you are in a healthy relationship, sometimes those bad memories and insecurities rise up. It's a test for your Prince, but his love is not fragile...

It had been a hell of a day.

Or a day from hell? Either way it had been something that was for certain.

In fact, the truth of the matter was, that several of the past few weeks had been long and trying. Especially now that you were back to work and it was nearing winter, which meant flu season was upon the city. This meant vaccines, treating a host of symptoms that came with the flu or as a result of having the flu because people didn’t take care of themselves. Then there was just good old all around exhaustion that was creeping up on the doctors and medical staff.

You included.

Ravus hadn’t been overly happy with your inability to stay away from the Citadel, because they were short handed and Pressa had been refusing to pull her weight along with a few of the other doctor’s who worked under her. House visits were being made amongst long lab hours for trying out new treatments and she refused to jump into the fray and help. Instead she focused on her own patients.

You had half a mind to tell her to get her own facilities too because she was taking up precious space in the very busy Citadel Office, but you were holding out hope that she would finally see reason. Of course that was never going to happen and your tolerance of her was at a near plummet due to the games she had started to play.

Not games at work, but personal little tit for tats against you as another woman and the object of her eye was your Ravus. Now, you knew he loved you, he said it all the time and when he didn’t he showed it through action, but you had been burnt before and over the past week, watching her flirt and compliment him had imposed harsh feelings toward your beloved that were not warranted. 

Unfortunately, you were only human and didn’t have divine providence to smite her off of Eos or fully explain your own emotions without causing conflict between your prince and yourself, so you had kept quiet about it. Until tonight.

Exhausted from a twelve hour day, starved, and also a little past frustrated with yourself that you had left Ravus to tend the shop on his own during Saturday dinner service, which was your time with him, you did not possess enough patience or understanding within your faculties to process or accept the sight of Pressa inside the shop beaming that come hither smile at your handsome prince.

Handsome. Gods in the beyond he was gorgeous. Ethereal even… and he was yours.

Until he’s not 

Came the menacing voice of your subconscious that had been festering and wallowing in the self pity and internal disgust you had grown to feel for yourself when you weren’t enough. When you couldn’t be enough…

You weren’t enough at that hospital to keep it afloat. You weren’t enough to have your own career and to help Ravus where you had promised, and looking at Pressa, you knew you weren’t nearly enough to be that gorgeous man’s lover.

If angels were real then you would consider him one of their brethren, lost here on this desolate planet, where his sole purpose was to exist and share his beauty with the mortals that surrounded him. 

He would of course deny any link or potential idea that he was tied to a being so pure when he had committed atrocious acts, though even angels brought death with them. The atrocity of an act was in the eyes of the beholder and in your eyes, Ravus had been in an unwinnable battle just trying to survive the fall out with his own life. 

Now while you consider him beautiful to regard, getting to know him over the past year, you have learned that his beauty goes deeper than just the flesh that protects his vital organs. Standoffish and very brutish toward new people, you realized easily that it was only a well constructed barrier to keep others away from him. Others that he feared because no one had ever been kind enough to love him past the beauty or the title of Prince of Tenebrae.

A kindred spirit in so many ways to your own lost and aching heart, it is in moments like these, watching him through the shop window that you wonder if you would ever be enough to keep him? The two of you were compatible on so many levels, but were they what would count to maintain something long lasting? As a young woman, not yet jaded by men who moved onto the ‘next best thing’ you never believed that appearance would cause such friction between a couple. Never entertained the notion that love could only be skin deep instead of that soul crushing weight that could make or break you.

Standing in front of the window, gazing at the man who stole your heart when you had sworn no other would come so close to possessing those hidden parts of yourself, you feel yourself splinter apart in a way no one will be able to repair. How could you have been foolish to believe he could ever be yours when there are women who look like Pressa…

Now of course when the pressures of the world cave in on a person whose past plights rule their present and future, it is nearly impossible to detect the love projected onto them by a being of true intent. A soul who has known its fair share of pain and sadness because no one had ever truly understood what happened beyond the stern gaze and sharp words. Those who admired from afar, admired the mark of beauty and regal authority, knew nothing of the pain upsetting the very fibers of his being.

That love had been given freely and taken without hesitation, and those who had remained and promised their love but there were always strings attached to something he had prayed would be pure. 

What you didn’t know was that beauty on the outside was circumstantial and belonged to the discretion of the beholder. The reality for the handsome Prince, who’s soul was weary and lost before your gentility was laid at his feet as the most precious offering the Gods could have given him, was that you were beyond beauty. Your goodness and grace filled him with hope. The warmth in your eyes wasn’t fabricated by desires you hoped to obtain through him, it was honest to Gods real and pure. Something he would carry within his heart when the world turned cruel and unforgiving of his presence. When he had outgrown his usefulness to everyone else, he would know that in your eyes and your arms he could find solace from the rejection and over time it wouldn’t matter anymore because he had your acceptance.

Forever.

Because you loved him without reason.

You loved him past his title and heritage that marked him somehow as superior and yet a slave to those around him. You loved him for the man he had always been forced to hide away because that man had never been good enough for anyone except those who had been stolen from this star. 

Love was a weakness that he didn’t want but that he desperately clung to because he could not go without yours any longer in his life. The Astral’s had at long last blessed his desperate pleas for just a tiny stroke of salvation and each day he was terrified they would take you away from him.

You didn’t know these things…

For you were only able to see your pain and not trust in his love.

But your Ravus was a warrior first and foremost, and this battle for you against the voices of your past would fall beneath his sword. You were his strength and for you, and you alone, he would never admit failure.

***

“Donum.” Ravus felt beside himself to see your beautiful, exhausted, but beautiful face, grace the inside of the shop when he had been anticipating your absence far into the late hours of the evening. Excusing himself quickly to the women that he had been delivering their food to, he quickly crossed the restaurant until he was standing in front of you. “We have prepared your menu and it has been a wonderful hit!” 

Normally his excitement would have peeled the frown from your face but you could see Pressa watching you from the corner of your eye and the attention Ravus so rightly deserved went to the woman you couldn’t stand. A flick of her wrist caught Ravus’ attention who sighed and held his hand out for you. “Come. Let’s get you some food. I’ll finish with the table and come eat with you.” 

“Oh Ravus… this is heaven.” Pressa preened, flashing her prettiest man catching smile. A smile that immediately turned malicious when she took in the sight of you.

“I am so glad. My Donum put the menu together, you can heap all of your praise on her.” Ravus practically beamed at you he was so proud.

Pressa didn’t even turn to look at you as she said, “Well it is wonderful.” 

“Good.” You bit out, trying desperately not to sound hostile. “I’m going to go get some myself.” Because if you did not get out of here, you were going to smack the woman’s head right off of her shoulders!

Leaving behind a confused significant other and highly amused Pressa in your wake, you head back to the kitchen where you can escape watchful eyes and hopefully have a moment to completely unload on the silence.

“There she is.” 

So much for silence.

Nyx, your best friend and the most obnoxious person alive when you are in a bad mood, is standing at the counter with a glare worthy of knocking you right off of your feet and straight onto your ass. You did not need this now when the world of self pity was calling. 

“What’s got you in a bad mood?” 

“Oh nothing.” Such a bad taste in your mouth, a blatant lie, especially when he knows you too well for this. “It’s glorious to see my boyfriend flirting with Pressa.” Settling down at the counter where Nyx is working you accept the plate he pushes your way and immediately begin to fill your mouth with food. Anything to keep from crying.

And damn, its really good.

Nyx’ careful gaze sized you up, quickly dissecting your upset that he attempts to quell. “Well, he only has eyes for you. All he talks about is you.”

“I’m shur!” Shoving another forkful of food into your mouth that puffs your cheeks out on both sides, the action doesn’t fight down the tears that are pushing for freedom. This was the last thing you needed today. It’s the last thing you need any day.

Dark, assessing orbs that are devoid of patience stare you down. “You better not even start. You know that man has eyes only for you. Now don’t get pissy with him.”

“Do I know! Huh, Nyx?” Yes, yes you did! Forcing your food down with a rough swallow the rest of your frustration just bubbles up and out of you regardless of the hold you try to keep. “One day it won’t be so easy.”

“You need to stop it.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

“I will tell you what to do! Because you’re being ridiculous. That man loves you past all reason, ________. He speaks constantly about you. Don’t you put all of those past asshole’s in the same category as Ravus.” Slamming down his knife against the counter, it is the harsh sound of steel on steel that finally directs your wild gaze up to his.

“No? Why not? Huh?” Your voice dies off from the shout it had been moving toward when Ravus breaks through the room and comes face to face with both his cook and beloved in a heated disagreement.

“What is wrong?” His darkened eyes flick between the two of you, but no one says a word until Nyx decides that he has had enough of your behaivor.

“I’ll go man the bar.” Brushing past you he whispers, “Get your head out of your ass.”

“Fuck you.” You hiss out in his direction, meeting his fire engulfed eyes with an inferno in your own.

The door swings shut and once it slows to a halt, only you and Ravus are left in the kitchen far from the prying eyes of customers. Far from the salvation that people bring because no one likes to cause a scene. “What is going on Donum? Are you alright?”

“Fine.” It’s a lie and of course he can feel it because he bristles at your hostility and takes up the seat beside you, reaching for your hands that you quickly pull away. 

“Donum… what is troubling you? More stress at the office?” He’s genuinely concerned, there isn’t a doubt in your mind, but the cruel little voice that would see you buried in your pain and self loathing doesn’t let you see reason.

“No.” It is the best you can do under the circumstances because if you dare to say anything more, you will completely break down. There is no room for that level of weakness to be shown. 

The Prince sighs and tenderly cups your chin in his long fingers, guiding your gaze up to meet his own. “Have I done something?”

NO! Of course you haven’t! Is what you desire to shout at him just before throwing yourself into his arms, but pride, a bitch of a thing, keeps you from the comfort you know he would give. The comfort he wants to give. “No.” Taking in a large breath and bite of food, you snarkily bite out, “Shouldn’t you be out there with Pressa?”

“Why would I when I prefer to be with you?” The Gods love him, Ravus is so blissfully clueless to your jealousy because for him being in your presence is a given in his life. Of course he prefers no one to you and would never. How many times has he showed you this through his actions alone?

“Yes, well. Sometimes we need new people. Pressa is new, and quite pretty.”

“I suppose?” He watches you stand up to retrieve the tea kettle on the corner cabinet, trying to understand where all of this is coming from. “Donum… she is merely a patron. You asked me to be polite and kind with people and I have been attempting to do just that. But I feel as though you are insinuating that I prefer her company to yours when that is not the case. I always want you here.”

“Uh huh.” The tears are coming up quick but you will be damned if you let him see, so instead you gulp down the burning hot tea and keep your eyes as far away from his innocent two toned gaze as possible.

Ravus on the other hand doesn’t look anywhere save at you, and his brows are quick to dart up his forehead in response to your rather brusque treatment. “Excuse me?” He is completely taken aback, “I do not believe that I have done anything to earn such rudeness from you.”

And he hasn’t, and you know it well. 

Reaching for your plate to cause more of a distraction, he quickly removes it from your questing fingertips and levels a hard stare that is mixed with sadness and frustration straight at you. “I’m not done.” 

“I am aware. But I am attempting to talk with you and you are acting like a child. I do not appreciate how you are speaking with me right now.” Had he done something? Said something? 

The damn breaks free inside of you and the tears rush out of your eyes. Ravus doesn’t have time to react to your upset before you’re jabbing a finger in his chest for emphasis as to your emotional state just as the words come. “Well I do not appreciate that you allow that woman to flirt with you and do absolutely nothing to stop it!”

Stunned and visibly shaken, Ravus reaches to take your hand in his but you quickly jerk it out of his grasp. “Donum? What shall I do? Turn her away? Apparently others flirt with me as well, or so says Nyx, but I do not know when they are doing it?”

“No? I find that hard to believe. You are a man after all.” How were you supposed to believe such nonsense! Because he had never given them the time of day…

First time for everything. 

Ravus sighed wearily and this time he did not hide the hurt he felt. “Shall I ask her to go?”

“Do what you want. I’m going to leave anyway. I’m going home.” It was final. Non negotiable. But damnit you would be the worst kind of liar if you said you didn’t want him to stop you. Just once… couldn’t someone fight for you? Couldn’t you be enough?

The Prince wasn’t ready to give up on you even if you had counted him out. “Donum. My love,” A gesture of praise and perhaps a peace offering that you were clinging to with your fingertips against the turmoil that the little demon inside of you was stirring up. “I wish you would stay. I do not desire anyone’s attention save yours and I do not want you to go, not like this. Not when you are so upset.” Desperation colored his voice in hopes that you would see past those who had hurt you to see your knight in shining armor. Dented but brilliant in the starlight and all for you. “I trust no one except you. I could never. I will coem home to you always.” His lips moved against your cheek as he held you close, the curve of his pout aching for a kiss that he did not steal. It was yours to give and he would never pressure you in such a state.

Unfortunately for your noble soldier, battles were sometimes lost and in this moment he could not conquer the battlefield of your fears. Disengaging from the warmth of his arms so that the cold of the world seeped back into you all over again, you moved to leave but not before whispering. “I know what I am Ravus. And I know what I’m not. I’m not a great beauty or a woman who has the right to stand at your side. This has been a fantasy we’ve both indulged and one day you will tire of me. I just beg you to please be honest when that moment comes. Do not leave me wondering. Just tell me, and I will let you go.”

“Donum I love you…” He pleaded but you were ready for such a rebuttal.

“I know. But I also know the day will come when you may not. A man’s heart is always subject to change.”

“Not this man’s.” He was up on his feet, outraged by such a decree when he knew his heart better than anyone. Better than you even. “This man who loves you. Who has loved no one else for 40 years of his life. Who wants no one else. I want you… Only. You.” Couldn’t you see that? Couldn’t you feel it when you were joined as one and your hearts found the same rhythm amongst the passion? Amongst the trust it took to give one’s body to another? Ravus did not do those things lightly.

Your smile broke his heart and he felt his world crashing in around him as you felt your own shatter. Your parting words were soft, but ricocheted straight through him as though they had been launched from a canon. “I will never hate you Ravus. I couldn’t. Just promise me that you will treat me with the same kindness as you always have even if your heart shall change.” Unable to stay and witness his tears, like a coward, you fled and left him crumbled on the ground.

All of the air had been knocked from the Prince’s lungs and he felt his vision blur and prick at the corners of his eyes while he watched you walk away. Ravus had been but a child when he cried last in relation to someone’s loss in his life. In fact, not even the loss of his mother or his sister had born such an overt display of emotion. But tonight he felt you close him off from your battered heart and it left him afloat without direction.

You were his compass. You were his guide in the darkness and now you were gone.

Closing his eyes, the white haired Prince summoned each ounce of his strength and willed himself to climb from his knees where he had fallen, and prepare once more for the final battle. This would end the war…

Either the demon that so loathed you would win, or he would emerge victorious with the enemies head atop his sword.

For you he would see it done.

For you, he would not fail.

*****

Walking home and the arrival into your silent duplex was quickly forgotten in lieu of the need to thoroughly break down and purge the sorrow you felt as basically telling the love of your life goodbye. How he would return to you after such a statement was beyond your comprehension, not that you deserved his mercy.

How could you ever deserve to live in the tenderness of his gaze ever again after such a display? What had you done!

What you had to do…

Or was it?

You couldn’t tell anymore if what you had done was justified, especially not with the look in Ravus’ heterochromatic gaze that screamed at you to stay. Had you truly let your past hurts bleed into something pure?

No man is pure… how many have you trusted?

“Shut up!” You screamed at the voice that would not be silenced.

You know I’m right. I’ve saved you from heartbreak. You know he could never be yours. You were a stop on his path to finding himself. Finding the Prince he needs to be. Finding the Princess he will need to be at his side.

The one who can give him an heir…

“Stop it!” You whimper desperately with a wicked shake of your head that sends your senses to spinning. Clutching at your hair as tightly as possible, the pain digs in deep but its not enough. You need more. 

*Slap* 

*Slap*

*SLAP*

A fourth is on its way when hands far larger, and somehow so very gentle, curl around the blunt instruments causing you pain. Glancing up, there is your Prince, kneeling in front of you with tears rushing down his face. “My Donum… Do not ever, ever do that again.” He cannot bear your pain, but he cannot ever tolerate the sight of you inflicting it upon yourself. 

“Oh Ravus.” He came! He came… for you. “You came…”

However long you had been alone with your thoughts was unknown to you, though it felt like an eternity in hell, but now it was over. Right?

He’s leaving you…

No…. The little warrior inside of you shouted into the din of lies. 

He couldn’t want you after….

“Come here my Donum.” Ravus whispered against your fingertips, his lips moving about your hands as if they were a most precious gift. Before you could shift into his arms he was drawing you in close, standing to sit with you curled protectively against his chest, ready for the fight. “I beg of you my most blessed one. Let me help you heal as you have helped me.” 

“How are you here?” Tearful _______ eyes draw to half mast, but it is enough to fall into violet and azure fields that you call home.

Ravus chuckles despite the seriousness of the moment and stands with you up in his arms. The fact that you are winding down and questioning his presence is a good sign in his book. “Come. Let’s get you changed and comfortable.” He immediately made for the stairs and took you up to your shared room where he withdrew one of his shirts that you always stole and your favorite soft blanket.

Mesmerized by his ability to care for you on such an intimate level, your silence speaks for the hurt feelings you have caused, and the fact that you allow him to redress you and return you to his arms, is all the apology he needs. Though you of course offer a verbal one. “Forgive me…”

“Sshhh. None of that my love. You have been hurting,”

“You didn’t deserve that.”

“And you haven’t deserved to live with such pain.” HIs gaze pierces straight through to your soul as he sets you back down on the couch and leans down to kiss your forehead. “I will never leave you alone to heal. I will always be by your side.”

Feather light kisses are dusted across your forehead and cheeks before his lips lift from the planes of your visage and he moves to walk into the kitchen. Startled with his withdrawal, your hand is quick to dart out and take his between your desperate fingers. “Don’t go…” For you are certian that you will fall apart if he does.

And Ravus can see that. His oath has been to protect you, and protect you he shall. Kneeling back down at your feet, his free hand glances up the length of your neck all the way up until his metal fingers curl into your thick locks just at the base of your skull. “I was merely going to get you tea for your throat.” 

“Don’t go.” you plead all over again with baited breath. When he gains his footing once more your heart drops but then he surprises you with a quick maneuver so that once more your smaller body is draped over his long legs. Relieved, you press the side of your face to his chest and let the deep lull of his heart beat fill your mind, drowning out that terrible little beast.

Long moments that are both necessary and slightly painful to live with in the silence, pass but both of you know that words cannot heal what transpired. The Prince knows now that you were lashing out from a place of exhaustion and overwhelming terror and he also knows that he has faced his own over the past few months and turned it on you. In those moments you were strong for him, and now he was standing by you when you needed him most. “Donum?” He brushed his lips across your brow, smiling at the sensation of your nose brushing against his chin when you turned your slightly reddened eyes up to give him your full attention.

“Yes Ravus?”

“May I tell you a story?” His voice was smooth as chocolate, bidding you to fall into the promises he was preparing to give. Gods you wanted to and now that the taunting voice in your mind was drowned out with his husky voice, you were able to.

“Of course.” His stories often consisted of ancient tales about the Gods and their exploits across Eos. Some were moving while others tested your confidence in their believability, but either sentiment you were left with, listening to Ravus recount the old texts no longer found in books was a joy.

Clearing his throat, he begins only after he presses a little kiss to your knuckles. “In Tenebrae we believe that each person is touched at birth by a God or Goddess. Essentially the blessing that they give to the newly born infant matches to another blessing, or a soul mate if you will…”

Your eyes sparked from the slight fatigue they had presented, to absolutely riveted. The Prince contained his little burst of amusement and continued on, pleased that you were hooked so soon. This was going to be his last stand and he was determined for it to be the most incredible display any warrior had ever given. Pressing the pads of his real hand against yours, concentrating fully on the sensation of flesh to flesh, he continued with his story. “We believe that these two souls must find one another to be whole and it cane take lifetimes. Sometimes they ay even miss each other. Now,” He tapped your nose playfully, letting his fingers fan out over your lips as you chased them to kiss. “My mother says that I was touched by Ramuh… our God of judgment. He is a protector of what is right. He is the God who rights wrongs. And you,” His chest filled with pride and warmth as he looked upon your gorgeous face. Your beauty was as prominent on the outside as it was on this inside. “You were touched by Leviathan. I have known it from the moment I saw you.”

“Why Leviathan?” The pain of the day is long gone now that you are being wrapped in this tale.

Ravus smirks with a twinkle in his eyes, “Most misunderstand the sea serpent. They think her cruel, but in reality she is fierce.” Just as he saw you to be. “She protects what is hers with all that she is. And while most truly believe her to be a cold and vicious God, the truth is that she is wary of having her heart broken. The aura that fills her is that glorious violet that fills the night sky as the sun kisses the last hint of the horizon and when I look at you. I can see that same light fill your own beautiful aura. Calling me closer. Calling me home.”

“Is that why we fit together? Because we are both protectors?” 

“Hush.” Ravus tuts with mock irritation, tapping your nose. “I am telling this tale…” His lips dip down ferociously but his bright eyes are twinkling with amusement.

“Sorry.” You whisper with a giggle, settling back into his arms so that he can continue the story you suddenly want to hear the rest of without interruption.

Nodding his head in appreciation for your ‘apology’ he curls you tighter, letting his hands caress and rememorize the curves he will soon worship. “They say that those touched by Ramuh and Leviathan work so well together is because Ramuh understood Leviathan while the others didn’t. He knew that her hard exterior and her mighty roar were her cloak of defense. But he could see through it and he could protect her.”

“Did she protect him?” The question rushed out of you before you could stop yourself but Ravus said nothing on the matter. 

Instead he raised a chiding brow and kissed the tip of your nose. “Ah, but Ramuh didn’t need her protection. Ramuh needed her love because it was true. It was not easily given nor was it easily retractced. For he knew that once Leviathan loved, she did so with her whole heart.”

These pretty words of devotion and trust weren’t just of an old fable, they were a truth that the Prince of Tenebrae was shouting out for the world to hear. For you to hear…

He was your Ramuh and you his Leviathan.

Curling your head beneath his chin and holding his hand of flesh against your chest, you quietly asked, “But if she loved him that much, then surely she wanted to protect him too even if he didn’t need that from her.”

“Of course she did.” Ravus confirmed with such tenderness that you felt your heart flutter wildly. The thrill of his fingers working through your hair and the surprising snip that came from a pair of carefully hidden scissors made you jump. Watching him draw the lock of hair before his gaze, your lips opened to question his actions, but fell closed when he snipped off a lock of his starlit hair and tangled the two strands together with a sharp knot. Light began to emanate from his hands, a glow that came from ancient magic, and held you in thrall as he once more began to weave his tale.

“She declared, beloved Leviathan, that she would always love him and so she gave a piece of her soul… blinding violet… and Ramuh in turn offered a piece of his own. And together they bound the two pieces by starlight.” The brilliant light grew in intensity, hovering above the knotted strands and then before your eyes, they burst into white light, just like the stars that burned overhead in the night sky.

The tears were chasing you down once more, though this time it was for another reason altogether. And then, benevolent and kind, your Prince smiled upon your face and said, 

“She said to him: My Blessed protector. I give this piece unto you as a symbol of my love and protection of your heart.” When your eyes turned up to him in desperation, he quietly whispered against your temple, “Now you repeat the words to me…”

But you couldn’t! You couldn’t do anything save for to sob out the words, “I’m so sorry Ravus…” Ashamed for ever having doubted his love when he had never given you cause to.

Ravus on the other hand wasn’t interested in your apologies because his forgiveness had been given without them. He understood your pain and matched it. But he also understood that you needed his strength, and he was standing before you with all of your foes slain, shouting his oath to you amongst the chaos.

Lowering his mouth to your ear, a soft current of warm air causing a line of goosebumps to erupt along your neck, he asked the question that would be the deciding factor in your next step forward. “Do you love me.”

And you didn’t hesitate to give your response. “I do Ravus, so so much…”

“Good. Then say those words to me.”

And you did. From the depths of your heart to the far reaches of your battered soul, you spilled them out into the world for this man through tears and sobbing hiccups until the declaration had filled up the horizon in his gaze that started and ended with you.

The burning fibers that had once been in his metal palm were mere ash now that he quickly mingled with a few of your fallen tears, the others being kissed away by determined lips, to create a light paste. Tracing a line across your forehead, down the bridge of your nose, and lastly across the seam of your lips, he began to speak his own promise. “My blessed lover… I give this piece unto you to protect you peace of mind and all that you are. The soul you guard so preciously. It is my greatest honor to guard it.” Next it is your fingertip that crawls through the ash to place against his chest in a symbol he draws by guiding your hand, just above his heart.

The moment your finger leaves the site, you watch in fascination as the little mark lights up and shifts into an ancient symbol of the Gods that you feel caress all the way through you. When you meet two toned bright eyes, Ravus kisses you once more and smiles as he whispers, “We are now married in the eyes of the Gods through ancient magic and ritual. Where your soul goes… mine goes with it, My Donum. When your soul hurts, mine will avenge it and when your soul is happy then mine will revel in the joy alongside it. For eternity. Never, shall I desire another, for my soul has found its match and no other will do.”

To an outsider those words would have been nothing but a beautiful attempt to sway your heart in his favor, but what you knew to be true, was that the two of you were truly bound. Emptiness had plagued your existence but for the first time in your life, you felt full. You felt…

Whole.

Crawling into the man’s lap so that you were chest to chest, more tears claimed the moment but they were oh so happy. “I love you so much Ravus. I am so sorry”

“I love you myy Donum.” Possessing your lips with a fervor, one hand anchored tightly amongst the mass of hair curled against your cheek he pulls away with fire in his eyes. “Do not ever apologize for your pain. Ever. You are my wife… and your pain is my own. Only together do we conquer the darkness.”

Together. Forever…

“Am I truly your wife?”

“You are. The only act left is to consummate our union.” He wiped carefully at your red cheeks and grinned when a flash of desire crossed your face.

“Well of course.” You giggle through your tears that won’t stop falling. 

Ravus stands up with you curled around his waist, and begins the journey upstairs where he will finish this night properly. Beneath your desires. “Usually we would be required to consummate this in the out of doors beside the ocean during a thunderstorm, however I believe we will have to improvise.”

“I agree.” The two of you were not near the ocean, there wasn’t a thunderstorm in sight, and what was more, you did not desire to make love outside in the elements.

Ravus rolled his eyes playfully and slid his hands down to squeeze at your thighs, still supporting your position against him with ease. “Very well. We will have to do this the old fashioned way.”

“And what’s that?” 

Carrying you into the room where he gently deposited you on top of the blankets of your bed, he knelt once more before you and kissed the bare rounded edges of both knees peaking out at him from his long shirt. “As your Ramuh, it is my duty and honor to make you feel safe. And therefore… to show you my devotion and the truth of my oath, I am supposed to submit to you mind, body and soul.” His eyes glittered up in the darkness as realization flooded you and then he whispered the words you knew you would never forget in this life or the next.

“My beloved _________. My gift, my Donum, from the Astrals, I, your Ramuh, offer all that I am into your hands. Let me heal your hurts through the confessions of my love as you possess me… Let my voice be louder than those of your doubts and fears. Trust in me, beautiful daughter of Leviathan… as I trust in you.”

That night no other words were exchanged, for they had all been spoken at long last.

The battleground was cleansed with touches and sweet kisses that stole your breath, and your champion was the ultimate victor as he laid beneath your body, accepting each and every request made of him that night. 

And that damaged little part of you that remained jagged and rough from mistreatment, knitted itself back together with the healing touch of bright white light and the love you could feel pounding out through the rhythm of Ravus’ heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happiness and less angsty times will be on their way.


	19. A new path to walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus is asked something and it turns his happy world upside down.

********************

Weeks of far too many eventful situations had kept the former Prince on edge in a way that he had forgotten how to exist in. The constant outpouring of stress in his daily life was no longer a necessity to stay alive or functioning, and Ravus, now that he was spoiled by you and your presence, was having difficulty rebounding. Exhaustion had claimed each of his faculties and he was trying desperately to get a grip on himself. 

“Hey… you okay, Ravus?” Nyx called from the doorway, strutting into the shop where the Prince stood wiping the same spot on the counter that he had been polishing for the past five minutes. Rote movements were the only signs of life coming out of the man.

Jerking his head up with a few blinks of his eyes, he turned toward the newcomer to his shop and plastered a weak smile on his face. “Hello Nyx, what brings you in?” Had he called him to assist with something today? IT was only Wednesday, so the preparation for the weekend wasn’t until the following day.

The Kingsglaive slid into a chair at the bar and quickly attacked the homemade crisps that Ravus retrieved for him. “Just got a call from Gladio. He said that Noctis was waiting for you at the Citadel… figured you got stuck here.”

“Oh shit!” Ravus rarely swore but this was a moment that called for such a crude response. He had absolutely forgotten about his meeting with the King. “Thank you for coming Nyx. I will be back shortly.”

“Doubt it!” Nyx chuckled around his crisps, polishing off the bowl with a massive handful that he shoved in his face. He had just finished his workout and hadn’t been given a chance to eat. “Imma raid the fridge.”

“Help yourself.” Ravus barely heard the statement as he ran out the door and darted off down the cobblestone path toward the citadel. How terribly unlike him to completely forget an important meeting. What on Eos was going on with him? Usually he was so focused and attentive to his various obligations.

At a dead run, the Prince of Tenebrae, as the whole of Eos still saw him, bolted down the walkway and up the grand staircase to the entrance of the Citadel. Once inside he completed the twists and turns required to bring himself to Noctis’ office and without knocking, darted inside. “Apologies, highness.” He huffed a deep breath, straightened and made his way to one of the ornate golden receiving chairs in front of Noctis’ desk.

The King, for all intents and purposes seemed rather calm, despite the reason he had called Ravus in. In the past year, now that he had found you, his demeanor had changed massively in that it was easy to approach him and even befriend him. Before, Ravus had been closed and unsure, save for around Ignis who just had a way with people, but now he was participating in the city events and could call the King and his entourage, friends.

Noctis wanted this to continue for the Prince, however he also had a growing need that was going to get worse if it went unaddressed. “Afternoon, Ravus. Please, no need to be formal. I’ve asked you here as a friend and an equal, not on official business.” And even if he had, Noctis hated the titles, he always had. His friends were his friends and they only needed to call him by his first name.

Ravus nodded and settled down into the chair. “Forgive my tardiness. I was a bit busy.”

“Of course.” Noctis understood that and the smile on his face was warm. Clearing a few papers from his desk into a pile that would be sent to Ignis’ office, he sighed and met the dual shaded gaze of the other Prince. “Well there’s no sense in beating around the bush…”

“Very well.” What a stupid expression. Ravus had never appreciated it. Why would one beat bushes? “What is it that I can do for you?”

Noctis knew he had to be careful going forward, however he also knew that he couldn’t butter Ravus up and flatter him into agreeing. This was a sink or swim moment and he would just have to accept the results. “It is coming up to the holidays.”

“Yes.”

“And often times the Oracle would give a blessing.”

Ravus’ heart clenched as memories flooded him of his mother and then later his sister completing those blessed tasks. They had been special, precious times in his life when he had been able to dream that not all was as bad as it seemed. “Yes, they did.” Now there was no guidance when it came to the Astrals or even their memory. Ravus did not endure the loss of faith because he was still able to commune with his mother and sister, with the occasional word from some of his elder ancestors.

Glancing up at the King who was looking at him with far too much hope in those dark blue eyes, the Prince sighed and made a motion with his hand. “Out with it then.” 

Noctis’ look grew heavy, but remained hopeful, even though he knew what he was asking would be difficult for the other man to give. “I was hoping that you would be willing to give the blessing for the festivities this year. The citizens have been feeling listless and adrift as Iggy would say. I believe they would benefit from a blessing.”

Ravus’ white brow went up with a touch of disbelief upon that perfect arch. This was not all. People didn’t just receive a blessing and then return to their equilibrium. There was no equilibrium in a world that was rebuilding and what they wanted was for a sense of what once was. What they had all believed in all of those years ago. “There’s more.” The Prince all but accused.

Noctis nodded and sighed. “Ravus we do not have to discuss it now.”

“Out with it Noctis. I will not be toyed with.”

“I’m not toying with you.” Noctis really didn’t want the other man to see it in that light. The truth of the matter was, that this was difficult for him to even ask because he knew that Ravus wanted to fade into the background. To live a life he was never supposed to lead, but now had the opportunity to do so. Noctis understood that on a fundamental level, because growing up he had never wanted to be King.

Now he was, and while it was his duty and birthright, he had also come to terms with it because in the light of the new world, he could be the King he wanted to be, not the King everyone expected of him. “Ravus. I know what I’m asking is invasive.”

Invasive?! That was putting it mildly. What he was asking was for the Prince to not only take the mantle that belonged to the women of his family, but to come out into the light and be a leader for the masses. Who was he to do that? “And in what capacity would you wish for me to do this?” Was he considering it?

Noctis allowed the Prince to look away, noting the sharpness of his jaw line and the emotion brewing in his darkening orbs. It was unpleasant for both of them, but Noctis had to try for his people, and even a little bit for himself. Truth be told, he felt rather listless as well. What was his direction? Save to rebuild the world.

Was that it? Was there to be more?

What did he even believe anymore?

Were they truly alone?

“I would like to run the Kingdom as a team. I want to compile a council. Myself, Gladiolus as my Shield, Ignis as my Hand, You as a Priest, and three other individuals from the community. There will be seven of us, to consider the needs and necessities of the people.”

“A priest?” Ravus was nearly aghast with such a concept. “There were few male priests in tenebrae.” Usually only those for Bahamut. It was an honor and took a lifetime of training that started when a person was barely out of diapers. “Noctis you do not know what you ask.”

“Perhaps not.” He held up his hands to help soothe Ravus’ panic. “The title can be what you choose. I meant no disrespect, Ravus. I only meant to ask if you would be our spiritual advisor? If you can commune with the…” The Gods? Were they even still there?

Ravus was moved by the tears in the King’s eyes, feeling the other man’s stress at not knowing what this world meant for any of them, and sighed. His mother and sister would rush to reassure everyone, but he was not them. How could he ever hope to contemplate putting himself at their level? He was… worthless.

No. You would never allow him to think such a thing. Ever.

With a soft sigh of resignation, Ravus pinned a look onto his King and worked up a tender smile. “They are still around us. Magic as ancient as that cannot simply disappear. Their natural forms are gone but their spirits remain.” He could feel them at certain moments, but most strongly when he communed with his mother.

Luna rarely ventured out of her safe haven in the beyond, why, Ravus was unsure, but his mother didn’t offer too many answers either. Merely claimed that the youngest Nox Fleuret was still letting her soul recuperate from the betrayal to Bahamut and accepting the scourge into herself. Through the years her soul would be healed and the darkness harbored within, would completely evaporate to nothingness. Apparently Luna still harbored a significant amount of the Blakekeeper’s Light and was using it to purify herself.

Yet another thing that Ravus couldn’t help her with or save her from. When it came to his family, he had never felt like more of a failure and the last thing he wanted was to shame them again. “I’ll consider it Noctis. The blessing and the council. Though I cannot deny that offering your constituents a hand in running their country is a brilliant idea since we are all starting out.” There were a multitude of questions he had in regards to everyone’s position and what their roles would be, but right now his mind wasn’t willing to completely grasp plans for the future.

Noctis stood up and shook Ravus’ hand, worried slightly for the other man considering how drawn his features were in the wake of their discussion. However, he said nothing on the matter and bid him a good day.

And Ravus was nearly free for it too, when the door burst open right in his face and in stepped Ignis, his girlfriend and Constance. Constance was an upper class female who had more money than she knew what to do with and very little work ethic. And why should she have been prepared for the real world when her family had owned half of it. Unfortunately in today’s society, money was no longer the governing force and therefore she was struggling to find a place to fit.

What Noctis had eventually done for her was prepare a spot on the events committee that was in charge of hosting and promoting city wide events for all ages and individuals. Noctis was an inclusive King, and that meant that parties and festivals were not hosted for a certain population. They all had jobs to do in Insomnia, and everyone was important in their own way.

Constance was still having difficulty accepting this new social normality. Dressed in clothing far too tight for her lithe little body, the cosmetic alterations she had been gifted before the darkness were fighting for breath amongst the leather dress she wore. Ravus was genuinely concerned for her well being at this rate. Either her breathing was going to be cut off by her tiny dress or by Ignis’ girlfriend who looked ready to thoroughly lose her temper.

Darting back and out of the way so that Ignis could make his way to the King’s desk, the woman he lived beside smiled wearily at the Prince and stepped over to stand with him. Instantly Ravus put an arm around her stiff shoulders and leaned down to check on her well being. “Are you alright?” IF she was upset, then his Donum would get upset. And Ravus wasn’t going to have that. Not one little bit.

The woman’s lips pursed tightly as she shook her head and turned her gaze toward Ignis and Constance. The other woman was currently perched all over the Advisor to the King, and not holding back in expressing her clear interest in Ignis. Ravus didn’t like it one bit. In his mind, a taken man was not a man to be fawned all over. How dare she disrespect the boundaries Ignis had erected in declaring a girlfriend to the public. The worst part was that she was doing it in front of the girlfriend also.

Ignis shrugged Constance off of his arm and turned to give her a look that insisted that she cease and desist. His gaze then shot to his beloved with a clear apology written in those beautiful eyes that were still clinging to sight after the blessing he had bestowed upon his friend a few weeks prior. They had not been sure how long it would last, but he was nearly two months. Any day and it would be over, but Ignis wasn’t worrying about that. Ravus was relieved.

The day that Ignis’ sight went away, it was probably going to be harder for those around him, than the man himself. “Highness.”

“Stop it Spec.” Noctis waved off the formality and gave Ravus adn the woman beside him a look of long suffering. “What is it now, Constance.”

The tall brunette approached the King’s desk, and put on her best smile for him. Too bad he was gay. With a cocked brow of disapproval for her flirting, Noctis flicked a gaze to his Advisor that told him this better not waste his time.

Of course it was going to.

“Highness. We have been discussing the entertainment…”

“Uh huh.” 

“And while I would very much adore to have a band put together for the event. She…” Pointing to the woman beside Ravus, “Would like to have the children sing.” She muttered with a lack of enthusiasm.

Her face all but collapsed in on itself when the King perked up and smiled at the teacher in the room. “I love that idea! They’ll have so much fun!”

Constance nearly lost her mind. “What!” 

Ignis grinned as he prepared his files with the note of the King’s preference. “Sounds perfect then. The children shall sing.”

Constance held her hand up for attention, but Ravus cut her off the moment she opened her mouth to speak. “That’s a lovely idea. I would like to volunteer myself to accompany them on the cello…”

“And Prom can play piano!” Noctis jumped from his seat, completely ignoring Constance’s absolute rage at being out manuevered, and stepped over to the teacher tucked against Ravus who was looking worse for the wear despite her relief. “Let them know. How about six songs? Easy Christmas time carols and perhaps a few of the old Astral gospels.”

Ignis’ beloved smiled up at her King with relief in her tired eyes and nodded. “Of course, Highness.” She turned to gaze at Ravus who was grinning down at her. She had been working day and night on this entire event along with his Donum, but she had been called to work this morning and hadn’t been able to help.

Of course Constance would wait until your friend was alone to try and corner her, but she had been outdone the moment she tried to go to the King for his input. Ravus gave Ignis a nod, who was all but pleading his girlfriend to go home and rest through a look alone, and gently put his arm around the tired woman’s shoulders. “Thank you, Noctis. Perhaps we can get together with Prompto in the next few days and begin to practice.”

Noctis waved at the two who were attempting to depart, with a happy smile, completely oblivious to Constance’s ire. “Sounds good! I’ll let him know!”

“Darling… go home. Rest. I’ll be there soon.” Ignis called after the two people making their way out the door, one of them turned her fatigued face toward him with a look that demanded his return home very soon.

Ravus chuckled. “Come on then. You can nap until he gets home. I’ll send Bess over to lay with you.” Then that way his dog had company and your friend wouldn’t feel so terribly alone.

The second that the door clicked shut and Constance was left in the room with the two men, Noctis’ smile vacated his face and the glare he leveled at the woman was just this side of condemning. “No more of this foolishness Constance. Work as a team. Her idea was good. This is a new world and everyone has their part. If you cannot find a way to work with others then you will not work at all.” 

Constance’s eyes widened to be spoken to in such a manner and while she was prepped to give a rebuttal, Noctis made a motion to dismiss her that Ignis heeded. Taking the woman by the upper arm and guiding her out of the King’s office, Ignis dropped his grip the moment they were out and turned to face her. “Do not come find me again Constance. I will not be on your side, no matter the extent you go to, to sway me. My loyalties lie elsewhere. You will never be privy to them again.” There was fire in his dark green gaze that spoke of finality for what they had once shared so many years ago when being young made the invincible and having their positions in the world warranted a bad match. Ignis had been doing his duty by partnering with Constance, but that timeline no longer existed. He had been given the love of a good, just woman, and he wouldn’t let it go for all of the light on Eos.

Turning sharply on his heel, he left the dumbstruck female to her own devices, and made his way back to his office to pack up for the day. His beloved needed him, and he would go to her.

**

The moment Ravus and the woman who lived beside him stepped into her door, Ravus opened the adjoining door and whistled for Bess. The large white beast, complete with Feliz perched on her back, trotted right up to the woman who was settled on her couch, and jumped up onto the couch to lay down with her. “Hey Bess.” She smiled happily, letting out a yawn that had been in hiding until just this moment.

The large dog whined softly, nuzzling her head into the nook of the woman’s arm to search for affection. Everyone had been busy lately. Watching his animal beg for attention hurt Ravus a little bit, because he knew that he had been spending less time with Bess than usual. “I should be back sometime after Ignis. Nyx will close out the shop for me tonight. But if Bess becomes too much you can put her back on our side.”

“Oh Ravus,” Her soft fingers are working lazily through Bess’ white fur, both calming the large animal and the woman at the same time. “She is never a bother. Thank you for getting me home. Go do what you need to do.”

As he turned to go, the Prince turned back around and pointed his finger in her direction. “No more work. Ignis said that you had to rest. And if my Donum finds out that you worked yourself into the ground she will be upset.”

“I know.” For once the devious look that came with this woman disobeying orders immediately after agreeing to them was not present. She truly was exhausted. 

Without another word on the matter, Ravus departed from the duplex to return back to work where the shop was in full swing, and remained that way nearly up until supper, which was when Ravus was scheduled to leave.

Unfortunately the Prince never did leave. He had to wait for you to come for him...

***

“Hey Nyx.” The day had been long and tiring, however the schedules were all figured out for the upcoming holiday. You only had to work Christmas morning and then the rest of the days were yours to do with as you pleased. The facilities were being run by the younger doctors, and just to make sure that everything was going to run smoothly, three of you were on call over the next two weeks. Which was better than anything you had experienced before the fall of the world.

Nyx picked his head up from his position at the bar with some of the regulars, and smiled in your direction. “Hey beautiful. Come in for some food?”

Giving the man a kiss on his cheek when you came around the bar to head into the kitchen where you could usually find Ravus, you shook your head and made for the door. “No. Ravus never texted me, so I figured he was still here. Just going to pick him up and head home.”

“Oh gee! I’ve been so busy I havent’ been able to get back there. Tell him I’m sorry!” And with that, Nyx darted out from behind the counter to greet the newcomers. Thankfully he wasn’t alone considering a few of the kids from school, who were already on vacation for the holidays, were present to cook and help out on the floor.

You gave Nyx a nod as you pushed open the door and stepped into the kitchen where there were other people, but no Ravus. Worried, you turned to one of the teens who was working on some dinner plates and asked, “Where’s Ravus?”

“Oh! Evening ma’am. He went to his office.” The boy replied, not once losing his focus on the five plates in front of him. 

Well, that was unlike your significant other. HE rarely ever used his office, which was the space down in the basement where the warehouse was, unless the shop wasn’t busy. Thanking the young man and bidding the others a good evening, you headed down to the basement and found it in complete darkness.

Concern gripped you. “Rae? Honey? Where are you?” Was he okay? And if he wasn’t…

No. No. There was no need to jump to conclusions and panic. At least that’s what you told yourself as you began to hurriedly move toward the room that he had claimed as his own private area. You had been down here enough to know your way around and within a few moments you had reached the door thanks to your flashlight, and opened the door.

“Rae?” A groan of pain caught your attention off to your right and when you turned to find the source, there was Ravus, curled into the corner with his head in his hands, looking for all the world so small. “Honey!” Darting into the small office and falling to your knees in front of him, you reached out to check first his vitals and once his heart rate and pulse were established as mostly normal if not slightly high, you reached out and gently cupped his cheeks. “Honey, what’s wrong.” Cooing tenderly to the startled man who immediately moved into your arms, that panic you had felt brewing since stepping downstairs shot right back up. 

Ravus just shook his head and curled into you that much more. “My head… “ He whimpered softly, desperate to keep you close so that he wasn’t alone with his thoughts anymore.

Thoughts that had quickly betrayed him in his quest to find out how he was going to give the blessing for the city of Insomnia, and made him wonder what kind of a fool he was being. How could he think to step into the shoes of the women who had come before him? How could he have the audacity to step into their territory and commune with the remnants of the Gods?

What an absolute insult to his ancestors! Not only was he a betrayer to his people for his folly in believing that Niflheim was the lesser of two evils, but he was now attempting to repent through being as disrespectful as he could possibly be. He was not an oracle, and had no right to their customs, but here he was, attempting to guide the world forward with his broken spirit and damaged soul.

He was an embarrassment. And absolute shame to his people, and more importantly, his mother.

But Ravus couldn’t say those words as you held him, terrified for what was happening because you had not seen him this way to this extent before. So, instead he held tight to you and nodded to the questions that made their way through his fears. It required Ignis coming down to help you to get him home, and the moment he was upstairs in the safety of your room and prepared for bed, he was safe for the moment.

Safe from the expectations that were rioting around in his head, because you were there to hold him and keep them at bay. Safe to be the Ravus you had helped him find over these past few months, that he was petrified to lose.

This new Ravus, the one he had always wanted to be when it was never possible because someone or something was in control of every aspect of his life right down to the emotions he was allowed to feel. You didn’t ask him to hide or repent.

You loved him as he was and made it alright for him to be imperfect in your presence. You seemed to adore him all the more for the vulnerable man he had hidden away all of those years ago.

It was that man that he didn’t want to put away again…

But was frightened that he would have to because how could Eos want that man? Noctis needed a Prince and a spiritual guide. While his ancestors needed someone who would not sully their name.

How was he ever going to be just Ravus after this?

Lost with you as his shining beacon of light in the vast, unyielding storm that had begun to brew that afternoon and was now wailing its rage against the shores of his doubts, Ravus curled into your arms and held tight as he faded off into the dream realm.

Falling asleep took you a significant amount of time considering that your worry kept you wound up, and every now and then your handsome boyfriend would whimper or twitch in his sleep as though someone had lashed out at him. It broke your heart to see him in such pain and if you only knew how to fix it, you would do so without hesitation.

Offering up a prayer to Sylva for guidance as sleep tugged you under, your worry pierced through to the other side and drew someone else entirely into your dreams…

Someone you had not been expecting…

Someone who could help.


	20. For the Love of Ravus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna comes for a visit... she gives you her blessing.

*********

The darkness comes calling as you lay in slumber…

Pulling and tugging at your subconscious for a hint of attention and you are powerless to stop the fall. A soft voice, full of warmth and kindness harkens to you with whispers of your name that begin to surround you.

There is urgency and perhaps, a sense of patience that contradicts the true meaning of what it about to happen. This is important, and yet, she who approaches, is not forcing her presence upon you. She is letting you warm up to the idea of her visit and when the frail body of an Oracle, swathed in white robes and jewels of heritage, the world fades from black emptiness to the splaying countryside filled with beautiful blue blossoms.

The scent of those blooms filled the early evening breeze that whipped through your hair so that the perfume caressed your flesh and undoubtedly remained. Everything was tangible here. The sensation of the dancing flowers moving in the wind against your hands and legs with their soft petals tantalizing your senses. The taste of the bonfire and smoke burning in the city below just at the back of your tongue. In Insomnia you didn’t have the time or space for bonfires, but you had heard of the great feasts that Tenebrae held amongst the pillars of light that were dedicated to the Infernian.

“We light these before the holidays as a testament to our faith in Ifrit, and his blessings.” A soft voice broke through your thoughts, drawing your gaze from the dancing flames to land upon the slight figure just beside you. Blue eyes, the same hue as the one you had come to know so well, smiled up at you. “Then when we have spent enough days basking in his light, Shiva comes and places snow across the world to usher in winter.”

“Luna…” You gasped, stuttering on her name before quickly remembering yourself. “I… I mean… Lady Lunafreya. Forgive me…” Should you bow? Fall to your knees? While you had already met the Queen and your conversation had been rather intense, a sudden pang of nervousness hit you to be around the woman’s spirit who ended the scourge. Her aura was commanding, even if her demeanor was tender and thoughtful in the way that she always seemed to be when you had witnessed her speeches on television.

There was something different about Luna that you couldn’t quite put your finger on, however it did put you slightly on edge. Still, her smile was full of warm affection when she shook her head and negated the necessity for titles. Familiarity was far more important to the Oracle. “No need for apologies. We are family afterall. My brother has joined your souls as one. You are now my sister.” She held out her small slender hand, and once yours was wrapped up securely in her long tapered fingers, Luna pulled you toward the forests that were chittering with night time activity.

IT was so peaceful here…

“Ravus loved the forests as a child.” Her eyes were filled with sorrow, but there was something about her little grin that provided relief for whatever memories were playing through her mind. “He liked to be alone. Being the eldest he had so many people always running after him. So many expectations.”

“I can imagine.” You responded with a touch of sadness. Thinking to your Prince, knowing what you knew of him, it made absolute sense that he was more of a recluse and why. From such a young age he had been overwhelmed with expectations and yet, he wasn’t the Oracle or worthy of being one, so he was fighting off insecurity as well. 

Luna smiled happily in your direction as the two of you wandered, listening to the sounds of the wind blowing through the evergreens and the responding songs that the birds and wildlife chittered back to the invisible force. “You make him happy. I have never seen him more at ease, or safe than he is right now.” 

Coming from Lunafreya, that meant a lot to you. Yes, you had the acceptance of Queen Sylva, but you knew that Ravus had been very close to his sister, even more so after their mother’s passing, and if she was giving you her stamp of approval then you were doing something right. Not that it would matter in the long run. You loved this man and you would do anything to keep him and make him happy.

As though she could hear your inner thoughts, Luna grinned without saying a word and continued to guide you across the rocky terrain until the two of you reached a little clearing. Settled in the center was a massive oak with a clear nook high up in its branches and what you were positive was a little tent. “Is that?”

“Ravus’? Yes.” Bright blue twinkled in delight with just a hint of sadness as she gazed up at the hidden world her brother had created so many years ago. “He would come here whenever he had free time. To read, to draw… to play…”

“Play? Draw?” Surprised, but pleased, you shift to face Luna who is more than ready to tell you more about her brother. Her giddiness to share is infectious, setting your own senses on fire for the knowledge. 

“Yes. He would often sketch nature pieces. And he played the cello… but he also played the flute. He liked to think tha tno one knew that, but I would sneak out to come listen to him. His treasures should still be up there.” The glint in her eyes was all the permission you needed to set off down the short path to the tree and climb up. In your everyday life there was no way you would scale a massive tree, but this was a dream and therefore it was a possibility.

Making your way up to the nook where Luna was already sitting in wait for your arrival, you crawled onto your knees and shifted inward where the tent was standing. Two adults could fit easily in the small space and had Ravus been there, the two of you would have tried. As it was, you were not going to snuggle with Luna. In the nook, you could see the heavy cloth tent that was structured with the help of the branches and a few large poles that created the triangular ceiling. The front panel was open, however with the bundled bits of fabric being held together on the sides, it was clear that the tent could be closed up for privacy or to protect against the elements.

Inside were pillows, a large fur to cushion ones body from the hard bark, and a fair sized box carved from white wood with Ravus’ name burned into the top. Itching to reach out and pull the box into your lap so that you could rifle through the contents, you put a quick handle on your urges and sat back to regard the smiling Oracle. “Why are you doing this Luna?” There was an end game to all of this but you needed to know it before you continued. This was all part of Ravus’ past and you would not traipse through it without his permission.

Another test was passed in the eyes of the Oracle and then before your eyes, the world around you disappeared and a new one reappeared. Standing in a small grey cell with very little warmth or comfort, the only luxuries held within were a twin sized bed, trunk at the foot of the bed, and a large desk piled with papers and scrolls. There was sadness and desperation that filled the aura of the room, making it heavy against your mind. The question as to who this room belonged to piqued up inside of your mind, but your heart knew the answer.

“Nifflheim.” The despair choking you was almost too much to take, but then you remembered that this had been Ravus’ life for so many years. If he could endure it for that amount of time, then you could do so for the lesson Luna was trying to give you.

Her bright eyes darkened with anger as she watched you explore, each time that you came into contact with one of the pieces of furnishings or papers you would recoil as though bitten. This was not a good place, and it had shaped the Oracle’s brother into a man she didn’t know, and neither had he. “I showed you the forest so you would know that Ravus was once full of…”

“Hope.” You supplied for her with tears in your throat. “Then this place crushed it.” Oh your sweet prince…

Had the war not been over and Nifflheim was still in existence, you would have eradicated it with your bare hands for all of the injustices it made to the man you loved. 

Luna settled onto the bed, wincing as she made contact, and took a deep breath to center herself. There was something dark looming in the shadows that didn’t come from the atmosphere of this room, it came from the Oracle. Bristling against the sensation, but unable to look away, you waited for her words so that you could understand how you needed to help Ravus.

This was all for Ravus…

Luna wet her lips past a slight snarl that lilted off the tip of her tongue and stared into dead space as she began to speak. “This place destroyed Ravus. It made him believe that he was unworthy of his namesake and of his home.” She bit out the words with such rage that the walls around you shook.

Startled, but unmoving, you listened to the harrowing tale and gained a little more insight into the mind of the man who was laying broken in your arms as your bodies slumbered. “In the beginning he was angry and lost, but then he began to realize what Nifflheim had done. At that point it was too late and he was convinced that he had sold his soul and there was no room for redemption.”

The fool! One could always seek redemption, but Nifflheim had stolen their mother, then stole her away from him, and as the darkness came and the world unravelled, the Prince put all of that hardship on his shoulders and let it crush him. He was no more than a monster in his eyes. A monster who was finding love and salvation through you.

Luna hadn’t believed it when their mother spoke of Ravus’ love for a woman in the mortal realm, but as she came out of hiding here and there, she observed the creature who had taken hold of her brother’s heart. She watched on pins and needles as each trial that found him, faded away without claiming his psyche because you were at his side.

Now he was being asked to be a Priest, a voice of the people to the remnants of the Gods that remained, and he was struggling to find his way. Growing up he had always known that he would never be as ‘important’ as the Oracle, and it had started to poison his self esteem. Then came Nifflheim, who completely destroyed his spirit. They had stripped him bare of his heritage and worth so as to create a perfect, loyal soldier.

Now, Luna needed you to undo all of that. “My brother can commune with us. He is worthy because he believes and he loves… He is worthy not because of his name but because of the hardships he has survived and the fact that no matter what he has done, his soul is pure.” Luna gazed up into your tear streaked face and with a flick of her wrist, the trunk at the edge of Ravus’ bed opened and out came that small box you had found in his safe haven.

“Please help him. The people need hope and he needs this…” As the box settled into your arms and slid open, there within its confines laid a polished white simple flute. This was Ravus’ flute. 

For a moment you weren’t sure what this meant and then you heard a soft melody begin to play and there before your eyes was a young Ravus, playing for a small group of his mother’s court, with the Queen front and center. Pride filled her gaze and the little baby in her arms fell quiet so that even she could listen to her big brother playing. The tune was familiar, a lullaby if you weren’t mistaken, that you could remember having heard at the shrines when your mother would take you. 

Written word and psalms of praise that could be sung to the Astrals had always been moving and you had never understood why until a Priestess explained to you that such beauty was born within your soul but only when it was true. Listening to Ravus in this moment, living in his little memory, you can feel his tune anchor to your heart and light it up with hope.

“I’ll help him.” You would have no matter what, but now you know how. 

Luna smiled softly as the scene and she began to fade away. “Thank you for believing in him… he will need you. There is much work to be done…”

Before you could ask what work, the waking world called you from slumber and there in the silence of the room, you laid wide awake with Ravus in one arm and a small wooden structure in the other.

Carefully disengaging from the man in your arms, you carefully crept out of the bedroom with Bess hot on your trail, and headed downstairs to make a few calls before Ravus woke up and the two of you talked about his troubles.

*********

Somehow, despite the heaviness in his limbs and heart, Ravus dragged himself from the comfort of the bed that the two of you shared, to traipse down the stairs with heavy footfalls, so that he could find you. He didn’t have to look far because the smells wafting out of the kitchen captured his hungry belly’s attention. Not that he was in the mood to eat, but he was a creature of survival and would see to his needs no matter the situation.

That and you would never allow him to neglect himself in such a fashion. “Donum?” His throat was raw and aching, but somehow he managed your name. Rounding the corner, there you were, eyes filled with worry and yet, there was a hint of knowing in those gorgeous orbs. It made him want to run to you, to fall into your arms and weep.

“Rae… honey… come here.” You had been waiting all morning for him to wake up so that you could offer him a comforting embrace, but as he was prone to doing, he lingered on the fringe of the kitchen counter with his gaze settled far from yours, on the ground. 

“I do not know what to do.” To admit that out loud was nearly impossible, and for any other person trying to help he would have kept them locked out. With you, it was a futile fight. Still, he was not ready to rush into your warm arms until he had purged the poison rushing through his tired psyche. 

Sitting down at the counter the moment your pans were removed from the stove and the oven was shut off, your complete and undivided attention is focused on him. “Let’s see what we can do, hmm? Together.” The reminder is gentle, but firm because he still tries to take a lot on himself when the two of you are a team. The dream you had the night before is weighing heavily on your mind for the suffering he went through and continues to endure. 

Of course she would know, Ravus thought wryly to himself. You always seemed to know. With a sigh, the prince sat down at the countertop across from you, and slid one hand out to hold yours. It was his way of being close when he wasn’t quite ready to be touched or held. Just a small anchor to the here and now and the fact that he was loved. There was no more solitude, or hatred being cast upon his broken soul, he had finally been gifted a beautiful slice of heaven on the face of Eos. “I do not know if I can do this, Donum. To give a blessing in the absence of my mother or sister. These are things that an Oracle does, not a wayward PRince.”

“Rae…” There’s a touch of impatience rolled into his name for the slight dig your lover gives himself, but for the most part you refrain from being too harsh. He needs your guidance, not your frustration. A man who has been beaten down all his life requires much time and care. “Why do you feel you are not worthy?” It is a simple question with a fair amount of loaded responses.

Still, violet and sky blue snap up toward your calm gaze, wide with fury and a sickened form of awe. “Truly? You would think me worthy?” He bypasses the question and gets right to the heart of the matter. “A sinner? A creature who turned on his people and his Gods to desecrate all that they made. To allow those heinous people to murder innocents and birth manmade weapons that have no purpose on the soil of this planet?” He is on his feet now, outraged, but baring his soul and its pure agony to watch him rip apart old wounds that never fully healed.

“To be asked to step into a role that is for the women of Tenebrae, women who give and create life…” His tone stuttered as tears began to brim at the edge of his eyes, coating his lashes as he tried desperately to bat them away. “And now the King asks someone who did nothing but destroy all of his life, to take up that mantle?” How shameful. How crass and rude to his heritage! What a slap in the face that would be to his people…

How could it ever be alright to allow such an insult to the memory of the women who gave their lives to protect others?

Silent and unmoving, though you wanted nothing more than to pull him into your arms and scold him for being so foolish! A destroyer?

Hardly!

Your Ravus was kind, and giving. Could he not see the good he had done in creating the tea shop, where everyone in the town gathered to chat and interact with one another? Was he absolutely blind to the fact that he helped rebuild this town with his blood, sweat, and probably a few tears that he shed behind closed doors? He had done that. No one had expected it of him, but each time a situation was too dangerous for someone, he stepped in to see it done.

Ravus had a hard exterior, that was absolutely certain, but a monster who cared not for others? This wasn’t even close to a true statement. “Haven’t we all done things to be ashamed of? Wouldn’t that warrant you to be an excellent choice to step into this role? Considering the fact that people need hope and what more is hopeful than a flawed soldier,” His words, never yours. In your eyes he is strong and unyielding. Absolutely imperfect perfection…

“And those who have come before me?” It just felt so wrong to sully their memories by offering words in their place, from Gods that they had once communed with. It also meant a great deal of other things that left him feeling wretched inside. “Part of me wants to share all of this with my ancestors. And sometimes I believe that it would make them happy if I did. My mother said that when blessings and other words of tenderness are offered from an Oracle to the Gods, that all of those who are now gone give their energy and power to the words... I would be happy to share that.”

For the first time that morning you saw hope in the bi-colored gaze of your handsome significant other, and could feel the honesty and hope in his words. “Then share it, my love. They would be so proud of you.”

“Do you think?” He looked set adrift, but not without hope. When you held your hand out, he rushed to your side and knelt down to rest his forehead against your lap. “I would never want to insult them.”

“You would not.” Petting his hair back and away from his face, you eased a tender kiss to his cheek and fell into the stories of your dreams. They had been in your mind more and more of late, but finding an appropriate time to share them never seemed to arise. This was the perfect time.

And Ravus listened. There was no argument or huff of annoyance during your entire tale, the only outward showing of emotion he allowed himself were the tears pouring down onto your house dress. Luna had come to you and showed you the little boy that had once been quiet, afraid, and yet projected a brave facade because that had been his job as the eldest son of the Queen. Inside he had been petrified to share the burden of a kingdom, but he had adored his family and his little sister even more.

She had made him a man. For it was a man that would carry the weight of war for his loved ones, and even as they had grown apart over the years, his love and worry for his beloved sister had never waned. For all of his strength, that which luna possessed in her heart astounded him daily. How he wanted to have that strength and fearlessness. Especially now.

Because while he was terrified to disappoint his people and his family who were watching over him, he was absolutely terrified to lose the solitude away from the masses that he had right now. Being a Prince on a council, and giving blessings for needy townspeople would eradicate everything he had begun to build. With you.

“Would you think me terrible or selfish if I said that I didn’t want to lose what we have?” He asked tenderly once the tears had passed, happy ones that had been touched to hear of his mother and sister visiting you. It meant that they were thinking of him and trying to reach out to him through other avenues. Coming to him would have been met with denial and frustration, but you were always able to reframe a situation that was upsetting him, in a far more positive light.

Ravus was a creature who was all or nothing even when a significant gray area existed. Still, he could not see it, but you could. And you helped him navigate it all. He was a jumbled mess in his mind right now though through all of that, he knew you best and knew that you would be able to guide him out of the darkness. 

Tilting that gorgeous face upward painted as it was with streaks of tears and light rouge across the pale expanse, a smile bloomed upon the canvas of your features and pulled one out of Ravus. “We cannot lose what we have my love. Never.”

“But they will want much of me. And I’m not sure what I have to give.” Standing up with his arms wrapped securly around you, he lifted you up and carried the two of you to the couch where he could enjoy your softness and warmth against his frayed nerves. 

Patient and calm for the time being, the words worked through your mind and the hidden worry woven throughout. Ravus had never been able to be anything more than a Prince or a Soldier in this life, even being someone’s son or brother came second to duty, and at forty years of age, he was able to enjoy a certain amount of freedom in your lives. “They will…” There was no doubt about that. “But we will put up limits and boundaries. I must do the same things with patients.”

“Truly?” Ravus tilted his head up from its perch on your bosom with such relief that you nearly laughed.

“Of course. Between people asking questions when i’m off duty, or calling me to come to their home in the middle of the night, I have very little private time. So I have had to put up boundaries and requests that they not hunt me down unnecessarily. Also, they tend to forget that we give a lot of ourselves to people and it is taxing.” As a royal he would understand that because its precisely what he was afraid would happen as it had when he was younger. “Sometimes they do not realize what they are doing. A gentle reminder is key.” Most people handled the reminder well and those who didn’t were people you did not put your time or energy into any longer.

Out of hiding came a truly relieved smile and when Ravus settled down into your arms once more, the tension all but drained out of him. “And you will help me?”

“I will.” It was a promise, an oath, that as his wife, you would uphold. Part of you was thrilled to see Ravus step into the role of a healer, be it spiritual or otherwise, and the other part was a touch worried that he would over extend himself, but either way you did want this for him. It was another affirmation forward that his family had pride and love for him and therefore so would the people. “And look what you can already do, honey. The gift your mom bestows upon you? The healing of Ignis’ eyes… your continued communion…” HE was worthy and so much more.

Ravus smiled and turned his nose up to rub at the edge of your jawline. “My hero. Always so willing to fight for me.” 

“Always.” You promised him with a little kiss, before standing up to fetch him some of the cooled food. A quick finishing cook on the food in the pans and a reheat for those things in the oven didn’t take long and once two plates were filled with heaping portions you sidled back into the living room. Bess was cuddling her master with Feliz draped over the back of his eternal companion when you sat back down. “Let’s eat.”

Ravus took in a hearty sniff of the delicious fare before him, and kissed your cheek with affection. “Beloved, you spoil me.”

“I do. And I’m going to the rest of the day because you are staying home.”

“There’s no point in arguing then I suppose?”

“Not one little bit.” Giving his sharp nose a tap, he let loose a deep chuckle and shook his head in resignation to the obvious. 

“Very good then, Donum.” While he would never say it out loud he could live the rest of his life being bossed around by you and never tire of it. This was your way of showing how much you cared, and Ravus needed all of the care that you had to give.

***

A few days later and Ravus was back in working shape, happily busying himself in his shop while the King, Shield, Advisor and Prompto occupied the interior for their weekly interlude. For two hours he closed down the shop so that the King had his quiet time out of the citadel with his colleagues.

Granted nothing constructive got done during those two hours. 

“Come on Ravus, why are you being so uptight.” Gladiolus squawked from the couch with a ludicrous grin on his face. “Surely you have heard of having relations outside of the bedroom.”

Naturally with Gladiolus everything in life had to revolve around sex. “I have, but it does not mean that it is always appropriate.” HIs eyes flickered back and forth amongst the other three men who were not looking to be in his corner. “Oh come now!” He gasped in irritaiton at the King of all people.

“I mean… we were on a road trip before the darkness. Prom and I did it everywhere we could.”

“Which were some interesting places considering we had to stay away from Iggy and Gladio.” Prompto seconded with a heavy blush. The King merely grinned in response and kissed his lover’s hand. 

Ignis was the only saving grace in all of this but as Ravus landed his gaze upon his friend, the other man pursed his lips tightly and let out a shuddering cough that gave him away. “Perhaps not in a wild location, but even an office can spice things up.” 

“Ohhhh Iggy!” Gladio erupted with cheer, patting his long time friend on the back in pride. “Damn, I’m proud of you.”

“Oh Gladiolus. Do not be so uncouth.” Ignis hissed in annoyance, shrugging his friend off of him as Prompto got in on the tease.

Noctis on the other hand left the three men alone and walked up to Ravus who was back behind the bar, finishing with his breakfast dishes. “So, are you sure you are ready for this step?”

Sharp eyes softened with the introduction of a kinder tone than the jabbing sounds that had come out of Gladio, and Ravus gave a nod. “I am. I have communed with my ancestors, and I feel capable. However, I will want to put limits for myself.”

Noctis’ smile was relieved, and if the PRince wasn’t mistaken, perhaps it held just a hint of pride. “Sounds good Ravus.” Holding out his hand for a shake, the two men sealed the deal with a firm grip and then released one another to head back toward the small group enjoying themselves far too much.

Thankfully, Ignis was able to get the conversation redirected to a more suitable topic, however Ravus couldn’t really get it out of his mind…

Would you appreciate things to be a touch more, spicy was it? 

And just how would he entertain such a moment? When and where would he be allowed to pose the question?

Or should it be a surprise?

“Come on Ravus! We have to practice! We have a few more days before Christmas and we have to make sure everything is perfect with the kiddos.” Prompto jumped out of the chair and reached for his partner in the musical component of the festivities that were planned for Christmas day. “Bye guys!”

“Goodbye.” Ignis murmured happily as he took the spot behind the bar and watched a bewildered Ravus pulled from his shop. Soon the world would go dark for him once more, but he would never forget the sight of all of his friends and loved ones filled with such joy.

Christmas was just around the corner and there was much to be grateful for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter after this and then hopefully in the new year I can start part two when some other projects are over. Thanks for sticking through this one with me. The final chapter will be a little bit of an epilogue to the story and set up for the new. Thanks everyone! Kudos and comments are as always appreciated.


	21. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For you Donum... see you soon for the newest saga

*************

Sorry… I got called in. Love you…

Most days Ravus could handle the random moments where you were called from his side, even if this time was rather difficult because as Christmas day approached he didn’t want you far. However, today was unbearable because it was Christmas day and not only were you far from him you were also driving him to distraction while he was practicing for the blessing that was being given tonight before the city.

Every fifteen minutes his phone sounded and each time he picked it up he cursed himself for such folly!

There you were, in your office, showing off all that the Astrals had blessed you with beneath your lab coat. Bountiful breasts, tipped and aching beneath the starched white fabric sent his imagination into overdrive, but when you sent him a shot from beneath you he nearly crushed the little piece of technology in his hands.

There you were, thighs spread and bare, with that gorgeous apex dripping for the world to see, which was currently him, back arched so that your breasts were thrust toward the inspecting table. Your arms were perched on the padded surface, and your face was out of view, but he didn’t need to see it to imagine the smirk you had to be wearing.

“Minx!” Ravus growled out in fury as he sent a quick text asking Gladiolus, of all people, what he should do.

Ravus: She is torturing me

Gladiolus: Then go torture her back *winky face*

Ravus: How?

Gladio *hand on forehead* remember our chat the other day?

Ravus: I’d prefer not to.

Gladiolus: Well you better… because if I were you I’d march over there and take what she is clearly offering.

Ravus: In her office!

Gladiolus: Well duh! Why do you think she’s sending you all of that?

Ravus: I could not possibly….

*CHIME*

He maneuvered out of the chat with Ravus and without thinking, clicked the image you had sent him and immediately his cock went ramrod hard. There you were… head tipped back, legs up on the desk, and your fingers buried between your thighs. He was looking down your body which meant he didn’t have a good view of your folds but just like every other part of you, he had them committed to memory.

Gladiolus: silence… she text ya again?

Ravus: yes.

Gladiolus: You going over then?

Ravus: YES!

Gladiolus: GO GET HER MAN! GO RAVUS GO RAVUS GO GO GO!

And go he did.

********

The morning had slowed down dramatically from the steady overflow of clients that had begun at 7 a.m. that morning. Pressa had been forced to take a holiday due to her refusal of working at certain times and most of the doctor’s were burnt out. So it was you and her, and you were leaving promptly at noon, while she stayed on her own until five.

Now, luckily for you, it was nearing noon. But of course you couldn’t finish out your day without seeing a final person, at least that’s what you thought, when a knock came on your door after nearly forty five minutes of inactivity. You had just finished slipping your dress back on, which had been chosen for its easy removal for your escapades that had hopefully gotten your lover’s attention. He was in his head more and more as of late and you were going to do whatever you could to draw him out of it.

Buttoning up the final button on your coat, you stepped over to the door and opened it. “Good day, Mr. Little. How may I help you today.” You cleared the way for him to come in and put on your best smile. Mr. Little was a bit of a hypochondriac which was both good and bad. Good because your investigation into his symptoms would be quick which would allow you to venture home at your actual time off. Bad because seeing him here today meant that he would be back in frequently over the next few weeks. Flu season was horrible for this man.

When he settled down into the chair across from your chest, he nervously looked around and then began to speak. As usual it was flu like symptoms but worse than anyone else had suffered of course. Giving him five minutes to commiserate his poor fortune, you ushered him to stand and make his way to the examination area. You had barely begun to check the sounds of his breathing when your door burst open and an very unhinged looking Prince behind you.

Blue and violet narrowed at the man in the room with you as though he were a beast to be downed. “Ravus… What is going on?” Pleased and yet somehow agitated to be disturbed during a client meeting. This went against your sense of professionalism completely. Poor Mr. Little could only stand frozen in fear, and then squeaked when Ravus motioned toward the hallway behind him and said, “Out!”

Unable to stop the man from bolting out of the door, a frown creased your features as Ravus stepped inside the door and shut it with a deafening click. Arms crossed across your chest, you gave him a displeased look and snapped out, “What on Eos was that…”

“You know what that was.” The Prince growled out, setting your nether region on fire with crackling heat. You were supposed to be mad… not horny. At least that’s what you were telling yourself as he stepped right up to you and ran his hand up the front of your throat, forcing it back with a light push of his fingertips until you were drowning in his lust hazed eyes. “You were terribly cruel sending me those photographs…” 

Realization seeped back into the framework of your mind that had gotten side tracked with doing your job. A slight grin, one that would test Ravus’ patience, upturned your lips as you murmured as innocently as possible, “Ohhhh. Yes, that. And you could not wait until I was home?” You were taunting him which often turned him into absolute putty in your hands, but today it was having the opposite effect.

Boosted with confidence and a healthy dose of lust, he bent to your lips and pried them apart with his tongue before delving inside to taste you all over. Using his body and the position of his hand on your throat, pressing with just the right amount of pressure to be insistent, you were corralled against the examination table. “No I couldn’t wait.”

“Good. And do not act so innocent _______, it does not suit you.” Lifting you easily with his hands on you curbed ass, so that you were positioned ontop of the padded table, he parted your legs roughly and pressed himself up against the center of your body that was radiating heat and desire. He licked lightly at your neck and whispered, “I want you.” He couldn’t get it out of his mind…

The sight of you in your lab coat and nothing else, taking those photos while working where anyone could come calling for you at any moment…

The audacity of it turned him on beyond belief, and he was not a patient man for anything that involved joining his body to yours. He left you dazed beneath his kisses but you still managed to whimper out a final tease. “Good thing I wore this dress then…” 

It was all the permission that he needed to rip apart your panties with his metal hand and then he was filling you beyond capacity. The initial entry was sharp and delicious for your senses that were already thrumming in response. Groaning low, you held onto his shoulders for dear life as your legs curled around his body to hold him near. 

Ravus’ pace wasn’t face, nor was it slow, but the intensity with which he used to mount his campaign against your body that was not capable of denying him, came with a special level of intensity that brought you to the brink of your orgasms with little effort. Perfect short thrusts, lewd rolls of those sharp hips, and a level of force into his motions against your parted lips and throbbing bud, mingled with your location and the threat of interruption were overloading. “I want to hear you.” He growled out as his lips traveled lower, forcing your body backward to accommodate space for his own, until he reached the neck of your dress and tugged it down and out of his way. The moment your breast was freed to the air he latched on and sucked hard.

“Ravus…. I have coworkers!” You hissed through your teeth in an attempt to fight the sounds demanding freedom from deep in your chest. 

“Only Pressa…” He reminded you with a glint in his eye.

It shouldn’t have done anything for you, but by the Gods you would be a liar if you claimed that it didn’t turn you on beyond belief with the thought that this woman would soon hear you lay claim to your Prince. Gasping out a sharp breath, your fingers wrapped into his thick white mane and gave it a sharp tug just like he liked it. “RAVUS!” There had been no hope for you to hold back as your finish laid claim to your entire form, sending you to shaking and trembling in his arms. “Okay… this needs to happen again.”

“Agreed.” Ravus had come shortly after your own end found you, grinding and rubbing against you for everything he was worth until strength abandoned him and all he could do was sag into your arms. That had been the most amazing thing…

“You did not mind?”

You chuckled. “Not this part, but you cannot scare away my clients, honey.” Though you could admit, only to yourself, that the look on Mr. Little’s face had been hilarious.

Ravus blushed deeply as he stood up and away from your arms to put himself back together. Once he was tidied up he helped get you organized and when you were both finished you realized that the time was now 12:10. You were officially off.

“Come then Donum. We can take a small nap before the blessing.” 

“Sounds good, Rae.” You kissed his cheek with a hint more affection than you usually would for something so natural and held his gaze when he turned it toward you in question. “You will do fine tonight.” 

“What would I do without you?” Ravus caressed down your cheek tenderly, touched that you always took time to comfort him or ease his fragile sense of self. Somehow, you could always tell when he needed it. No one else had ever been able to read him the way you could, and if they had been granted the talent, they had never been brave enough to test his limits. “I love you.”

“And I you, My Prince.” With your head on his shoulder, the two of you stepped out of your office and continued down the hallway toward the exit together. When you reached the waiting room adn the front desk, Pressa was glaring at you with daggers in her eyes and bright red from head to probably toe. A smug smile came to life on your face as you nodded your head to her. “See you at the ceremony then Pressa. Have a good afternoon.”

Before she could open her mouth to snark back a reply, Ravus latched onto her gaze and kept hold. “Thank you Pressa, we too shall continue our excellent start to the afternoon.” And then he dropped contact with her and let you precede him to depart out of the doors first.

All Pressa could do was mumble out an unintelligible response to Ravus while trying to give you a look that would have normally made you feel small. Normally. But not today. Not with the fact that your gorgeous husband had strode right into this hospital and took what he wanted without giving a damn about those who could or would find out. You were his…

And now she knew it.

This was the best Christmas present you ever could have hoped for.

***

Of course there were more presents to come that evening and in the days to come. They arrived in various forms that were going to provide you with happy memories instead of the darkness filled ones that continued to haunt you when you least suspected. In fact this entire past year had been a blessing despite the hardship.

You had met Ravus and worked with him as a colleague and later friend before the two of you fell in love and committed yourselves to each other in a complete move of spontaneity. Ravus had broken free of his shell and let you in, even when he hadn’t wanted to and you had been worthy to have been visited by both his mother and sister. Those were true blessings. 

All of this had been. The friendships and the new ventures that were promising to cement a future in the city for all of you, together, like a family. What more could you ask?

Ravus gave his blessing beautifully on the stairs of the Citadel decked out in white robes and a regal headdress that the King had had commissioned from former pieces that had come from Tenebrae. His voice had been smooth and easy, full of warmth and promise for the heavy hearted and even though you had heard his speech hundreds of times before, it still felt new that night beneath the stars.

Listening while you stood hand in hand with your best friend, you never took your eyes off of him…

********

Ravus: Welcome to you all, blessed children of Eos.

All: Welcome to you, blessed Priest of the Astrals.

Ravus: *arms raise to signal for all to kneel* Holds arms out with his forearms bared. There, on his right, are the sigils for Bahamut, Shiva, and Ramuh while on his left are the sigils that represent Titan, Ifrit and Leviathan. The sigils begin to glow.

Upon this the Eve of our star’s revolution around the will of the Astral’s  
We ask for safe passage into the new year…  
We celebrate thee blessed fathers and mothers.

Leviathan who has given us the seas and all of their precious bounty. She who grants love eternal and blessings to those who revere her.

Ifrit who had given us his beautiful flames to warm not only our hearths, but our very souls. He instills pride within us. And while his lessons are heavy, they are just.

Shiva… blessed Goddess of ice and calm it is she who tames our rage and brings peace to our hearts once more so that we can love and live as she properly envisioned. Forever the ultimate guide of mortals, she protects us from harm.

Ramuh, he who hath given us the law of the land in which to guide our actions. Judgment comes to us all and it is he who shall pass it fairly. It is he who reminds us to have forgiveness in our hearts and praise on our tongues.

Titan who has bestowed us the land upon which we live and that which births its beautiful children that nourish our bodies and enrich our lives. Without him we would not have the surroundings we have nor the food in our bellies.

And Lastly…

Blessed Bahamut. Our giver of light and protection in a world that knows evil and hardship. It is he who lends his sword for our protection and he who rises the sun in the East to touch upon our star. 

Blessed are they, the Six…

All: Blessed are they, the six.

And blessed are you, their children.

All: And blessed are you, their child

Ravus bowed low in direction of the six pyres set up behind him, burning in various shades to indicate which Astral they were erected for and then lastly turned to the crowd where he bowed once more and then stepped out to meet the individuals lining up for their personal blessing.

When you arrived before him for your own private word, he took hold of your hands in both of his, bowed his forehead to them and quietly whispered,   
Blessed Leviathan I ask unto you to enrich your child’s life and future going into this new year. Watch over her always and give the strength shored up within your scales whenever she has need of it. Blessed art thou… Mighty Hydraean.

When he finished the words he moved on and pressed a gentle swipe of his thumb across your forehead with the sylleblossom oil that Oracles before him had used during their blessings. When the sigil was completed on your forehead you felt the rush of waves and lull of the sunlight beating down on ocean water fill you. Peace and tranquility delivered from the Goddess herself.

Near tears, you stepped to the side to wait for Ravus to finish the blessings and overheard how he gave one from each of the Gods, clearly having seen the others’ auras the way he saw yours. This man…

If he ever doubted himself again you were going to remind him of this very moment and all of the tears of relief you watched be shed in wake of his touching words. The people had accepted him.

*********

The blessing was just the start of a wonderful holiday season. The party at the Citadel was absolute perfection, giving the King a chance to mingle and laugh with his subjects that appeared natural and uninhibited. The school children adored seeing him, and if you weren’t mistaken, their singing of the old Astral psalms moved him to tears. 

Ravus played cello and Prompto played piano to accompany the children which was incredible in and of itself, but tears finally found you when he took out the small wooden flute you gave him after your dream and played that beautiful hymn you witnessed him play in the memories Luna allowed you to see. His mind and body were at peace while he played and there before your eyes, the Prince faded away and out came beautiful Ravus. The entire Kingdom was there to see it and you had never been more proud of him.

Not until a few days later when he gave the official word and announced it to everyone that he would sit on the council and act as a spiritual guide to the people of Lucis. Starting in the new year he would hold hours throughout the week to meet with individuals to pray or discuss concerns that they had, while he would adhere to specific meeting dates for the council throughout the month.

By the time the eve of the new year arrived, the entire group convened in your town house to enjoy a cooked meal by Ravus, who was happy to finally put a supper together for his friends. The night was full of laughter and happiness that had been the theme of the entire holiday season.

When the new year countdown began and the champagne was passed, you walked right into Ravus’ arms and smiled up at him. “Ready for our next year?”

“I am ready for all of the years to come at your side.” His smile was slight, but no less happy than some of the largest ones in the room and as the clock struck midnight, he leaned in for a kiss.

It was light and full of love that didn’t seek to overwhelm the moment as it could have and when the two of you withdrew to toast to the new year with the others, you felt prepared for any and everything that could find you this coming year.

Ravus felt the same. You were his blessing from a world that had forsaken him for years. All of his trials and hardships led him right down the path where he had found you waiting for him with your hand held out in invitation to step into the light.

He couldn’t love you more if he tried.

And he was going to try.

****

“Highness!” 

Noctis flung himself from the blankets that he and his lover were hidden away from the world, only to come face to face with Nyx’s nervous features.

“What happened Nyx?” Prompto was coming to beside him but was fully alert and hanging on the Glaive’s every word.

“It’s Tenebrae… our men patrolling the area just reported back to their station. They have said that the local towns have claimed that people have been going in and out of the fallen city. They’ve begun to loot. The townships are requesting aid to go in and retrieve their people who are stuck due to an avalanche.”

Noctis blinked the sleep out of his eyes and felt his blood run cold. It had to be bad if known looters were in the Oracle’s grave and their brethren were asking for aid. There was more to this story…

Or it was utter foolishness that was going to send the Tenebraean Prince into a tailspin. “I will not risk my own men for individual’s who have been warned not to step into Tenebrae. This is disrespectful to my decree and to the fallen that fell in the blessed city. I want a full report on the matter. Find out why they were looting. Were they lacking resources? Or were these directives not followed because they simply did not want to.” Now he was mad…

Nyx stood up and gave a short bow to his King. “I will send out the word for the questions to be asked, Noctis.”

“Thank you Nyx.” Noctis dragged a weary hand down his face and the moment his top Glaive was out of the room he fell back to the bed where Prompto immediately curled up around him. The blond could feel his stress building with this newest problem. 

“What do you need, babe?” He whispered in the dark, kissing his King’s jaw tenderly.

“Sleep.” Noctis sighed, putting his arm around Promtpo’s shoulders to hold him close. “Then tomorrow I need you to go with me to tell Ravus…”

“Of course.” Doing something for his lover and King never needed to be asked in Prompto’s mind. No matter what Noctis needed, he would do it without hesitation. Each and every time. With a sigh the two men fought their way back to sleep, but morning came quick and with it, the necessity to share the troubling news with the Prince...

Barely twelve hours into this new year, that had started with such positive excitement, the tide was turning and a new storm was brewing on the horizon.

Would they survive it?

Would their new Priest and Prince survive all of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping to get the next part of Ravus' adventures put together in the next few months. I have a lot of projects in the works and this is one of them. Thank you for following Ravus on his journey so far.
> 
> Up next will be Adventures of a Priest.
> 
> Stay tuned...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! Couldnt get the idea out of my head and had to put it down!


End file.
